Son of Destiny
by Fallen Jedi 79
Summary: After the murders of Owen and Beru Lars in Mos Eisley three year old  Luke Skywalker is kidnapped and sold into slavery. He is bought by someone that you will not expect!  Starts Three years Post ROTS and spans into the Original Trilogy:  Very AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. GEORGE LUCAS DOES.**

* * *

><p>Tattooine:<p>

Three year Old Luke Skywalker walked with his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru through the streets of Mos Eisley. He was happy to have been able to go into the city to him it was enjoyable because it meant riding in the speeder. Luke loved the speeder and only wished his Uncle would drive faster.

Luke looked up at his aunt and uncle unhappily, He heard them fighting. He didn't like to watch his aunt and uncle fight. "Owen I don't think we should have come today I heard there are some dangerous men here today," he heard Aunt Beru say. \

Uncle Owen shook his head, "There are always dangerous men in Mos Eisley. I have a blaster in my hand you and Luke will be safe," he heard Uncle Owen say in response.

Luke then saw Aunt Beru nod as she looked down at him, "Luke Skywalker you listen to me you stay with us at all times do you understand?" Luke nodded as he headed with his Guardians to a nearby shop.

As they approached the shop several thugs pulled their blasters on them. Luke trembled, "Give me your money." Owen shook his head and pulled out his blaster only to be shot dead in the back.

Luke at the same time heard his Aunt scream as several bad men grabbed her. "Run Luke!" Luke ran only to feel a strong arm grab him, "We killed your parents boy and took what little money they had. Now you will fetch a good price on the next planet we stop at." Luke trembled as he saw his Aunt and Uncle laying on the ground without moving. The next thing he knew he was carried onto a Starship and taken off planet. He trembled in fear. He was placed in chains and taken to a dark room and locked away.

* * *

><p>Bespin: Six Days Later:<p>

Sola Naberrie Janren walked down the streets of Bespin, a mining colony that she and her husband Darred had arrived at due to a job offer from his company in designing a building. She was killing time while her husband was in a work meeting. She was walking in a downtown part of the city letting her adventurous spirit influence her. Just then she saw a Man approach her, "Ma'am I wouldn't advise walking down here alone unless your armed." Sola simply smirked at the man, thinking of what her late sister would have done in this situation.

"I am," said Sola simply as she walked on. Despite the fact that she was wearing a beautiful Nabuian Gown she had a Blaster concealed on her. She continued walking as she approached an area where she saw several children in a chained line being marched into a building. She gasped in horror realizing she was approaching a slave market. She thought of stories her beloved little sister Padme had told her about the slave trade. How she missed Padme. She had never gotten over her death after three years. She loved Padme so much and wished she would have had her sister and niece or nephew still alive with her.

Padme had seen slavery first hand on Tattooine where she had first met Anakin Skywalker another good man that was dead. She frowned thinking of him, Such a nice young man and already dead at the age of twenty two and Padme dead at twenty seven so young and dead so young. She frowned as she walked into the Slave Market. She saw several young boys of around three or four being marched into a stand where they would be viewed like livestock. She was about to turn to leave when something caught her eye, A bright blond haired boy clad in chains and in tears of fear. She looked at the boy with his wavy blond hair and sun tanned skin and blue eyes. His eyes reminded her of Anakin Skywalker. She approached the boy and spoke, "What is your name?"

"L-Luke," said the boy in horror. Sola frowned, an innocent child condemned to a life of abuse. Not if she had anything to say about it.

Sola cringed as the Seller approached her, She loved this boy at first sight She had never had a brother nor a son. Having a brother and a son she had always wanted both of. Even though Darred didn't admit it she knew that he wanted a boy too even though he loved their daughters. She looked at the boy a second time, she wanted this boy. She wanted to take him home and give him love and happiness she wanted a son and she would take this little boy as her own. She looked at the seller in disgust, "How much do you want for this cute little boy?"

"Two thousand and he's yours. Once you break him over the years he will serve you well. They are better when you start them young."

Sola cringed in disgust, "Very well I'll take him."

"Ok an extra five hundred for the transmitter though and the procedure. That way he won't run from you ever."

Sola shook her head in disgust she no longer could bite her tongue, "My son will have no such barbaric act committed against him! He is my son not my slave and he will love me so much when I am through with him that he won't leave my home until he is twenty five!" Sola screamed in rage. The seller backed up a few steps in shock at Sola's outburst and nodded and took the money and released the chains on Luke. Sola took a look at the boy that was now her son and then back at the man whom handed her some paperwork that she swiftly took. She took the bill of sale for her new son in disgust and left the Slave Market carrying her son in her arms.

Luke watched as the nice lady that was carrying him kissed his cheek. He had remembered the bad men telling him he was a slave now. A word he had never heard. It meant that he belonged to someone. All words he didn't understand, didn't his toys at home belong to him? Was that what he was like now? A Toy? He watched as the nice lady looked down at him.

Sola looked at the boy and spoke, "You are safe now Luke."

"Aren't I something else now?"

"What do you mean?"

"The bad men t-that used g-guns on my aunt and uncle they told me that I was a s-slave now and they were dead and no one was going to save me or love me ever again."

Sola shook her head in disgust, "No Luke you aren't a slave now. Do you have a mommy?" asked Sola hoping that the answer was no.  
>"Just my Aunt and Uncle but the bad men shot them and they weren't moving." Sola cringed at the thought of what this boy had seen at his young age. "Well Luke I love you and I care about you and I am your new mommy. Do you understand?" Luke looked at her as she kissed him a second time, " I-I never had a mommy." Sola nodded, "You will live with me now." She smiled as the boy fell asleep in her arms .<p>

A short time later she waved down an air taxi and she took an the Taxi to her hotel. She would have to explain all of this to Darred but she knew he would be reasonable. Though Darred had never complained or wined. Little did she know the boy she had bought was in fact her nephew, Padme's child.

After paying the Taxi Sola carried Luke with her into her Hotel Room and into the refresher. She stripped off his clothes and gave him a bath determined not to have a single trace of his experience in the slave trade left on him.

After bathing him she looked at him noticing he was tired. She took him and placed him in her bed after kissing his cheek for what she guessed was the thirtieth time. But she couldn't stop. This boy was all her's now. He was her son. What was more, she loved him like her own children. She smiled and sat down to watch him sleep. She felt so much love flowing through her and so much happiness. She hadn't been so happy since when Padme was alive. Now here she was with this little orphan that was now her son. She didn't care who gave birth to him or who his parents were. Or even if he was the product of Rape or of a one night stand. Little Luke was her son and how she loved the little blond boy. She smiled, Maybe Luke would even help her parents. They had never been the same since Padme's death neither. Perhaps this boy would heal her heartbroken family and in return they would heal him and give him the love and happiness that he deserved.

* * *

><p>Tattooine:<p>

Obi-Wan Kenobi Headed Into Mos Eisley shortly after the Funeral For Owen and Beru Lars. The first place he went was the Cantina. He knew he would find out what he wanted to know easily by listening to all of the scum and villains talk and banter. He had just been given a large sum of money from Senator Organa to begin the investigation on Luke's whereabouts and he planned to not waste a single minute.. As he sat down in the Cantina he heard something that caught his ears,

"I will tell you what Greyo messed up big. He probably made no money off of selling that boy. I know his parents had like no money on them." Obi-Wan boldly stood up and headed for the man, A Bothan that appeared to be ruff around the edges and scoundrel like. He sat down at the table and spoke, "Do you know where this Greyo went?"

The Bothan frowned, "Who's asking?"

"You're a pilot right?" The man nodded, "If you tell me where he went I may have some work for you."

"He headed for Bespin and planned to sell the kid in the Slave Market there." Obi-Wan felt rage inside of him.

Obi-Wan used the force and calmed himself and looked at the Bothan and spoke, "I will give you ten thousand to take me to Bespin to find Greyo."

The Bothan nodded, "You've got yourself a ship, Docking bay twenty four. My name is Orn Tey," he stated offering out his hand. Obi-Wan took his hand and spoke, "Ben." Orn nodded, "When do you wish to leave?"

"How soon can we?"

"Right now if you would like." Obi-Wan nodded and the pair stood up and headed for the ship, Obi-Wan observed the ship, A simple freighter the man was most likely a smuggler but probably worked hard at what he did. Most Bothans honored contracts and deals. He knew that first hand and another thing was they didn't like the Empire that much. He boarded the ship with Orn Tey and headed for Bespin.

* * *

><p>Bespin:<p>

Darred Janren walked inside of his hotel room after a long grueling business meeting to see his Wife sitting by the bed watching a tiny blond haired boy sleep.

"What is this about?" He asked Calmly. Sola frowned and spoke, "I went into a scuzzy part of the City and ended up by the Slave Market."

Darred looked at his wife in shock and disgust, "The Slave Market?"

Sola nodded, "I was about to leave when this boy caught my eye. I decided to buy him I've always wanted a boy now we will have a son. I am sorry I didn't ask you but I couldn't let him out of my sight. Can we keep him please?" Darred looked at the sleeping boy and then into the eyes of his pleading wife and spoke, "Any family of his to speak of?"

"From what he told me he has no parents he was with his aunt and uncle and from what the poor baby said they were killed in front of him."

Darred nodded, "Ryoo and Pooja will be thrilled." Sola nodded, Darred then noticed her pull out some filthy clothes. "Would you please go to one of the shops for some better clothes? I think it is best that he sees me when he awakes." Darred nodded, "I am gonna get him a toy too." Sola nodded as Darred left.

Darred swiftly headed to a store clothing store and picked out a new set of shoes and a shirt and a pair of pants along with several other outfits. He smiled, He had always secretly wanted a son and having this little boy would be fine with him. He saw a simple stuffed Bantha and threw it in with his order along with a toy starfighter. He then took the belongings and headed back to his Hotel after booking passage back to Naboo.

Sola watched as her new son awoke, She knelt over him and hugged him, "Hello Luke."

"Hello, Y-Your my mommy now right." Sola nodded with a smile. "Y-you aren't going to go away are you or stop moving like my Aunt and Uncle?" Sola shook her head as she felt her eyes water as the door opened revealing Darred with a bag.

Sola looked at Luke and smiled, "Luke this is your new Daddy."

Luke looked at the mid sized dark haired man and smiled, "I-I always wanted a daddy. My uncle Owen was nice to me but he was my Uncle not my Daddy."

Darred smiled, "Well Luke I always wanted a son and now I have you." Darred then handed the bag to Sola and she swiftly helped her son dress. Darred then looked at her with a smile, "We have Passage to Naboo and are leaving in a few hours."

Sola nodded, "And when we arrive will you get us a lawyer for the adoption?"

"Yes but first we will have to take him to Ella at the Med Center she has examined all of our children and will have Luke now. She will do DNA to see what background he has and all," stated Darred.

"I think he is fully human but even if he isn't I still love him as my own."

"Me too Sola," said Darred with a smile seeing why his wife had fallen in love with this boy so fast. He was beginning to feel attached himself even though he had barely been with him. He and Sola in the time before Padme's death had talked of adopting a war orphan but Padme's death had put a huge damper on things. It had demoralized Sola. He smiled at Sola and Luke, Perhaps having this little boy would help heal this family.

The Next Day Obi-Wan and Orn Tey arrived on Bespin. Obi-Wan frowned, He couldn't sense Luke in Could City at all. He looked at Orn Tey, "Do you know where we can find Dreyo?" Orn Tey nodded, "He will be in the pubs."

"What species is he?"

"A Rodian with a scar on his left eye."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I want you to wait with the ship. I will return after I have the boy or knowledge on his whereabouts." Orn nodded, as Obi-Wan left. Obi-Wan reached inside of his cloak feeling his Lightsabers he had Anakin's Lightsaber along with his own. He only hoped he would be able to give the lightsaber to Luke as he had planned. He entered a Cantina and saw a Rodian with a scar on his eye alone. He approached him and spoke, "There was a boy that you kidnapped from Tattooine. I want to know what became of him."

"I know nothing," said the Rodian.

"Tell me what you know now!" The Rodian angrily pulled out a blaster only to see a blue lightsaber blade saw it in half.

"Y-Your A-A J-Jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I am not in the mood for anything so tell me what happened to him."

"I sold him."

"You sold him?" he asked in anger.

"To the slave Market down in downtown a few days ago. He still hasn't sold at least he hadn't yesterday."

Obi-Wan nodded in anger and pointed the tip of his lightsaber at Greyo's throat allowing it to burn his neck. "If I find out that anything has been done to that boy. Or that he has been put through hell you will never see the light of day on any system and after I am through with you my face will be the last thing you see you see. And don't try to run Greyo I will hunt you to the ends of the Galaxy!" stated Obi-Wan in rage. Greyo trembled in horror as the Jedi Master left him.

Obi-Wan proceeded to the lower levels of the City and entered the Slave Market to find a rough looking man that he guessed to be the seller.

"What can I do for you?"

"A young boy of about three was sold to you by a Rodian. What became of him?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked the man.

Obi-Wan frowned as he realized that he had done enough by flashing his lightsaber at Greyo had no desire to flaunt himself as a Jedi Knight a second time. He revealed a Valid credit chip to the slimy man, "Because you are going to make a little extra money you slaver scum!"

The man nodded, "Come check my records." Obi-Wan nodded, and watched the slimy man look through his data files on the desk. He then turned to Obi-Wan, "Ah yes how can I forget? The women that bought him really made a scene."

"What do you mean?" asked Obi-Wan. "I told her that I would give her to him for a thousand and that a Transmitter was an extra five hundred to instal in his body to insure he wouldn't run in the future and she lashed out at me by saying her new son would be so loved he would be living with her when he was an adult."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard yet feeling relief. He sensed truth from the man and thanked the Force a loving women had bought Luke. Most Likely she was just lovesick and wanted to have a child and chose him. He looked at the Man and spoke, "Do you have any ID on her?" The slaver shook his head, "No not at all no rules here it ain't the Empire." Obi-Wan nodded, "Anything you can think of?"

The man thought for a moment, "She was a rich outlander and her Gown looked Nabuian I think she was Nabuian."

Obi-Wan nodded, "How do you low life scum know what Nabuians look like?"

"Because of that dammed Senator Amidala that screwed my brother over many years ago. He went to prison because she wouldn't take a bribe in regards to his dealings. I know a Nabuian because of that and I wish I had the pleasure of killing her."

Obi-Wan breathed in deep and restrained himself from lashing out at the man once again, "Well thank you for your help." He then turned without a word and headed for Orn Tey.

He arrived at Orn Tey's ship and Orn Tey spoke, "Well what did you find out Ben?"

"Some high society Nabuian women bought him stating he was her new son to the Seller so I will check out Naboo."

"Since when would a rich Nabuian women want a slave boy as her kid?"

"Oh Orn you don't know Nabuian's like I do. Have you ever heard of Padme Amidala?"

Orn stroke his beard with a nod, "I heard she was pregnant when she died. Are all Nabuians as compassionate as her though?" Obi-Wan shook his head, "No but they love peace and they are a loving people."

Orn nodded as he led Ben onto his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Naboo: Theed: One Day Later

Sola and Darred flew on their charter ship into the atmosphere of Naboo without incident. Luke looked out of the window in awe, "Wow, Is this where we live?" Sola smiled, "It sure is Luke, Look at the Palace." Luke looked over at the beautiful building in shock as the ship landed, "Is there a King and Queen there?"

"Right now just a Queen. My sister used to be Queen."

"Really? Your sister is a Queen?"

"Was a Queen. She died around the time that you were born. Which is a shame because she would have been a wonderful aunt to you and, you would have had a cousin."

"What do you mean?" asked Luke. "She had a baby that died with her," said Sola sadly. Luke nodded clutching Sola's hand in sympathy, causing her to smile as they walked off of the transport.

The group then got into their speeder and drove to their home.

Upon arriving Luke was in awe at the beautiful house in front of him. He had never seen anything like it. Sola took him and led him up the beautiful stairs as he saw two pretty girls come out. "Ryoo, Pooja meet your new little brother Luke." Luke looked at the Two girls whom had been alerted to his arrival the day before with a shy smile. The younger one instantly hugged him followed by the other. "Luke I am Pooja your new sister would you like to come inside with me and Play?" Luke nodded while thirteen year old Ryoo looked on as her ten year old sister ran off leading the three year old. Ryoo then turned to her Parents, "Ella has a time at fifteen hundred hours that is open if you wish to take him." Sola nodded, "I will take it, that is in two hours so we will have to be ready." Ryoo nodded, "Anything you notice about him? I wanted to see what he likes before we begin to decorate his room."

"He seems to be really into piloting and ships. He insists that he wants to be a pilot," said Darred. Sola nodded in agreement while Ryoo smiled, "We are going to spoil our little brother rotten."

"You don't mind?" asked Sola. Ryoo shook her head, "Of course not, I always wanted a little brother and it will help with a fact that we don't have a cousin like we should have if only Aunt Padme hadn't died with him."

Sola nodded sadly, "Don't talk about her right now."

Ryoo nodded, "I'm sorry Mom I know how hard it was."

"If only she had confided in me about her relationship. I don't even know who the father was," said Sola in tears.

Ryoo nodded in silence. Sola and Darred then followed their eldest child inside and watched as their daughters began to play with Luke.

Sola smiled at Darred, "We have a son now."

Darred nodded with a smile, "Its going to be wonderful."

Sola nodded and headed into the kitchen to make lunch for her family. She made several sandwiches and then called everyone to the table. She noticed that Luke just like her dead sister craved the Shurra juice and fruit. She smiled sadly, if only she had her sister. She watched as Luke drank the juice and thought of a time when she and Padme on one normal day were at the table together for lunch as children. She then focused on Luke feeling disgust towards the Slave Traders. He had been starved when they first got him and had hardly eaten anything inside of a week. In another few days she suspected that he would be in good shape. She also thought of what he had been through. He needed all the love he could get. He had seen his guardians die he had been ripped away from the only life he had ever known. It was safe to say he had been through a lot, Sola thought as she ate her lunch.

Luke looked at her with an innocent smile, "Thank you Mommy."

Sola nodded while Ryoo looked at him, "You've hardly eaten Luke don't you want more? If you do just ask."

"I won't be hurt?"

"What do you mean son?" asked Darred.

"The bad men If I asked them for food they would hit me or something it hurt bad." Darred felt rage inside of him. He would give about anything right now to shoot the slavers right between the eyes for hurting his son like this. Darred put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Son if you're still hungry tell us we are not going to beat you." Luke nodded uneasily.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Sola led her new son to the Med Center where her friend Ella whom was the family doctor was waiting. Ella smiled at the little blond boy that Sola led into the Exam room. "What do your parents think?"<p>

"They don't know and I don't care. There are no blonds in the family but Luke can be the first and as far as I'm concerned he's mine."

Ella smiled, "he's cute and I see why you had to have him."

Sola nodded, "You know what the last three years have been like for me Its like he's turned on something that I've missed since she died. He's so remarkably special I can feel it."

Ella nodded as she examined the boy. She checked out his ears and body noticing no major scars or injuries from his abuse during his enslavement. She finally sampled his blood before noticing that the computer was beeping. "There are DNA matches Sola. At least one of his biological Parents has been in this clinic."

"I don't care He's my son now and he's never had a mom."

Ella frowned, "I have to check it Sola it is the right thing to do." Sola nodded bitterly as Ella pushed the button.

Ella felt her knees shake. She looked at the Med Droid, "Take another sample of his blood."

The droid nodded and Ella ran it a second time. "ZK4 is our computer running properly."

"Yes Doctor Jenre It is in perfect condition."

Ella nodded and, ran the test one more time before turning sharply to Sola. "Alone in the hallway now!" Sola nodded and followed Ella.

Ella led Sola to her office and shut the door and turned to her, "I ran it three times and it is completely correct weather you like it or not."

"What do you mean?" asked Sola hoping that no biological parents were in the system that were living.

"I ran it in the system Sola and there was a match. The match was to your entire family. Further more the match shows that the boy's maternal mother is Padme."

"What?" asked Sola in shock. Ella nodded, "He is your nephew." Sola felt her knees buckle, "My nephew survived but why was he stolen from us and why was he for sale in a slave market?"

Ella frowned, "That is what we need to talk about. Whoever stole him knew what they were doing. It was probably because of what I found. I checked the boy's blood and he has a high amount of Midiclorians."

"Midiclorians?"

"To be more precise they are organisms that make an individual Force Sensitive and that boy is Highly Force sensitive. If the Empire found out they would take him." Sola trembled in shock as her friend continued, "I will falsify the records but I am his doctor and no one else can see him."

Sola nodded gratefully, "Thank you so much Ella."

"My pleasure if you know who the father is don't tell me the less I know the safer for him."

Sola nodded It has to be Anakin Skywalker the boy looks just like him and there was something between him and Padme, she thought silently

Sola then spoke, "He is still my son from now on."

"I understand Sola, I know Padme would have wanted that and she would have done it for you." Sola nodded and left her friend and entered the Patient Exam room.

Luke looked up at her, "What is it Mommy?" Sola smiled, "We are going home baby, come on I am taking care of you." Luke nodded and followed his new Mom as they left the clinic.

Sola arrived home and kissed Luke and noticed that he was walking awkwardly. "I think that it is time for somebody to take a Nap." Luke looked up at her immediately, "I am not tired mommy." Sola shook her head and carried him into his new room that she noticed that Darred and her daughters had decorated beautifully. She placed Luke on his bed and hugged him before leaving.

* * *

><p>Upon leaving Luke she saw Darred and her daughters in the living room.<p>

"We can have the Adoption papers filed in two days I got an appointment." Sola nodded, "We need to talk in private what we discuss has to be a family secret. Girls I expect you to remember that." Ryoo and Pooja nodded obediently.

"Luke's blood was ran through the system and something shocking yet wonderful was found."

"What was it?" asked Pooja the loudmouth of the family.

Sola smiled, "It turns out that he is related to us."

"How is that possible? There are no blonds in the family," stated Darred.

Sola nodded, "He's Padme's son DNA proves it Ella ran it three times to check."

"What?" exclaimed Everyone at once. Sola nodded joyfully, "Yes Auntie Padme's baby survived So Luke is your cousin."

"So he can't be our brother then," said Pooja sadly.

Sola shook her head, "No he still will be we can't tell anyone that he's Padme's child or it could endanger him."

"Why is that? The Trade Federation are done for and the Viceroy I heard was killed by Jedi at the end of the war," stated Pooja. Sola shook her head, "Its not them its the Empire. Luke is highly Force Sensitive."

"You mean like he could be a Jedi?" asked Darred.

Sola nodded, "He looks just like Skywalker there is no doubt that he is the father."

Pooja nodded, "I think you're right."

"What do you mean?" asked Ryoo as all eyes turned to Pooja.

"When they came back with Anakin's mechanical arm I caught them kissing in the Gardens and Auntie Padme told me to keep it secret and not tell anyone."

Sola smiled,"Well keep it secret Pooja and don't tell anyone that your new Brother is really your cousin."

Pooja nodded as Darred spoke, "Will we tell your parents?"

Sola nodded, "They have been so heartbroken by the loss of their daughter and grandchild that they deserve to know that Luke survived." Darred nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Theed Hanger:<p>

Obi-Wan landed in Theed and once again bade Orn farewell as he headed into the city. At the same time, he sensed the presence of Luke and breathed in a sigh of relief. He headed into the city and began to search for Luke. He concentrated on Luke's Force presence and began to search for him. He walked through the City and finally came to a high society house. He approached the house noticing Luke with a pair of girls. One girl looked a lot like Padme he thought in silence. Upon seeing him the girls looked at him nervously, "Hello young ones is your mom or dad home?"

"Yes they both are. What is your name?"

"Ben." The girl nodded and within moments she went inside and came out with a women of around thirty five. Obi-Wan bowed politely, "Ma'am I understand you found Luke in the Slave Market." The women nodded, "How do you know his name, "Mr?"

"Kenobi."

Sola gasped, "Are you the Master Kenobi that my sister told me so much about?"

Obi-Wan took a closer look at the women, "You're Padme's sister?" Sola nodded, "I am indeed."

"In that case we need to talk indoors away from the children." Sola nodded and led him inside. Sola then led him to a Parlor where a man of around the same age as her was sitting.

"Darred this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi he has arrived here and he knows about Luke."

Darred nodded and took the Jedi Master's hand. Sola then spoke, "We know that he's Padme's child."

Obi-Wan nodded, "The reason he wasn't placed with you three years ago was for your safety and for that of Luke's."

"But he's all I have left of Padme please don't take him," pleaded Sola. Obi-Wan thought for a moment, "Malorum is dead and, he killed your Grandmother but I am assuming no one has inquired about Padme's death since then."

"No not at all," said Sola.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Luke is a huge threat to the Empire they must never know who he is."

"Why is that? He's just a kid," stated Darred.

"He's much more than a kid Mr Janren he is the only being in the Galaxy that can defeat Darth Vader and the Emperor."

"You couldn't?"

"I fought Vader once and I should have killed him but didn't."

"Should have?" asked Sola.

Obi-Wan deciding to not tell Sola the exact truth spoke, "Shortly after Anakin's death I confronted him on Mustafar. We fought on Mustafar not long after I learned of his fall. He was my apprentice like Anakin yet he fell to the Dark Side. He betrayed and murdered Anakin."

"We fought on Mustafar and it ended with him losing an arm and clinging to a cliff above a Molten Lava pit. He survived that."

Sola gasped in horror upon hearing the story, "Anakin is Luke's father then?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will let you keep him on one condition."

"Name it," said Sola.

"When the time is right you allow him to begin his Jedi Training it is his destiny."

Sola nodded, "Very well agreed and he can avenge his father."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Revenge is not the Jedi Way." Sola nodded in silence.

Obi-Wan than spoke, "You have his midiclorian count falsified?"

Sola nodded, "We have a Med friend that is loyal to Padme and I."

Obi-Wan nodded as Sola looked at him, "M-my Sister, What happened to her?" Obi-Wan frowned not wanting to tell her the exact truth, "I was with her when she died. After Anakin's death she didn't want to live. Vader had also attacked her, he choked her with the Force and she was supposed to live. But because of Anakin's death she couldn't go on she wouldn't."

"Not even Luke was enough for her. The Medics induced Labor to save Luke. I was with her while she gave birth. She lived long enough to touch his forehead and name him."

Sola placed her head in her hands as tears came to her. "And her and Anakin?"

"From what I know they were in love and married in secret."

Sola nodded, "Thank you for giving me the answers Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded and reached into his robes and turned to Darred and pulled out a Lightsaber.

"Keep this hidden, It was Anakin's, when Luke is old enough to keep secrets give it to him and tell him the truth of his family. Until then keep him ignorant of his heritage and only tell him when he is ready I will return when he is nine and I would like to begin his training then. It is when I started Anakin's."

Darred nodded, "I will design a good hiding place for it. Something I am good at as an architect."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Thank you for your time and Take good care of him." Sola nodded, "He's my son now as far as I'm concerned." Obi-Wan nodded and pulled out a Datapad. "Plug in my Comlink frequency hide me under the name Ben and call me Ben. If there is ever an emergency contact me. I will take yours."

Sola nodded and proceeded to exchange Comlink Frequencies with the Wizened Jedi Master.

Shortly after Obi-Wan left the couple gasped in shock. All while Darred grinned at Sola, "You were so right, Anakin Skywalker is the father." Sola nodded, "Should we use the name Skywalker or Naberrie though?"

"I think when he is older he will use Skywalker but for now we will hide him under Naberrie."

Sola nodded, "I am gonna call my parents." Darred nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie arrived at their daughter's house. Anytime that they were invited to their daughter's house they would eagerly come. She was all that they had now that Padme was dead and they all had shared the grief of her death together. All of them had grown closer. The first thing the couple noticed upon arriving was a tiny bond haired boy playing with their granddaughters of around three.<p>

Sola spoke to their shock, "Girls take your brother to the playground I have to talk to your Grandparents alone."

"Ok Mom," said Ryoo. "Brother?" asked Ruwee. Sola nodded, "We have a lot to talk about now come in." Ruwee and Jobal nodded and walked in and sat down with their daughter.

Sola looked at her parents and smiled, "So while the job part of Bespin wasn't a success for Darred in terms of business we gained a new family member."

"The boy?" asked Jobal.

Sola nodded, "Bespin has no rules on slavery like the Empire. Humans can be sold there legally just like on Tattooine or any corrupt world. Though their government there is on the verge of outlawing it. I took a walk alone into downtown Cloud City and I found Luke in the slave market. I just fell in love with him at first sight and I bought him."

"So you're adopting him?" asked Jobal.

Sola nodded as Ruwee smiled, "I always wanted a grandson."

"Good because here is the crazy part."

"What?" asked Ruwee.

"I took her to Ella and Ella did a blood test for infection and also did a DNA test and there was match."

"A Match?" Asked Ruwee.

"Padme is the Maternal mother. That boy is Padme's son."

"What?" asked Ruwee and Jobal in shock.

"That baby died with her," said Ruwee.

Sola shook her head, "DNA says otherwise and we had a visitor today that told us everything about her death and who his father was."

Jobal frowned, "Palo has no blonds in his family."

"That prick swore he never slept with her if I found out he lied I will kill him!" stated Ruwee.

"He isn't the father, there is proof," said Darred.

"Who is?" asked Jobal.

"From what we know she was secretly married to Jedi Anakin Skywalker."

Ruwee gasped, "Are you sure?"

Sola nodded, "We just talked to a Jedi that was in the middle of it."

"Why doesn't Skywalker have the boy then? I am sure Order sixty six wasn't enough to to kill him," said Ruwee.

At that moment he noticed his Son in Law holding up a Lightsaber.

"This was his, Master Kenobi gave it to us for Luke."

"You're saying Skywalker is dead? What about my baby girl?" asked Jobal.

"Skywalker was betrayed by Vader whom was Kenobi's Padawan. Vader joined Palpatine and betrayed and Murdered Anakin. Master Kenobi took his lightsaber to give to Luke once his time as a Jedi comes. As for Padme, Vader attacked her and choked her. She was going to live but after Anakin's death she was emotionally broken and she lost the will to live. She lived long enough to give birth to Luke and then died."

"But why did the Jedi hide him from his own family?" asked Ruwee.

"Because if the Empire found out that Luke lived they would kill him. We can never tell anyone he is Padme's son. He is only our adopted son and nothing more. We aren't even telling him the truth until he is older."

"So basically we are doing all of this to protect Padme's baby?"

Sola nodded in response to her mother, "I can do that. I wonder what exactly my Mother knew though."

"Master Kenobi didn't say except that the Empire probably won't look here for him now for awhile since there was no sign of him three years ago." Jobal nodded with a smile.

Ruwee then spoke, "And Vader?"

Darred shook his head, "According to Kenobi he confronted Vader on Mustafar and it ended with Vader losing an Arm and, he spared Vader.

Jobal shook in horror, "So he spared that monster?"

Darred nodded grimly as Sola spoke, "When the time comes he is to be trained as a Jedi."

"You can't be serious Sola he is Padme's son. You can't let him run off and train like that we will lose him. We are not to tell him about Skywalker or give him that lightsaber," stated Jobal.

Ruwee nodded in agreement, "I want him to grow up without all of the war an destruction."

"He is the only one alive that can kill Vader," stated Sola.

Jobal shook her head, "Let him stay with us tell him who his mother was when the time was right but that we know not who his father was. Or tell him Palo was his father but..."

"I won't have my son believe that pathetic egotistic artist prick to be his father! He will know who his real father was Jobal. And He is our son now and we will decide what his life is like and he will make his own choices just like Padme and Sola did!" stated Darred in anger before leaving the room.

Sola glared at her parents, "Padme went for Anakin because she loved him and she would never go for Palo. She knew he was a slime ball something you don't know about because of the fact that you're such good friends with his parents. He had a nasty reputation growing up and I won't have my daughters or son around him ever!" said Sola in rage.

Jobal frowned bitterly, "Whatever you heard about him were probably only rumors dear."

"Not when I have two girlfriends that were dating him and sleeping with him at the same time without knowing that he was cheating on them. Oh whats the other one?"

"All of the death sticks and spice he had smuggled onto the planet for that party while his parents were on Alderaan. After they started bringing all of that crap out we left the party and Padme left with us and that was when she was only thirteen. I am glad that she never pursued marrying him," said Darred with a sneer.

Sola then glared at her parents as Darred left the room with a smirk, "Now do you question our credibility?" Jobal and Ruwee frowned in silence.

A short time later Darred returned with Luke at his side. "Luke these are your grandparents. Say hello to them." Luke shyly walked in where Jobal unable to resist stood up and hugged the last living piece of her daughter before taking him in, He had blond hair and blue eyes all Anakin Skywalker's yet he had the same nose Padme had at age three. She smiled at him and Luke smiled back as Ruwee stood up to hug him.

Naboo: the next Evening:

Darred returned home with paperwork that he had obtained after work. He looked at his wife with a smile, "Here is my gift to you."

"What is it?"

"All you have to do is sign it and once that is done Luke is legally our son from now on." Sola smiled at her husband happily as she signed the paper. Luke was now legally her son and that was how it would be for now on. He was her piece of Padme and she would make sure he one day knew it. She headed into the living room noticing Pooja playing with Luke, "Where is Ryoo?"

"She went out with some friends to the Holo theatre."

"And you didn't go?"

Pooja shook her head and Sola noticed a Datapad and picked it up, "Already planning to go into the Legislative Youth Program?"

Pooja nodded, "Will you let me? I don't want to hurt your feelings but I don't want to be like you and get married young. I want to be a Senator like Aunt Padme."

Sola smiled, "Not at all and Darred and I will support you."

Pooja nodded, "And Also I want to be with my new brother another reason I'm staying home." Sola nodded and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

\Ok this is a bit of a jump in time. I am not going to in depth into Luke's childhood I am just going to show some of his youth so you can know what his life was like with Padme's family. Enjoy! Thank you for all of the input.

* * *

><p>Naboo: Theed: Six Years later:<p>

Nine Year Old Luke Naberrie Flew his Father's Airspeeder through the air surrounding Naboo in delight. Just then he noticed several Imperial Speeders on his tail. He took the speeder to a highly deadly speed giggling with delight as he flew the speeder into a forrest that he knew all to well. He took the speeder into an arial climb hearing an explosion behind him and knowing that the Imperial's had crashed because of there inability to navigate the forrest. He hated Stormtroopers and Imperials and was fine with knowing he was the cause of their deaths. He flew the Speeder into a nearby air highway and eventually flew down to land level and into the driveway. Upon parking in the Garage he frowned as he saw his Parents waiting for him in silence shaking their heads. He got out of the speeder and saw his mother shaking her head, "Luke please don't do that again." Luke had just taken the speeder out for the first time and was shocked that he received no spanking. He saw his dad speak, "I will go with you next time I know your a fine pilot you've proven that every summer at Varykino." Luke nodded smiling at the memory of his experience in the family Landspeeder when he was nine or on his Granddad's old swoop bike when he was six. He nodded, "Sorry Mom sorry Dad." Darred nodded, "Thank the Force the Imperials were killed otherwise you would be with them right now." Luke nodded and hung his head, "How did you know?"

"Experience," said Darred with a grin. Luke smiled, "Its a few less to worry about."

"There are plenty more son," stated Sola.

Sola frowned as Luke left the garage, "It is obvious that it is time for his training to begin." Darred nodded, "I have the training room under the house complete."

"Good we don't want my parents to catch onto what we are doing." Darred nodded in agreement as he kissed his wife's cheek. Raising Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala's son had for certain had its ups and downs over the years and many memories had been made. He was thankful that they had been given the opportunity. He smiled at his wife and then headed silently inside the house where he ran face into his sixteen year old daughter noticing a triumphant smile on her face. "What has you so happy Pooja?"

"I got accepted Daddy I am going to be on Kylantha's royal council and she said it is going to do Naboo good benefits to have a Naberrie involved on the Politics of Naboo again." Darred smiled, "Make sure you flaunt it at your grandma at the next family dinner."

"I will what are they going to say about Luke's training? Do they know about it yet?"

"Of course not and they won't." Pooja nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Luke stood alongside his adoptive parents and sisters as they approached the family Lake Estate at Varykino<p>

Upon arriving Luke saw a nice man with Blondish grey hair and blue eyes eyes standing at the docks. "Luke this is Ben he is our new Care taker of the Estate." Luke nodded, "Nice to meet you Ben."

"Nice to meet you as well young Luke." Luke then noticed his sisters leave as his Parents led him inside and sat him down.

His mother was the first to speak, "Luke do you remember how I found you?" Luke nodded, "I had nightmares about being in those chains until I was seven mom." Sola nodded, "Have you ever wondered about who your real parents were?" asked Darred. Luke nodded, "Its not like you could find out though I was just an orphan in the slave market." Sola nodded, "When we first brought you home I took you to Doctor Janre and she found something very interesting."

"What did she find?" asked Luke. "She found that we were related."

"Related?" asked Luke. Sola nodded, "Your real mother was my sister Luke."

"Aunt Padme was my mom? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Luke in anger.

"She couldn't young one," Luke turned to see Ben walking in the room. "If The Empire knew who your father was they would have killed you or taken you."

"Who was he?" Darred smiled, "You know how we have told you stories about Anakin Skywalker when he was your age?" Luke nodded, "That was your father."

"Anakin Skywalker the Jedi Knight was my father?" Darred nodded, "Ben take it from here."

Luke saw Ben step into view. "Your father and I were best friends Luke we fought in the Clone wars together. He was the best pilot in the Galaxy a Cunning warrior and a good friend." Luke gasped in shock as Darred then spoke, "Ben came to our house a few days after we brought you home. He brought this with him for you." Luke then noticed his father or uncle remove a package from his bag. "Open it." Luke nodded and opened it seeing a cylindrical object inside. "What is it?"

"Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight not as clumsy or rash as a blaster. An Elegant weapon from a more civilized age." Luke picked it up and Darred motioned for him to point it in a different direction. Luke then activated it seeing a blue blade sputter forth. Luke waved it as Obi-Wan spoke, "For a thousand Generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic before the dark times, before the Empire." Luke nodded and sat down facing Ben, "How did my Father die?" Ben stroked his beard before speaking, "A young Jedi named Darth Vader." Luke gasped at the mention of Vader. Every boy in school was afraid of Vader. He listened as Obi-Wan continued, "He was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil and helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father." Luke gasped in horror, Darth Vader had murdered his father. "Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force."

"The Force?"

Obi-Wan smiled noticing Luke knew nothing of the Force. Sola and Darred had done well with him in keeping him ignorant. "Now the Force is an energy field that surrounds us binds us and penetrates us. It is where a Jedi gains his strength from." Darred then looked at Obi-Wan motioning for him to be quiet as he looked at Luke. "Luke Ben here says your the only one in the Galaxy that could ever kill Darth Vader or the Emperor. Your father was one of the most powerful Jedi Knights ever. If your trained by Ben in the ways of the Force as a Jedi Knight someday you can kill Vader and free the Galaxy." Luke gasped in shock, "Me I am that special?" Obi-Wan nodded, "You are indeed young one." Luke smiled, "That means I would help free the Galaxy from the Empire right?" Obi-Wan nodded as Sola spoke, "Your Grandma and Grandpa are not to know who Ben is. They didn't want us to tell you who your father was when the time came especially grandma. She was fine with you knowing who your mom was but she doesn't want you to be a Jedi she wants you to settle on Naboo with a suitable wife of her choosing."

"Ewe," said Luke causing the three adults to laugh. "So the plan is Luke we are going to leave you up here for a week to learn from Ben then this Summer you will stay up here and learn. Is that clear?" Luke nodded with a smile as Ben spoke, "It won't be easy but it will be rewarding. Do you wish to become a Jedi Knight Luke?" Luke nodded, "It is my desire." Obi-Wan nodded as Darred spoke, "We better hide your lightsaber I have a spot in your room." Luke nodded and followed his father into the room.

Darred led Luke to one of the Pictures in the wall. He noticed that it was an image of whom he now knew as his real mother. "Back here is a compartment for it I am placing it inside." Luke nodded gratefully to his father, "Thank you for letting me be a Jedi instead of letting me be like Grandmother wants." Darred nodded and tousled Luke's hair affectionately, "Hey kid you know today in my Airspeeder is just another reminder that you have to be trained."

"What do you mean?"

"I once was told that your Father's Force Sensitivity allowed him to pilot a Podracer at age nine and win. Your a fine pilot and I know that you know what your doing I am just trying to keep you out of the Empire's eyesight for as long as possible." Luke nodded, "When I leave Naboo for my fight against them I am going to take the name Skywalker."

"That is a good idea." Luke smiled at his Uncle as they left the room.

* * *

><p>A short time later Luke returned to the living room as Obi-Wan then looked at him, "Well looks like almost all of your family supports you young one." Luke nodded, "Can we begin now?"<p>

"Yes Luke we will begin with some basic Lightsaber training." Luke smiled, "thank you Ben." Obi-Wan then led Luke to the guest house and pulled out two practice Lightsabers. He handed one to Luke. "Never take pleasure in taking life. Show mercy to your helpless enemies even if they are as evil as Vader. Remember that and it will help you to avoid the Dark Side my young Apprentice." Luke nodded as he activated the blue practice saber, "Hold it up higher Luke." Luke nodded obediently within moments he was clashing blades with Obi-Wan whom was directing him. After an hour of training with Obi-Wan a remote droid was activated as Luke was taught how to deflect Laser blasts.

Obi-Wan stood and watched his new apprentice from the side lines with pride. Sola looked at him and spoke, "How is he doing?"

"He's as gifted as his father was." Sola nodded, "He seems talented." Obi-Wan nodded, "He has more of his mother's personality which will help." Sola nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>One Day later:<p>

Sola and Darred sat inside of their living room after leaving Luke up at the Lake retreat. Sola wordlessly stared ahead at a large Holo image of her sister, "Oh Padme you've missed so much Its just not fair. You should be the one raising your son not me. I love him as though he is my own but with all that you've done you deserve it," said Sola. Darred nodded, "She was my sister as far as I'm concerned too." Sola nodded, "Can we go visit her grave?"

Darred nodded and headed for the Speeder with Sola at his side. He stopped at a nearby Floristry and bought a bundle of Padme's favorite flowers and headed with Sola to her Mausoleum. The couple entered Padme's Mausoleum in silence and Sola placed the flowers on her grave as they sat down together. "You should be proud of him Padme he's as fine of a pilot as his father was at his age. He's a good student in school. He's training to be a Jedi and he won't let Mom and Dad control him. He's molding into an amazing young man. Oh Padme you should be here," said Sola with a tear streaming out of her eye. Here and Darred sat at Padme's grave for a time before leaving and heading back home.

* * *

><p>Luke sat With Obi-Wan in Meditation feeling the living Force flow through him as he moved several objects. Obi-Wan had him stacking stones and moving boxes. Luke was in shock at the things he was capable of. Obi-Wan smiled, "Your better at Meditation than your Father was. But thats enough now I have something for you to do." Luke nodded and opened his eyes to see several old Rusty Trade Federation Battle Droids Set up in front of him. "These were from your mother's time I dug them up. Reach out in the Force like I showed you and summon it to your hand and make a push with the Force in their direction." Luke nodded and within moments saw the Droids fly several feet. "Good my young apprentice a great Jedi you shall be one day I promise you that." Luke smiled at Ben he was learning so much from him that he was shocked.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok next Chapter will be up shortly.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Six years Later:

In Six years time Luke was tediously trained at Varykino by Obi-Wan Kenobi who taught him everything he knew. Not to mention every weakness in Vader's fighting style. No one besides The Naberrie's knew of his training and Ruwee and Jobal still knew nothing of it. Luke chose often to spend entire summers at the lake retreat training with Obi-Wan. He was aside from his secret Jedi Training also noted at school as being the most physically fit student and the most healthy. Girls discussed him in whispers yet Luke refused to date any girl though Obi-Wan told him to disregard the Jedi Code.

Luke walked into his Family home after a day with Obi-Wan to see his mother glancing at his hip, "Whats that?" Luke held it up, "Its my own lightsaber. I am still using my Father's but making my own lightsaber is part of my test as a Jedi Knight want to see the blade?" Sola nodded and saw a green blade sputter forth. "Why Green?"

"Color symbolizes what Jedi focuses on. Blue is for those that focus on Combat which was what my Father was and Green are for those that focus more on the living Force like me." Sola smiled at him, "Do you have a hiding place for it?"

"Yeah Uncle or Dad made me one." Sola chuckled, "It is kind of funny that you were adopted by your own aunt and uncle." Luke nodded, "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way Mom your the only mother I've ever known," stated Luke as he walked towards his bedroom with his mother following. Sola felt a tear in her eyes those words had meant so much to her.

As she entered her son's bedroom she noticed a model of an old Republic cruiser sitting on her son's desk. "Is this new?" Luke nodded as He picked it up and Sola then realized that it was another hiding place for a lightsaber. Luke had over the years customized a Lamp that he used for the hiding place of Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber. Sola noticed him head for the Lamp where he concealed the lightsaber in the hidden opening underneath the lamp before closing it up. Sola shook her head, "You designed that Cruiser model as a hiding place like your Lamp?" Luke nodded with a smile. He then opened up a small chest on his floor revealing a set of black robes. Sola shook her head, "How much of this Jedi stuff do you have?"

"A lot," said Luke. Sola nodded and spoke, "I am going into Town today before we go to dinner with your grandparents. Would you like to come?" Luke nodded eagerly, "Ben is leaving for Alderaan so I won't be training with him for a week." Sola nodded, "What is he doing there?"

"Talking to Organa and informing him of my training progress." Sola nodded proudly, "Well then lets go into town son." Luke nodded with a smile and went with his mother into the City. Sola smiled at Luke, "I love you so much your a living part of my baby sister. You are her child though your mine and you mean more to me than you will ever know Luke the best part of the last twelve years of my life was buying you from those slavers." Luke smiled at Sola, "I love you to Mom so much I know you and Dad are my Aunt and Uncle but your also my parents." Sola nodded, "Had Padme and Anakin had the chance I know they would have done a wonderful job remember that."

"I will Mom." Sola smiled as they headed for their speeder she allowed Luke to drive knowing how good of a driver he was. The pair headed for a nearby Market where they bought several cooking supplies. Sola then smiled at Luke and Luke knew what she wanted to do. "To the Cafe?"

"Can you read it?"

"I don't need the Force to but yes I can. You project your thoughts pretty loudly." Sola nodded as they headed for a Cafe for their Shurra smoothies. Sola smiled at him as they parked.

The group entered the room and Sola sneered, "There is Palo with his daughter," she said in disgust.

"The one that Grandma wants me to marry."

"Didn't you hear she wants Pooja to start seeing him."

"What? That bastard is almost fifty." Sola nodded in silence.

As they walked in Palo didn't let his presence go unnoticed, "Sola come over here." Sola nodded and looked at Luke whom followed her in disgust. Palo smiled, "Sola so good to see you. Its been so long."

"Not long enough," said Sola bitterly. Palo smiled, "And I see you have your son here." Luke sneered not desiring to hide his disdain for the man. Palo then spoke, "I understand your mom is proposing that we matchmake our kids and my daughter is in for it." Sola sneered and looked at Luke, "Is that what you want son?"

"No I would rather be in a relationship with a Gungan women or even a Wookiee and I won't have anything to do with Palo."

"If your Aunt hadn't died boy I would be your Uncle." Luke snickered, "Not the case Palo it happens that the father of her child was way more of a man than you could possibly be."

"She slept with a man she wasn't married to weather or not he was a man or not and had an illegitimate child but couldn't sleep with me. So much for being the almighty perfect Queen Amidala. " Luke had had enough he reached out and grabbed Palo by the throat, "I want to see you outside in the back right now."

Palo glared at him, "You want to fight me boy?"

"Either you meet me outside or it will happen here." Palo looked at Sola and shook his head, "Your not going to stop him?" Sola shook her head and slapped him, "After today I don't want you or your daughter near my son or my daughters." Palo nodded as he followed Luke to the Alley. "What are the rules boy?"

"No weapons," said Luke as he punched Palo. Palo managed to land one punch on Luke's eye but Luke moved to fast using his knees and punches and various hand moves Ben had taught him. Within moments Palo was on the ground covered in blood and Luke satisfied with the results glared at Palo, "Never go anywhere near my Aunt's grave either you have already betrayed her with what you said inside." He then left Palo and headed into the Cafe where Sola was waiting with their drinks. She smiled as Palo walked in covered in blood before leaving with his daughter. She looked at Luke, "I am proud of you son for standing up for your mother's honor." Luke nodded, "I won't tolerate it."

"Did you know that when we first found out that you were Padme's baby that your Grandparents wanted us to lie and say the Father was Palo?"

"What?" asked Luke in anger.

"I never saw Darred yell at my mom like he did he was furious."

Luke grinned, "I bet." Sola smiled, "I never liked him and I was glad when Padme quit hanging out with him." Luke nodded, "If he goes anywhere near me or her I'll kill him."

Sola smiled at Luke.

* * *

><p>That evening Luke followed his Parents and Sisters to dinner at his Grandparents house. The group sat down to eat. The dinner was quiet until Jobal spoke, "Sola did you hear that Dorme and her husband were arrested by the Empire for no reason?"<p>

"Dorme was one of my mother's handmaidens and bodyguards right?" asked Luke. Jobal nodded, "Their daughters were arrested too." Luke felt anger in him, "Where are they being held?"

"They are supposed to be transferred in another hour to the Imperial Base from the Palace. You know how that goes." Luke nodded and got up. "Where are you going?" asked Ruwee. "To save them."

Jobal shook her head, "Now Now that can't happen Luke you are one boy." Luke smirked, "I am much more that that Grandma."

"Luke," warned Sola.

"Its ok Mom its time that they know that their sole Grandson isn't going to live a quiet life of submission to the Empire or Marry Palo's daughter like she wants," said Luke with a sneer. He then left the house wordlessly. Ruwee frowned when he heard his Swoop bike running and immediately knew that Luke had taken it."

"Where is he going?"

"To rescue them," stated Sola.

* * *

><p>Luke headed for home and swiftly removed his regular clothing and dressed in a set of his black Jedi Robes and Boots before hooding. He obtained his Father's lightsaber from his lamp and clipped it to his belt. He took the swoop bike and headed for a nearby Alley where he would wait. He knew that en route to take prisoners in a Troop Transport the Convey always stopped at this one intersection outside of town that was isolated so he would wait and attack. It wasn't long to his delight they were early at least forty minutes early. He saw Four Swoop bikes escorting a speeder that was packed with around twelve Stormtroopers and four Officers. He immediately Force Jumped into the air and sliced through two Swoop Bikes before leaping onto the Transport and upon the baffled Stormtroopers. Effortlessly he sliced through them and their officers whom were stupid enough to fight. He turned as the Force warned him of a Blaster shot and deflected it as the two Remaining Biker troops attacked. He used the Force causing one to crash into a nearby embankment before picking up a blaster and shooting the last one. He then turned to Dorme and her family. "I am Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker's son. Don't tell anyone but I never forgot your friendship with my late mother and that is why I have saved you now go and be safe." Dorme nodded as she led her family away. Luke then set a few thermal detonators on the transport before leaving and taking his Swoop bike and driving towards his grandparents.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruwee and Jobal frowned, "Your just going to sit by and let that boy kill himself?"<p>

"He'll be back No stormtrooper is going to be a match for that kid," said Darred with a smirk. Just then Darred grinned, "See what I said?" he asked as the Door hissed open. Jobal gasped in shock as she saw a hooded figure in black walk in. She watched as the Black figure held up a silver object and activated it revealing a blue lightsaber blade before deactivating it and unhooding.

"Luke what is this Madness? What do you think your doing? Those Imperial troops will kill you," stated Jobal in horror. Luke grinned, "Unlikely, Dead men can't kill. I killed them all and Dorme and her family are free."

"What the hell is with those black clothes and the lightsaber?" asked Ruwee.

"I am a Jedi Knight I have been in training for six years," stated Luke. "When the day comes that my training is complete I will be leaving the planet and be on my way to destroy the Emperor and Vader."

"Luke now thats not what we are doing your going to settle down on Naboo like your parents and marry I have said so before. I won't let you end up like your real parents," stated Jobal. "It is unacceptable..." her words trailed of as Sola stood up in anger, "Mother I won't have you and Dad telling my son how to live his life or what to do. It is his choice and he made the choice six years ago to learn the ways of the Force and he will be a Jedi Knight like his father."

"He isn't your son he's Padme's son," stated Ruwee.

"I know dam well who his mother was Dad and I can also say that had Padme lived she wouldn't have allowed you to attempt to plan his life or control it. He will live life as he chooses and Darred and I are right behind him and there is nothing you can do about it." Ruwee frowned as Jobal glanced at Luke and spoke, "I am very disappointed in your mother's defiance young man in how she illegally married your father and I am even more disappointed that your following your father's footsteps in this dangerous lifestyle. Despite the fact that your parents are allowing this I do not approve and I wish you would live the way I want you to." Luke looked at his Grandmother coldly, "I do not care," he stated in anger. Luke had loved his parents and sisters but he had never liked his grandmother. And he did like his grandfather but still had a tendency to get annoyed with him and his attitude of living the quiet life. "But Luke we just want you to be happy," stated Ruwee.

"Until Palpatine and Vader are in hell with the rest of the Empire there will be no happiness for me," stated Luke firmly as he sat down to eat. Ruwee frowned, He didn't want to lose a relationship with his grandson over the fact that they didn't agree. He frowned he knew that by the looks of things he had to respect his choices in order to keep his relationship with him.

Shortly after Dinner Luke headed for his Mother's bedroom. Since her death his Grandparents hadn't touched it they left it the way she left it and he went inside and sat down alone on her bed in meditation.

* * *

><p>A short time later he sensed his grandfather walk in.<p>

"Yes Granddad?"

"How did you know?"

"I sensed your presence through the Force."

Ruwee nodded, "Listen I know that your Grandma and I will never agree with you and your choices anymore than we did with your mom's but I don't want to lose a relationship with my grandson because of that. Can we still be on good terms." Luke nodded, "I think so but don't ever question it." Ruwee nodded, "Are you going to take the name of Skywalker?"

"After I declare my war on the Empire I will. I hope to kill Vader someday and the Emperor." Ruwee nodded, "When you do make sure you tell him its for what he did to your mother." Luke turned and faced his Grandfather with a smile, "I will do that." Ruwee nodded, "I am sorry we tried to talk your Aunt and Uncle into lying to you."

"Apology accepted Granddad."

Ruwee nodded and Luke noticed him reach for his mother's desk and pull off a simple Necklace with a sole pendant. "I know not what this is but she wore it everyday It was carried by her body in the funeral procession and was meant to be buried with her.

"I wanted this room to be a family memorial to her and you before we learned that you were alive so I took it from her body. Wear it for her." Luke nodded as he took the Necklace from his father and placed it around his neck. It was made of Japor snippet he could tell from Tattooine. He looked at his Grandfather with Gratitude, "Thank you Granddad for the gift." Ruwee nodded, "Make her proud your Mom is right she would have wanted you to do this. It is obvious you were meant to become a Jedi." Luke nodded with a smile as the two the left Padme's bedroom together.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for your reviews. Yes The Emperor hasn't noticed Luke yet but might eventually. Be ready for the next chapter I am doing another thing no one has ever done and you will never see it coming that I can guarantee! Thank you for all of the input!

* * *

><p>A week after the incident at the family dinner Sola saw Luke open up a box that she realized contained a type of Untraceable Holocom. She saw him raise his hood and gasped in shock and silence. She saw him activate the Holocom. Luke watched as an image of Bail Organa appeared. "Greetings Viceroy."<p>

"You must be Skywalker."

"I am indeed."

"What can I do for you?"

"I understand your planning to attack one of the drive yards at Kuat." Bail nodded, "Our Alliance has only been solidified since the death of Marek and we only can make small raids." Luke nodded, "In two days time make the attack. I am going to sabotage the shields and it will force them to make repairs on their Tie Fighter factory. I will steal a shuttle as you attack and escape." Bail nodded, "Very well Skywalker. Will your Master be involved?" Luke shook his head, "This is my test."

"Very well may the Force be with you young man."

"And with you Viceroy I want to see the Empire burn as much as you do." Bail smiled, "I like the sound of that your parents must be proud of you." Luke nodded as the transmission ended. He removed his hood and faced his Aunt. "Well Mom this is it. I am stowing away on an Imperial Shuttle that will arrive at Kuat in two days time. It is the beginning of my emergence into the Galaxy." Sola nodded, "Do you need anything for the trip? Some food maybe a change of clothes." Luke shook his head, I can't take anything aside from the rations on my utility belt and Dad already gave me a good amount of Credits I just need a ride to the Imperial Base."

Sola nodded and Luke hopped into a speeder beside his adoptive Mother and was taken to the Imperial Base.

Using a few mind tricks he stole into the base and boarded a shuttle. He smiled in amusement at how weak willed Stormtroopers were as the shuttle lifted off.

* * *

><p>Kuat:Drive Yards One Day Later:<p>

Luke Skywalker stood inside of one of the many incomplete Star Destroyers in the Kuat Drive Yards. He slipped into the Destroyer and deactivated its shield Generator and placed a Charge by its Power source He snuck back to the incomplete hanger having no trouble sneaking into a Shuttle that was heading down towards the Planet surface.

On the Planet he successfully found a large factory that was used for manufacturing Tie Fighters and easily deactivated the shield Generator around it and placed a Charge on the Generator. Shortly after he left it exploded leaving various factories unprotected along with the Tie Fighter Factory.

A short time after the explosion he saw a Squad of Stormtroopers come into view. Pulling out his lightsaber he jumped and attacked the Squad relentlessly and with precision. In his Six years of training Ben had molded him into a fine fighter. He cut the last four Stormtroopers in half effortlessly and then left the charred dismembered corpses of the squad and headed for a nearby shuttle. He saw more Stormtroopers charge him and deflected their shots killing four instantly he then Force Jumped up into the air and landed and cut down the remaining troops easily. He approached A shuttle and cut down the Personal at the boarding ramp and ran onboard and headed for the Cockpit where he easily beheaded the three pilots before taking the controls and taking the ship out of the factory. He smiled as several Rebel fighters began to fire upon the factory. Within moments the Factory exploded and Luke smiled as he saw the Victory class Star Destroyer that he had visited Explode. He then laid in a course for Tattooine where he would ditch the shuttle knowing he was being tracked.

* * *

><p>Tattooine: One Day Later:<p>

Luke landed the shuttle a few miles outside of Mos Eisley and left a Thermal Detonator that would blow up burning the shuttle and evidence of his presence with it. Luke walked out in the dessert Landscape of Tattooine in disgust. He hated this planet just by being here. He was thankful despite the fact that his Aunt and Uncle had to be killed that he had been bought by his Mom and Dad on Naboo. He frowned and proceeded into Mos Eisley and into the nearby Cantina. A large man approached him, "No kids in here."

Luke waved his hand, "I am welcome inside and may pass."

"You are welcome inside and may pass." Luke smirked and walked inside. Luke scanned the room for a decent pilot. Just then someone caught his eye, A scruffy looking Man with a Wookiee. Luke approached the man whom looked at him, "Hey kid what do you want?" Luke smiled, "I am seeking Passage to Naboo." The man Smirked, "Han Solo I am captain of the Millennium Falcon kid this is my Copilot Chewie and we don't take run away farm boys for free." Luke merely smirked, "Do I look like a Run away farm boy? And who said It was for free What would your price be?"

"Whats the cargo kid?"

"Just myself and no questions asked"

"What some kind of local trouble?"

"Just let me say I want to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

"Thats the trick boy Its gonna cost you extra, Ten thousand."

"Ten thousand? I could almost have my own ship for that much."

"But who's gonna fly it kid you?"

"You bet I could I'm not such a bad pilot myself."

Han snickered, "I still don't see any money and I owe Jabba big."

"How much do you owe him?"

"Fifteen."

"Ok I will give you seven and a half now and the other half when we reach Naboo on one condition."

"What is it kid?"

"You leave your employment with the Hutt and work for me."

"For you? What are you some kind of Gangster?" Luke smiled, "Just take my offer and I won't be posting bounties on your head either."

"H-how did you know about the bounty?"

"You project your thoughts to loudly."

"Thats the real trick huh? You a wizard or something?" Before Luke could answer Han shrugged, "Never mind Kid Docking bay Ninety Four we leave in an hour." Luke nodded in silence. "It is a deal." Han nodded with a smile.

An hour Later Luke headed for the docking bay as a Rodian with a scar on his eye approached him, "You boy come with me," he said fingering his Blaster. Luke smiled, "You remember the couple you and your thugs murdered in front of their three year old nephew Greyo in these very streets twelve years ago? Remember The Jedi that hassled you on Bespin for my whereabouts?" Greyo gasped in shock, "Y-Yes what of it?"

"You must not recognize me and if I were you I would tell the two men behind me to back off. This trick may have worked on my Uncle but it won't work on me back off!" Greyo shook his head. Luke grinned, "I was hoping you would say that now let me get you something." Luke then reached into his cloak pulling out his lightsaber he spun around as he sliced the thugs in half. Greyo looked in horror and began to fire his blaster as Luke charged forward with his lightsaber he attacked and sliced Greyo's blaster in half taking his arm with his Blaster. Greyo fell to the ground in horror. Luke raised his saber to deliver the final blow but stopped remembering his teachings from Ben. "Be thankful Greyo that I didn't kill you. Its not the Jedi way." Greyo trembled, "Who are you?" Luke smirked, "I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight." With that he strode away to where he saw Han waiting in shock, "S-So you really are one of those ancient wizards. Why didn't you kill him?"

"Its not the Jedi way now come we must leave" Han nodded shaking his head as Luke approached the Falcon, "What a Piece of Junk."

"Can make point five past lightspeed but if you don't mind lets board after that stunt of yours were short of time." LUke nodded and withdrew a Credit chip, "Here is your money." Han nodded with a smile.

Millennium Falcon En Route to Naboo:

Han watched as Luke meditated. "Ancient hokey religions are no match for a good blaster at your side kid."

"I think I just contradicted your statement with Greyo."

"That was what I call Luck and Greyo deserved it I haven't heard anything good about him."

"My master said there's no such thing as luck. You don't believe in the Force Do you Han?" Han shook his head with a smirk.

"Kid I've been from one side of the Galaxy to the other I've seen a lot of strange things but nothing to convince me that there is an all powerful force controlling the Galaxy. No mystic energy field controls my destiny." Luke smirked and used the Force to Levitate himself and Han. "What do you call that?"

"I-I-I."

Luke smirked at Let Han fall to the ground. "Ok kid maybe your powers are real ok?" Luke grinned in silence.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of his Star Destroyer as Captain Ozzell approached him his yellow eyes piercing his soul, "My Lord this is the report from Kuat and this one Lieutenant Piett submitted claiming that he believes the same man is on Tattooine though I doubt it but he insisted." Vader nodded and took the report and read through it along with the report from Tattooine. "It looks as though Piett was right I want the Rodian to be brought here for questioning by me."

"O-of course sir. Anything else?"

"No that will be all Captain your dismissed."

"As you wish."

"Idiot!" Vader muttered after Ozzell left. Whoever this Jedi was he needed to be taken care of. According to the reports he was young perhaps he was an apprentice that one of the survivors had taken as a Padawan. He knew that several had survived all these years and Marek had only killed a handful of Jedi before joining the Jedi ranks. He frowned from under his hood as he left the bridge.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Luke Paid Han and took a Comlink frequency promising to contact the smuggler for work. Han watched as the kid left his ship in awe at how much his life had been changed by being in the presence of this remarkable kid. He watched as Luke left and then turned to Chewbacca, "Ok Chewie lets go."

"I like him."

"Yeah I am considering joining him if he is involved in the Rebellion we will have to see."

"Maybe doing jobs for him would keep us afloat."

"Yeah Pal maybe we will do one more job for Jabba to keep food in our bellies then we will wait for him to contact us."

Chewie nodded in agreement. Han found that the boy reminded him a lot of himself, He was arrogant brave, fearless and daring not to mention that he had a sense of honor.

Luke arrived at home after taking an air taxi and smiled as his Mother and sisters hugged and kissed him He saw that even his grandparents were present. "Congragulations you completed your first Jedi Mission Luke," said Darred. Luke nodded and noticed Ben in the room. "I understand it was a success I trust you did well on Tattooine." Luke nodded, "I found a good pilot." Obi-Wan nodded, "What are you not mentioning?"

"I ran into Greyo again."

"That slime ball is still alive?" Luke nodded, "Greyo?" asked Sola. "The man that killed Anakin's step brother and sold Luke."

"Did you kill him?" asked Darred hopefully.

"No but I wanted to. He had two thugs prepared to jump me. I told him who I was and he remembered selling me I killed his thugs and cut his arm off and I failed master."

"What do you mean Luke? YOu didn't kill him."

"But I wanted to it was my heart's desire master." Obi-Wan placed his hand on Luke's shoulder, "You passed a great test and I am proud of you my young Padawan you resisted the Dark Side by sparing the life of a man that deserved to die." Luke looked at his Master in shock whom merely smiled at him. He then noticed his Grandmother shake her head, "You killed on this mission?" Luke nodded in silence. Jobal frowned, "I am concerned that Vader may be onto you now." Luke grinned, "If so it will be a long time for him to find me since I am using the name Skywalker in my missions and exploits. Naberrie and Skywalker are two different names."

Jobal shook her head, "Can't anyone choose a safe job in this family? He's as reckless as his father that dragged my daughter to Geonosis." Obi-Wan smirked, "Actually when Padme and Anakin sat down with me after that Padme confessed that that was all her idea and Anakin was forced to follow." Jobal gasped in shock as Luke smiled, "I love that story. Especially the part about my Father riding the Reek and my mom taking on the Nexu."

"Padme took on a Nexu?" asked Sola in shock. Obi-wan nodded, "Yes she kicked him and knocked him out then Anakin rode his Reek right over him. All while I was fighting an Acklay."

"What? were you in a Zoo?" asked Pooja.

"An Execution arena." Sola shook her head in amusement. Luke smiled at his Master and adoptive Parents, "You know its a shame uncle Owen and aunt Beru had to die but I can't imagine life growing up on Tattooine. I was thinking of it when I went there." Obi-Wan nodded, "I only took you there because I didn't think Vader would ever look there." Luke nodded in silence. Obi-Wan smiled at his apprentice with pride. He looked at Luke and spoke, "I am proud of you Luke and your Parents would be proud if they could see you today." Luke nodded with a smile, "Thank you Ben." Pooja then looked at Luke, "This is my last night on Naboo Luke before I go back to Coruscant for Senate business Would you like to go out tonight with Ryoo and I?" Luke nodded eagerly.

That evening the Group went out and grabbed some Shurra smoothies together before going to a Holomovie. Luke loved his sisters even though he knew that they were his cousins he saw them as Sisters and always would. He also considered them his responsibility to protect.

* * *

><p>Exactor:<p>

Vader stood in front of the Slimy Rodian whom had just been fitted with a Prosthetic to replace his severed arm. "Did he tell you anything that may help me?"

Greyo nodded, "Twelve years ago I killed and robbed these two moisture farmers and took their three year old son and sold him as a slave on Bespin."

"What does this have to do with this?"

"It turns out this boy was their nephew the same one that I sold on Bespin all those years ago."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"He said his name was ah-Ah Skywalker." Vader gasped in shock, "Skywalker? What did he look like?"

"Blond hair and blue eyes. A small frame and his lightsaber was blue." Vader gasped, Padme didn't die by my hand she lived long enough to give birth to my son, He thought in shock. He must have been hidden with Owen and Beru Lars and this man killed them and sold my son as a slave. Vader turned to the man and raised his hand, "That child you sold as a slave twelve years ago is my son and for that you will die."

"L-Lord V-Vader P-Please I didn't know I'm sorry." Vader said nothing as the Rodian's Larynx snapped. He turned without a word and left the Rodian and headed for his office. He headed for a Computer and activated it, He went into the records of the Lars Family on Tattooine searching for the name Skywalker. He found plenty in regards to his mother. But after searching for what he was looking for he found something, LUKE SKYWALKER, THREE YEARS OLD. He smiled, it was a Medical record and no doubt Luke was in fact his son. Now he just had to find out where his son was. He turned to Geyo's corpse, Now all he had to do was go to Bespin and find out from the slavers who bought his son. Just then his Comlink beeped. "Yes Captain what is it?"

"My Lord the Emperor requests your presence on Coruscant immediately." Vader growled under his breath. The search for his son would have to wait lest his Master find out.

"Very well set course immediately."

"At once my Lord." Vader then headed for his quarters in anger.

* * *

><p>Ok Chapter Six sometime soon be ready your going to be in shock I mean in shock and disbelief.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok in case you didn't get it in the last chapter Vader is suitless. He wasn't burned on Mustafar instead Obi-Wan cut off only his right arm. Also what I am about to do in this chapter is going to shock you and may make you become critical of the story if this is you then write a Critical review and I will make a defense in the footnotes of the next chapter. Enjoy it hope you like it. Also this Chapter will be Centered around Vader way more than Luke and some other characters that are on Coruscant but I will say no more.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Two Days Later:<p>

Vader walked through the hallways of the Senate shielding his thoughts of Luke as someone bumped into him. He was about to lash out at the being when he looked at her closer. She looked just like Padme, She wore a beautiful Nabuian Dress that left her shoulders and upper back bare and she had her hair in a beautiful hairstyle. He looked at the beautiful girl and spoke, "Pooja?"

Pooja gasped in shock at the familiarity of the voice. "You know me?" Vader smiled and removed his hood causing Pooja to gasp in shock and horror. "Anakin?" Vader nodded with a smile, "Forgive me very few know Pooja." Pooja nodded realizing that her and her family hadn't been told the full truth of Vader or Anakin or her Aunt? Pooja cringed, "I was told that you killed Anakin and that you choked my Aunt."

Vader nodded, "I have a lot of explaining to do." Pooja nodded, "Join me for lunch I want to know everything and I deserve to know. I want to hear your side of the story." Vader nodded and followed her out of the Senate after hooding himself. Pooja gasped in thought of what she had done. If her Mom knew that she had joined Darth Vader for lunch she would kill her.

Together her and Vader sat down in a small Cafe that was low profile so that no one would notice them together . "So tell me what things are like On Naboo these days?"

"Things were ruff for the first five years of Kylantha's reign but things have lightened up now." Vader nodded, "How are your Parents?"

"They are good, My Mom misses Padme terribly but she's doing good. My Dad's work is all good and successful."

"And your sister?"

"You know she's good she is married now like my mom was at her age and no kids yet she plans to wait for awhile." Vader nodded, "How about Your Grandparents?"

"Oh they are both alive but my Aunt's death really took its toll on them." Vader nodded in shame. "So fifteen years ago was the happiest day of my life. Padme informed me that she was pregnant. Shortly after that I had nightmares of her death in Childbirth and I began to search for a way to save her from them and our child."

"And?"

"I knew Palpatine since I was nine Senator. I trusted him even now I see that I shouldn't have. I joined him because he told me the Dark Side was the only way to save her. Then she went to Mustafar to confront me. I saw my old Master with her looking back on it I suspect she didn't know he was there." Pooja gasped in shock, "What happened?"

"I choked her and she fell down dead. I fought Kenobi and it ended with me losing what was left of the flesh on my real arm and barely saving myself from burning in the lava. The Emperor than told me that I killed her when I asked for her along with our child."

Pooja cringed in shock, "Then I learned that our child survived a few days ago. There is a Jedi Knight named Luke Skywalker that I traced from a Kuat Attack to Tattooine he is our son. Tell your parents and grandparents not to tell anyone." Pooja nodded in shock at how truthful the Dark Lord was with her.

"I am sorry Anakin maybe one day you and your son will meet." Vader shook his head, "Kenobi has probably fed him lies and he probably hates me. When we meet it will be on bad terms." Pooja nodded in silence. Vader smiled at her sadly, "Yeah I have never loved a girl since Padme." Pooja nodded in silence. Vader looked at her, Her form reminded him of Padme her hair, her eyes and everything about her. She wasn't Padme but she resembled her. He felt attracted to the twenty two year old Senator. He hadn't been with a single woman since Padme. Yet just looking at Pooja he was feeling a strong sense of lust. Vader gently smiled at her, "Come to my Palace to dinner tonight." Pooja nodded fearfully, "Very well my Lord I will be there tonight." Vader nodded with a smile, "Nineteen Hundred hours." Pooja smiled uneasily, "As you wish."

Pooja smiled as she left the Cafe she now had some huge answers she would share with her family. She knew what made Vader evil. It was fear of losing those that he loved. She still thought of him as a monster but she in a way pitied him. She sighed as she left the Cafe and jumped into her speeder.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Luke sat inside of his Bedroom as he contacted Han Solo. "Hello kid."

"Hello Han do you have Jabba paid off?"

"Sure do just did my last job for him."

"Good I have work for you."

"Whats the job?"

"Pick me up on Naboo. I will explain when you arrive."

"Very well how much you paying?"

"Fifteen."

"Ok its a deal. I swear your a gangster."

"If so once again rest knowing I won't be posting bounties on your head." Han nodded as Sola approached, "What is the job that your doing?"

Luke looked up at his Adoptive mother with a smile, "I am going to take out this Imperial store house on, Rodia and I need Han to get me out after I plant the charges." Sola nodded as Luke got up and headed for his room to pack.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Vader's Palace:<p>

Pooja arrived at Vader's Palace and was directed to an Elevator that would take her to his personal living quarters. She shook in fear as she headed for his chambers. The moment the doors opened she saw that there was a beautifully decorated table with a formal dinner. She saw the Dark Lord unhooded standing a few feet away from her. She was in shock. He was most likely in his forties yet he looked as though he was only thirty. There was no large sign of grey in his hair nor was there any wrinkles in his skin. His blue eyes still were the same eyes that she was attracted to during her childhood when she met him. Yet she felt fear inside of her. She felt vulnerable inside of her chambers alone with him. What had she gotten herself into?

Vader smiled as he took Pooja in. She had removed her Cloak and was still wearing the beautiful dress that she had worn during the day. Not to mention that she was filled with fear. Every women in the Galaxy that he had faced was afraid of him as were most men. This would be easier than he thought. She wasn't Padme. She was weaker. Padme would never have let a man with his power and reputation ever intimidate her into submission and obedience but Pooja was different. She was only twenty two and she was alone with him. He knew he would have his way with her by the end of the night without her fighting not that that would do anything to stop him though he never had and never would rape any woman or girl. He smiled at her and pulled out a chair for her. "Sit down Pooja." Pooja nodded, "I must say you look so much like you did twenty years ago." Vader nodded with a smile, "I do indeed I maintain a good diet and exercise routine. Something the Emperor should do." Pooja nodded trembling nervously.

"You seem a little nervous Pooja."

"I am alone with a forty two year old. Shouldn't I be nervous?" Vader shook his head, "Padme was older than me by five years I am only thirty seven." Pooja gasped in shock at Vader. "I just assumed you were the same age though you look like your only in your late twenties or thirty or so." Vader nodded with a smile. Pooja smiled as she looked him over, "I have heard rumors that your hot underneath your robe and for once the rumors were true." Vader grinned as the two of them ate.

He and Pooja had one glass of Alderaanian wine before sitting down on the couch together to watch the Holonet. Vader decided to make his move with her on the couch. He smiled at her as he ran a hand through her hair. Pooja trembled as she felt his warm hand rub her back. Vader smiled and moved forward and sealed her lips with a passionate kiss. Pooja trembled as she felt his hands on her. She wouldn't dare to refuse him. It would possibly cost her life if she did. She allowed him to effortlessly scoop her up and looked at him in horror as he carried her to his bed chambers. She knew he may have seen the look of horror and hoped that whatever he did he wouldn't kill her. Vader smiled, it was all to easy, he thought as he placed her in his bed and closed the doors with some quick use of the Force.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Luke sat in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon as they left for Rodia he looked at Han whom grinned at him.

"So what are we doing kid?"

"We are breaking into this Imperial Supply yard where we will arm their proton torpedos and concussion rockets as we leave charges. The Supply Yard is huge and it will cause a lot of damage to the Empire financially." Han nodded, "Ok I'm helping though with Chewie right?" Luke nodded, "Only if your skilled enough." Han smirked, "Wait until you see what I got." Luke nodded as he and Han dropped out of Hyperspace above Rodia. Luke swiftly provided him with the location and they hid their ship and stole towards the base.

* * *

><p>Rodia:<p>

Han frowned as he watched the young Jedi lead him towards the Supply Base, "Kid we don't just waltz into the base."

"Watch me just trust me." Han nodded as Luke reached out in the Force. He saw two Stormtroopers approach and reached for his Blaster. "Put it away they are under my control." Han was nervous as Luke spoke, "You will let us past and you will take a break and disable the security cameras," he said with a gesture of his hand.

"We will let you pass and we will take a break and disable the security cameras." With that Luke grinned as the Troopers left. Han gasped, "What the hell did you do?"

"The Force has a strong influence over the weak minded," said Luke. After a few moments Luke smiled, "Lets go in."

Han nodded and followed Luke inside. He couldn't help but feel shocked at the way Luke had manipulated the Stormtroopers. Yet he found himself to be fond of the kid. He thought of a possible true friendship with him. Something he hadn't had with anyone besides Chewie in years.

A short time later the trio began to alter the Torpedos and Missiles without any resistance that were inside of the massive storeroom. Luke then gestured to Han. "We got to leave." Han nodded as Luke left a Charge. They ran for their hidden ship only to hear a, "Halt." Luke looked at Han, "You fire at them and I will attack." Han nodded as the young Jedi Force Flipped through the air and attacked with his blue lightsaber. Han and Chewie fired their blasters as Luke cut down the squad of Stormtroopers. He then looked at Han, "We better go before that thing blows." Han nodded and the group swiftly boarded the falcon and Flew into the Atmosphere as they felt an explosion behind them.

Han looked at Luke in shock as they left the planet, "By Force kid you have made me eat my words it is obvious that your Force exists." Luke smiled as Han continued, "You know its obvious your pretty rich but you could gain a lot more if you started taking Jobs from the Hutts or even some of the other crime Lords like the Black Sun." Luke shook his head, "Thats all business what I am out for is all personal."

"What exactly are you out for?" asked Han.

"You won't tell will you?" Han shook his head, "By now word of my existence has most likely reached the ears of Vader and maybe even the Emperor."

Han shook his head, "Whats so big about your existence? I mean your just another wizard that they will be killing." Luke shook his head, "Your old enough to remember the Clone Wars right?"

"Yeah I was around seven when they started."

"Ok my last name is Skywalker does that name remind you of the Clone Wars?" Han thought for a moment in silence, Skywalker? Where did he hear that name? Wait a minute he thought, "You don't mean the Hero With No Fear? Are you related?"

"Anakin Skywalker was my father."

"Y-Your the S-Son of Anakin Skywalker?" Luke nodded, "He was betrayed and murdered by a fellow Jedi Knight, named Darth Vader and I am out to destroy Vader and the Emperor."

"Destroy them?"

"I plan to kill them both one day when my training is complete."

"Your training isn't complete?" Luke shook his head, "No it isn't and it won't be for another five years at least."

"W-Wait a minute your only an Apprentice? Thats what your saying?" Luke nodded, "My Master is training me to destroy the Emperor one day. I live with my Adoptive Parents under their family name and when I leave the planet I take my birth name." Han nodded, "So its like your two people then?"

"Exactly."

"Well you have my word that I won't tell anyone about you." Luke nodded, "Your one of the few I can Trust Han I would like for you to join me in the Rebel Alliance when I join."

"Me?" Luke nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

Vader awoke from his sleep spooned up against Pooja Naberrie. He looked down at the sleeping young girl with a smile, He had had a good night with her. She and reminded him of Padme and she looked so much like her Aunt that she almost could pass as her daughter. He smiled down at her, Though he didn't love her he enjoyed her and he would continue to use her. Yes use her, he enjoyed her and liked her but he didn't love her and probably never would. He did feel a slight bit of guilt. He knew from the way she had acted that last night was her first time. Non the less he had enjoyed her so much that his guilt was overridden. He kissed her forehead. He was on Coruscant for a month and he planned to use as much of that time as possible to be with her. He saw her stir and tightened his grip around her as she awoke.

Pooja opened her eyes and turned her head to see the Dark Lord staring at her with his strong arms wrapped around her, "Your awake." Pooja nodded nervously as Vader continued, "You were amazing last night," said Vader with a smile. He noticed her shiver at the statement despite the fact that her back was against his warm body. No doubt it was a shiver of fear, "I don't want the public eye to see us together so I want you to only come here." Pooja nodded, "So your going to want me more than just last night aren't you?" Vader nodded with a smile, "I am here for a month Pooja and I am a lonely man and you have really helped me a lot I need you more." Pooja nodded knowing she had no choice in the matter if she valued her life and the lives of those she loved. Vader smiled and kissed her as he got up and dressed. Pooja followed suite.

As she dressed she thought in horror of what she had done. She had just slept with Darth Vader. She had given the monster her virginity. She had shared a bed with him and let him have his way with her. All because of her bumping into him in the Senate and her curiosity leading to her having lunch with him. Now she was his object of sexual gratification. She had to come to his Palace for the entire month and sleep with him. It was an endless cycle that she had just locked herself into. She was to be used and exploited by him and she knew that he didn't love her. She was just an object for him now and nothing more.

After dressing she followed him out of his bedroom. The pair ate a small breakfast together and Pooja noticed that he was silent for most of it. After the pair finished eating Vader looked at her with an emotionless expression, "If you ever are in danger or need help you let me know." Pooja nodded with an uneasy smile.

A few hours later Pooja left Vader's Palace and headed for her apartment to shower and dress in fresh clothes. After showering she dressed and fell onto her bed in tears.

She felt like she had betrayed her Aunt by sleeping with her would be uncle not that she had a choice in the matter. She felt like she was weak and useless. She cried, What would her parents think or what would Luke think? Luke? What would happen to him the day he learned that his worst enemy was his father? She cried to the point of no tears in the realization of what she had done.

After showering and dressing she left the apartment and took her speeder to a nearby Cafe in the City for a cup of Caf. After drinking her Caf she left the Cafe and at the same time saw Vader standing outside of the Cafe. "Come to my place at twenty hundred tonight." Pooja nodded as the Dark Lord left her.

That evening Pooja arrived in Vader's living quarters and noticed that there was no dining table set. It didn't matter she knew that he wanted sex not food or a relationship with her all she was was sex for him.. She had dressed in a simple pair of trousers and a simple shirt. She frowned it didn't seem like there was a sign of the Dark Lord but just then she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind and then she felt Vader kiss her cheek, "I am glad you made it Pooja." Not like I have much of a choice thought Pooja as she felt Vader's hands running up and down her. She felt so used. She felt Vader kiss her neck and cringed as he playfully swatted her rear before leading her to his room.

* * *

><p>Naboo: Two Weeks Later:<p>

Sola walked inside of Luke's bedroom and spoke, "Luke Pooja hasn't contacted me in over a week it is so unlike her." Luke looked at the plans he was studying for the next mission and back at his Mother. "That is odd have you called her?" Sola nodded, "Three times."

"Well it is midnight there right now and its not like Pooja is going to be out partying and she's not the kind of girl that keeps secrets."

"I know I just hope that she's ok."

"Because of my bond with all of you through the Force if she was dead I would feel it." Sola nodded, "That is reassuring." Luke nodded with a smile. Sola then eyed the Holo images he was studying. "Whats your next mission?"

"Ben is going with me we are to kidnap some high ranking Imperial General that has a lot of critical information for the Alliance to question." Sola nodded in silence, "I wish you the best of Luck Luke." Luke nodded, "Thank you Mom I will be leaving in a couple of weeks." Sola nodded, "The house is so quiet to me without Pooja home I miss her." Luke nodded, "I do too I am closer to her than I am Ryoo." Sola nodded, "The Day we brought you home she became glued to you."

"I remember." Sola smiled, "I am going to make you your favorite Lunch I will call you down when it is ready."

Luke smiled, "Ok Mom thank you I didn't realize that it was afternoon." Sola nodded as she left her son's bedroom. Little did she know of what was really taking her daughter's time and if she did how horrified she would be.

* * *

><p>Yes Vader is sleeping with Pooja and yes I know she would be his niece if Padme was alive but she is still only fifteen years younger than him and yes fifteen is a huge difference but Darth Vader is the second most powerful man in the Galaxy and he doesn't love her he is only using her. If your expecting me to post a bunch of erotic sex scenes between the two of them dream on yourself I won't get anymore graphic than this chapter which in my opinion was graphic enough. There may be suggestive dialog but I am not one for writing a bunch of sex scenes. Sexual Crap being flaunted all through the media is ruining our children and that is something I will not ever be a part of. I hope you enjoy this Chapter things are going to start to heat up soon. Enjoy the next few chapters!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Here is Chapter 7 now enjoy. I am sure the Vader/Pooja relationship shocked a lot of you.

* * *

><p>Naboo: Two weeks Later:<p>

Luke stood in the living room of his family home alongside Ben. Ben smiled at him, "So I am going to meet this smuggler friend of yours today that should be interesting." Luke nodded with a smile. The pair then headed outside where Sola was waiting with a Speeder. She drove them to the Hanger Bay where the Millennium Falcon was waiting. He saw Han and Chewie standing side by side. Han grinned, "Who is the old man?"

"This is my Master, Ben." Han took in the aged man with a nod, "Hello Ben."

"Greetings Captain Solo now we must be off."

Han nodded, "So what are we doing?"

"Making an abduction."

"Who we abducting old man?" asked Han whom instantly reminded Obi-Wan of Anakin.

"Admiral Conan Antonio Motti. He is one of the top three commanders of the Empire's new Battle station."

"So whats the plan?"

"He is currently on Phelarion, his home planet visiting his family."

"Now that planet pal has a strong Imperial Presence."

"Of course it does but we will get him. Don't worry." Han nodded and followed Ben aboard his ship. The group lifted off immediately and headed for Phelarion.

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

Vader awoke from what he guessed was his fourteenth night with Pooja Naberrie. He had not spared her one night off and had exploited her to his furthest abilities. After fifteen years without a women he needed to have her as much as possible. He smiled down at her sleeping form and left her and immediately headed for the shower before dressing. He sat down on his couch with a cup of caf. Just then he felt Pooja's presence and smiled, "Come and sit down." Pooja nodded and sat down next to him obediently as he wrapped his arms around her. Vader smiled at her and laid a hand on her thigh, "Your amazing." Pooja smiled at him uneasily, "Really?" Vader nodded with a smile. "Your the first man I've been with." Vader smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Over the last two weeks Pooja had been used by Vader but was pleased that she now only had about two weeks left of this. She hadn't slept in her own bed in all that time and she had only gotten sleep at night if Vader was tired enough otherwise she didn't even want to think about what the night was like for her though she knew it all to well. She looked at the Dark Lord uneasily, "Please don't tell anyone about us. If they found out everyone would think that I'm nothing but a slut." Vader nodded, "Not a word and I expect the same of you Pooja," he said pointing a finger at her.

Pooja nodded, "I have a Senate Meeting in a couple of hours so I have to leave early. What time do you want me to come?"

"Same as usual." Pooja nodded, "I got to go to my apartment and contact my Mom I haven't talked to her in over a week." Vader nodded, "Very well I will see you tonight," he stated after kissing her.

Pooja then left the Apartment and headed home. She looked at herself in the mirror upon arriving. Her hair was so messed up and her clothes and her entire self so jumbled around. She needed to shower and dress before contacting her mom. Otherwise her mom would know what she had been doing and her relationship with Vader was not something she wanted to discuss not if she valued her life. Not to mention that it wasn't like she had a choice. Vader could kill her and her family and she knew it. She sat down in tears before wiping them away and contacting her mom.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Sola Naberrie smiled as an image of her daughter materialized before her, "Pooja I've been so worried."

"Sorry Mom I got real side tracked with political drama."

"Thats what your aunt used to tell me." Pooja nodded, "It gets to be pretty distracting."

Sola smiled, "I am just glad your ok. Luke is gone on a mission and your sister is out and about." Pooja nodded, "There is something that you must know mom."

"Tell me."

"I have a friend that works very closely with Darth Vader and he has informed me that Vader has been searching for a boy that he believes to be the son of Anakin Skywalker and has been since Luke's mission on Kuat." Sola nodded, "Very well that is important information Pooja I am glad you have that friend and thank you I will inform Luke." Pooja nodded with a smile at her mother, "Tell Luke that I love him and give my love to dad, Ryoo and Grandma and Granddad."

"I will Pooja I love you."

"I love you too."

Sola sighed as the transmission ended, it was obvious that something was wrong with Pooja she looked very emotionally distraught. What was bothering her? Had she been dealing with something stressful in the Senate? Had someone threatened her? She didn't know but something was wrong with her daughter and it was serious.

* * *

><p>Phelarion:<p>

Obi-Wan, Han Luke and Chewie had landed the Millennium Falcon on Phelarion in one of the mining caverns where the ship was easily hidden. They then headed into the nearby city in groups of two. Ben and Chewie in one Luke and Han in the other. Ben and Chewie took up positions outside of the grand Motti villa while Luke and Han slipped into the house.

Using several mind tricks and Force suggestions the pair slipped into Conan Motti's bedroom unnoticed looking in disgust at the sleeping form of the drunken Admiral. "Already noon and he's still asleep this is gonna be easy." Han nodded as they heard a voice, "Master Motti I have some Caf mistress wants you up." Han raised his blaster but Luke motioned him to lower it. The door opened and they swiftly pulled the young slave girl in. She looked at them wide eyed. Luke spoke, "Do you have a Transmitter in your body?"

She shook her head, "Ok do you want to be free?"

She nodded, "Then don't say a word you help us get your Master and I will give you money to start a new life away from this pathetic family."

"O-Ok sir." Luke nodded and slipped a drug in the Caf. "We are hiding in his refresher have him drink this." She nodded in silence.

Motti awoke and took a sip of his Caf and within moments felt nauseous. He took several sips before the cup spilled in his bed. Luke and Han came out on Cue an grabbed the slimy man along with his Data cylinder that they had stolen from his uniform. The group dragged the drugged man out of the window of the villa and headed towards the positions where Ben and Chewie were waiting. Within moments the pair emerged and Luke handed Motti to Chewie whom slung him over his shoulder the group then ran through the city. Just the they heard a, "Halt," and saw a squad of Stormtroopers come into view, blocking their path. Ben smiled and activated his lightsaber as Luke followed suite. The pair began to deflect blasterfire protecting their friends as Han and Chewie returned fire. Within moments the two Jedi moved into range and cut down the Stormtroopers as Han and Chewie followed them shooting at the remaining Stormtroopers Within moments the group was walking through the charred corpses of the stormtrooper squadron. Luke saw the freed slave follow him as they neared the boarding ramp of the Falcon. Within moments the group was onboard and Luke and Ben then sat down with their prisoner.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Han frowned, There were six tie Fighters that had detected them.

"Chewie hold them off with the Deflector shield while I charge up the guns."

Chewie nodded as Han ran into the lounge of the ship he looked at Luke, "Come on were not out of this yet get to the belly gun!" Luke nodded and climbed down the ladder. Within moments the two were at the guns and Han picked up a headset and spoke, "You in kid?"

"Yeah, I hear them."

Han smiled, Here they come."

Within moments the ship was hit by several blasts."

"They are coming in two fast," stated Luke

Han smiled as he hit his first kill. "Haha."

Luke fired as Han made another kill and made his first kill.

"I got him!"

"Great Kid don't get cocky!"

Luke nodded and made a second kill as Han made his third. Luke then destroyed the remaining ship as the Falcon jumped into lightspeed. Han grinned as he came out of the turrets with Luke, "Not bad to hell with those Imperial Slugs."

Luke nodded, "Are we meeting Organa at the same location that we planned?" Obi-Wan nodded with a smile at Han amused by his arrogance.

A few hours later the Falcon docked with the Tantive IV and handed over Motti and the freed slave whom Organa would help to obtain ID Docks and a new life. The group then laid in a course for Naboo. Han frowned, "Its gonna take a couple of days to repair my shield Generator." Luke nodded, "You can land the Falcon at Varykino it is where my family Lake house is at there is a hanger in the mountain and supplies to repair it and your welcome to stay." Han smiled at Luke grateful for his generosity, "Thanks kid."

"No problem house rules though no trying to charm my sisters if I take you to dinner with my family."

Han held up his hands in defeat, "O-Ok Ok kid I understand the picture I won't." Luke grinned at his friend as he laid himself down to sleep on the ship's floorboard.

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

Vader smiled in amusement and at the same time scowled. Luke had kidnapped Motti something that pleased him. There was no doubt Motti's kidnapper was Luke and that Obi-Wan was his master, The second Jedi on the mission. He sneered as he walked into his Chambers where he saw Pooja waiting. Pooja sensed his anger, "Whats wrong?"

"Its Luke and his third exploit I know its him. It will be a matter of time now before the Emperor learns of him." Pooja nodded in silence, "What did he do?"

"Kidnapped one of Tarkin's senior staff." Pooja nodded in silence. She then felt Vader move closer to her, "you smell wonderful and look wonderful." Pooja smiled at him with a nod. She then stood up as Vader kissed her lips. She knew all to well what was coming as his hands began to roam her. She submitted herself to him as he scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom without breaking the kiss.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Luke landed with his friends at Varykino without incident. Han was in awe at the beauty before him, "So this is where you grew up?"

"For a good portion of my childhood and my Parents would send me up here for summers with Ben to train."

"Parents? Your adoptive ones?" Luke nodded, "Biologically they are my Aunt and Uncle but to me they have been parents and they treat me like their own."

"So they took you at birth?" Luke shook his head. "I was originally placed on Tattooine but that Aunt and Uncle were killed by that Rodian Greyo whom then sold me as a slave. My Aunt didn't know I was her nephew a week later when she saw me in the Slave Market on Bespin. She immediately bought me determined to have me as her son."

"How did she find out the truth?"

"DNA tests that were done when she brought me here then Ben visited her and told her everything."

"Wow kid thats nuts." Luke nodded, "I was told the truth when I was nine."

"I bet it was shocking." Luke nodded as he gestured to a middle aged women and man. "These are my parents, Mom Dad this is Han and his Copilot Chewie they will be staying with Ben for awhile."

"A pleasure Captain Solo Luke has told me about you," Said Sola with a smile. Han nodded as Sola spoke, "There is something going on with Pooja thats not right." Luke nodded in silence, "What makes you think that?"

"She wasn't herself when I talked to her last she seemed much more grown up like she had grown up overnight and she's hiding something." Luke nodded, "I don't like the sound of that." Sola nodded, "Wait till your Grandmother meets your companions."

"She's already swearing that I've become a copy of my parents combined hasn't she?" Sola nodded, "She's pretty mad about it. Well are they coming up for dinner?" Sola nodded, "Very well I am going to help Han with the Falcon, Dad want to help?"

Darred nodded and followed Luke and Han to the Hanger Bay.

A few hours later Jobal Naberrie looked at her grandson in disgust upon seeing the scoundrel in his company.

"Luke who is this man? I don't like him he looks shady." Luke glared at her, "Don't talk that way about my friends this is Captain Solo and his Copilot Chewie I met them on Tattooine and they are good men." Jobal shook her head, "Smugglers, by the looks of them."

"A more nobel career than serving the Empire."

"Your an Ex Imperial?" asked Ruwee. Han nodded, "I was on a mission where I met Chewie he had saved a bunch of Wookiee cubs from slavers and my superior ordered me to skin him when he was knocked out and I refused. I instead chose to help save him and the cubs then he pledged a life debt to me and we have been together since," stated Han. Ruwee nodded, "Seems like you did the right thing." Han nodded, "I would rather know I did the right thing than the wrong thing."

Shortly after Dinner Luke and Han took a walk together into the Forrest, "Kid you've changed me I want to work for you permanently." Luke nodded, "Ok then Han would you be willing to live up here with Ben? And be ready to leave Naboo with me at a moments notice?"

"Leaving a place this pretty will be hard but I can do it." Luke nodded with a smile at his friend. A short time later the pair headed into the Lake house and sat down by the fire in the living room alongside Sola and Darred. Sola spoke, "I talked to Master Kenobi, according to Pooja Vader knows about you." Luke nodded in silence knowing his life was going to be in more danger now with Vader being onto him.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it and I am glad that your cool with the VaderPooja yes I have tried to think of everything in this story that nobody has thought of not that I mean to brag but I am glad no one is condemning it. Thank you all for the reviews I have seventeen in two days thank you so much for the encouragement.


	8. Chapter 8

Coruscant:

Pooja cringed as she entered Vader's Palace . She didn't even know why she bothered leaving the apartment anymore. She felt like she should just move in. Vader's bed was the only bed she had slept in in weeks. She sighed as she entered, She saw Vader waiting for her. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt his hand on her rear as he kissed her and placed his hands on her sides. "You look wonderful tonight. Your so beautiful Pooja you look almost like an angel just like your Aunt," said Vader as he kissed her. She felt his hands wrap around her as he picked her up and carried her to his bed. She felt fear in her veins. She didn't want to sleep with him like this but she had no choice. What would he do if she said no? Would he rape her? Would he kill her? Or kill her family? Or even find out how much she knew about Luke? She felt shame, He really was raping her in reality because he was using her vulnerability to make her sleep with him. She sighed as she felt his hands on her something she was all to well accustomed to after two weeks. She was helpless as he used her. She knew he didn't love her all she was was his tool for his pleasure.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Luke stood face to face with one of his many sparring droids that Ben had helped him design. He fought it along with three others. After a few moments of fighting he cut the droid in half and moved onto the second which he beheaded before slicing down the other two. Then four droids with Blasters approached him. He deflected the blasts and fought them relentlessly before cutting them down. He then Ben look at him with a smile, "Good very good my young Apprentice."

"Thank you Master." Ben then spoke, "I want you to do your run and then a swim to that Island and back."

"Yes Master." Luke then began his run throughout the woods surrounding the Lake house before returning to the Lake house twenty minutes later and beginning his Swim.

His mother had told him stories about how she and his real mother had swam in this lake as children every time they came up together. He smiled as he approached the island and hopped out of the water where he did around one hundred push ups. He then got back into the Water and swam back towards the Lake house happily. He imagined his mother in these waters if only he had known her and he was told by Ben that he suspected that this place was where their relationship began but didn't know for sure. He wished he had known more he knew Ben believed his parents to have been married but didn't know. From what he knew his Father and Mother had been very secretive.

Coruscant: Two weeks later:

Vader kissed Pooja as he dressed in his robes it was his last day on Coruscant and he had made no waste of time with the evening or morning with Pooja he smiled at her, "Next time I am on Coruscant at the same time as you I will contact you."

"Very well My Lord." Vader smiled at her as he left her and headed for the Emperor whom had just returned from Byss. He knelt in front of him, "What is thy Bidding my Master?"

"I want you to investigate these Jedi Reports." Vader nodded, "I believe it is Kenobi." Palpatine nodded, "In that Case I wish to reward you for your time of taking my place on Coruscant. You can put it off for one more week."

"What do you mean?" Though Vader knew it was the Emperor making him wait to kill Kenobi out of a desire to deny him his want.

"I want you to have a week to do whatever you want your on vacation then begin your search for Kenobi and revenge."

"Yes My Master, Thank you." Vader left the throne room with a smile, He may be unable to pursue his son for a week and the Emperor may have made him wait for his revenge. Though if only the Emperor knew what he had done for him. He now had another week with Pooja and there were not Senate sessions for the week so he would take her to his Palace and not let her out until he was back on duty.

Pooja threw up in her apartment for the second time in the morning. She wondered if she was getting sick but wasn't sure. She sighed and laid down on her bed feeling nauseous. Perhaps it was from her month of sleeping with Vader. She didn't know but her body was feeling terrible. She didn't like what she was feeling like. She sat down on her couch in silence. Just then something dawned on her, Pregnant, She could be pregnant when she last checked herself on the scale she had gained some weight. Oh how much of a scandal it would be for her. She sighed and headed for the Med Center barely avoiding bumping into her friend, Princess Leia Organa, Senator of Alderaan.

An hour later Pooja left the Med Center in tears. She was pregnant with Vader's child. Yes she knew that she could terminate the pregnancy and forget everything but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She would keep this baby but she would resign from the Senate and return to Naboo. She sat down in her apartment in tears. She had been through so much in the last month. Vader had so used her. Just then she heard the doorbell chime and opened it to see Vader.

"My Lord?"

"The Emperor has granted me one week off for overseeing Coruscant in his absence and I know that there are no senate sessions for the week therefore you may come to my chambers." Pooja trembled, something Vader noticed with a smile. She glanced at him, "Whatever you wish my Lord." Vader nodded with a smile, as he stepped inside of the Apartment. Pooja trembled as he assisted her in packing a suitcase. She then followed him out of the Apartment and to his house.

Vader looked at her and kissed her, "You will stay in my chambers." Pooja nodded in silence. Vader then led her to his Palace and took her to his chambers where he immediately placed his suitcase in his room. He then Looked at Pooja with a smile, "You know what I want now come on." Pooja immediately moved forward with tears streaming down her face. Vader wondered how he would fare without her after having her for five weeks. He almost was at the point where he wanted to have Pooja with him permanently Not that he would marry her though. He would never remarry. Though he knew if he ordered Pooja to marry him that she would obey him out of fear. He smiled with a glint of yellow in his eyes as he closed the space between them.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Luke stood alongside Han Solo and Chewbacca as they entered the local Cafe he sat down with Han at his side and Chewbacca at the other. He didn't care about the Various stares he was getting from the other customers. Just then he saw one of the most pathetic people in all of Naboo approach him, The daughter of Palo. She stood at his table and looked at Han and Chewie in disgust before looking at Luke whom was in the center. "Luke Naberrie my father was right about you. Look at the people in your company you really are a gangster." Luke shook his head in amusement, "I am not talking to you or the dirtbag thats spawned you now get out of here."

"No blond adoptive child is going to..."

"RWWWR." Upon hearing and seeing Chewie she ran away swiftly and Luke, Han and Chewie bursted into laughter together.

Han then glanced at Luke, "I am honored to be one of your flunkeys." Luke shook his head, "I see you as a friend." Han nodded with a smile at him.

Coruscant: Two Days Later:

Pooja had awaken way before Vader and had thrown up several times. She was grateful he hadn't noticed her pregnancy yet and feared what would happen if he did. She hadn't been allowed to contact her family or anything. She was filled with grief. She felt like he would never let her out." She trembled as she heard footsteps and knew he was behind her. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and felt his lips touch her cheek. "Good morning Pooja."

"Good morning My Lord." Vader smiled at her, "I have really enjoyed you Pooja." Pooja nodded as she felt tears in her eyes. Vader had hurt her so much. She wondered if he knew how much he had hurt her.

She looked at him in tears unable to not restrain herself even though she feared for her life, "You have used me for almost five weeks now Vader." Vader smiled at her, "You are amazing I have enjoyed you."

"Only because I haven't had a choice." Vader nodded, "No you haven't Pooja." She felt his hands on her again as he led her back to his bedroom realizing what he wanted. "Wasn't last night enough for the day?" Vader shook his head with a smile as Pooja followed him in tears of shame. What would Luke think of his favorite sister now? she thought in tears.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Ben looked at Luke as he prepared for what would be his third mission with Han. "May the Force be with you Luke."

"And with you Master."

"I think it will be easy all you have to do is destroy that one factory on Arkania and that store house it won't be hard." Luke nodded in silence as he left his Master and hugged his mother whom kissed his cheek shortly before boarding the ship. He looked over at Han with a smile, "I think we will manage pretty well." Han nodded in agreement, "It is little missions like this that end up biting them in the ass in the long run not to mention how much damage costs are and then they have to compensate for whoever is losing their weapons wherever." Luke nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Arkania: One day Later:<p>

Luke and Han stole their way into the factory disguised as workers where they placed several charges before slipping out. They left the factory easily as it exploded. Han then looked at Luke, "What will we do with the storehouse?"

"We will use your concussion missiles and destroy it as we leave those along with the proton Torpedos will be enough to leave no witnesses." Han nodded, "You get in the belly gun and fire at anything on the ground that you see." Luke nodded with a smile.

Together the group flew the Millennium Falcon over the Supply yard and within moments there was a massive series of explosions before it was obvious that it had been scorched to complete destruction. Luke then crawled out of the belly gun to see Han and Chewie waiting for him, "That was an easy one kid." Luke nodded with a grin. "All to easy." Han shook his head, "You didn't even have to use your sorcery."

"I used the Force to get us into the power room actually in the Factory." Han shook his head in shock, He looked at Luke with a smile, "I am glad that you still can brag but at least I can do things without the sorcery."

"So can Ben taught me how to." Han nodded shaking his head. "I sometimes wonder why I left Jabba to work for some fifteen year old rich kid." Luke shook his head, "Because I treat you better."

"True kid to true you have yet to post a bounty one me." Luke nodded with a laugh, "I am kind of tired I am gonna get some sleep." Han nodded, "Go ahead and use my bed kid its as good as any."

"Thanks Han," said Luke as he left and crashed into Han's bed.

* * *

><p>Ok I won't be updating for a few days let me know what you think please and if you can guess what direction this story is in I might update double when I am back on track. Thank you so much.<p>

-Fallen Jedi


	9. Chapter 9

Ok here is Chapter nine there is not really any action in this Chapter it is mostly centered around the Drama of Pooja and Vader and the Aftermath of Luke and Han's mission. I may have Chapter ten up tomorrow night or on Thursday. I hope you enjoy this Chapter thank you for all of the encouragement it keeps me writing.

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

Pooja awoke with the all to familiar feeling of Vader's large powerful arms wrapped around her tiny body. Feeling pain in her stomach she got out of bed carefully as not to wake him and ran for the refresher where she bent down over the toilet where she began to throw up. She threw up several times and trembled in fear of Vader finding out what was going on. She then after a few moments got up and grabbed her nightgown and headed for the kitchen where she grabbed a piece of Shurra fruit to satisfy her craving. She cut it up and placed it in a bowl and sat down at the table and began to eat it. She felt tears in her eyes. Here she had been for several days with Vader in his Palace. She had not seen nor talked to anyone. Every moment that Vader was awake his hands were on her. She felt so used and exploited that she felt like she should be a concubine with all of the proper restraints instead of a Senator of Naboo.. She then cringed in a few days she would be resigning from office and make her way back to Naboo to raise the child she was carrying. She would not let Vader have the child. She was grateful that Vader had yet to notice her pregnancy and feared what would happen if he did. She sighed and got up and headed for the kitchen with her empty bowl and placed it in the sink.

She then headed for Vader's bedroom and removed her nightgown and got back into bed with Vader. She knew he liked to have her with him when he awoke. She looked at his facial features as he slept. Yes he was fairly good looking for his age, she thought. In fact if it wasn't for who he was she would be able to see herself married to him. She found it almost shocking that the man she was sleeping with right now whom looked so handsome before her was in fact, Darth Vader. She couldn't believe that a man with the face of an angel was the man whom had forced her to sleep with him or whom had torn apart the entire Galaxy and terrorized it for fifteen years It was difficult to believe.

An hour Later Vader awoke and the first thing he did was kiss Pooja before getting up. He smiled at her and got up. At the same time he noticed the red tear streaks on her face. Something he had seen on her all to often in the past few days. He frowned, "You've been crying again," it was a statement of fact more than it was a question. Pooja nodded, "I just feel so helpless. I can't even talk to my family." Vader moved forward and cupped her chin unitl she looked into his eyes. "You know I can easily make you disappear. I can easily make something happen and then keep you here for as long as I want. No one would be able to find you then or save you."

"I know all to well my Lord."

Vader then entered the kitchen with Pooja where the couple made breakfast together that consisted of Eggs, Shurra fruit and toast. Pooja sat down with him as they ate and ate only the toast and shurra fruit as to avoid upsetting her stomach. After eating breakfast Vader led Pooja to his bedroom and insterted a Holo comedy into the Holo screen Vader then possesivly wrapped his arms around Pooja as they laid down to watch the comedy together.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Luke awoke from his sleep in Han's bed to see Han looking down at him, "No sign of Imperial slugs kid and the report on our job is on the Holonet." Luke nodded, "What are they saying?"

"Just that they don't know who did it and that its being investigated." Luke nodded, "Based on the fact that I didn't have to use my lightsaber it may take them time to connect it to me." Han nodded, "Then kid they've got to connect Luke Skywalker to Luke Naberrie." Luke nodded, "Now that Vader is onto me it will be only a matter of time." Han nodded, "How long do you think you have?"

"To be honest I am surprised he hasn't paid Naboo a visit yet I can't imagine what could be delaying him."

"Hey maybe the guy is taking a vacation."

"I somehow doubt that I really think he sould be coming after me soon."

"When he does were leaving the planet with the Old Man right?" Luke nodded, "I need to have my training complete for the day that I face him." Han nodded in silence.

"I wonder why he isn't all the way onto me though."

"Maybe his girlfriend is distracting him."

'I wasn't aware that he had one."

Han shrugged, "I don't know kid I heard some girls at the Academy talking about how they had glimpsed him under that dark hood that he wears. They were saying he's hot. Another friend of mine saw him and said he's baby faced." Luke smirked, "We both know what girls think of baby faced dudes." Han nodded with a chuckle, "You should use yours while you can your baby faced still." Luke shook his head, "I don't have time for girlfriends."  
>"How about just one night stands?"<p>

"No No No my parents taught me better," said Luke with a smirk. Han chuckled and shook his head. Luke frowned, "My Mother would kill me."

"Like she would find out."

"Oh I am sure she would Han and I am not that kind of guy anyways." Han smiled in amusement at Luke as the two entered the Cockpit where Chewie roared to Han. "Yeah Pal he wants us to go back there you will get your wish and swim in that lake again." Luke smiled, "It is the best swimming in the Galaxy I am told it was my real mother's favorite place." Han nodded, "And your Adoptive mother is your real mom's sister right?" Luke nodded with a smile. "Are we on course for Naboo?" Han nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

After watching the Holo Comedy Pooja watched Vader leave to spar for what she knew would be an hour. She knew all to well what he would want when he returned. She sat down alone glad that she would have an hour without his hands on her. She looked down at her stomach in tears, What if he sensed the baby? What if he decided to take the baby from her just as he did her Virginity? She sat down in tears on the bed.

Vader went through several sparring sessions with his favorite programs as several deadly droids were brought out. He fought brutally as though he was fighting against a swarm of Jedi Knights before practicing against several laser remotes. He smiled at the results as several droids armed with blasters were brought out. After one hour of practice he did a good run followed by some push ups before leaving the room and heading back to his Bedroom, He wanted Pooja right now and he would have her now. He entered his bedroom and showered before coming out and noticing Pooja laying on the bed watching the Holonet. With a qucik touch of the Force he shut off the Holonet and approached her as he kissed her. He felt the same familiar attraction to her that he did to Padme. But she wasn't Padme she was just Padme's niece yet she looked just like his angel. Her face, her eyes her hair. She even smelled slightly like Padme. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

Pooja looked at him with a stream of tears as he kissed her. She found herself smiling. Only four more days of this and her five weeks of being a sex slave to Vader would be over. At least thats what she thought it would be. Vader reading her thoughts was beginning to think otherwise. Perhaps he wouldn't let her go. He had gotten so much out of her it was hard to imagine how well he would get along without her.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Han landed the Millenium Falcon in the hidden Varykino Hanger and then followed Luke off of the ship to where the Naberrie's were waiting alongside Ben. Ben smiled, "That mission was executed perfectly the Empire don't even suspect that Jedi were involved." Luke nodded with a smile, "It was fairly easy." Ben nodded, "They weren't expecting it you made out perfectly." Sola then spoke, "Come inside and eat some dinner and to your relief Grandma isn't here." Luke nodded with a smile as he followed his parents inside follwed by Han, Ben and Chewie. The group sat down to eat fresh Tuskcat Steak before playing a game of Sabbac. Han found himself enjoying the Naberrie's he had never had a family but being around Luke and his family gave him peace. He was almost feeling at home. Darred and Sola unlike the ever critical Ruwee and Jobal were welcoming and kind but it wasn't hard to expect when they bought Luke out of a Slave market so that they could have a Son. Many high class couples would have done a bunch of medical crap for that but these people were different, he thought. He knew Darred was a hardworking man with a lot if integrity and that Sola was very caring and compassionate. He had even met Ryoo and her husband and they were just like the couple he was sitting next to. He had been told that they wouldn't let Jobal control them or make Luke marry or even Ryoo or Pooja marry. He knew Jobal was in disagreement over the fact that Luke was a Jedi Knight but he realized how great of a man Luke was becoming and was feeling honored to serve him in his quest as an Ally and he knew the same was for Chewie.

Obi-Wan sat in meditation as Qui-Gon Jinn appeared before him. "You will have to tell Luke the truth soon Obi-Wan."

"He isn't ready."

"Unfortunatly he has to be. Pooja is pregnant with Vader's child."

"What?"

"Vader has forced her to be his mistress for the last month. She gave herself to him out of fear and Luke must know when she tells him." Obi-Wan nodded in silence, "What should I do?"

"Tell him the truth but let young Pooja be the one to tell him what Vader has done to her and she is broken from it." Obi-Wan nodded, "We will probably have to rescue her from him. I know how Vader is and Padme in the end became a possession to him."  
>"He loved her to start with and his obsession of saving her led to envy and many other things. But Pooja is only a possession to him. But perhaps there is a chance for her to be more than that to him. I don't know what the future holds for her or for Vader." Obi-Wan nodded in silence, "Thank you Master I will tell Luke tomorrow." Qui-Gon nodded in silence, "Tell Sola and Darred too he needs someone to share the burden with." Obi-Wan nodded as Qui-Gon vanisighed<p>

Obi-Wan sighed, He dreaded the reaction Luke would have when he learned of what had happened to Pooja. He could only imagine Luke's anger towards his father. He hated the thought of what it would be like. He honestly didn't want to know how hurt Luke was about to be by the truth. He sighed as he closed his eyes in meditation.


	10. Chapter 10

Coruscant: One Day Later

Pooja awoke with Vader's arms wrapped around her as usual. Feeling aching in her gut and knowing she was seconds away from throwing up she got up and ran to the refresher and bent over the toilet where she began to throw up. She then stood up and turned towards the door as she felt a shiver, For Darth Vader was standing in the doorway of the refresher staring at her. She felt a shiver down her body as he walked in and placed a hand on her bare belly before glancing at her in anger. "Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" She felt tears in her eyes as she looked at him. She felt his left hand come into contact with her cheek and looked at him in fear as the pain from the slap melted away. "B-because I-I w-was afraid."

"Of what?" he asked in anger as he glanced at her. Pooja breathed in as Vader looked at her. "O-of You and what you would do. I want this baby now and you've taken so much from me that I was afraid that... Her words trailed off as Vader finished, "That I would take the baby from you and you would never see it again."

"Y-Y-Yes." Vader nodded, "I would never do such a thing my son was stolen from me Pooja and I am not so cruel that I would take your child from you. However that child that you are carrying is my child and that child belongs to me as you do." Pooja felt a shiver in her body as Vader looked down at her and pulled her against his large body and wrapped his arms around her before forcing her chin up towards him as she looked into his eyes, "You're mine now Pooja Naberrie, You belong to me." Pooja felt tears in her eyes as Vader continued, "Today we are going to the Senate where you will resign then I will go to your apartment. I will decide what you can have and what you may not have. Then you will be brought back here. You won't be seeing your family again or anyone else so take a good look at everyone in the Senate because it will most likely be your last time seeing them." Pooja felt tears in her eyes as Vader left her with a smile. "Don't you have enough?" Vader turned around and looked at her questionably, "What do you mean Enough?"

"You have a beautiful young girl that is fifteen years younger than you to please you in your bed at night on Coruscant not to mention that she is now pregnant and now your baby. Now your going to steal my life away from me?" Vader nodded, "You're mine now Pooja and you have the nerve to talk about stealing when you were going to steal my child from me?" Pooja felt tears in her eyes as Vader left her.

Vader smiled, He had his excuse to keep Pooja and another child. He would get to raise this child and have a backup plan if Luke refused to join him and he could take Pooja onboard of the Exactor with him where she would remain w for the rest of her life in his possession. He would raise his child to serve the Dark Side and the child would be loyal to him alone. He smiled in anticipation of the coming days.

Pooja walked into the Senate in a few hours later in tears where she turned in her resignation. Her tears were not unnoticed by Leia Organa whom followed her, "What is wrong Pooja?"

Pooja turned to her friend in tears, "I-I can't tell you Leia."

"Does it Have something to do with you leaving your apartment with Vader in your company?"

Pooja was silent, "I can't tell you Leia goodbye you have been a good friend," said Pooja in tears knowing it would be the last time that she saw her friend. Leia nodded, "You as well Pooja if you need to talk I am here for you." Pooja nodded, "Thank you Princess." She then left the young mystified Princess whom sensed there was something major going on with Senator Naberrie.

Pooja approached the Black Speeder of Lord Vader's and hopped in and took another look at what had been her career as he drove her to his Palace. He Looked at her with a smile as they entered his hanger, "I have moved your things over Pooja some are being sent onto the Exactor for when we leave." Pooja nodded, "I will be sharing quarters and a bed with you there as well I am guessing," she stated as she got out of the speeder inside of the hanger.

In response she felt a small sting on her behind along with a pinch, "You are guessing all to well Pooja. You are mine now and you have no more freedom I make all of the decisions." Pooja looked at him in tears, "I am now nothing now but common trash." Vader ignored her and kissed her as he led her to his chambers. He brought Pooja into his chambers and smiled, "You are mine forever Pooja. In a couple of Days we will leave on the Exactor not to mention that your parents won't be able to trace you to me since no one knew."

Pooja felt tears in her eyes, "My poor parents they lost my aunt now they lose me." Vader took her without acknowledging her words and kissed her, "I have you now as much as I want Pooja. You can cry all you want no one is going to save you." Pooja looked at him in tears as he kissed her, "I-I would let you see the baby as much as you wanted if you let me be free."

"I don't want just the baby Pooja I want you too." Pooja looked at him in tears, "B- but you could have me whenever you wanted if you just let me be in freedom on Naboo." Vader smiled down at her, "You see this way I get both of those things. I will get to see the baby as much as I want and have you as much as I want so I win this way," said Vader with a cruel smile as Pooja cried in tears. Vader was unaffected by the tears however and it was obvious.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Obi-Wan looked at Sola and Darred as he sat down with them and sipped his tea, "So the truth about Vader is something that I never told you for your safety and Luke because I didn't believe he was ready for the burden."

"What is the truth? How much of what you told us twelve years ago is true?" asked Sola.

"All of it the only thing is Vader and Anakin are the same men. Anakin died the day he took his Sith Name."

"What?" asked Sola in shock. Obi-Wan nodded grimly.

"That kind young Man is Darth Vader?" Obi-Wan nodded in silence, "I was just as shocked when I learned the truth. I went to the Jedi Temple the night after Order Sixty Six and saw a Security Hologram of him killing Jedi Master Cin Drallig along with a whole lot of younglings." Sola gasped in horror, "Then what?"

"I told Padme of the situation hoping she would tell me where he was I then saw how pregnant she was. She went after him and thats when he choked her the moment he saw me. But I managed to get him to let her go." Sola gasped in shock and horror, "So he really choked my baby sister?" Obi-Wan nodded sadly, "What shocked me most was her dying words after all that he did."

"What were they?" asked Sola

"She believed in him as she died she died believing in him. Her last words I will never forget, "There is good in him."

"Those were her last words?" asked Sola. Obi-Wan nodded, "She said that as I held Luke."

Sola nodded, "So she was supposed to live right?" asked Darred. Obi-Wan nodded, "She chose to die." Darred nodded as Sola looked at him in tears, "Thank you Ben for telling us." She then opened the door and looked at Luke whom was sitting with Han on the Patio. "Luke come inside we need to talk." Luke got up swiftly and came into the room where Sola and Darred were waiting with Ben. "What is it mom?"

Sola frowned, She knew that this was going to be very hard, "Luke Ben has a few things to tell you they will be very hard for you to hear. Before he begins I want you to know something." Luke looked at his mother questionably, "No matter what you hear I still love you the same son and you're still my son don't think any less of yourself either it isn't your fault and you're a fine man and I am very proud of you." Luke nodded as he sat down.

Obi-Wan frowned, "Luke It is time you be burdened with a dark secret about your father."

"What is the secret?" asked Luke.

"Your father was seduced by the Dark Side Luke. He joined Palpatine shortly after the death of Mace Windu and led a Squad of Clone Troopers to the Temple where he slaughtered the Jedi." Luke gasped in horror, "No No He died though right? Vader killed him and became the Emperor's Apprentice." Obi-Wan shook his head grimly, "Anakin Skywalker died the moment he took his Sith Name." It then dawned on Luke as tears came out of his eyes, "Y-You Mean that Vader is my father?" Obi-Wan nodded, "We fought on Mustafar right after he choked your mother I barely won I cut off his arm and then left him rather than kill him. I took your Mother to Polis Massa where she died of a broken heart." Luke felt tears in his eyes as he left the room. He walked out of the room as Han looked at him on the Patio. "What is wrong kid?" He noticed Luke leave and head for his bedroom in tears.

Sola then looked at Ben in silence for a moment before speaking, "I am going to talk to him he is demoralized." Ben nodded as Sola left the room knowing Sola would help the boy if anyone could. Her relationship with him was very close. She had treated Luke like her own son and loved him like her own.

Sola opened Luke's Bedroom door and walked in noticing him face down on his bed. She slowly approached him and placed her hand on his shoulders, "Are you alright son?" Luke looked at her in tears, "How can you even look at me let alone touch me? How can you call me son with what you know about my father? He is the man that took your sister away." Sola nodded, "Your father is not Darth Vader Luke you're not like him. As Ben said he died the moment he took the name of Darth Vader."

"B-but I could end up like him." Sola shook her head, "You are to much like my little sister to end up like that not to mention that you have some things that he didn't." Luke nodded as Sola continued, "Your Mother died believing there was good in him son and perhaps she was right." Luke looked at her in silence, "I don't know but I have yet to find it in my heart to forgive him for what he did to her."

Sola nodded, "I hold no grudges towards him. Yes he hurt Padme and he broke her heart but she would want me to forgive him and my Father never holds grudges and none of our family have son. Don't be like him from what Ben told me he slaughtered a tribe of Sandpeople on Tattooine when he was nineteen out of anger for murdering his mother. Don't be like him be a better man than him. Prove yourself to be a better man Luke and make your mother proud."

"I-I will mom," said Luke as Sola hugged him Sola smiled at him as she kissed his forehead, "You're my Son Luke and not Darth Vader's son remember that and also remember how much I love you and you have my sister's blood in your veins your the last living piece of her left. That means a lot to me," said Sola as she got up. Luke nodded and followed his mother feeling like she had taken some of the new burden that now rested on his shoulders with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Star Destroyer Exactor: Four Days Later:

Vader boarded the Exactor with Pooja after spending the last few remaining days in his Palace. He looked at Pooja as they approached his chambers. He could tell that he had broken her. She hung her head in submission and she was in tears as they entered his chambers knowing as the doors closed behind her that her fate had been sealed. Vader led her to his bedroom, "This is our bed and you may press the intercom a Droid will provide you with whatever you need." Pooja nodded as Vader handed her a Comlink, "My frequency is programmed in and this comlink can contact me alone so don't try anything," he stated with a warning glare. Pooja looked at him in tears as he continued, "The kitchen will satisfy your pregnancy cravings and as time draws closer I will provide you with a crib and some toys for the baby along with whatever other needs we may have." Pooja looked at him and nodded, "Now I am going to be gone for the day but you will see me tonight," he stated with a smile.

He then left the room with Pooja laying on the bed in tears. Pooja cried for Force knew how long. She felt so helpless. She was all alone with no one to help her with Darth Vader. She had lost everything because of him, Her Virginity, Her career, Her freedom and her life. She felt like she should be dead. She sighed as she laid down on the bed.

Vader meanwhile headed for the Command Bridge of the Exactor where Captain Ozzel bowed, "Lord Vader It is a pleasure to have you back." Vader nodded, "I want you to take us to Bespin I have to get some questions answered."

"As you wish my Lord."

"And Don't tell the Emperor," stated Vader firmly causing Ozzel to cringe.

Vader then strode off of the bridge and headed for his office where he began to do some research on Bespin and the known slave Markets. According to the Log Cloud City only ever had one Slave Market that had been shut down ten years ago. He did some research on the Slave sellers and discovered that one lived in Cloud City. He smiled. he would learn about his son from this seller hopefully.

Pooja meanwhile sat in tears dreading the moment that the Dark Lord would return to their chambers. She feared him and she knew she was helpless against him and that as long as she was in his possession she was his slave. She looked down at her stomach. what is she had a son? Would he grow up to be a man that would keep women prisoners and treat them like objects? She didn't want that for her son if she had one. She sighed and continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Luke walked into the living room where his parents were sitting. He frowned, "What is going on?"

Sola was the first to speak, "We have received word that Pooja resigned from her post as Senator a few days ago and she is nowhere to be found and she isn't answering the Com we want you to take your companions to Coruscant and find out what is going on." Luke nodded, "I will prepare for the trip at once." Sola nodded as she hugged her son. Darred hugged Luke before he watched him leave hoping that his daughter would be found.

Varykino:

Luke arrived at Varykino via Gondola in his Jedi Robes with a travel bag slung over his back. He saw Han waiting for him, "We have the Falcon ready kid Chewie is ready to take us out of here."

"How long till we reach Coruscant?"

"We can make it in one day's time kid which is faster than most ships." Luke nodded, "Very well Han lets do it my Sister's life depends on us."

"Hey maybe she has a boyfriend now."

"She would have told us she wouldn't keep a secret like that Han trust me I know." Han nodded as Luke boarded the Falcon, "Chewie Lets go!" Luke followed his friend into the Cockpit and strapped in as they left the Nabuian Atmosphere and headed for Coruscant.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Luke sighed, He knew that Pooja was alive, but what had happened to her? Had she been kidnapped? Had someone found out about her relation to him and kidnapped her as bait? He sighed at How Ben had ordered him to contact him if he found nothing on Coruscant as though Ben knew what was going on. He looked at Han as the ship headed through the endless Hyperspace Chasm, "I hope she's alright."

"I am sure she is kid. So what is your plan?"

"I will leave you and Chewie on the Falcon and go into the city myself and try to appear as non Jedi as possible." Han nodded as Luke left the room.

Luke changed from his Jedi robes to a pair of black trousers complete with a fancy white shirt and fancy sports jacket in which he concealed his lightsaber. He slung a Blaster belt on his hip with a blaster in tow hoping to not have to use it but hoping no one would know that he was a Jedi in his time on Coruscant.

His plan was to visit Pooja's apartment then question anyone that would be around the apartment to see if they had seen anything suspicious. He then headed for Han's Crew quarters and sat down to meditate.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Pooja watched in horror as the doors to Vader's chambers opened revealing Vader himself whom strode in as he removed his cloak. He smiled at her, "Have you eaten yet?"

"I am not so hungry because of the baby." Vader nodded and kissed her with a smile. "I already ate I just wanted to make sure you weren't hungry."

"All I had was some Chocolate Ice Cream and a few Crackers the baby is really getting to me." Vader nodded and led her to his bedroom. Pooja sighed wondering when he would ever have enough of her. She watched him remove his gloves and rub her cheek with his real hand. She looked at him in tears as he kissed her.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon: One Day later:<p>

Luke entered the Cockpit of the Falcon and strapped in as the freighter dropped out of Hyperspace above Coruscant. He looked at Han, "Can we get down there safely?"

"Yeah but Chewie will for sure have to stay with the ship because of the Emperor's human superiority policies." Luke nodded, "Good I want you to stay too until I find out what exactly is going on." Han nodded as he guided the ship towards Coruscant.

Luke looked out the viewport at the massive city planet realizing it was his first time visiting the place.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader awoke spooned up with Pooja, Something he was all to well accustomed to by now and looked down at her with a smile as he kissed her. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he kissed her. "I don't know how I got along without you." Pooja nodded as she felt his hand on her stomach, "Would you like to know what the Gender of the baby is?" Pooja looked at in shock, "You can tell?"

"I could I never did it with Padme because I wanted to be surprised." Pooja nodded, "I would love to know." Vader nodded and reached out in the Force and then looked back at her with a smile, "Its a boy."

"A boy?" Vader nodded as he kissed her, "Your going to be a mother Pooja in another eight months." Pooja nodded, "Your not going to take him from me are you?"

"Not as long as you cooperate with me."

"I have done that haven't I?" Vader nodded as he kissed her before getting out of bed and dressing. He looked down at Pooja after dressing and clipping his Lightsaber to his belt and spoke, "I will be back here tonight at the same time. Or I may come back for Lunch If I have time." Pooja nodded as the Dark Lord left her.

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

Luke left his friends in a seedy docking bay and slipped into the crowds where he successfully found an Air Taxi. He paid some money and headed for his first destination, being Five Hundred Republica or to be more precise, Pooja's last known location. He feared for her life and hoped he would find her in time. He headed for her Apartment and unlocked the doors and walked in. To his shock he found her Personal Comlink along with her computer and Blaster still remaining on her Caf table.

Princess Leia had just prepared to leave her apartment to go shopping in the city when she noticed that Senator Naberrie's apartment door was open. She headed for the Apartment to see her friend only to her shock to see a blond boy of around her age going through Pooja's belongings. She paused, "Who are you?"

Luke looked up at the pretty dark haired girl and spoke, "My name is Luke Naberrie I am Pooja's brother." Leia nodded, "Are you just collecting her belongings? I was disappointed to hear that she resigned." Luke frowned, "And you are?"

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan." Luke nodded, "A pleasure Princess I wish it was a more decent time but my sister never returned to Naboo and her passage wasn't booked. It is like she just disappeared." Leia paused for a moment as something dawned on her, Vader.

"Have you seen anyone suspicious in her apartment?" Leia frowned, "I saw Vader enter the apartment around a week ago while heading to my office. Then the day she resigned I noticed that she was in tears and she looked like she had been demoralized as though something horrible happened to her." Luke nodded, "Vader is off of Coruscant now isn't he?" Though Luke knew the answer.

Leia nodded, "He left a day or so ago."

"Any Idea of what ship he is on?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because he is the key to finding my sister now and I do not plan to return to my parents empty handed." Leia frowned but nodded, "I will take Pooja's comlink mine is already tapped and let you know as soon as I learn what ship he is on. I just have to make a few calls." Luke nodded with gratitude, "Thank you Princess it was a pleasure to meet you."

"You as Well Luke," stated Leia as Luke left. Leia watched the young boy leave, She had always liked Pooja Naberrie and had considered her Aunt whom was the legendary Senator Amidala to be her hero now she had met another Naberrie whom was just as compassionate as the rest of his family, What shocked her was his blond hair, Non of Pooja's family that she had seen in her family Holo images had the blond hair, only Luke did.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Pooja watched as Vader walked into their chambers and unhooded as usual. She noticed how calm his eyes were as he looked at her before speaking, "The Day that I learned of the baby, Forgive me I was wrong to strike you." Pooja gasped she hadn't seen any empathy from him at all but now he was showing remorse for hitting her. "It won't happen again I promise you," he stated as he kissed her. She nodded and watched him enter the kitchen.

A long time later he came out with a bowl of soup that she ate along with several crackers. She noticed Vader leave the room and ate wondering where he went.

Vader headed down to the surface of Cloud City only to learn that the Slave Seller he was seeking had died of an overdose of Death Sticks the Day before his arrival much to his frustration. He headed for the sparring room where he took out his anger on several droids before heading for his chambers and to bed.

Pooja came out of the refresher to see Vader in bed as she crawled into bed alongside him. Vader looked at her with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine right now that soup really felt good." Vader nodded as he moved his arms around her, "You feel so wonderful right now." Pooja knew what he had in mind and looked at him as he kissed her. Vader looked down at Pooja realizing something, He wasn't just using her as he had. He was almost to his shock starting to love her. He felt like he was perhaps betraying Padme by doing this but still he would never love her like he did Padme. He kissed her and smiled at her. He realized that he was feeling an emotion he hadn't felt in years.

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for all of the Input it has kept me going I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. There will be action soon I suspect.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Coruscant:

Luke sat in the Millennium Falcon after discussing the situation with Han and Chewie. "So what will we do kid?"

"We will head for Naboo and inform Ben and my parents of our findings and then plan our next move." Han nodded in silence, "Ok Chewie lets get this ship started up."

Chewie nodded and headed for the Cockpit.

* * *

><p>Imperial Palace:<p>

Palpatine shuddered as he felt an unknown yet powerful Force Presence using the Force. He looked at his aide, "Prepare a Speeder immediately we are heading into the City." The aide nodded with a bow. Palpatine smiled as he headed for his Speeder but as he did felt anger, The Force Presence was no longer on the Planet Surface it had disappeared as though it had never been. Whoever it was had left Coruscant.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Luke sat on the floor of the ship in Meditation, What did his father want with Pooja? Had he learned of the fact that He had been adopted by Sola and Darred? Luke found it odd that if that was the case that Vader hadn't sought him out yet. Perhaps there was more going on. But what was his father after? Was he laying a trap for him? If so why make Pooja resign from the Senate and then kidnap her without a trace and make up this elaborate game for him? Luke was in shock and mystified by his father's behavior. He sighed wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Pooja awoke feeling Vader's warm arms and body wrapped around her. Almost every morning she woke up like this and she was all to used to it. She felt him stir knowing he was awakening and soon felt his lips on her cheek. She then felt him turn her around as he kissed her. She was so used to him that it shocked her. She knew all to well that he was about to get up and she followed suite as she felt an ache in her gut and headed for the Refresher and threw up several times.

Vader knowing that Pooja was experiencing her usual morning sickness headed into the kitchen and made some toast for her as she walked in. He looked at her and frowned, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, Your son is really giving me a hard time." Vader smiled and set out some toast for her that she swiftly began to eat. He then headed for the counter and poured himself a cup of Caf and some tea for Pooja before sitting down. He noticed her smile at him, "I honestly can say that I am excited to become a mother. I hope I will be as good of a mother as my Mother." Vader nodded as he picked up a Datapad and began to read it. It contained several Records from Naboo that Piett, Whom he had tasked with looking into his son had gathered. He gasped in shock and glanced at Pooja, "Why didn't you ever tell me that Luke lived with you?" Pooja was in shock, How did he find out? Vader smiled at her as she spoke despite his anger, "What makes you think I know about Luke?"

"There are records for the adoption of an orphaned toddler named Luke twelve years ago that were filed by none other than Sola Naberrie and Darred Janren I am not Stupid Pooja."

Pooja cringed in horror wondering what Vader would do to her. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked fearfully as she placed a hand on her stomach protectively. Vader shook his head, "No but I am leaving the chambers before I do something to you that I will regret," he stated as he got up and left. Pooja then spoke, "I can promise you that he is investigating my disappearance right now." Vader nodded, "I am guessing we will be meeting one another soon then," he stated as he left.

Vader approached the Command Bridge to see Lieutenant Piett in charge of the bridge, He looked at him in shock, "So how did you figure out where to find Skywalker?"

"Simple sir, I took a look at the list of high class women first that entered Bespin's hotels twelve years ago and traced their traveling records and something didn't line up with Janren and his wife."

"What was that?"

"They came as a couple and left with a child that they claimed was their son." Vader sneered in anger, "Ozzel is being promoted Piett to Admiral and being sent to supervise the Construction of the Executor now that Griff is dead and you are now being promoted Captain and are now in command of Exactor in his place, congragulations Captain." Piett gasped in shock, "T-Thank you My Lord I am honored." Vader nodded, "Now serve me well and obey me and not the Emperor."

"Of course sir." Vader then smiled, He had Ozzel off of the ship and he had a more competent Captain serving under him. He liked Piett, Piett was a fine officer and knew what he was doing when he did it.

Vader frowned as he looked out the viewport on the Exactor Command Bridge, He would have to continue to follow orders and ignore his leads on Luke's existence in order to keep Luke from the Emperor. Just then Captain Piett approached him, "Admiral Ozzel has just left my Lord." Vader nodded and turned to his new first officer, "Captain do you have any children?" Piett nodded, "Y-Yes My Lord I have one daughter and another on the way." Vader nodded, "I have a son that is fifteen, he was stolen from me many years ago and I wish to find him and have him join me but I fear that pursuing him constantly will attract the Emperor's attention. I do not wish to have him around the Emperor. If you were in my position would you protect the son you have never known by waiting to finally lay eyes on him or go after him risking having the Emperor discover him?"

Piett frowned before speaking, "As much as it would hurt sir as a Father I would choose the first one without hesitation if it was in his best interests." Vader nodded, "Not a word to anyone Captain and thank you for your input I am grateful to you." Piett nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Naboo: One Day Later:<p>

Luke headed into his house where his Parents, Grandparents and Ben were waiting along with Ryoo. Sola was the first to speak, "What did you find out?" Luke frowned, "According to the Princess of Alderaan Vader visited her chambers and she saw her a few days later crying in tears as she resigned from her post as Senator." Sola gasped in horror, "That monster has my baby?" Luke nodded grimly, "I haven't felt her death so I am planning on how we will rescue her."

"But that means breaking into his Palace and he is a powerful man," stated Jobal.

"I am not asking for your input in this discussion Grandma unless you have some experience in rescue operations and she isn't in his Palace which means she is either with him on his Flagship or at Bast."

"Bast?" asked Ruwee.

"Vader's personal Castle on the Acid world of V'jun and either way wherever she is she is in grave danger," stated Obi-Wan. Darred then spoke, "What do you think he wants with my girl?"

"I am not sure Dad but he will pay if he has laid one finger on her." Darred nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "I suspect that Vader has her on his ship." Luke nodded, "I in that case need to wait for Princess Organa to inform me of what ship he is currently on and then I will track him down."

"He will kill you Luke," stated Jobal. Luke shook his head, "No he won't I can assure you of that."

Sola then looked at Luke, "Do you want to tell them Luke?" Luke thought for a moment, "I think it is their right to know."

"Know what?" asked Ruwee.

"The truth about my Father."

"What do you mean young man?" asked Jobal.

"Well what you were told about him and my mother and her death is all true except one thing."

"What would that be?" asked Ruwee.

"Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are the same man. Darth Vader is my Father."

"What?" asked Ruwee in shock and anger. Luke nodded as Jobal glared at him and Sola, "You better inform Vader that you have his son Sola he has parental rights."

Luke had enough and stormed over towards his grandmother and towered over her, "Rights he signed away the moment he choked my pregnant mother he is not my Father and I have yet to forgive him and I hate him!" Yelled Luke in anger as he looked down at his grandmother, "If you dare to contact him I will kill you he is a powerful man but so am I," stated Luke in anger as he walked away. Sola smiled at her son as he walked out of the room.

Ruwee then glanced at his wife, "You need to stay out of the Jedi affairs that Luke is in they are his choice and you have no relationship with him because of your attitude."

"I just don't want him to die." Ruwee sneered, "The boy doesn't even have any respect for you because of your cowardice."

"That is correct," Ruwee heard Luke say from across the room as he walked back in.

"In Fact Grandmother I am in shock that you were the woman that bore my mother I feel like your unworthy to be the mother of Padme Amidala."

"Luke..."

"At this point Mother I agree with him I even feel unworthy at times to call Padme my sister or Luke my son," stated Sola in anger. She noticed that Luke had had enough as she had, "Come on Luke we are leaving for some smoothies bring your men along." Luke gestured to Han and Chewie and left the room with his Mother as they headed for a Speeder.

The group arrived at the Cafe and ordered their drinks and Sola looked at Luke in tears, "I hope my girl is going to be alright." Luke nodded, "I just can't fathom what he would want with her. He hasn't even contacted me." Sola nodded in silence, "I just hope Padme was right I just hope that little ounce of good in him keeps her alive if its there." Luke nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader walked into his chambers after several hours of sparring to see Pooja on the couch. He looked at her and moved forward unable to control himself as he kissed her. She looked at him fearfully, "Y-Your not angry anymore?" Vader shook his head, "Not to much you love Luke and for that I am grateful for." Pooja nodded, "When my Mother found him in the slave market she had no Idea he was Aunt Padme's son but she bought him insisting he was her son and told him she was his new mommy. She took him to the Med Center the day she returned to Naboo and learned that he was Padme's and it only made her love for him grow." Vader nodded as he ran has hand through Pooja's dark hair. He looked down at her and kissed her intensely, "I want you Pooja."

"Don't you always?" she asked as she to his surprise wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p>Naboo: One day Later:<p>

Luke walked out of his bedroom after a Sleepless night wondering when he would learn of Pooja's whereabouts. He was anxious to hear a Call from the Princess and hoped she would have the information he sought. He was growing impatient and was on the verge of heading down to the Imperial Garrison when his Comlink beeped he answered it and spoke, "This is Naberrie."

"Luke this is Princess Organa I have some good news and some bad news."

"Good news first please Princess."

"The good news is from what I heard Vader went straight to his flagship, The Exactor the same ship he has commanded for a number of years. The Bad news is I don't know its location."

"Very well thank you so much Princess I will find out all of the rest."

"Very well Organa out!"

Luke breathed in relief and headed downstairs where he noticed his parents sitting, "Good news."

"What?" asked Sola and Darred. "I know what ship he is on. I just have to locate it now."

"Its a large Galaxy Son it could take a month," stated Darred. Luke nodded in silence at the realization.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader awoke the next morning to the sound of the refresher door opening to see the petite form of Pooja whom looked sickly from morning sickness returning to the bed. He looked at her as she laid down knowing she was also going to become somewhat more emotional from the Pregnancy hormones overtime and he was dreading it. "Vader what are you going to do today?"

"Interrogate several Rebel Prisoners and see what I can learn and then take the Exactor and see what leads I come up with." Pooja nodded as the Dark Lord got out of bed and began to dress. She then felt a swat on her rear, something she was all to well accustomed to, "You were wonderful last night as always." Pooja nodded, "That is part of the terms for being allowed to be with the baby right?" Vader nodded as he kissed her for the second time before leaving the room.

Pooja watched him leave with a heavy heart as she realized something, she had been an object to him for sexual gratification for a month and a half but now she was feeling something, She realized to her shock that she was starting to have feelings for the monster. She was falling in love with Darth Vader, she realized to her shock and horror as she laid down on the unmade bed in tears of shock at the realization.

Little did she know that Vader was feeling the same way. She felt shock, How could she love a man that had forced her to be his girlfriend or had taken away her career or impregnated her like this? She realized something was going on, Maybe Vader loved her too, Though she doubted it.

* * *

><p>Ok I know things are really getting twisty right now that is how I like to do things though, I love writing twists and shocking People now here is Chapter Twelve thank you for the input, Until Next time!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Here is Chapter 13 I should have more up this weekend hope you enjoy it thank you everyone for the response and input.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Luke sighed as he sat with Ben and Han, "So your saying just the two of us infiltrate a shuttle and get onboard Exactor." Obi-Wan nodded, "And don't take your father on in a fight your not ready yet to face him." LUke nodded in anger, "If he has hurt her I will kill him where he stands." Obi-Wan frowned, "Control your emotions Luke you must control them." Luke nodded in silence. He turned to Han, "So Chewie will meet us at the place that we choose then Han." Ben nodded as the door opened revealing Ryoo, "Good news Luke My Brother in Law has just informed me that there is a Shuttle leaving for the Exactor in three days with a shipment of Plasma."

"But that is three more days."

"We will have to be patient young Luke the Force tells me she will be fine." Luke frowned, "If he had tortured her I swear I will kill him!" Ben nodded in silence as Luke left the room and headed for the training room. "He is so much like his father in these situations that its frightening to an old man like me." Ryoo nodded, "I hope my sister is alright."

"I am sure she is Ryoo I know she is alive." Ryoo nodded in silence.

Luke stormed into the training room and activated several training droids and began to fight in anger. He fought against Six Droids in a complete frenzy of rage. Just as he was preparing to attack yet again he saw Ben walk in, "Luke you need to meditate your slipping to close to the Dark Side right now."

"But Master I am in the right."

"So was I when I fought that Zabrak all those years ago in Theed but Even then I brushed with the Dark Side. It can bring a good man instantly and make him into a monster. Look at your father, Twenty years ago he was playing with your cousins and now he has one prisoner quite a change. Remember who you are and what your goal is and don't fight him out of a desire for revenge. Revenge is not the Jedi way Luke and it is a part of your father's fall," stated Ben grimly. Luke nodded and followed his Master's instruction and threw his lightsaber to the ground and headed for the Garage where he hopped onto a Swoop bike and went flying out of the garage.

Luke took his Swoop Bike through the city and then flew through the forrest before heading to the Cemetery and to his mother's grave. He headed for her mausoleum and entered it where he then sat down and stared at the various pictures throughout the room. He wondered if his father would still be evil had she lived. Just then he heard footsteps and sensed the presence of his adoptive mother.

"I knew I would find you here." Luke nodded, "Had she lived I wonder if Vader would still be so evil."

"Perhaps he would have changed. Or perhaps not, Perhaps he would have only used her and hurt her in the long run Luke we don't know." Luke nodded, "I am so sorry mom for everything."

Sola nodded, "You have nothing to be sorry for Luke your my son

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Pooja watched as Vader entered her chambers and headed for the kitchen where he cooked some dinner before returning with a plate of soup and crackers that she knew were for her stomach. Despite the fact that he had coerced her and made her have sex with him she had to admit that he did appear to care for her. She watched him as he sat down and faced her, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than this morning." Vader nodded as he took a bite of his Bantha steak noticing that Pooja had gobbled up all of the crackers he surprised her with another stack of crackers causing the two of them to laugh. Vader grinned, "I knew you would want more." Pooja nodded, "I have been craving them." Vader smiled, "And the Shurra fruit I can see. There is hardly any of it left." Pooja nodded with a smile. "Will my parents be allowed to at least have Holo images? Here I am as your slave and they have no Idea that they are about to be grandparents." Vader felt a sting at the words. He looked at his steak before looking at Pooja, "Yes we will allow them to have pictures Pooja." Pooja nodded and took another bite of her soup wondering if she would ever see her family again.

She watched as Vader headed for the Holoscreen and turned it on. She saw that a Podrace was on and heard Vader speak, "Come join me Pooja." Pooja nodded and headed for the couch as Vader pulled her onto his lap. She was all to used to the feeling of his large body against hers. At this point she doubted that there was a single part of her that Vader hadn't touched or seen but after being with him for a month she knew she should expect that.

Vader smiled at the feeling of Pooja against him and wrapped his arms around her. He realized just how much more pleasant his moods had been from having her in his company. He had needed her so much and she had satisfied him. Now he was on the verge of fathering another child. He had never imagined himself fathering a child with any other women besides Padme. In fact he wondered if he still would have slept with Pooja had he known he would impregnate her in the process. He should have known with all that they had done in the past six weeks that it was bound to happen but hadn't thought of it. However he still loved the child that Pooja was now carrying with all his heart as he did Luke since learning of his survival.

He knew he was in shock, He loved his children. Yet he knew it was normal at least he thought so. He smiled at Pooja and breathed her scent in, "You smell wonderful Pooja." Pooja looked at him with a smile as he kissed her. She looked at him uneasily, "I am bound to never leave this place so that means you have me all you want then doesn't it?" Vader nodded and ran a hand down her cheek, "Your mine Pooja you belong to me." Pooja nodded feeling a tear in her eye as the Dark Lord spoke. She knew how helpless she was in his possession and knew that she was his for the rest of her life most likely.

* * *

><p>Naboo: Three days Later:<p>

Luke and Han together sat eating breakfast. Sola had gotten them up for their mission and served them a good massive breakfast knowing they were about to embark on their most dangerous mission yet. She smiled at Han as she filled his last cup of Caf, "Thank you so much for helping Luke Captain Solo." Han nodded with a smile as Luke got up and motioned for him to follow. Together the pair headed out to the nearby Speeder where Ben was waiting. Luke and Han hopped into the back and rode to the nearby Base and together slipped out of the Speeder as Ben and Chewbacca headed for Varykino where Chewie would then take the Falcon to the planned location and wait until further notice.

Luke quickly made use of the Force and slipped into the base with Han at his side unopposed and managed to board the shuttle that was heading for Exactor. Hiding themselves amongst the supply containers they hid and listened in silence as the ship lifted off.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader awoke spooned up Behind Pooja after another night of vigorous sex. He looked down at her tired body and probed her emotions as she slept. What he found shocked him, fear, guilt, shame, helplessness and abuse. He looked down at Pooja in shock as she slept, Padme's favorite niece, He had taken her abused her defiled her and impregnated her, ruined her career and life and hurt her so much. He gasped, What had he done? He had taken it all from her and she probably would never have a normal life again because of him. What had he done? In reality He had raped her. She had had sex with him for the last six weeks every single night because of the fact that she was afraid that he would kill her if she said no. He looked down at her remembering the fact that he had seen tear streaks in her eyes in the night. She felt so used all because of him. And Padme? What would she think of her Ani? Wait he shouldn't think of Padme he had betrayed her by hurting her niece. He got out of the bed and dressed and headed for a nearby couch and began to cry in shame at the realization of what he had done to Pooja.

Pooja opened her eyes and got out of bed after noticing that Vader had moved away from her body. She threw on a Nightgown though she wondered why since Vader had been with her so much and headed into the living room and was in shock at what she saw. On the couch sat Darth Vader whom was crying. She headed for the couch and sat down alongside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is wrong?"

Vader looked at her in tears. "How could I Pooja? I raped you I have used you and abused you. I took away your life. I ripped you away from your family and your career. I got you pregnant with a child you probably don't want yet. All because of my lusts and power I exploited your vulnerability. I am so sorry I know you will never forgive me."

Pooja gasped in shock upon hearing the Dark Lord's apology. Something she had never expected as Vader stood up. He looked down at her in silence before speaking, "I am going to set you free Pooja. You may pack your bags and go home. I won't exploit you for another moment."

Pooja gasped in shock as he looked down at her, "Y-You mean it? Your really letting me go?" Vader nodded and left her in silence.

* * *

><p>Imperial Supply Shuttle:<p>

Luke felt the ship revert from Hyperspace and woke up Han and spoke, "We are about to dock."

"Are you sure kid?" Luke nodded as he felt the shuttle shake knowing that the ship was being tractor beamed.

Star Destroyer Exactor:

Vader paused in shock on the Command Bridge realizing that the Force presence he was feeling was Luke. He turned to Piett, "Where did that supply shuttle come from?"

"Naboo my Lord." Vader nodded in silence, "You have the bridge Captain." He then headed towards his chambers.

Pooja had just finished packing her suitcase in shock that Vader was letting her go and even more that he had apologized to her. She then heard the doors open and saw Vader walk in, "Are you packed?" Pooja nodded as Vader took her in his arms. She wondered if he had changed his mind. She watched in shock as he revealed a necklace that she realized had several diamonds in it she felt him press it into her hand, "I know I hurt you and its not what I wanted. I am sorry Pooja." Pooja nodded as he took her suitcase, "Luke is here I can sense him. I will allow you all to escape." Pooja nodded as Vader pulled out a Comlink, "Captain Piett I want the intruders on the ship to be ignored they are not a threat."

"Of course my Lord," said Piett whom had surprise in his voice.

Vader then led Pooja to the Turbolift and motioned for her to enter. He then to her shock reached into his robes and pulled out several Credit Chips, "As the Father of your child I am responsible to pay child support take this and if you need more come to me. I hope that you will allow me to see him someday." Pooja gasped, "T-Thank you for not taking him from me." Vader nodded, "Pooja I know that you may never feel this way about me but I want you to know that I love the child we created with all my heart and I love you." Vader then turned and walked away as the turbolift doors closed leaving Pooja unable to respond.

* * *

><p>Luke was in shock as he moved through the Exactor with Han at his side. There was no resistance it was as though his Father was letting him come aboard. He honed in on Pooja's presence realizing she was close as he came to a Turbolift. The doors of the Turbolift opened to reveal his Cousin. "Pooja your safe, " exclaimed Luke as he ran to her and hugged her. He noticed her tear streaks.<p>

"What has he done to you?"

"Luke I have so much to say we need to get out of here first though. He is letting us go." Luke nodded and took her bag as they moved through the ship. He sensed various emotions in his adoptive sister, He sensed shame, grief and regret along with fear and love. He led her into the Hanger bay Noticing that it was empty as he got onboard a Shuttle with Han. The group flew the shuttle out of the Exactor and made a jump into Hyperspace and towards the Millennium Falcon which was located a light year away. The group briefly docked with the Falcon and then abandoned the Shuttle.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Han sensing Luke and Pooja needed to be alone took Chewie into the Cockpit and prepared to head to Naboo. Pooja then looked at Luke in tears, "I-I don't know what to say Luke but Vader is your..."

"I know Pooja." Pooja looked at him in tears, "I-I don't know how to say this Luke but I am six weeks pregnant with what will be your half brother." Luke felt anger inside of him as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Did he rape you?"

"Y-yes and No."

"What do you mean?" asked Luke feeling anger towards his father and bitterness.

"I-It started after the day I bumped into him at the Senate he asked me to come to his Palace for dinner and after dinner..." Her words trailed off as she cried on Luke's shoulder, "Let it out Pooja its alright."

"A-after Dinner he kissed me before touching me. He picked me u-up and c-carried me t-to his r-room and i-it happened that night and the night after. For every night from that night we have h-had sex together." Luke looked down at her in anger, "So he just exploited your fear of his wrath and slept with you?" Pooja nodded in tears as she looked at her cousin and adoptive brother, "T-there would be nights that I would cry as it happened or as he fell asleep. Then instead of ending our affair after a month he forced me to resign from the Senate and come with him. He told me I was his now and that I belonged to him." Luke nodded in anger.

"My mother died believing that there was good in him but this just shows that she was wrong." Pooja shook her head, "Aunt Padme was right."

Luke looked at her in shock, "How can you say that after telling me about how he took your innocence and used you like this? Not to mention that he made you into his sex slave." Pooja opened the palm of her hand revealing a diamond necklace, "He gave this to me. Today when I awoke instead of having him spooned up behind me as usual with his arms wrapped around me he was in the living room crying from what he had done to me. He apologized and told me he was freeing me." Luke gasped in shock as Pooja showed him several Credit Chips. "What are the Credits for?"

"Child Support he said that it was his responsibility and he told me to contact him if I needed more." Luke gasped in shock, The Credit Chips totaled around one hundred thousand. He looked at Pooja and frowned, "I will let you rest in Han's cabin until we land." Pooja nodded, "I want this baby Luke will you let me keep him?" Luke nodded and kissed her cheek as he left.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader stared out the viewport of the Exactor knowing that his son had taken Pooja away along with his unborn child. He frowned, he knew that what he had done to Pooja was wrong. He still could see her teary eyes in his mind from their nights together. He was so selfish that he didn't even think of what he had done to her. He knew he had hurt her and he felt disgust from it. He turned to Piett, "I want a shuttle prepared I am going to Naboo don't tell the Emperor I will leave in the morning."

Piett nodded with a bow.

* * *

><p>Naboo: One Day Later<p>

Luke walked Pooja whom was in tears off of the Falcon after the flight and led her to the Lake House where, Sola, Darred, Ryoo, Jobal and Ruwee were waiting anxiously as he approached. Sola ran for Pooja and clutched her for dear life, "Thank the Force Pooja your still alive," said Sola in tears. Pooja nodded, "There is so much to say I want Luke to do the talking though I need some rest." Sola nodded as everyone else hugged her. Luke then led Pooja into her bedroom where she collapsed in exhaustion after dressing in her nightgown. She realized that for the first time in six weeks she was sleeping by herself in clothing without having to have sex with Vader. She closed her eyes in tears, She didn't think she would ever see her family or Naboo ever again but was grateful that she had.

Luke meanwhile sat down with his family and Ben at the dinning table. "So there is a lot going on."

"I am guessing so she looked broken," stated Darred. Luke nodded, "She's pregnant."

"Who is the father?" asked Darred and Ruwee in anger.

"I don't know how to say this but the child she is carrying will be my half brother."

"You mean he's?"

"Yes Mom Darth Vader is the father," stated Luke grimly. Sola frowned, as Darred spoke, "Did the bastard rape my little girl?"

"She gave herself to him because she feared that he would kill her. He had her for the last six weeks every night."

"Does he know about the baby?" asked Ben.

Luke nodded, "There is no doubt after yesterday that there is good in him, He gave Pooja freedom and child support money."

"You can't be serious that Monster let her go?" Luke nodded in silence.

Jobal whom had been silent then spoke, "Having an illegitimate child was very reckless of her she should be ashamed. Not to mention it will chase every suitable young man away she should get rid of it. She was foolish not to use precautionary."

Sola felt rage seethe in her and picked up the water glass in front of her and hurled it at her mother. It barely missed Jobal and shattered behind her. "Enough! You will not talk of my daughter this way. I have had enough of you Mother. Pooja slept with the monster because she was in fear and that child is her child and she will keep him as she plans. She has no reason to marry and you can go to hell. I will not have you telling her who to marry or to marry. If she chooses to live her entire life as a single mother it is her choice now keep your ever judgmental opinions to yourself you stuffy arrogant old fool!" Sola screamed in rage as Darred stood up, "This is the family retreat so therefore I can't say anything to you otherwise but I will tell you Jobal that you will not talk this way about my daughter or grandchild anymore than I will have you trying to control our son's life and if it was our house I would have mede you leave." Jobal then saw Ruwee stand up in anger, "I am on their side Jobal enough is enough."

"Ruwee..."

"And I own this house and as head of the house I will say that you will not talk that way about the child Pooja has chosen to keep the child and that is her decision not ours."

"Perhaps she should marry Vader since she slept with him for six weeks," stated Jobal sarcastically.

Sola in rage threw a second water glass at her mother that hit her square in the jaw. At that moment Pooja walked in and glared at her grandmother before placing a protective hand on her stomach. "You sadistic witch how dare you say I can't keep my child. Had my Mother or Auntie Padme been borne out of Wedlock would you just toss them away because of your Coruscant size Ego? I hate you your not my grandmother and I don't want you near me or my son." Sola sat down in her chair hurt by the words more than she was the glass that her daughter had thrown at her.

Pooja then turned and headed into the kitchen in tears before emerging with a glass of water and a few crackers. Sola frowned, "We will help you with the Baby Pooja." Pooja nodded, "Will the baby be Force Sensitive."

"He is Ben and I can sense him already." Pooja gasped in shock. She then glared at her grandmother, "I don't want your pathetic suitors anyways and they would be no different than Vader."

"Pooja Vader is a monster how could you think that way?" asked Jobal.

"Because he apologized to me. His last words to me as I left to join Luke were that he loved me and the child that I carried. He isn't all evil I now know that after spending six weeks with him even though I was exploited by him I now realize that Auntie Padme was right there is still good in him." With that Pooja left the room wordlessly. Darred then glanced at his wife and then at Ben, "He is at least forty though." Ben shook his head as he stroked his beard in thought, "He is only thirty seven."

"So he is ten years younger than us Darred," stated Sola. Darred nodded in silence.

"My girlfriend saw him at the Imperial academy and got a good look of him under his hood during some training and she said he was hot," stated Ryoo with a grin. Darred shook his head, "Tomorrow we will go back home and I don't expect a word in regards to the father of Pooja's child is that understood?" Everyone at the table including Jobal nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Vader's shuttle:<p>

Vader was on course to Naboo in his shuttle after leaving Piett in charge of Exactor. He knew what he would do, He would visit his wife's grave and face his son hopefully. He already knew exactly what he would do. He left the Cockpit after laying in course and headed for the sleeping quarters where he would meditate.

* * *

><p>Naboo: One Day Later:<p>

Luke followed his family and Pooja the next day and headed back to the city to their homes and Sola smiled at her daughter whom was craving some crackers, "I will get some more when we get home if your anything like me you will go through a lot of them." Pooja nodded, "Vader provided me with quite a bit on Exactor."

"He actually took care of you?" asked Darred in shock. Pooja nodded, "I saw a side of him I never thought I would see Dad I see the good in him I know its there."

"It is obvious since he let you go but why didn't he come after Luke?" Luke frowned, "He did I can sense him he is on the planet right now," stated Luke grimly. Darred and Sola exchanged glances of shock and horror.

* * *

><p>Ok I hope you enjoyed this Chapter thank you for the Input everybody!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING!

There will be brief language but given the circumstances I believe it is appropriate.

Now be ready because I know you have been anticipating what is coming up.

* * *

><p>Sola was the first to speak, "We better get you off planet then."<p>

"No I must face him." Sola frowned, "Your not ready Luke."

"I mean without fighting Mom this will be the only time I have some things I need to say to him and the same is for him."

Sola frowned as the group approached the family home. As they walked in she heard her Holocom ring and activated it and in horror watched as a life size hologram of the hooded Dark Lord appeared, "Sola it has been a long time."

"It has indeed Vader what do you want?"

"Tell Luke to meet me at Padme's grave I am heading there right now."

Luke nodded and looked at his Mother, Sola glared at Vader, "He will be there." Vader nodded, "I owe you a sincere apology for your sister and for your daughter. Please extend it to the rest of your family."

"How could you Vader? Did you not hurt us enough by taking Padme?"

"Its not what I intended to do."

"Yes I know that Pooja told me everything I can forgive you for Padme only because I know that you loved her but as a Mother I may never forgive you for what you did to my baby girl." Vader nodded and hung his head in shame as his image dematerialized. She glanced at Luke, "Your going aren't you?" Luke nodded and headed for a Speeder after kissing his mother's cheek and hugging her, "I'll be fine he won't kill me I promise." Sola nodded in tears.

* * *

><p>Luke headed for the Cemetery and parked his speeder next to what he guessed was that of his father's. He got out and hooded before heading for his Mother's Mausoleum. He entered the Dark Mausoleum feeling a strong pull of the Dark Side knowing his father was inside. He moved inside and saw a the form of a large hooded figure whom had his back to him and was facing his mother's coffin.<p>

"I knew you would come." Vader then turned around abruptly his yellow eyes taking in Luke's image. Luke watched as his Father unhooded. He followed suite and Father and son stared at one another. Luke noticed in shock how young his father looked. His father didn't look a day over thirty. He frowned as Vader spoke, "You look just like me son, You have my hair and eyes but you have your mother's petite frame."

"That is what I am told though I know I am a bit taller than her father." Vader nodded, "So you know the truth?" Luke nodded, "I was told not long ago." Vader nodded with a smile at his son, "I want to give you an offer son."

"An offer?"

"I want you to join me and I will complete your training with our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the Galaxy."

"I'll never join you," stated Luke disdainfully. "If you only knew the power of the Dark Side Son." Luke shook his head, "I know it all to well this room is a product of it."

"I would have saved her." Luke shook his head as Vader spoke deciding not to fully argue with his son, "How do your Aunt and Uncle treat you?" Luke realizing his father was trying to have at least one good bit of conversation spoke, "Like their own flesh and blood. I didn't even know I was the son of Padme Amidala until I was nine I was led to believe I was only adopted which is what I thought based on how my mother found me."

"Sola?" Luke nodded, "She had no Idea that I was Padme's child. She was with my Dad on Bespin on a business trip she went into the seedy part of town while exploring and saw me in the slave market."

Vader nodded, "And what happened?"

"I was scared to death I had been ripped off of Tattooine and everything I had ever known but after twelve years I can still remember seeing her for the first time. She came to me and looked at me with a loving look in her eyes. She bought me from the market and I will never forget her taking me in her arms. She asked me if I had any family. I told her what I knew and she then told me that she was my new mommy, that was the way she said it as she kissed me. I think by the time she was done bathing me and putting me to sleep that night that she had kissed me at least a hundred times." Vader nodded in silence.

"They wanted a son and they got me. I was given a lot of love and Ryoo and Pooja took great care of me and pampered me and Pooja I was especially close to as a child and still am." Vader nodded, hanging his head in shame at the mention of Pooja. Luke then continued, "When the slavers informed her of the Transmitter for me my Mother lashed out at them in rage. They then took me with them back to Naboo and that day took me to be examined at the Med Center that was when they found out that I was Padme's son and the next day Ben visited them and told them everything."

"Ben?"

"You know him as Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Vader sneered, "Ah of course my Old master who stole you from me in the first place son."

"You signed away your rights to me the moment you choked my pregnant mother not to mention what you did to Pooja I have yet to find it in my heart to forgive you for either of those actions." Vader nodded, "Not a day goes by that I wish I could take back killing your mother."

"What makes you think you killed her?"

"That is what the Emperor told me." Luke shook his head, "The truth is she left Mustafar unscathed. She was going to live through birthing me and your little attack but something else killed her you fool."

"Something else?"

"Something you didn't anticipate when turning to the Dark Side, Breaking her heart, She died of a broken heart she lost the will to live and chose to die and shut her body down because of the monster you became." Vader hung his head in shame as Luke glared at him before speaking, "I will return to Naboo in two years time and I expect you to join me then son if you refuse I will take you by force." Luke shook his head, "We are enemies father and why not take me now?"

"I don't want the Emperor to learn of you until later and have that old man teach you everything he knows before I kill him like he did me." Luke glared at his father, "I am honestly more angry at you for what you did to Pooja right now than I am for my what happened to my Mom fifteen years ago." Vader looked at Luke for a moment before speaking, "I am sorry Luke."

"I Fucking Hate you Father!" screamed Luke as he turned around to leave. As he left he glanced back at his father from the Corner of his eye and noticed tears in his eyes. He could feel his father's hurt through the Force and had to admit that at the moment he enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>Luke returned home a short time later to see Pooja on the couch in tears, "If he lets you be he can have me." Luke shook his head, "When he comes back he will come for you too Pooja we are in this together now." Pooja nodded as Luke sat down at her side. She smiled, "I am trying to think of names."<p>

"Do you have one?" Pooja nodded, "I want him to have your name, How do you like the name Jay Skywalker?" Luke looked at his cousin with a smile, "I love it." Pooja nodded, "I can't wait for him I am excited despite the situation." Luke nodded, "I just hope grandma leaves you alone."

"Oh she will unless she wants to hear it from me," said Sola as she walked in the room. Luke smiled, "Pooja has a name already."

"Lets hear it," said Sola.

"Jay, Jay Skywalker." Sola smiled, "Thats a beautiful name Pooja." Pooja nodded, "I know I didn't plan on him but I still want him I don't care about who his father is." Sola nodded, "I think he will have a good father figure in terms of his big brother." Luke smiled at his Aunt, "I agree mom." Sola at the same time noticed Pooja fingering the diamond necklace Vader had given her. She glanced at Luke whom noticed the same thing. She then spoke, "Pooja is there something you wish to say to me about Vader?" Pooja nodded, "As he sent me to Luke he glanced at me and I will never forget his words."

"His words?"

"He said he knew I would never forgive him and he didn't care but he loved the child that we had created together and that he loved me. In all the time together there was never such words but right there he told me that he loved me I I was..." Pooja let her words trail off as tears came to her eyes. Luke frowned and glanced at his mother, "This is going to be more complicated than we thought." Sola nodded in silence and then spoke, "Is it possible that he could have used mind control on her?"

"Unlikely Mind tricks do not work on a Naberrie unless it was Grandma now maybe that would work," stated Luke causing Sola to laugh.

* * *

><p>Vader's shuttle: outbound from Naboo:<p>

This is how it feels to be Darth Vader right now, You were a slave as a child, You were forced to abandon your mother to become a Jedi. The Jedi refuse to allow you to save her and she dies in your arms. You join the Dark Side to save your wife from death Your wife rejects you. You lose her along with your unborn child. Fifteen years later you learn that your son is alive and well. You face him because he is the last living peace of your beloved wife and he rejects you he swears at you and tells you he will never join you and that he hates you. In the end you feel complete rejection. You feel regret over your choices and the revelation that your wife died because of your fall to the Dark Side has caused you to now question your actions.

* * *

><p>Naboo: Seven Months Later:<p>

Sola Naberrie held her daughter's hand in the Med Center as she screamed in agony from her labor. "I-It hurts so bad mom."

"Its ok Sweetie we are almost there."

"Ah Ah ah ah," screamed Pooja and within moments a baby boy appeared. Sola took her grandson in her arms, "Here he is sweetheart." Pooja looked down at the baby with a smile, "Hello Jay, I am so glad that you made it." In response the baby cried out as he opened his eyes for the first time. Sola smiled, "He has Blond hair and he has..."

"Anakin's eyes," finished Pooja. Sola nodded, "Your ok with talking about him?" Pooja nodded, "As long as he doesn't try to take him from me I won't deny him his son." Sola frowned, "Luke you know plans to take you off world soon now that he is born. He fears for you." Pooja nodded as the door opened and looked over to see her father and Luke walk in. "Come see him." Luke gasped in shock and Sola frowned, "Whats wrong Luke?"

"His Force signature is so bright the only thing I have felt with this kind of power is...is my father." Sola nodded as Darred held his grandson before handing him to Luke. Luke smiled down at his little brother. Just then he saw the door open to reveal Ryoo and her husband Ric. Ryoo moved forward and kissed her nephew with a smile, "Blond boys are so cute."

"Why do you think I chose Luke all those years ago?" asked Sola. Ryoo nodded, "Do you like your brother Luke?" Luke nodded, "We will just have to leave Naboo soon before my father or worse the Emperor sense him." Pooja nodded in silence. Luke then glanced at his Mother, "I already have plans made." Sola nodded in silence.

Outside of the room one of the Medics examined the blood from Jay, "This kid is Force Sensitive."

"We will put the papers in the system then for a report."

"Yes Doctor I know but it means that a Jedi could have fathered this kid."

"I know that but it is the law we have to follow it if we value our lives.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Exactor:<p>

Vader found what he had been waiting for, His Son's blood was in the system in Theed after making some calls he ordered everything in regards to little Jay to be falsified. He then headed to the Hanger Bay he was planning to pay Pooja a visit. He wanted to see his newborn son that was the bottom line.

* * *

><p>Naboo: One Day Later:<p>

Luke, Sola and Darred had left to pack the Millennium Falcon for the trip into hiding with Pooja leaving her alone with Jay in her family home. She loved her son but at the same time found herself thinking of his Father and almost hoping that she would see him again. She sighed as she heard the Doorbell ring. She answered it and gasped in shock when she saw who was standing before her.


	15. Chapter 15

Pooja looked at her Grandparents in shock, They hadn't come to see her the day Jay had been born and she knew it had to do with her grandmother's judgmental self and the fact that she had said she should have had an abortion. She smiled at her Grandfather, "Hi Granddad." Ruwee smiled and hugged his granddaughter before reaching for Jay whom instantly warmed up to him. Pooja then glanced at her grandmother, "What do you want? The last time we talked you wanted me to have an abortion."

Jobal was silent, "Can I at least please see my first great grandson?" Pooja glared at her, "Look at him and how beautiful he is and you wanted me to kill him. How could you? Then you would have never met him." Jobal was silent as she entered the house with Ruwee. She immediately reached for Jay but to her shock Jay wouldn't have anything to do with her. The moment she had him in her arms he started to cry."

"What is wrong with him?"

"He doesn't like you."

"He's a newborn."

"But he is Force Sensitive like his father and brother and he can sense your bitter spirit," stated Pooja. She watched as Ruwee took Jay and smiled as the baby calmed down, "See what I mean?" Jobal frowned, "Lets go Ruwee." Ruwee shook his head, "I want to hold him and give him Sola's baby blanket." Jobal nodded and reached into her bag, as Ruwee spoke, "I want you to have it for your baby it was your mother's." Pooja smiled, "Thanks Granddad." Ruwee nodded with a smile as Pooja wrapped her blanket around Jay. "He looks like he has Luke's eyes."

"Or to be more realistic Anakin's eyes," stated Pooja. Ruwee paused, "Your ok with talking about him?" Pooja nodded, "I know that he used me but hold no grudge against him I have this baby because of him and what he did. Yes he exploited me because of my fear but he apologized. He at a certain point was in tears at the realization of what he had done to me. I know there is good in him."

"But Luke had to rescue you."

"He let me go and He could have killed Luke." Ruwee nodded in silence.

An hour later Ruwee and Jobal left Pooja with her son and headed for home. A long time later after her grandparents left Pooja heard the doorbell ring yet again. She opened the door and gasped in shock yet again.

* * *

><p>Luke stopped his Packing and looked at his Parents, "Vader is here with Pooja I have to go to her." Sola trembled in shock. Darred watched as Luke jumped onto a Swoop bike and drove off in an insane Skywalker speed.<p>

* * *

><p>Vader took in the sight of Pooja and the infant baby she held. She smiled at him, "Anakin come in." Vader nodded in shock at being called his own name. Pooja moved forward and hugged him. Vader couldn't resist it had been seven months since he had had her. He brought his lips to hers and was relieved that she didn't resist. He then looked down at the baby. Pooja smiled, "This is your son, Jay Skywalker." Vader accepted the bundle and took him in his arms and looked down at the boy realizing he was looking at an image of himself. "He's beautiful." Pooja nodded as Vader kissed Jay's forehead. "thank you so much for this baby Anakin, Thank you so much for him." Vader glanced at her, "That name no longer has any meaning for me."<p>

"It is the name of your own true self that you've only forgotten I know there is good in you. That was why you freed me. That was why you haven't destroyed Luke and why you won't take my son from me now." Vader looked at her in silence then down at Jay. "Does Luke have a plan on how he will keep you two safe?"

"Him and Obi-Wan have it worked out." Vader nodded in silence before speaking, "Make sure you have him off world in two days along with yourself the Emperor is coming here for a visit and with Luke here with Jay their presence will be all to easy to detect." Pooja nodded and bent down to kiss her son. Vader at the same time felt a hint of lust and moved forward and kissed her. "I want things to be good between us Pooja. I don't want to hurt you again." Pooja nodded, "I have no grudges. I love my son and I hope one day when the Emperor is dead that things can be different for us." Vader nodded and looked down at his son with a smile.

"Pooja what do you think your doing?" Vader turned to see Luke in the doorway and frowned before speaking, "I am just dropping by son." Luke shook his head, "What are you doing in this house?"

"Don't I have a right to see my newborn son?" Luke shook his head as Pooja stepped up, "Luke its fine nothing is going to happen." Luke glanced at Pooja and then at his father, "You better make sure that you keep a good barrier between Pooja and yourself. I mean a good one." Pooja in defiance moved forward and kissed his cheek, "Luke I am fine now leave us be." Luke nodded with a frown before glancing at his father whom spoke, "I want you to get her off planet in two days time before the Emperor arrives." Luke nodded, "You realize that its not likely that I will be telling you where I go." Vader nodded in silence, "I understand and respect that just keep my son safe and yourself while your at it."

"I will do that." Vader nodded, "Your mother would be proud of you. Your a far better man than I am son." Luke nodded in silence as his father glanced at Pooja he frowned it was obvious that feelings between the two were developing he wondered what it would do.

* * *

><p>Varykino:<p>

Sola and Darred had just gotten into the Gondola to head down to their home for the evening as they rode down the river a blaster was fired and the shot hit Darred in the back as several Imperials appeared in and around the river. Sola trembled as Darred got up and fired several shots killing several troops. He took her blaster from her purse and fired into the ranks until one spoke, "Stop or we kill your wife." Darred nodded as An Imperial approached him, "Who is the real father of your adoptive son? The Force sensitive one."

"I don't know."

"Answer me honestly or I will kill you."

"Go to hell my wife and I would rather died than betray our son." The officer nodded and pointed his blaster at Darred and fired before grabbing Sola and placing her in binders.

* * *

><p>Janren Residence:<p>

Luke stopped upon feeling the tremor, "They have my mom but they left my dad." Vader nodded, "I sense it too you go after your mother I will go to Darred, Pooja get the baby your coming with."

"What?"

"I have no choice we can't leave you alone." Pooja nodded as she saw Luke obtain his lightsaber and cloak.

* * *

><p>Vader took Pooja and Jay and ran for his Speeder while Luke headed for his. Vader took Pooja and drove for where he knew he would find Darred. He approached a Gondola and saw several men surrounding Darred's body. He ran for him with Pooja behind. Upon reaching him he could sense his life's force slipping away. "T-They Got Sola Imperials Did Vader and now I am dead and you have my daughter are you happy?"<p>

Vader shook his head, "I wasn't a part of it. Did they say anything?"

"They put the fatal shot into me because I wouldn't tell them anything about the father of Luke. They told me he would die along with my family for this betrayal." Vader frowned and then made what he now realized was a forever life altering decision, "I swear to you Darred on Padme's grave that I will protect your wife and daughters and I won't let Jay or Luke die."

Darred despite his pain could see the sincerity in Vader's eyes as Vader spoke, "Thank you for raising Luke you and Sola did a great job with him he has turned into a fine man and for that I will be eternally grateful he is a much better man than I am." Darred nodded, "I-It was my pleasure to raise the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Don't lead your sons down the same dark path you went down Anakin. Become what you were once leave this darkness Padme believed in you and I now see why..." said Darred as he died. Vader looked down at Darred and reached forward with his real hand and closed his eyes. He then heard a scream and walked towards the river to see around nine bodies of Stormtroopers and officers floating. Pooja in tears spoke, "We better get to the lake house."

"No they are expecting it you will stay with me did you pack a bag for Jay?" Pooja nodded in tears as Vader looked down at Darred and then at her, "I am sorry." Pooja nodded as Vader motioned to a group of men, "Get his body into the morgue leave the Imperial bodies and inform his in laws of the situation." The men nodded immediately Vader then gestured to Pooja and led her to his Speeder.

He drove her into the City to a middle class inn and paid for one nights stay. He led the now grief stricken Pooja into their room and took Jay whom he could tell needed a diaper change and changed his diaper. He looked at Pooja as he came out after changing his first diaper. "I remember all to well the pain of losing a Parent Pooja." Pooja nodded, "What was it like for you?"

"My Mother died in my arms when I was nineteen I never got over that loss." Pooja nodded as Vader pulled back the sheets of the bed. She saw Vader remove his tunic and crawl into bed and after removing her dress crawled into bed with him with Jay. Vader frowned, "I hope I don't crush him."

"Thats what I feared but you won't trust me." Vader nodded and took Pooja in his arms with Jay and the three of them after a few moments fell asleep from the exhaustion and grief of the night.

* * *

><p>Sola Naberrie sat inside of and Imperial Speeder as it stopped, "Whatever is going on you will pay for this treatment."<p>

"Shut up Lady Naberrie your about to pay for harboring threats of the Empire," stated an angry officer as he pushed her off of the Transport. Six Men followed but before Sola could even blink she saw Luke's blue lightsaber come out of the dark and slice down several Stormtroopers The sole Officer moved for his blaster only to have his head sliced off. Sola looked at Luke with a frown, "they shot Darred we need to get to him."

"There is nothing we can do mom I am sorry."

"What do you mean son?"

"I felt his death awhile ago as I was waiting for this speeder now we must leave before more Stormtroopers arrive." Sola nodded and followed Luke to his speeder in tears as he hugged her, "Was Vader involved?" Luke shook his head, "No but he has Pooja and Jay." Sola cringed, "Are they on the planet?" Luke nodded, "Lets go see that Dad's body is taken care of then we will go to them." Sola nodded as Luke drove her to the Morgue. Within moments they were led into the back room where Darred's body was laying. Sola kissed his lips in tears. Luke kissed his uncle's forehead and touched his shoulder, "Thank you Dad for all that you did for me for being a father to me that loved me. For teaching me of what it meant to be a man."

"Excuse me Sola." Sola turned to see Carr whom managed the Gondola's at the river dock looking at her, "I was there when he died."

"What happened?"

"First off I know that Luke is Vader's son and I won't tell anyone." Luke nodded as Carr continued, "He knelt over Darred as he was dying he promised Darred that he would look after you and the girls and that he would protect Pooja and the baby. He thanked Darred for raising Luke telling him that he had made him into a fine man." Sola nodded in tears then looked at Luke, "Lets go find them Luke I need to see my daughter and know that my grandson is safe." Luke nodded and took his mom in his arms as they left. "I am sorry mom its all my fault."

"Your fault?"

"If you hadn't bought me in that slave market dad would be alive and you would be happy maybe things would be better. I failed you and I failed to protect Pooja from my father. I am a failure I am the son of a Monster I am disgusting." Sola in response slapped Luke, "Don't ever let me hear you degrade yourself like that again Luke Naberrie Skywalker you are a great man at age sixteen and you are my pride and joy just as my daughters are," said Sola as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Darred would have rather died then not have you as his son and the same is for me." Luke nodded as he drove for a nearby hotel feeling tears in his eyes.

Luke and Sola arrived at the Inn and saw the clerk approach, "There is a room waiting for you both." Luke nodded and took the door combo. He noticed that the clerk slipped him a note Luke opened it noticing Pooja's handwriting.

"What does it say son?"

"It says to go straight to their room day or night no matter what." Sola nodded and followed her son into the lift.

* * *

><p>The pair headed for the hotel room and pounded in the code. Luke sent out a calm Force greeting to Vader and as the door opened he saw the lights flicker on. Sola and Luke both did the best that they could to hide their shock the moment they saw Vader in only his underwear and Pooja wearing only her bra and panties with Jay in her arms. Luke frowned but was grateful that at least they weren't having sex.<p>

Pooja looked at her mother in tears, "I can't believe that daddy is dead." Sola nodded noticing how Pooja and Vader had their arms around one another. It was obvious that the child they had created together was causing things to grow between them. Vader then spoke, "The men that attacked you did they ask you anything?"

Sola nodded, "They were asking us where Luke was and who his real father was." Vader nodded in anger, "The Emperor now knows about you son no doubt. Tomorrow we have to get you and the rest of the family into hiding." Sola nodded in silence, "Do you think they will be after my Parents?"

Vader shook his head, "It would look really bad for Palpatine to go after the Parents of Padme Amidala and its bad enough to go after you for the public eye." Sola nodded and glanced at her son "Luke lets go to our room." Luke nodded upon leaving the room he glared at his mother, "What are you thinking? I don't want him alone with them all night."

Sola nodded, "I believe that he actually loves that boy and my daughter." Luke shook his head in disgust.

Pooja looked at Vader as her mother left in tears and accepted a comforting hug from him. Vader led her to the bed and Vader wrapped his arms around her and Jay as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Imperial Palace:<p>

Palpatine frowned as one of his aides strode in, "I already know you don't have him."

"No sir we had Sola Naberrie and were taking her in for interrogation her husband we shot and we were going to question her but our men were ambushed no survivors." Palpatine nodded, "Make sure the men that killed Janren are punished it will look bad for us if it is known that I was a part of this."

"Yes sir!"


	16. Chapter 16

Naboo:

Luke awoke from his sleep noticing that his mother was still asleep he got out of his bed and showered before dressing and placing his lightsaber on his hip. Not knowing if his father and Pooja were awake he sat down on his bed to meditate.

Vader awoke with Pooja and Jay still asleep. He looked down at them knowing that today he had to prepare to fight for their lives. He kissed Pooja and then looked down at Jay and kissed him. He noticed that neither stirred and smiled as he reached out in the Force sensing that Luke was awake. He dressed and opened the door to Luke and Sola's room noticing Sola just opening her eyes. He glanced back at the image of Pooja sleeping with his infant son vowing from this day forth that everything he did would be for his sons and for Pooja. He turned and entered Luke and Sola's room as Sola got out of bed. He frowned, "Luke you will have to go with me to get your grandparents as much as I hate it we first will have to take Pooja and your mother to Kenobi if the Empire have them."

Luke nodded, "How soon?"

"I hate to wake Pooja and Jay but it will have to be awake soon." Luke nodded as the door hissed open revealing Pooja with Jay. "So what is the plan?"

"We go find Kenobi and seek his help make sure you get dressed Pooja." Pooja nodded in silence. Vader then looked down at his son, "I know you hate me Luke but for the time being we have to work together to protect Pooja and Jay." Luke looked up at him and nodded, "I understand but let me get something straight with you. You will not turn me to the dark side or my little brother and you better not hurt Pooja again."

Vader nodded in silence as Pooja moved closer to him, Vader then glanced at Sola, "Darred's dying words really hit something in me."

"What did he say?"

"He told me not to pull my sons down the dark path I had fallen down. He told me to become what I was once and that Padme believed in me in the end and right then he told me that he saw why."

Sola nodded, "Do it you have a choice Anakin Skywalker. You can choose between a relationship with both of your sons and a chance to make things right or you can choose to continue down your dark path."

"Even if I had a chance its not like Luke would accept me and once Jay learns that he was conceived because of how I exploited Pooja he will hate me."

"Who says he has to know?" asked Pooja. "What do you mean?" asked Vader. "I mean I know you have been lonely for fifteen years and you used me because I resemble Aunt Padme but you said you loved me." Vader nodded, "We will talk about this later." Pooja nodded in silence.

Luke shook his head as Vader looked down at Pooja, "If we make it out of this together Pooja things will be different I promise you." Pooja nodded as Vader kissed her. Sola then spoke, "Are you even Darth Vader anymore?" Vader frowned, "I can't say that I am." Sola nodded, "I think that your Anakin Skywalker again."

"Then Anakin Skywalker I am." Sola nodded, "We will take our speeders there together and then head to your parents Sola after we park Luke's." Sola nodded and hopped into Luke's Speeder while Vader and Pooja hopped into his.

* * *

><p>Janren Residence:<p>

Anakin arrived at The Residence that had been Luke's home all his life with Pooja, Sola and Luke. He in the meantime noticed Luke fingering an Officer's cylinder. "Is the Data on that Imperial Cylinder in tact?" Luke nodded and Anakin took the cylinder and decoded it and plugged it into a datapad and read it. Sola glanced at him, "What does it say?"

"It says that you, Ruwee, Jobal and Ryoo are safe they plan to apologize to you publicly tomorrow for Darred's death as for you and Pooja they plan to eliminate you both along with Jay. I sealed the records on Jay's force sensitivity in the hospital but somehow the Emperor learned," Stated Anakin. Sola nodded, "That means we have to get them all off Planet what will you do?"

"I will go with them. I won't leave her alone with my child." Sola nodded and kissed Pooja, "I love you girl."

"What will you do?"

"Move in with Grandma and Granddad." Pooja nodded as Luke returned. Anakin noticed him holding a second lightsaber. "If your truly with me father you will accept your Jedi Blade now." Anakin nodded as Luke handed it to him. "Thank you son." Luke nodded as Pooja glanced at him and kissed him. Anakin smiled at her yet surprised at how much love he sensed inside of her.

Luke smiled as his father took his Jedi Blade. Anakin looked at him, "Let me see your lightsaber." Luke nodded, and handed his father his lightsaber. Anakin examined the hilt with pride, "It highly resembles Obi-Wan's lightsaber." Luke nodded as Anakin ignited the green blade. "Your skills are impressive indeed you are powerful as the Emperor can see." Luke nodded as his father handed him his lightsaber. Anakin smiled at Luke then glanced at Pooja whom was staring at a family picture from her childhood. "Why? First Auntie Padme and now daddy?" Anakin nodded, "As I look at the body of an innocent man like your father one thought comes to mind."

"What thought?" asked Luke.

"It should be me," stated Anakin grimly.

Luke nodded in silence. A short time later the group headed for the Naberrie residence.

* * *

><p>Naberrie Residence:<p>

Ruwee and Jobal had just learned of Darred's death the morning they had awoken in shock and horror. "Ruwee It must be because Vader wants Pooja and the baby. Maybe if we let him have her he will spare Ryoo and Sola," stated Jobal.

"I am not giving my granddaughter to that bastard," stated Ruwee as the doorbell rang.

Jobal stood up and answered the door seeing her daughter whom she swiftly hugged. She looked past Sola to see Luke holding Jay and Pooja standing alongside Vader. She gasped in horror as everyone filed in past her. Ruwee too gasped in shock upon seeing Vader.

"You took our daughter from us Vader now you take the man that we have called our son for over twenty years."

"He wasn't a part of it," stated Sola.

"In fact he was with me and the baby at home and Luke when it happened."

"You were in the same house with your number one enemy Luke whom raped Pooja?"

"I didn't have a choice Pooja is the one that let her in." Ruwee glanced at Pooja whom nodded as she glanced at Anakin, "Anakin do you want to tell them anything?"

"Did you hear my side of Padme's death?"

"We have but we would like answers on it at least I know I would as a father."

"Ruwee be careful he is a powerful man."

Anakin shook his head, "I see why Luke despises you so much Jobal and Padme hardly ever spoke of you in our time together, She talked more of Ruwee than she did you." Ruwee looked at Anakin in shock, "W-What did she say?"

"She said if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have had the amazing career that she had and that it was you that encouraged her to keep on pressing on through the political field. She wanted to have children eventually and we both did. But we just wanted to wait until after the war."

"Why did you turn and leave my little girl on Mustafar?" asked Ruwee in anger.

"I had constant nightmares of her dying in childbirth and I couldn't lose her like I did my mother."

"Your Mother?" asked Jobal. Anakin nodded, "I had nightmares of her death and begged the council to let me save her. By the time I got to her she was dying and I was to late. I never forgave them for that. The day Padme told me that she was pregnant with Luke was the happiest day of my life. I always wanted children. But that night I heard her screaming in my dreams in pain as she died."

Ruwee noticed that as Anakin spoke that tears were coming out of his eyes. "So I was willing to do anything to save her even give up my life. Palpatine was a man I trusted."

"We all did I trusted him a lot to son," stated Ruwee. Anakin nodded, "He promised me that with the Dark Side of the Force that we would find a way to save her. It came to the point of me choosing between saving his life or Mace Windu's life and I chose him." Ruwee nodded as Anakin continued, "On Mustafar I thought she had brought Obi-Wan to kill me and it was after we argued about my choices. So I choked her because of that and I only recently learned that Obi-Wan actually snuck aboard her ship. Then Obi-Wan cut off what was left of my right arm and left me and then took her and Luke."

Ruwee frowned thinking of those days, Empire day a reminder of the worst day of his life, "Then when I came around with my replacement arm I asked the Emperor where she was and he told me that in my anger that I killed her with my child." Ruwee clenched his fists at the statement, "That prick lied to you?" Anakin nodded in tears.

Ruwee then spoke, "I realize that you meant the best for my little girl and for that I am eternally grateful. I know my wife wanted her to marry that Artist prick but after learning of Luke's brawl with him I say otherwise." Ruwee then paused and stared Anakin over thoroughly, "My Father never held grudges and he taught me the same thing it is a rule that keeps you alive I forgive you Anakin Skywalker but I do not forgive Darth Vader." Anakin nodded silence.

He then spoke, "Lets go to the Lake house and prepare you for departure."

"You can't stay for the funeral?" asked Jobal.

"No the Emperor is sending Assassins to take care of them. I have to get everyone into hiding." Jobal nodded, "We will come with you to bid our farewells." Anakin nodded and a short time later everyone headed for Varykino.

* * *

><p>Varykino: A few hours later:<p>

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched as the Gondola carrying Luke, Sola Pooja and the Naberries along with his former Padawan came into view. He had been told of Anakin's redemption though he had sensed it through the evening. Ironic, The presence and existence of his two sons was causing love to redeem him. Obi-Wan watched as the Gondola docked Anakin was the first one to approach and he instantly knelt down in front of him as everyone else filed off of the Gondola, "M-Master I am sorry. I should have listened to you. I failed you I am so sorry." Obi-Wan moved forward and knelt down to face Anakin, "I am part to blame I should have shown you that you could have trusted me. Forgive me brother," said Obi-Wan as he hugged his former Padawan. He then turned to Sola, "I am so sorry for Darred." Sola nodded in tears, "We knew the risks after you came to our house we chose our fate and it was worth it." Obi-Wan nodded and then led the family into the estate where Han and Chewie were waiting.

Anakin took in the sight of the young Smuggler and Wookiee. "So this is who you told me about?" Luke nodded as Anakin looked at the Wookiee. "Chewbacca?"

Chewie roared in response and Anakin smiled, "Yes thank you for saving Ahsoka I am grateful to you for that still." Chewie smiled and Han glanced at him, "Just how many of these Jedi do you know?"

"More than you would imagine. I just never tell anyone I don't want to betray them."

"Ok Pal so even the ones that are dead you don't mention?"

Chewie nodded and Han shook his head and glanced at Anakin, "Han Solo Captain of the Millennium Falcon and non of your Vader tricks on me." Anakin smirked as he took the Pilot's hand. The group then sat down to lunch just as the door opened revealing Ryoo and Ric. Ryoo hugged her sister and Mother in tears as she sat down before glaring at Anakin angrily, "If you dare to hurt my sister again or rape her I will kill you. Do you understand?" Anakin nodded, "Perfectly and I will let you if you try." Ryoo gasped in shock.

A few hours later Luke stood alone with his father on the deck looking out a tthe island that he had been told his mother had used to swim to constantly.

"So when Grandma and Granddad learned that I had been training as a Jedi in secret for six years they weren't to happy."

"How did they find out?"

"Dorme mom's..."

"Handmaiden, I remember hearing about her arrest I got it all dismissed and only learned about it because of how that attack was made. There was no evidence left." Luke nodded, "That was my first one." Anakin nodded, "You covered it up perfectly." Luke nodded, "Granddad though didn't want to lose his relationship with me so he told me he wouldn't argue with me about it." Anakin nodded, "The night we made peace he gave me this," stated Luke as he pulled out something Anakin recognized instantly, "He said she wore it everyday." Anakin nodded as he took it in his hands, "I carved it for her when I was nine I told her it would bring her good fortune."

"Maybe that fortune was me?"

"Maybe," said Anakin as he handed the Japor Snippet back to his son, "Keep it she would have wanted you to have it." Luke nodded, "Thank you Father." Anakin nodded, "I am proud of you." Luke nodded, "I am sorry for what I said to you when we first met at mother's grave."

Anakin shook his head, "I deserved it and it made me think in the long run. I need to talk to Pooja tonight actually. We need to settle things." Luke nodded and left his father as he sensed Sola approaching. Anakin turned to see Sola holding Jay, "You and Darred did a great job with him he is a fine man thank you." Sola nodded, "Pooja wants to talk to you." Anakin nodded, "I was thinking we could take a walk." Sola nodded as Anakin left her. Anakin a short time later found Pooja and together the tow began to walk together.

Anakin looked at Pooja with a frown, "I am so sorry for what I did to you Pooja. I remember the nights you would cry as I took you. It was rape and I can't believe you can even look at me much less let me be around my son." Pooja nodded, "It was Vader not you that did that and your the father of my Son not Vader. You proved that when you let me leave the Exactor with Luke." Anakin nodded in silence. "You said you loved me." Anakin nodded, "You deserve much better though Pooja I am a monster." Pooja shook her head, "You gave me my child and I see what you are Anakin I am starting to love you." Anakin nodded, "It is just that I am..."

"Your afraid you won't give me the love you believe I deserve because of my Aunt and your love for her." Anakin nodded in silence, "I accept that but what if we just had a relationship together Anakin?"

"What do you mean?"

"We could live together share a bed and raise our son together and see how we get along and then decide from there."

"Your willing to do that?" Pooja nodded, "If you are but there will be rules and limits." Anakin nodded and soon felt Pooja's hand reaching for his. He looked down at her with a smile, "We will do it and I guess we are going to be together a lot now because of our predicament." Pooja nodded and kissed Anakin, "I love our son."

"I do too." Pooja smiled and together the couple headed back to the Lake house holding hands together. As they entered the house the sight of them holding hands wasn't unnoticed by anyone in the house. Pooja smiled at Anakin and spoke, "I am sure we will be good parents." Anakin nodded and kissed her and realized how much love he had put into the kiss.

Luke noticed his Father and cousin and glanced at his mother, motioning for her to follow him. Together the pair walked out of the house together, "I don't know about having My Dad with Pooja like this. I can't stop him." Sola nodded, "I don't think he will hurt her again. Just leave them be and stand alongside them Luke and give your father a chance." Luke nodded as Sola took him in her arms, "I am so proud of you take care of her in your journeys together I don't know where your going but be safe." Luke nodded with a smile as Sola kissed his cheek, "Don't you ever think of yourself as being worthless or slimy because of your father's past." Luke nodded and hugged her, "Thank you Mom for everything I will always look to you as my mother." Sola nodded, "And you will always be my son Luke."

"A shame I am eating my words."

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't let the slave seller put a transmitter in your neck because I said you would be loved so much that you would live with me until the age of twenty five."

"If it wasn't for Palpatine I probably would be so you were right Mom thank you for taking me as your son I love you." Sola nodded, "I can't let you go without me Luke I packed a bag I am going too."

"It may be rough wherever we are going."

"I know but Ryoo can take care of my parents I already talked to them. I want to be with my grandson and with you."

Luke nodded and kissed his mother's cheek. He realized how much of a family they were. Sola couldn't let go of him, he realized to his shock. He smiled at her as she hugged him. Together the pair headed into the house together. Sola frowned as she walked in, "Where's Anakin and Pooja?"

"They went to bed with Jay weather they are sleeping or not I know not," said Ric. Sola glanced at her son in law and shook her head, "You two will take care of things on the planet for me while I am gone right?" Ric nodded with a smile at his mother in law as Sola headed for her bedroom.

Luke she noticed hesitate before going into his room. She realized he was still nervous about Pooja and his father being together. She hoped he would get over it soon because it would help with the relationship between the two Skywalker's which she knew was necessary at this point.

* * *

><p>Ok there will be more up soon I have another story up too called, Broken trust Broken Spirits check it out if you want to. That is it now, Thanks for the input on my writings.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin looked at Pooja and kissed her as the couple looked at their sleeping infant in his crib. "He is so beautiful," said Pooja. Anakin nodded with a smile, "We should get some sleep while we can." Pooja smiled at him as he put on a pair of sleep shorts and crawled into bed. She went into the refresher and returned in a nightgown. Anakin smiled as she crawled into bed with him and snuggled up against him. He had certainly changed, he thought. Just a few months ago he had taken this very girl every night weather or not she wanted to for sex. Now here they were as though they were a normal couple with their newborn son. Pooja smiled up at him as he kissed her, "Goodnight Pooja."

"Goodnight Anakin."

That evening Jay woke Anakin with his screams and rather than have Pooja tend to him he stayed up with Jay for the night. He made sure the baby was happy and woke up Pooja a few times to nurse him. He for the most part though tended to Jay and let Pooja sleep.

* * *

><p>Pooja awoke the next morning noticing that Anakin and Jay were sound asleep. She smiled, Anakin had given her as much sleep as he could possibly give her through the night and now here he was exhausted with their son.<p>

She headed into the refresher and dressed before leaving the bedroom.

Sola, Ryoo and Luke were sitting with Ruwee and Jobal when they saw Pooja walk into the living room. "Where's Jay?"

"He's with Anakin they are both asleep."

"Still?"

"Anakin tended to Jay most of the night so I could sleep. He only woke me up to nurse him and otherwise he let me sleep." Luke couldn't help but hide his shock as he took another sip of his Caf. Pooja sat down with a smile noticing a stern look on Ryoo's face.

"Whats wrong Ryoo?"

"He's old enough to be your dad."

"No he's not."

"He's gotta be in his forties by now and your only twenty three," stated Ruwee. Pooja shook her head, "He doesn't just look young he is only thirty eight so he is only fifteen years older than me."

"that is still a large gap Pooja he is just using you."

"No he isn't we have slept in the same bed for two nights Ryoo and we didn't have sex on either night. He has changed. He regrets what happened between us and he is trying to make it right. Why not give him a chance?" Ryoo shook her head as Sola spoke, "This is like Padme and I. It doesn't pay Ryoo to be overprotective. Maybe if I hadn't been Padme would have confided in me more."

"She chose not to tell anyone about the marriage for a reason and we will never know exactly why," stated Luke. Sola nodded, "After yesterday I will say that Anakin has gained my trust. He is just deserting the Empire for us. It is obvious that Padme was right about him."

"But how do you know he isn't just playing you?" asked Ryoo.

"You didn't see the tears on that boy's face when he told me exactly what went on between him and Padme Ryoo," stated Ruwee.

"How can you call him a boy?"

"I am in my seventies young lady. To me everyone up here at the lake house besides Jobal is a kid aside from maybe Master Kenobi." Ryoo nodded in silence. She then glanced at Pooja, "Can I talk to you alone?" Pooja nodded and followed her sister onto the patio outside.

Pooja glanced at her sister, "What is it Ryoo?"

"I realize that your going to have your relationship with him weather I like it or not and there is nothing I can do." Pooja nodded, "Your right Ryoo."

"However make sure you use precautionary It only takes onetime and you end up pregnant," said Ryoo as she handed her sister a bottle of birth control. "Don't try to tell me this."

"It will help to allow you to plan. I am not telling you to have no more kids with him. I am just trying to help." Pooja nodded and took the bottle, "Thank you Sister." Ryoo nodded, "I have no need for them I am pregnant."

"You are?" Ryoo nodded, "I found out yesterday whenever you return to Naboo you will be an Aunt." Pooja smiled, "I am happy for you."

"And I for you just don't let him break your heart and make sure he treats you right."

"The relationship was my idea."

"What?"

"He told me that he would let me be on my own. That I deserved better than him that he was no good. He just sees himself as nothing perhaps I can heal him. I know he will never get over losing Aunt Padme but perhaps I can help to heal him partially." Ryoo nodded, "You sound like our Aunt and I wish you the best in your quest." Pooja nodded and hugged her sister before heading back into the living room.

* * *

><p>Anakin awoke to Jay's cries and opened his eyes and after using the force to open the curtains noticed that it was fairly late into the morning. He picked up his son, "Oh you need your diaper changed?" Anakin swiftly did the job and then slipped on a pair of pants and his tunic before walking out the door. He walked out noticing Pooja look at him, "What does he want?"<p>

"He is hungry and only Mommy can take care of that," said Anakin with a grin. Pooja nodded and moved forward as Anakin handed her Jay. She looked down at the baby with a smile.

Sola, Ryoo and Jobal couldn't help but notice how broad and muscular Anakin's frame was and they had a good view with his open shirt. They glanced at one another as he headed back to his bedroom to finish dressing. "Now I see why you like him sister he is hot," stated Ryoo.

"Ryoo," said Pooja.

"Were just saying its the truth I can imagine that even Palo's daughter would go for him," stated Sola.

"Not like he would be with her unless he wanted a disease."

"What do you mean a disease?" asked Jobal.

"She's the school slut," said Luke bluntly.

"Luke how could you say that about her? She comes from a great family."

"I am just stating mere fact I can gather six of my friends into one circle from school and they will tell me that they all have slept with her."

"You can't be serious."

"He is they both are like that the older one had an abortion according to Pooja," stated Sola. Jobal frowned, "Well if Only Pooja had..."

Before anyone could blink Pooja stood up with her baby in hand and slapped her grandmother across the face in anger. "If You ever say that again I will tell Anakin to kill you!" screamed Pooja.

Anakin strode into the room at that moment noticing tears in Pooja's eyes, "Whats going on?"

"My wife's pathetic ego," said Ruwee in anger.

"Ruwee how could you?"

"I am very against abortion Jobal and had I known you had this attitude I may have not married you all those years ago."

"Abortion I don't get it?" said Anakin.

"It all started with her and Luke arguing about Palo and his pathetic Daughters," stated Sola.

"The Artist right?"

"She still doesn't understand how foul he is."

"I can agree. I just about killed him at one of the conventions he was at but I couldn't."

"Why not?" asked Luke.

"Tarkin has him working on some dammed piece of art and wants it finished."

"What did he do?" asked Sola.

"He was making to many anti Force statements."

"Never deny the Force's existence in your presence is what Ben once told me." Anakin nodded with a smile, "I see he taught you a lot about me son." Luke merely grinned at his father in response. Anakin then looked at Pooja whom was clutching her baby, "So lets hear what your Grandmother said and what made you so upset."

Luke then spoke, "Grandma was hoping to play matchmaker from the moment I was brought here and marry me to Palo's pathetic daughter. Something that still angers me to this day. Now the ladies were all talking about you."

"Me?"

"Yes and mom said that she could see Palo's sixteen year old daughter trying to get you and I said you wouldn't have anything to do with her unless you wanted a disease."

"Disease?"

"I then went onto say that she was the school slut which is mere truth. I know a lot of guys that have slept with her. And my stupid grandmother can't even accept the fact. Mom then added in that Palo's older daughter who is Pooja's age had an abortion and then Grandma stated that if only Pooja had one."

Anakin glared at Jobal in anger and then noticed her trembling under his stare. "Luke how could you? He is a powerful man He could kill me."

"Truthfully the only reason I didn't is because you are Padme's mother but in truth your unworthy to be her mother and I am sure she is turning over in her grave at the sight of this right now. Don't ever say anything about that to Pooja or anyone."

"Just marry."

"I am not forcing Pooja to marry and we are not basing our marriage on a baby Jobal. I would rather have my son in a happy home even if it is devoid of me aside from occasional visits. We will live our lives based on what is right and if we marry it won't be to make you happy." Anakin then noticed Pooja standing at his side and without a word led her back to their bedroom.

Sola glared at her mother in anger, "She just lost her father and I my husband and your trying to tell us that you wanted my grandchild dead you heartless bitch!" yelled Sola as she stood up and left the room. Ryoo followed along with Luke and Ruwee.

Luke headed for the room his father shared with Pooja and knocked. "Come in son." Luke nodded and walked in noticing his father holding Pooja as she cried, "We are leaving as soon as possible I will not have that woman talk to Pooja like this about my son." Luke nodded, "We are having a funeral for dad today someone managed to pull some strings then Han will get us out of here." Anakin nodded and glanced at his girlfriend, "We will pay our respects to your dad and then leave Pooja." Pooja nodded, "I can't imagine not having him. I am so angry with that old woman."

"Mom called her a heartless bitch," stated Luke. Anakin shook his head in amusement. "Lets get going." Luke nodded as Pooja handed him Jay.

Luke taking the hint left the room holding his little brother with a smile at him. He kissed Jay on the forehead, "I don't care what she thinks either I am glad to have you around. I am hoping I can get along with our dad too. I see that he really is changing finally." Luke carried his brother out into the living room noticing Jobal still sitting alone.

"You never liked me either." Luke glared at his grandmother, "That isn't the case. I just didn't like you trying to run my life for me. I make my own decisions."

"I was just trying to protect you. Your mother made her own decisions too. She ran off and got married and didn't even tell me and look at where she is now." Luke glared at Jobal in anger, "I would rather go to an early grave then become some pathetic cowering old worthless egotistic bitch like you. Just look at my little brother and all you can think of is how Pooja wasn't married. Well she didn't choose to sleep with him now did she?"

"But she could have used precautions."

"She didn't think of it. He just took her to his bedroom without even asking her and she had never been with a man. She was one of the good girls in school."

"If only you had listened to me about living a safe life."

"I would rather die and if dying before the age of thirty is my destiny then so be it," stated Luke in anger as he walked away from his grandmother.

* * *

><p>Theed:<p>

A few hours later, The Naberrie Family accompanied by the Skywalker's headed for the Cemetery where Darred's body was waiting inside of a casket. After a few rituals along with everyone paying their respects Darred's Body was taken to the Naberrie Mausoleum to be buried while his widow followed him clad in an all black gown complete with veils covering her face. Anakin frowned as he watched, "I should be in that casket or with Padme."

"Perhaps we can place you with her when you die," said Ruwee. Anakin glanced at Ruwee and shook his head, "Unlikely my body will most likely be burned as is Jedi tradition." Ruwee nodded in silence. Just then Luke walked up to his father, "My Mom is removing her gown and dressing in some trousers then we will leave the planet." Anakin nodded, "Is your smuggler friend ready?" Luke nodded, "I saved him from being locked into an enslaving career with Jabba you know. So he feels like he owes me." Anakin shook his head as Ruwee spoke, "Did you hear why he was discharged from the Imperial ranks?"

"No why?"

"Because of that Wookiee. Chewbacca was saving a bunch of cubs from slavery and he was knocked out. Solo was ordered to skin him but refused so the Wookiee pledged his life to him." Anakin nodded, "I hate slavery and that gives me a new view on the man." Luke nodded, "He's a good man like I said." Anakin nodded as Sola approached him, "I am ready." Anakin nodded as Sola kissed her father's cheek and hugged her mother though the tension between the two was quite visible. Pooja then spoke, "When we return I hope you think better of me and my son." Anakin smiled at her and kissed her as he led her towards the waiting Speeder. Luke smiled at his grandfather, "Thank you for everything and my mother's Japor Snippet." Ruwee nodded, "I wish I knew where it came from."

"My dad said he carved it for her when he was nine."

"Ah, that explains why. I should have known," said Ruwee as Luke left him after the two hugged.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Imperial Palace:<p>

Palpatine looked at the report from Naboo in rage, "So he has betrayed me? I need him and he turns on me for that slut's pathetic niece? How could he? I want him found and dead. Get me the best bounty hunters for the job."

"At once your Majesty," said an aide as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Anakin boarded the Falcon holding hands with Pooja. He kissed her as the two sat down together and buckled in with Sola at their side. At that moment Han walked in, "So where are we going?"

"The planet is called, Merrana."

"Merrana? I never heard of it."

"Not surprising I doubt the Emperor even has. I found it many years ago and set up a secret hideout devoid of my name or anything. There is money there to last us awhile and there is no Imperial presence whatsoever."

"Why did you go there?"

"In case I needed a place to keep secrets from Palpatine," said Anakin, "The compound has plenty of room for all of us." Obi-Wan nodded with a smile. Luke then spoke, "We will have to make sure we train Jay too I am guessing." Anakin shook his head, "By the time it comes to that we will be out of hiding. I want him to have a childhood. How old were you when you started your training anyways?"

"Nine and that was when I was told about you and my real mother." Anakin nodded in shame at the memory of his parting with his angel. Pooja squeezed his hand, "Don't worry it is the past I know you have changed."

"It doesn't change what I've done. Not to mention how I used you Pooja. I am so sorry." Pooja nodded, "I forgive you and you gave me a son so I hold no grudges Anakin." Anakin nodded and kissed her. Pooja smiled at him as Anakin then spoke, "We will appear to be simple beings on the planet's surface. I will open a repair shop and Luke I am guessing that if your anything like me mechanical abilities come to you naturally." Luke grinned, "Mom used to have her girlfriends bring their speeders over and they would pay me and save a few thousand Credits." Anakin nodded with a smile at his son. "Well Solo make a couple of random jumps before we make our final course."

"You got it pal I will get right to it." Anakin nodded as Han left the lounge. He smiled at his son and spoke, "We will someday destroy the Emperor but for now we will lay low." Luke nodded in agreement. He knew that it was his father's destiny and he was the son of Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One. He was in reality the Son of Destiny itself and the son of a great destiny that he would someday be a part of.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin and thought for a moment, He would have to tell Anakin about his daughter. He knew Anakin would be angered to learn that he hadn't been told but it was time he knew. He also would have to go to Alderaan and discuss the new developments with Bail now that Anakin was redeemed it would bring in great benefits for the Rebel Alliance though Anakin would have to gain their trust over time. He knew it would be able to happen though.


	18. Chapter 18

Merrana: One day later:

The Millennium Falcon arrived in the secret Hanger at Anakin's hidden compound without incident. After landing Anakin led everyone inside the beautiful house and showed them to their rooms. After he had assigned everybody rooms he saw Obi-Wan standing a distance away from him and sensed that Obi-Wan wanted to speak with him alone. He wordlessly walked with Obi-Wan as they headed out of the house and onto the porch, "You remember the day Padme died Anakin?"

"Worst day of my life."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I have told no one this the only people that know are myself, Master Yoda and Bail Organa?"

"Told anyone what?"

"I was with Padme when she gave birth to Luke however there was something very surprising."

"What was that?"

"She was carrying twins."

"Twins?" asked Anakin in shock. Obi-Wan nodded, "Force sensitive twins are fairly powerful as you know not to mention that they are the children of the chosen one so we devised a plan to hide them and Yoda decided it would be best to separate them."

"You separated Luke from his twin?" asked Anakin in anger. Obi-Wan nodded, "Where is the other one?"

"The other one, Your daughter was adopted by Bail Organa."

"Princess Leia is my daughter?" Obi-Wan nodded as Anakin hung his head in shame, "How? How could I not know my own daughter when I saw her? She looks so much like her mother and yet I didn't even know my own daughter. I am so worthless." Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder in sympathy. "I am going to Alderaan to inform Bail of the current developments. Leia already knows she's adopted and when the time is right Bail will tell her the truth." Anakin nodded in silence. "If only I had listened to you Master. I should have listened to Master Windu and stayed in the Council Chambers instead of going to the Senate then they would be together. They deserved to at least have one parent in their lives."

"Then do that for Luke now." Anakin nodded as Obi-Wan left him. He glanced up at the sky noticing it darkening and headed inside to see Sola standing at the dinning table with a large dinner prepared. He thanked her and sat down with everyone else as they ate.

* * *

><p>Luke watched his father noticing something was wrong, "What is it?"<p>

"Nothing Luke you will learn when the time is right." Puzzled, Luke nodded in silence and continued to eat. He noticed his Father had changed a lot since the first moment he laid eyes on him in his mother's mausoleum. He smiled and continued to eat before leaving the table.

Luke then headed with Han into the Hanger to work on the Falcon together. Han smiled at him, "You know Kid your dad is going to help modify her to make her even a greater ship." Luke smiled, "From what I heard he plans to do a lot in our time here."

"Maybe make another kid with Pooja?" Luke in response threw a Hydrospanner at Han, "Don't talk about that if he does I will be furious."

"Hey they are acting like a couple. I saw them head to the bedroom after putting their baby down." Luke shook his head in anger.

* * *

><p>Anakin watched as Pooja approached their bed after dressing in a red nightgown. She smiled at him, "I am so glad that he is sleeping." Anakin nodded as Pooja approached the bed, "I like this place." Anakin nodded, "Me too It may not be Naboo but it reminds me of Naboo." Pooja nodded and crawled into bed with him and smiled, "I hope that Jay will be able to grow up on Naboo for at least part of his life."<p>

"Me too, I am hoping to end the war by the time he is six or so and then move back there."

"And you will live with us right?" Anakin glanced at Pooja noticing the pleading look in her eyes that so reminded him of Padme.

"Of course if that is still what you want and what is best for our son." Pooja smiled and brought her lips to his as she ran her fingers through his blond hair. Anakin instantly to his shock realized what Pooja had in mind, "Are you sure?"

"I am sure Anakin let the past remain the past. We are together now and we can behave like a normal couple since we already have a child." Anakin nodded and used the Force to shut off the lights.

* * *

><p>Luke and Han continued to banter in the Hanger Bay as they sensed Sola and Ben enter followed by Chewbacca, "I see you two are having a good time," said Sola.<p>

"Aside from having a Hydrospanner flung at me," remarked Han. Sola shook her head and glanced at Luke noticing a smirk on his face. "Where's my dad and Pooja?"

"Asleep Luke its almost midnight." Luke nodded and jumped off of the Falcon, "I guess we will have to get used to this new clock."

"Right now the only one used to it is Jay, He is fast asleep," said Sola with a smile. Luke shook his head as he got down from the Falcon. Luke headed for his Father's training room where he trained for an hour before heading to bed. He hoped to be used to the new time change by morning.

* * *

><p>Anakin awoke spooned up against Pooja exactly as he had during their time together on Coruscant. He smiled down at her enjoying the feeling of her warm body against his. He watched as she opened her eyes to the crying sounds of Jay, "He must be hungry. Did he sleep all night?" Anakin nodded as Pooja got up and put on his tunic from the floor before heading into the baby room for Jay. She returned with the baby and crawled back into bed, "He is starving."<p>

"Because Mommy and Daddy were distracted." Pooja looked at him with a seductive smile and nodded, "I think so but I am fine with it." Anakin nodded and then got up, "I am going to take a shower." Pooja nodded, "Ok We will probably head into the living room." Anakin nodded, "Hardly anyone is awake I can sense it." Pooja nodded and slipped on a pair of trousers and took Jay out of the room.

Sola sat drinking her cup of Caf remembering how many mornings she had spent like this with Darred. Now never again would she have one of those mornings she thought sadly. Her sadness was ended for a moment as she saw her Daughter in a pair of trousers with Anakin's tunic on carrying Jay into the room. "I am guessing you slept fairly well," said Sola. Pooja nodded and sat down as she nursed Jay, "He is so hungry right now." Sola nodded, "I am sure he is. I remember how demanding you were at his age." Pooja glanced at her mother questionably, "Did I ever give you a night off?"

"A few times but not often. I don't even need to ask what you two did with your night off do I? I am sure it was a lot of sleeping," said Sola sarcastically as Luke entered the room open mouthed at the way his mother was talking. Luke glanced at Pooja, "Forget it I don't want to know."

"Your right you don't," said Pooja with a smile.

At that moment Sola looked away from Luke and Pooja to see Anakin enter the room shirtless. She glanced at his muscular body noticing various scars on his arms and on his shoulders. She noticed that all of his right arm aside from a section below the shoulder was completely mechanical. She frowned, "Obi-Wan took off that much of your arm?"

"What was left of it. I lost the lower half to Count Dooku on Geonosis and I lost the rest to Obi-Wan but I deserved it after what I did to Padme." Sola nodded noticing a tear in his eye at the mention of his beloved wife.

Anakin then glanced at Pooja whom had his tunic on. It reminded him of what Padme would do often after their nights together. How much she reminded him of her, "I think that somebody stole my tunic."

"Who would have done that?" asked Pooja with a seductive smile as she handed Jay to Sola. She then moved forward and kissed Anakin before taking his hand and leading him down the hallway so Luke wouldn't hear. "I guess your just going to have to search for it." Anakin smiled at Pooja and kissed her.

Luke glanced at his mother, "I don't like this I pretty much know what they were doing last night."

"Luke they are grown adults there is nothing you can do about it."

"They aren't even married Mom," said Luke in anger.

"They may not be son but they are both grown adults and they already have made this little baby together. Really nothing matters now because they have already done everything." Luke shook his head as Sola spoke, "Just think he could have just made the marriage based on little Jay but he wants what is best for Pooja and Jay and right now they are trying to see if it works before they marry. Don't you think that your father is doing the right thing?" Luke was silent for a moment before nodding in agreement, "Your right he is being very unselfish."

Sola smiled, "I hope you will be able to work side by side with him without any of this animosity coming into play." Luke glanced at Sola, "I will put it aside." Luke then moved towards his mother and took Jay in his arms. He looked at the baby with a smile, "Do you know how much our daddy loves you? He is even willing to live apart from us if it is what is best for us even though it would kill him inside. Do you know how much love it takes for something like that to happen?" asked Luke as he smiled down at his baby brother who only raised his hand in response. Sola glanced at Luke as she finished her Caf, "I am going to start breakfast want to help?" Luke nodded, "I miss him more today."

"Me too son but I have to keep going and be strong. I won't let a broken heart kill me like it did your mother she missed to much. If you give into grief and despair it can bring you down faster than you can imagine like it did to a great woman like Padme Amidala but I won't let that happen to me. I will stay strong and keep moving. Darred wouldn't have wanted me to give into my pain like that and the same for you." Luke nodded, "I know he wouldn't have allowed my father and Pooja to continue this relationship."

"He would have been reluctant to allow it but I think that perhaps he would have seen reasoning overtime." Luke nodded and headed for the kitchen and began to assist Sola in cooking.

By the time Anakin and Pooja came out of their bedroom with glowing faces and ear to ear grins everyone was awake and there was breakfast for the entire household on the table. Everyone ate as Anakin spoke, "I have a shop that we will rent. I talked to the owner yesterday before I went to bed. I just have to get the supplies and by the end of the week and then we should be open for business."

"What will our hours be?"

"Sunup to sundown on the weekdays. Can you manage that son? You won't be in all day though." Luke nodded, "I think I can."

"Good and you and Han will be given a salary for your work."

"Well hey Pal I would expect that," said Han in between mouthfuls of food. Anakin grinned, "And Chewie will be our welder and he will also utilize whatever skills he has."

"Do you have a bookkeeper?" asked Sola. Anakin shook his head, "Not yet."

"Can I have the job?"

"Say the word."

Sola smiled, "Good between that and being a grandma I think I can still stay going." Anakin nodded knowing she was referring to the loss of Darred. Sola was doing her best he knew to be happy on the outside but in reality she hadn't been this down since Padme's death.

Luke glanced at his mother sensing her emotions and reached out and took her hand and squeezed it. Sola smiled remembering the little three year old boy that had done the same thing for her over twelve years ago when she brought him home to Naboo as her son. To her it was the best choice she had ever made apart from Marrying Darred and raising the Son of Destiny was an honor to her.

* * *

><p>Luke looked at his Father after they ate, "I am guessing your going into town today?" Anakin nodded, "I would like you to come." Luke nodded deciding it was time to begin to build a relationship with his father.<p>

Anakin glanced at Luke, "Do you want to drive?" he asked.

"Its up to you." Anakin nodded, "I would like to see your driving firsthand." Luke nodded and hopped into the speeder as the two drove out. The pair headed into a city that was around sixty miles from their home and ordered all of the materials they would need for their shop in the town that their house was outside of.

They then headed back for home with Anakin smiling at Luke with pride after they stopped the speeder by a river and got out to walk for a spell, "Your a very skilled pilot."

"I guess it runs in the family I heard mom wasn't to bad herself." Anakin grinned, "Not at all she flew a ship fairly well. Were you ever told about the story of our arena fights on Geonosis?"

Luke nodded, "I was told she made you go with her on that mission." Anakin nodded, "She piloted the ship off of Tattooine and told me that if I planned to protect her that I would have to just come along."

Luke chuckled, "I am guessing I have some of her persistence."

Anakin nodded, "You look every bit like me aside from having her frame and you have my mechanical and piloting skills but in personality your much more like her than you are like me." Luke looked at his father in shock, "Really?" Anakin nodded with a smile at his son, "She would be very proud of you and don't you ever forget that."

Luke nodded feeling the praise that his father had given him flow through him. It made him feel like his mother's death in childbirth was maybe after all worth something. He didn't intend to make her death in vain. He would make sure that he lived every moment of everyday to become as great of a man as he could and to hopefully show the Galaxy that he was worthy of being the son of Padme Amidala and the one whom took her place sixteen years ago in the universe. He hoped she was also proud of him.

Luke glanced at his father, "Its funny how right now I am thinking of myself as Padme Amidala's son not something that I ever did often even after learning the truth."

Anakin nodded, "Sola has been your mother all of your life it is only natural that you would see her as your mother and she has been a good mother to you." Luke nodded, "The moment she saw me her attitude was that boy is mine." Anakin nodded, "I know and I am eternally grateful to her for taking you as her own and I am sure that Padme is."

Luke smiled at him, "Its funny because all of my life she taught me about her beloved sister and about her sister's friend, Anakin Skywalker and then all of the sudden she tells me at nine when all my life I thought my biological past was untraceable that her sister was my mother and that you were my father. I was in shock."

Anakin nodded, "I am glad that they had you if Owen and Beru had kept you they would have tried to keep you from learning about the Force."

"My Grandparents wanted that. They wanted me to grow up believing that pathetic artist prick to be my father and man from what I heard Darred ripped them over that."

Anakin smiled and then spoke, "Ruwee seems pretty reasonable though."

Luke nodded, "The night I went to rescue Dorme and her family I left their house in the middle of a family dinner and came back in my black Jedi Robes. My Grandma was quick to lecture me and I then went into Mom's old bedroom that is like she left it and sat down to meditate. Granddad came in and told me he wouldn't question the way I lived as long as we could keep our relationship."

Anakin nodded, "He is a very wise man much like Padme. It is obvious that Padme got little from her mother." Luke chuckled in agreement as Anakin gestured to the Speeder, "Lets go home I am sure that dinner is waiting for us."

"Ok want to drive?"

Anakin smiled, "I would love to."

Luke wordlessly hopped into the speeder and Anakin hopped in and brought the speeder to a typical dangerous Skywalker Speed causing both men to smile and laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok a lot is about to happen now. I hope you all are enjoying it thank you for all of the input everybody!

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Imperial Palace:<p>

Emperor Palpatine smiled as a motley crew of Alien and rugged human men alike entered the room with their grisly display of weaponry. "The Job is simple I want you to find the Legendary Jedi Duo, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kill them and bring any offspring of Skywalker's to me alive and untouched. Now your orders are clear get out!"

One of the Mercenaries stepped forward, a rugged looking human, "Your Majesty we Want some retaining fees first not to mention that we may never live to spend our money once we find Skywalker. Some say he is the most powerful Jedi Ever." Palpatine sneered in anger, "Where is Fett?"

"He is in the middle of a Job for Jabba the Hutt."

Palpatine nodded in anger and gestured to an aide, "Pay these scum some decent fees and get them to work!"

"At once your Majesty."

Palpatine then watched as the thugs were led out of the room,. From the other side of the room he saw the red eyed and blue Skinned white uniformed Grand Admiral Thrawn walk into the room.

"You asked me to leave my Post your highness?"

"Yes Thrawn your being reassigned, Vader has betrayed me and resumed his old Jedi Name. Your taking his place as Supreme Commander of my Fleet until I have a suitable Apprentice which will hopefully be that of his son."

"Understood your Majesty I won't fail you." Palpatine nodded, "You may choose whatever ship you desire until the Executor is completed." Thrawn nodded with a bow. Palpatine then smiled, Hopefully Vader would be found soon and then he would make him pay for his betrayal. He hadn't even been a true Sith and attempted to kill his master and take all of the power. How much of a disappointment he had proven to be, thought Palpatine in anger. Sixteen years ago when he had recruited Vader he had expected the greatest Apprentice in the history of their order and Vader had proven to be his greatest student. Yet he had let the love of his son and dead wife combined with the love of Pooja Naberrie soften him and change him back into Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

><p>Merrana:<p>

Luke and Anakin brought the Speeder back to their home and headed up the stairs happily to where Pooja was waiting with Jay in her arms. Anakin smiled at her and kissed her, "How is our son doing?"

Pooja smiled, "He's in a great mood Anakin and it is funny but in the last twenty minutes he has been happier than ever. It is almost as though he can sense your approach."

"He probably can," said Anakin as he took his son in his arms.

Pooja smiled back at him as he followed her into the house. She glanced at Anakin as he began to levitate his son with the Force. He is such a good father, she thought with a smile. Anakin glanced back at her with a smile showing he had read her thoughts, "Why thank you I am trying."

Pooja nodded, "What do you think of me as a parent?"

"You?" asked Anakin.

Pooja nodded wondering what he would say.

"Your a wonderful mother for someone as young as you." Pooja looked at Anakin with a smile of gratitude. Luke smiled as he observed his Father and Pooja, Things weren't perfect yet but they were a family and who was to say any family was perfect. Back on Naboo there were always arguments with his Grandparents. In fact he had argued with them so much over the years especially with his grandmother that it made the small disputes with his parents look like a walk in the park.

He had never been able to get along with his grandmother completely and training as a Jedi Knight hadn't helped one bit either. It had only put more tension between them but Luke considered it at this point to be worth it. Had he not pursued his training Pooja would still be onboard the Exactor as his father's captive, never to see the light of day again. But instead he had managed to free her thanks to his training and in the long run redeem his father and now his Father and Pooja were in a relationship together with their son, his younger brother.

He wondered what his real mother was thinking of the situation from the Netherworld.

Luke glanced back at his father and Pooja noticing how his Father had a protective arm wrapped around her while holding Jay in his left arm. He saw Pooja's arm wrapped around his father's back as they walked into the dinning room. There was no doubt that the couple was falling in love, he realized. He instead of being angry at his father for what he had done to Pooja was feeling grateful that his father was trying to make up for the past. His father he could tell still carrie a heavy amount of guilt because of how he had exploited her and he now realized that things between his father and Pooja were possibly meant to be so that his father could have the love needed to save what was left of his soul.

* * *

><p>Space: Above Tattooine: Three years Later:<p>

The tiny Tantive IV raced across space above Tattooine as the Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator, under the Command of Grand Admiral Thrawn pursued. Within the Tantive IV the crew prepared for imminent boarding as R2-D2 and C-3PO, Two droids that had been faithful counterparts for nearly twenty years walked through the ship side by side.

"Did you hear that? They shot down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness," stated 3PO fearfully.

R2 in response whistled a series of beeps. 3PO then spoke, "We're doomed. There will be no escape for the Princess this time."

Just then 3PO heard a noise of metal hitting metal. "Whats that?"

Anyone looking at the Tantive IV from outside would at this moment see a large claw securing the ship in the belly of Devastator as Rebel Troops lined up to fight to the death.

A blast brought the door of the ship down as Imperial Stormtroopers came charging into the ship firing their blasters relentlessly. The Rebels were outnumbered and pushed back.

From within the Ship Princess Leia Organa prepared desperately to protect the stolen plans to the Death Star. She managed to successfully slip them into R2-D2 before sending him off with C-3PO.

A short time later she was stunned by a squad of Stormtroopers and taken before Grand Admiral Thrawn. The Blue Chiss Alien looked the Princess over in silence with his red eyes. "Grand Admiral Thrawn only you would be so bold." Not that anyone had been as bold as Vader since his redemption. Her father had told her the truth about Vader's disappearance not long ago.

"The Imperial Senate will not sit still with this when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic ship."

"Don't act so surprised your highness you weren't on any mercy mission. Several Transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel Spies I want to know what happened to the plans that they sent you."

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

Thrawn sneered, "You were a part of the Rebel Alliance and a Traitor. Take her Away!" screamed Thrawn with a gesture of his hand. Within moments Leia was led off towards a detention cell as Thrawn began to tour the destroyed Tantive IV.

* * *

><p>Merrana:<p>

Anakin entered his home with Luke to see Jay rushing to them, "Daddy, Luke!" Anakin smiled and scooped his son up looking into his blue eyes with a smile, "Hello buddy were you good for mommy today?"

"Yes Daddy!" Anakin smiled and kissed his son's forehead and then handed Jay to Luke. Luke smiled, "Hello Buddy."

"Luke look what Ben taught me." Jay then reached out with the Force and to Pooja's shock levitated her into the air. Pooja let out a scream as Anakin bursted into laughter. Anakin then reached out and formed a Force field, "Jay let your mother go."

"Ok Daddy."

Pooja gasped as Anakin took ahold of her and lowered her. Anakin then looked at Jay with a laugh before kissing Pooja. Pooja smiled and ran her hands through his hair, "How was work?"

"It was really good Love." Pooja nodded as Sola entered the room with a smile noticing her daughter shaking, "What happened?"

"Just Jay not realizing how powerful he is," said Anakin with a grin.

"He levitated me," said Pooja.

Sola looked at her daughter and then at her grandson in shock. She then looked back at Anakin with a smile as she scooped up her grandson. She headed back into the kitchen with Jay in her arms.

Anakin glanced at Pooja, "Do you mind if we take a walk Pooja?"

Pooja nodded and followed Anakin out the door. Pooja linked arms with Anakin as the two walked together. "So Would you not say that our relationship has worked out Pooja?"

Pooja nodded with a smile, "It has Anakin and I think we should keep it. That is if your willing. We have been together for three years now and I can honestly say I have enjoyed those years alongside you as we raised our son."

Anakin nodded with a kiss. "Shall we make it a permanent relationship?"

Pooja looked at Anakin in shock, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes," replied Anakin. Pooja looked at him in silence for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him, "Yes lets do it." Anakin nodded, "We will make time after our upcoming mission My love." Pooja nodded and kissed Anakin a second time, "My Grandma is going to be thrilled to here that our son is finally legitimate."

Anakin looked at Pooja and the two began to laugh together as they headed back towards their home.

Sola noticed that Anakin and Pooja were in high spirits as everyone sat down at the dinner table. "Good news," said Pooja.

"Lets hear it," said Sola. "We are going to marry after the upcoming mission," stated Pooja with a bright smile. Sola smiled and got out of her seat and returned to the table with a bottle of wine. "I am happy for you its only fair that we celebrate the occasion."

Anakin nodded noticing that Pooja chose a bottle of Cider instead as the entire table toasted to the union.

That evening the couple headed for their bedroom happily and Pooja glanced at Anakin, "I know I can never replace her but its alright I still love you."

"And I love you too Pooja. Your an angel like your Aunt was," said Anakin as he kissed her. Pooja smiled, "When we first started out together I never thought that this would happen."

"Neither did I. But it did and I am happy that it did." Pooja nodded as their bedroom door opened. Anakin looked up to see Jay with his stuffed Bantha walk in. Anakin glanced at Pooja, "This is our last night before we leave. How about we let Jay sleep with us?" Pooja nodded with a smile and allowed her son to crawl into bed. Jay snuggled up between his two parents happily as Anakin kissed his forehead.

Anakin looked down at his son and then back at Pooja. Little Jay, A product of how he had exploited Pooja and her helplessness just almost four years ago. Pooja had given everything to him out of fear of death at his hand. Now here they were here as a happy couple with their son. It was almost as though what he had done to her had never happened, thought Anakin as he watched his son fall asleep.

Pooja glanced at Anakin uneasily, "Is something wrong?"

Anakin glanced up at her and frowned, "Just thinking about his how he was conceived."

"And I don't ever want him to know that it was out of Lust, fear and submission."

Anakin nodded, "What I did to you was so unforgivable though." Pooja nodded, "Had Luke not been trained and came after me I would probably still be locked away in your chambers."

Anakin nodded looking at Pooja in shame, "That is what I was going to do Pooja. You were never going to see the light of day again."

"I know it," said Pooja.

"I don't even want to guess what you would be like now."

Pooja nodded, "I probably would have been destroyed and demoralized."

Anakin nodded and ran a finger down her cheek, "How you forgave me I will never know. I still have yet to forgive myself for it and for what I did to your Aunt."

Pooja nodded, "If we ever have a girl can we do something?"

"Name her after your Aunt?" asked Anakin with a smile.

Pooja nodded, "Yes I would love to do that."

Anakin nodded, "Thats exactly what I had in mind."

Pooja smiled at him, "Thank you It is what I always wanted to do after her death was give her a namesake."

"She was your hero," said Anakin. Pooja nodded as the lights were turned out.

* * *

><p>Early the Next morning while it still was dark Anakin got up and kissed his fiance and chil before showering and dressing. He walked out of his chambers to see Obi-Wan, Han Chewie and Luke all dressed for battle. "The Princess of Alderaan launched the Plans to the Death Star less than an hour ago in an escape Pod heading for Tattooine. We need to get there before they get to them."<p>

"How soon can we make Tattooine?" asked Anakin.

"Six hours Pal at point five," said Han.

Anakin nodded and hooded in his cloak and followed his son and Master off towards the Falcon. All of the men knew they were about to embark on a great journey. As they left They turned to hear footsteps and turned to See Sola and Pooja fully dressed, "Let us join you."

"We are about to go into battle Pooja I don't want our son to be in danger of crossfire," said Anakin. "We will stay on the ship in Han's smuggling holds if necessary please Ani," said Pooja. Anakin looked at Pooja having a near flashback of Padme pleading with him. "Do you have your blasters?"

Sola and Pooja nodded in silence.

"Alright then come on," said Anakin with a smile.

Within moments the Skywalker home was empty as the group embarked on what was sure to soon be the fight for billions of lives.


	20. Chapter 20

Death Star:

Grand Moff Tarkin glanced at Thrawn in frustration, "She hasn't responded to any of the torture?"

"None at all."

Just then an officer entered, "final Check up Completed all systems operational what course shall we set?"

Tarkin smiled, "Perhaps she will respond to an alternative kind of persuasion."

Thrawn frowned knowing what Tarkin had in mind, "What do you mean?"

"I think its time we demonstrated the full power of this Battle Station set course for Alderaan."

"With pleasure," replied the young officer as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Tattooine: Seven hours later:<p>

Anakin arrived with Luke and looked at the beacon. "Head to this location." Han nodded and together the two headed over the endless sands of Tattooine. At a certain point Anakin smiled, "Who the heck is this that escaped the ship? If they aren't careful the Jawa's will sell them."

Obi-Wan chuckled as they landed in front of the Sandcrawler. The Jawas anxious to make some money stopped the Sandcrawler and began to bring out a large assortment of droids. Sola whom was at Anakin's side spoke, "So those are Jawa's?"

Anakin nodded, "I've dealt with them before. They are harmless but they'll steal you blind if you let them. Never leave them alone with droids or any piece of technology ever."

Sola nodded as Obi-Wan looked at him, "I get it she hid the plans on R2. Look they have R2 an 3PO."

Anakin nodded, it would be nice to have his droids back. "I always wondered what happened to my R2."

Obi-Wan nodded as Anakin spoke, "We will take the golden protocol droid and the blue astromech droid."

The Jawas swiftly took the Credits and brought the Droids up for Anakin. Within Moments they headed onboard as the Jawas left them. Luke just then looked at the area that they were surrounding and Anakin Also did a double take on the place. "Is this the Lars homestead?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I am going to visit my Mother's grave before we leave."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will review the message and data while you do that."

Anakin approached his mother's grave and knelt down in front of it. "Its been awhile mom. I haven't come for a long time. I have two sons now," said Anakin as he looked down at the grave, "And a daughter that I don't know," He whispered so that Luke wouldn't hear.

"I know I have messed up so much and that your probably turning in your grave because of me. I am sorry I wasn't the son I should have been. I know I tarnished your name please forgive me," said Anakin with a few tears.

Luke meanwhile headed into the abandoned homestead having memory flashes of his time here before being adopted by Sola. He headed for a room that he was certain was his and gasped in shock. There were his childhood toys. A few Starfighters laying right as he had left them sixteen years ago on the floor.

He sensed his mother walk in behind him. "How much do you remember?" asked Sola.

"I remember leaving this room that day like it is now." Sola nodded, "I found some baby pictures of you they are darling can I please take them?"

"No one lives here I don't think it matters."

At that moment he saw his Father walk by with a small battered wooden chest. "This was my mother's along with the quilt on that bed take them. We will clean them up. There are images of her and me inside of the chest."

Luke nodded and Anakin then spoke, "We are going to head for Alderaan to rescue the Princess from the Death Star. Sola you will take Pooja and Jay in a ship that I buy in Mos Eisley along with an extra copy of the Death Star Plans. The alliance must have them. "

At that moment Ben walked in, "I just was in communication with Bail. The Death Star is on course to Alderaan."

Anakin frowned, Everybody onboard the Falcon and get me in communication with Organa."

Obi-Wan nodded and within moments an image of Organa appeared, "Skywalker?"

"Viceroy listen to me if you want to live through the night you have to do exactly as I tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Tarkin is going to destroy Alderaan use every ship possible get it evacuated."

"Are you sure?"

"I know him Organa and he will do it get your people off of the planet."

Bail nodded, "Say goodbye to Leia for me once you rescue her. I won't be leaving the planet knowing that I will be leaving people on it to be blown up in my place. I will signal a planet wide evacuation but I am staying here."

Anakin nodded in understanding, "Very well Viceroy. I promise justice will be done for this."

Bail nodded, "I hope you succeed in destroying it."

"I found a way just get your people off of the planet."

Bail nodded as the transmission ended.

Anakin then glanced at the rest of the crew. "The plan is simple we will get a ship in Mos Eisley for you and your Mother Pooja and you two will meet us at the Alliance base I won't have Jay onboard the Death Star."

Pooja nodded, "Very well just come back to me."

Anakin nodded with a smile, "You know I will."

A few hours later Anakin purchased a small cruiser that Pooja and Sola would be able to pilot and saw them off before heading for the Millennium Falcon where Han was waiting for him at.

Just as he boarded he looked out of the corner of his eye to see a Squad of Stormtroopers approaching. Han already had his blaster drawn and began to pepper them with a few shots as Anakin headed aboard and buckled into his crash webbing. A short time later Han came aboard, "Chewie Get us out of here!" screamed Han. Within moments the Falcon was lifting off as Stormtroopers fired at it in vain.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Anakin glanced at Luke, "I had to send them away at a certain point."

Luke nodded, "I could see the disappointment in Pooja's eyes when you made them take the ship but at least we can now focus on the mission."

Anakin nodded with a smile at his son, "You will be involved in the upcoming battle against the Death Star. We will need good pilots like you in the battle."

Luke smiled, "Its where the fun begins."

"My thoughts exactly son."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Your idea of fun is not the same as my idea of fun."

Anakin grinned, "You aren't gonna fly in the battle Old Man?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I will be observing from the ground."

Anakin nodded with a smile.

As the group headed into Hyperspace Luke and Anakin began to practice while Obi-Wan meditated.

* * *

><p>Death Star:<p>

Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin stood on one of the six Command Bridges of the Death Star in dismay. He watched as various Ships of all types left Alderaan. "Why are there ships leaving the surface?"

"Somebody told them we were coming sir," replied Admiral Conan Motti."

Tarkin felt anger in him and then his anger was stopped as he turned to see Grand Admiral Thrawn flanked by two security men as he led Princess Leia Organa onto the bridge.

"Governor Tarkin I should expect that your the one holding Thrawn's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought onboard."

Tarkin grinned, "Charming to the last," said Tarkin as he cupped her chin with his hand.

"You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life."

"Oh I'm surprised that you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself."

Tarkin smiled, "Princess Leia before your execution I would like you to be my guest in a ceremony that will make this battle station fully operational. No Star System will dare resist us now."

Leia glared at him, "The more you tighten your grip Tarkin the more systems that will slip right through your fingers," said Leia with a smirk.

"Not after I demonstrate the full power of this Battle Station. In a way you have chosen the system that will be destroyed first. Since your unwilling to share the location of the Rebel Base I have decided to demonstrate the entire power of this battle station on your home planet of Alderaan."

Leia gasped in horror, "No Alderaan is peaceful we have no weapons you can't possibly..."

"If you wish to save your planet then name the system," said Tarkin as he moved to much into Leia's personal space for her comfort. "I have grown tired of asking it so I am going to ask you one more time. Where is the Rebel Base?"

Leia hung her head in shame, "Dantooine, On Dantooine."

Tarkin smiled and glanced back at Thrawn, "You See Grand Admiral? She can be reasonable."

Tarkin then turned to Motti, "Continue with the operation."

"What?" asked Leia.

Tarkin smiled down at her, "Your Far to trusting Dantooine is to remote to provide an effective demonstration but don't worry we will deal with your Rebel Friends soon enough."

"No," said Leia in horror as Thrawn gripped her with a gloved hand and pulled her back against his chest. Leia watched in horror as the Death Star's Laser activated and fired upon Alderaan. She watched as the planet to her horror obliterated.

Tarkin then glanced at Thrawn, "Get her out of here."

Thrawn nodded, "It was a very foolish choice now every Alderaan born soldier we have will be defecting you and the Emperor have made a grave mistake."

"Enough Thrawn get her out!"

Thrawn nodded in anger, He was so sick of Tarkin and of Palpatine. Not to mention their oversized egos and arrogance something had to be done to save the Empire, He thought in anger.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Anakin and Luke paused in the middle of their training and gasped along with Obi-Wan.

"I can feel them, So many gone," said Luke in horror. Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged glances of horror. "How much of a hand did you have in building that thing Anakin?"

"Very little it was all The Emperor's plan."

Obi-Wan nodded in silence. Han frowned, "What happened?"

"They destroyed Alderaan," stated Anakin grimly.

"Look I heard rumors about the Death Star as a cadet in the Academy but I am still going to believe it when I see it."

Anakin nodded as the Beeping from the Falcon signaling the reversion from Hyperspace started, "Brace yourself Solo your about to see it."

Han gasped in shock as the Falcon came out of Hyperspace. He looked in shock at all of the Astroids surrounding The Falcon.

Just then Han checked the sensors, "There's another ship coming through."

Anakin nodded, "Its a short range fighter."

Han frowned as the Fighter headed for what appeared to be a moon. "I can get him before he gets to that Moon."

"Thats no moon Solo thats The Death Star," Stated Anakin grimly.

Just then the Falcon shook and Han frowned as the Death Star got larger, "They are pulling us in some kind of Tractor Beam there's nothing I can do."

Anakin nodded with a smile, "Head for your Smuggling compartments."

"You cannot win but there are alternatives to fighting," said Obi-Wan.

Han nodded as Luke spoke, "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"It will be alright son head into the compartments as ordered."

"I am sure glad we got rid of Mom, Jay and Pooja. Jay would be freaked out." Anakin nodded as the group slipped underneath the Floor of the Falcon in preparation for their next step. "I will take care of the Tractor Beam Anakin you lead the Escape."

Anakin shook his head, "Have Han Luke and Chewie lead the escape I know where we can go to deactivate the Tractor beam that is if you know how to do it."

"I still have the skills that our friend Travale taught us."

Anakin nodded, "I always wondered what happened to him he was one hell of a handy fellow."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as the group prepared for the imminent boarding of the Falcon.

* * *

><p>I know another Cliffhanger we will have to see what happens won't we?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Ok because of the fact that Luke is so well trained at this point he has more abilities that he is able to use on the Death Star so things will be different than a New hope obviously. Not to mention that Anakin is redeemed.

* * *

><p>Grand Admiral Thrawn stood in the hanger bay and looked at the Falcon as an Imperial Officer approached him, "There is nobody onboard sir according to the Log the crew abandoned ship shortly after take off. It must be a decoy sir several of the Escape Pods were jettisoned as well."<p>

"Did you find any droids?" asked Thrawn.

"No sir if they were also onboard they must have used the escape pods as well."

Thrawn nodded, "Get a scanning crew onboard that ship I want every part of it checked on the double."

"Yes sir!"

Thrawn then left the Hanger Bay in silence as he heard his orders repeated.

"Get me a scanning Crew. I want every part of the ship checked on the double."

* * *

><p>A Long time later Anakin smiled from within the ship, "This is perfect," Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as they heard footsteps. Anakin glanced at Han and wordlessly the panel concealing them was lifted up and the two sprang upon the unsuspecting technicians. Han then yelled out to the pair of Stormtroopers down at the bottom of the Falcon Ramp<p>

"Hey Can you give us a Hand with this?"

He then glanced at Anakin, "Here comes the uniforms that you wanted."

Anakin nodded and as the Stormtroopers came into range he released a violent Force push as Luke, Ben, Chewie and the Droids came out of their hiding place. "Han Luke quickly dress in their armor."

Luke nodded and headed for a nearby Stormtrooper obediently.

Within moments Han and Luke returned to their posts obediently after being instructed by Anakin to distract the control tower in the hanger bay. Within moments the group had entered the Control Room with Chewie howling as Han blasted the two officers effortlessly that occupied the control room.

Luke pulled off his helmet in anger, "You know between his howling and you blasting everything Han its a wonder that the whole station doesn't know we are here."

"Bring it on I prefer a straight fight to all of this dammed sneaking around," said Han with a sneer.

"Believe me your going to get that straight fight very soon Solo with the mission I am giving you and my son."

"Whats the job Lord Vader?" asked Han with a grin.

Anakin turned his head to R2 who had accessed the Computer Terminal. "R2 have you found her?"

"VEEEEP BEEEP."

"Level four Detention Block AA 23 thank you R2."

"You can understand him?" asked Luke.

"I have spent a long time with him. Your job is to get to her before she is terminated Obi-Wan and I will deactivate the Tractor beam in the meantime keep in touch with R2 and CPO," said Anakin as he and Obi-Wan left the room.

Anakin then glanced at Obi-Wan as the doors closed, "Another mission together old Man are you ready?"

"Are you sure you don't want to get your daughter yourself?"

"Oh believe me I do but She doesn't trust me you will have to break the truth to her."

Obi-Wan nodded as they left the Hanger Bay using the Force to conceal their presence.

* * *

><p>Luke and Han meanwhile had slipped a pair of binders onto Chewie and began to march through the corridors of the Death Star. They walked past a mix of droids, technicians, Officers, Troopers, and even some medics. To them it was as if they were parading through the entire station as they arrived at the Elevator.<p>

"I can't see a thing through this helmet," stated Luke as they got into the Elevator. The group then loosened Chewie's binders and prepared for what they knew was going to be a fated battle. "I owe the Princess anyway's she is the one that helped me rescue Pooja all those years ago," stated Luke.

Han nodded, "Now look at her she's on the verge of marrying your dad. How are you going to like her as a stepmom kid?" asked Han. Luke knew that Han was grinning under his helmet and shook his head, "Hey at least she likes me I know some stepmom's that treat their step kids like crap."

Han grinned under his helmet, "Yeah kid you surely lucked out."

Luke nodded with a grin and then silenced himself as the Elevator stopped. They already Had, Chewie's binders loosened so he could break free. They had everything planned perfectly and they knew it.

As the doors opened Luke used the Force to deactivate the Cameras. At the same time the Officer at the center of the room looked at them uneasily before speaking, "Where are you taking this Thing?" he asked uneasily.

"Prisoner transfer for cell block 1138."

The officer frowned, "I wasn't notified I'll have to clear it."

The officer waved to two Security men whom drew out their blasters and approached Chewie. Chewie swiftly roared and knocked the first guard into the other.

"Look out he's loose," screamed Han as he handed Chewie a blaster rifle. Luke, Han and Chewie swiftly began to fire upon all of the various Imperials throughout the room and within moments the room was littered with black uniformed corpses. Han sneered and headed for the Control Center, "We gotta find out which cell this Princess of yours is in. Here it is twenty one eighty seven you go get her I'll wait here."

Luke nodded and left as Han removed his helmet.

Han spoke into the Comlink, "Ah everything is ok here the situation is under control."

"What happened?" Han heard a man say from the Comlink.

"We had weapons malfunction but everything is alright now we have it all under control. How are you?" Han cringed realizing that he had said the wrong thing.

"Were sending a squad down."

Han quickly spoke, "A negative negative we have a reactor leak its largely very dangerous give us some time to clean it up."

"Who are you? Whats your operating number?"

Han in anger took his blaster and shot the panel, "Boring conversation anyway," Han muttered.

He turned his head to the Hallway that Luke was running down, "Hey Luke were gonna have company."

Luke immediately doubled his pace as he searched for Leia's cell.

* * *

><p>A short time later he found the Cell and opened it to see a lovely dark haired girl in a white gown sleeping. He was shocked Leia had changed so much in four years. Leia opened her eyes knowing her time for execution had come. She glanced at the lone Stormtrooper in shock, "Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?"<p>

"Huh? Oh the uniform."

Luke removed his helmet as recognition flashed across her face. "I am Luke Skywalker I am here to rescue you."

Leia frowned, "Your who?"

"I'm here to rescue you. I got your R2 unit I am here with Ben Kenobi and Master Skywalker."

"You mean Vader? Where are they?"

"Come on," said Luke as he took Leia's arm. As he ran out he was stopped by blaster fire. Leia frowned as she looked at the dark haired man and wookiee in Luke's company she was certain this boy was Luke Naberrie, Whom she had met three years before. She glanced at the dark haired man, "Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route."

"Maybe you'd like it better back in your cell your highness," said Han with a sneer.

Luke took out his comlink and returned fire and spoke, "C-3PO is there any other escape Routs we've been cut off."

Luke heard some babble and spoke, "What did you say?"

"I said All sectors are being alerted to your presence the main entrance appears to be the only way in or out." Luke turned to Han and Chewie, "There is no other way out."

"Use your lightsaber kid won't that work?"

Luke nodded, "That wall below leads to Garbage chutes I am guessing," said Luke as he got out his lightsaber and cut the wall away. "Go in."

Leia jumped in first yelling to Han, "Into the Garbage chutes Flyboy."

Luke followed as Han continued to fire. Han Glanced at Chewie, "Get in there."

Chewbacca roared Back and Han screamed, "I don't care what you say get in there you big furry Oaf!" Han screamed as he kicked the roaring Chewbacca into the Hole before firing a few shots at the imperials and diving head first in.

* * *

><p>Han landed inside to see Luke devoid of his armor. Han stripped of his Armor as Luke moved for the pressure Hatch and sliced through it with his Lightsaber. He then helped Leia, and Chewie out. Leia then glanced at him, "Aren't you Luke Naberrie?"<p>

"Publicly most know me but I am really Anakin Skywalker's son."

"Darth Vader's son?" asked Leia. Luke nodded, "he isn't Vader anymore though."

"So I've heard I will have to see him to believe it. Did you ever find out what happened to Pooja?"

Luke nodded, "Its complicated."

Leia nodded as Luke spoke, "I was adopted by my Aunt Sola when I was three."

"So are you Padme Amidala's Son?"

Luke nodded in silence, "We will talk more when we are out of here I gotta tell my Dad that I have you now."

Leia nodded as she saw Luke pull out a Comlink.

* * *

><p>Anakin had just finished watching Obi-Wan's back as he deactivated the Tractor Beam when he heard his Comlink Beep, "Hey Old Man do you have the Tractor Beam deactivated?"<p>

"Hey watch it I am barely forty Obi-Wan is the old man," said Anakin in response to Luke before turning to Obi-Wan.

"Did you hear that Old Man? The kid wants to know if its done."

"Its done ask him if he has the Princess."

"Did you hear that son?"

"I have her good get your rouge companions and bring her to the Hanger we are getting out of here."

Luke nodded, "Very well Skywalker out. There was some things in the Garbage Chutes that caught my Eye that I should have grabbed for Jay but I figure an Imperial Blaster will work."

"He is three for goodness sakes Pooja and I won't allow it now move Skywalker out!"

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, "The nerve of him suggesting that I get my son a blaster at age three."

"I am sure you will be teaching that boy soon."

Anakin shook his head, "I'm going to just teach him Force moves and get him into Combat when he is nine."

Obi-Wan nodded with a grin.

* * *

><p>Luke gave Leia a Blaster and motioned for her to follow him. Together followed by Han and Chewie they stole through the Corridors towards the Falcon. At a certain Point Luke sensed his Father and Master and turned to see them slipping in at his side. Leia glanced at Anakin nervously, "You don't look as grim as I remember you appearing to be Vader."<p>

"A lot has changed since then."

Leia nodded in anger, "What did you do to Pooja."

"A lot that I regret."

"Whatever that means," said Leia.

Anakin nodded as Han yelled and a group of Stormtroopers came into sight instantly He began firing as Luke gave them a violent Force shove. Han relentlessly charged into the Stormtroopers with Anakin following Lightsaber ignited the two men screaming as they charged.

Leia shook her head, "They certainly have courage."

"Won't help if they get themselves killed," said Luke. Just then he noticed that Ben had turned with his Lightsaber in time to intercept a series of lasers from of Squad of Stormtroopers. Luke joined in the attack as Ben spoke, "Get her out of here Luke I will meet you at the Falcon."

Luke nodded and motioned for Leia to follow him as they ran together.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Han, with Chewie had charged into a Hanger full of Stormtroopers Anakin ran into the Squadron and cut down several troopers before pulling out a few Thermal Detonators and throwing them and running out of the room with Han as the room behind them Exploded, "Where did you get those?" asked Han.<p>

"I stole them from that command station no one was looking," said Anakin with a grin as the trio ran together.

* * *

><p>Leia watched in shock as Luke cut down around twelve Stormtroopers that were in their path before running for a nearby door that led to a Shaft. A stormtrooper from above at the same time fired and destroyed the Control Panel to the bridge extension. Leia fired and killed the troop with a frown, "How are we going to get out?"<p>

Luke in response clipped his Lightsaber to his belt and pulled out a grappling hook from his Stormtrooper utility Belt. He threw it and tested its hold and gestured to Leia who immediately put her arms around Luke's neck and then kissed his cheek, "For Luck."

Luke nodded as they swung across the Shaft. They made it to the other side and Luke deflected the Blasterfire from Stormtroopers as they ran through the Hallways of the Battlestation.

At a certain Point Luke and Leia came up to Han and Chewie's side to see Anakin and Ben whom also had made it. Han glanced at them, "What kept you?"

"We a ran into some old friends," replied Leia.

"Is the ship alright?" asked Luke.

"Should be as long as we can get to it. I hope you two old men got the tractor beam out of commission or this will be one short trip," said Han. Anakin grinned and Luke noticed him reach into his robe and not only pull out his Jedi Lightsaber but his Sith Blade. "I will take the twenty on the right of the Falcon you boys put as much fire down as you can and throw a few detonators at the entrance to the hanger. Because I sense Tarkin coming."

Luke nodded, "It would be a pleasure to see him blow up."

"My dad is blown up along with my planet because of him."

Anakin nodded, "I warned Bail and he chose to stay with Alderaan but he got as many people evacuated as possible."

Leia nodded in silence. She then watched as Anakin sprang upon the Imperial Troopers and with Both Lightsabers cut them both down. At the same time she saw R2 and 3PO walking towards the falcon shocked that the two droids were still fully intact. She watched as Tarkin came into the Hanger Bay just after Anakin had thrown a Detonator. She watched as everyone ran aboard the Falcon. Luke smiled as Tarkin spoke to his father, "Vader your under arrest for your betrayal."

"Sorry Tarkin but your about to blow know that this Technological terror will follow," said Anakin with a smile as Tarkin looked down at the Thermal Detonator at his feet. He jumped back but it didn't save him as the Detonator exploded.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Anakin then ran aboard the Falcon with Luke and Obi-Wan as they lifted off. Leia glanced at him as he boarded, "I am surprised you actually still have both of my droids still intact."

Anakin nodded, "Wouldn't want R2 or 3PO to go."

"Your familiar with them?" asked Leia in shock.

"I built 3PO."

Leia's mouth dropped open in shock, "You built him?"

Anakin nodded as Han came rushing in. "We aren't out of this yet I need an extra gunner."

"Luke go with Han and take the guns I will take the cockpit."

Luke nodded as Anakin glanced back at Leia, "We will talk more later"

Leia nodded in silence.

Anakin assisted Chewbacca in keeping the Falcon moving as Han and Luke battled against the Tie Fighters. Anakin smirked as he heard Luke, "I got him!"

"Great kid don't get cocky," Yelled Han as he destroyed his second Fighter.

Luke meanwhile destroyed a second bringing his score of kills to the side of Han's . The two emerged from the turrets with triumphant smiles.

Anakin then glanced at Leia and then at Obi-Wan, "Master you should tell her."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Just finish your part about 3PO."

Anakin nodded as Leia glanced at him, "Make sure you remain for this Luke it involves you."

Luke nodded and sat down at Leia's son. How disappointed they will be when they learn they are twins, thought Anakin with a smile.

"Now as for 3PO I built him for my mother as an assistant in secret unbeknownst to our owner."

"Owner?" asked Leia, "You were a slave?"

Anakin nodded, "Years after I earned my freedom around the time I met your mother I gave her 3PO as a gift after my Mother's death. She gave me R2 and we were companions during the Clone Wars."

"You knew my real Parents?" asked Leia in shock. Anakin nodded as Obi-Wan continued. "Anakin was in love with Padme Amidala and she was pregnant at the time that he became Darth Vader."

"I turned because I had known Palpatine since I was nine. I trusted him and he had me convinced that the Dark Side was the only way that I could save my wife from death in childbirth because I had nightmares of her death."

Leia gasped in shock as Anakin continued, "So I joined him and my wife came to confront me."

"I remember hearing that her larynx was broken."

Anakin nodded, "I choked her but she was going to heal and Obi-Wan took her to a medical ward along with your adoptive Father and Jedi Master Yoda where she gave birth to Luke before losing the will to live because of my turn to the Dark Side."

Leia gasped in shock.

"The truth though Princess is that I was there and Luke wasn't the only baby That Padme gave birth to," stated Obi-Wan

"What do you mean?" asked Luke and Leia at once.

"Luke was born first and Leia you were born right after and Padme had just enough time to name you both."

Luke and Leia stared at Obi-Wan with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Had the Emperor found you he may have killed you so to keep you safe you had to be separated. I used the force to break Padme's larynx and we made her appear pregnant so Anakin would believe he had killed her along with her and now here you two are together."

Leia looked at Anakin in shock, "S-So that means your my Father?"

Anakin nodded, "But I am nothing special like Luke or you."

Anakin shook his head, "Your wrong the Force is strong in all of my children. You have it child believe me you do just as much as you do your mother's looks," said Anakin with a smile.

Leia gasped in shock before glancing at him, "So you really loved her?"

Anakin nodded with a smile. Leia then spoke, "What happened between you and Pooja?" Leia also then realized that her friend was also her cousin.

"I made a few mistakes with your cousin three years ago but the aren't as regrettable now."

"What do you mean? I just remember when last I saw her she was in tears of horror because of you."

Anakin nodded, "I took her one night and invited her to my Palace we had a dinner and then we slept together."

Leia covered her mouth in shock and disbelief as Anakin continued, "She was young and afraid which was the only reason she went along with it and gave herself to me. I ended up ordering her to come to my room every night and then that one week before her resignation I made her stay in my chambers for a week. There wasn't a night that we didn't have sex," said Anakin as he hung his head in shame sensing Leia's disgust.

"In the middle of all of it I caught her in the bathroom throwing up and I learned then that she was pregnant."

"Pregnant? You got her Pregnant?"

Anakin nodded, "I made her resign deciding that I was going to keep her and my child and determining in my sick Vader state that I owned them."

"How did she get away?" asked Leia.

"She didn't," said Anakin.

"I awoke one day with her in my bed as I did every morning and looked down at her sleeping form and I probed her emotions and then only then it all came down upon me what I had done to her."

"At the same time I had set out to rescue her," stated Luke.

"When Luke came aboard I gave Pooja some child support money and I let her go with Luke."

Leia gasped, "You just that easily let her go?"

"And then saved her life nine months later along with our little brother's," stated Luke.

Leia looked at Luke in shock, "So what are things like now then?"

"Pooja and I have been a couple for three years now things are good between us and we plan to marry soon."

"But your so much older your like in your forties."

"I get that so much Leia I am only forty and she is twenty five its a fifteen year difference."

Leia nodded in silence, "So she is going to be my stepmom then correct?"

Anakin nodded, "Do you like her?"

"Yes I think we will get a long just fine." Anakin nodded as Luke glanced at him, "Who else knew about our relationship besides you?"

"Just Pooja and your mother."

"Mother?"

"Your Aunt adopted Luke when he was three to him she is his mother."

Leia nodded in silence Han then walked in, "We are on course."

"They are tracking us with a homing beacon no doubt," stated Leia.

"Good thats what we want," stated Anakin with a grin.

Luke nodded knowing that his father planned on a battle with the Death Star.

"We haven't even found a weakness in the Death Star yet," stated Leia.

"There is one and I can point it out but it will take Luke and I to destroy it," stated Anakin with a grin. Leia simply threw her hands up and nodded. "Will it involve crazy flying?" asked Luke. "It will but your going to need a good wingman or two to get it done."

"Me?"

"Yeah you your going to make the shot I want Tarkin to be humiliated if he survives and learn that a mere nineteen year old took his precious station out," stated Anakin with a grin.

* * *

><p>Death Star:<p>

Thrawn watched as Tarkin's badly injured body was loaded onto an emergency shuttle, "I will get Tarkin to safety General Tagge your in command."

"Yes Admiral as you wish," replied Tagge with a smile.

Tagge then glanced at Motti as the Ship with Tarkin's body flew away, "Are you tracking them?"

"Yes sir we are."

"Good I will be in the conference room have the guns ready I want the entire station prepared for battle."

"At once sir," Replied Motti with a salute.


	22. Chapter 22

Its been awhile since I updated it which is why this chapter is so long in fact it is my longest chapter in this story.

Enjoy!

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

><p>Yavin IV:<p>

Pooja Naberrie stood at her mother's side holding Jay in the Hanger Bay as the Millennium Falcon came into view. She saw General Jan Dodonna off to the side whispering to Mon Mothma in regards to Allowing Anakin into the Alliance something that from what she had heard had been Bail Organa's idea. She watched as the ramp of the Falcon lowered and saw Leia walk off first to be hugged by Dodonna.

She heard Dodonna speak, "Your safe. When we heard about Alderaan we feared the worst."

"There will be time for Sorrows Commander but we must first get the information in this R2 Unit and put it to work and Master Skywalker knows the weakness."

Dodonna nodded and Pooja watched as Obi-Wan followed by Luke, Han and Chewbacca came off of the ship. And then last of all she saw him come down the ramp. It was Anakin. Without thinking she let go of Jay's hand and without any restraint ran for him. Anakin in response took her in his arms as the two exchanged a kiss, "Anakin Thank the Force you've come back to us."

Anakin smiled, "I got a lot to lose if I don't come back don't I."

He then glanced past her shoulder at Jay whom was at Luke's feet. "Luke did you and daddy kill bad men?"

Luke nodded, "We sure did buddy."

Anakin grinned and kissed Pooja again before moving for his son and scooping him up and giving him a kiss. "Luke and I will be taking care of more bad guys soon little man."

Jay giggled as Anakin tickled him.

Leia whom had watched the exchange smiled, It was obvious to her that Pooja and her father loved one another.

Pooja whom had noticed her ran to her and hugged her, "It is so good to see you Leia I was so happy to hear that we were cousins I always liked you."

Leia nodded with a smile as she hugged Pooja, "Me too I understand you will soon be my stepmom too."

Pooja nodded, "Thats right and you have another brother now."

Leia nodded, "Its a surprise but learning that I am the daughter of Padme Amidala has been the best part."

Pooja nodded with a smile at her cousin.

Leia then glanced down at Pooja's son whom had just arrived at her feet. Pooja scooped him put with with a smile, "Jay this is your big sister Leia."

Leia smiled at the little boy, "Hello Jay."

Jay smiled, "Mommy does she have the same mommy as Luke?"

Pooja nodded, "She sure does our Aunt Padme was her mommy too."

"Oh," replied Jay. Leia smiled, "He is cute."

Pooja nodded, "I think having him was one of the best things that ever happened to me even though it wasn't planned on at the time."

Leia nodded as Jay ran off towards Han, "How has my father treated you during your relationship?"

"Back on Coruscant back when he was Vader I was a slave but he has changed and he regrets using me."

Leia nodded , "Why didn't you confide in me when all of that was going on? I mean my dad and I would have hidden you."

Pooja frowned, "I was afraid for my family and he had me so much It was hard to get away. Then the day that I learned that I was pregnant he just came to my apartment telling me that I was going to spend the weak in his apartment and that was the most horrifying week of my life."

"What all did he do to you then?"

"Everything pretty much the only thing I wore when I was wearing something was my nightgown. Then one morning I had tried not to wake him but I did as I was throwing up and thats how he found out that I was pregnant."

Leia held her hand up to her mouth in shock, "What did he do?"

"I think he was planning on keeping me before he had learned of Jay but he just told me that my life was over that I belonged to him and that I was his."

Leia frowned, "Thats the day that you resigned from Senate right?"

Pooja nodded, "At that point I didn't think that I would ever see my family again. He took me to the Exactor and again I was his every night then one morning when I awoke he wasn't wrapped around my like usual."

"What do you mean?" asked Leia.

"He was on the couch in tears at the realization of what he had done to me. He apologized to me and decided to let me go. He gave me child support money for Jay along with the necklace on my neck and when Luke came to rescue me just let me go after kissing me and for the first time ever telling me that he loved me."

Leia looked at Pooja in shock, "He actually said that he loved you?"

Pooja nodded as Leia spoke, "Why has it taken this long to marry then if he loves you?"

"Because we wanted to insure that our relationship was going to be something that would be good for our son if it was to be permanent."

Leia nodded in silence.

Pooja smiled as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her followed by a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and turned to face Anakin and stood up on her tipi toes for a kiss on the lips. Anakin smiled and took her in his arms and kissed her.

Leia watched the scene noticing the love that the couple had for one another as Anakin set Pooja down.

Anakin spoke, "We are about to have our flight briefing for the meeting Luke and Han just left to dress in their flightsuits."

"Are you going to fly?" asked Pooja.

Anakin nodded, "I will dress after the briefing and I am going to take R2 I always did."

Leia nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Luke had just finished fitting into his new flightsuit with Han when he noticed a Dark Haired Man of around two years older with a mustache standing in front of him, "My Name is Biggs Darklighter I am from Tattooine."<p>

Luke nodded, "Luke, Luke Skywalker, I lived on Tattooine for three years of my life I was raised by Moisture Farmers until I was three."

A look of recognition came upon Bigg's face, "You mean Owen and Beru Lars?"

Luke nodded as Biggs spoke, "I heard that their nephew was kidnapped."

Luke nodded, "I was sold as a slave and bought by a woman whom adopted me as her son. In the long run it turned out that she was the elder sister of my Maternal Mother."

Biggs looked at Luke in shock and then smiled, "Well I am glad to meet you again Luke. You probably don't remember me. I was five at the time but I used to play with you when you were three and make sure none of the older kids at some of the Public gatherings picked on you."

Luke smiled, "Well thank you Biggs."

Biggs nodded, "Looks like I will be looking out for you again."

Luke smiled as he zipped up his flight suit before placing on his outer Flight vest and life support system.

As he was buckling on the system he sensed the presence of his mother and turned to face her. Sola looked at Luke with parental Pride, "I am so proud of you son come forward let me see you."

Luke nodded and moved forward as Sola placed her arms on his shoulders, "Be brave Make my sister proud and make me proud up there."

"I will Mom I promise you."

Sola nodded with a smile as she pulled him into her arms before kissing his forehead, "Be careful up there."

Luke nodded with a smile. He then turned to see Han at his side, "Hey Kid I guess I am supposed to be your wingman."

Luke smiled, "Sounds good Han."

Han smiled at Luke and left him as Sola looked at her son tenderly, "I know you will win today Luke and when you do I will be waiting. Your a great man Luke Skywalker. Greater than you realize I feel unworthy to be your mother. I had no idea sixteen years ago how great of a Man I was choosing in that cute little three year old boy that I bought in the Slave Market," stated Sola.

"Your more worthy of being my mother and my real mother's sister than you give yourself credit for Mom."

Sola smiled at Luke as he walked past her towards the briefing. She walked along after watching her son join the other pilots.

* * *

><p>Luke sat in a seat next to a man of around twenty one, "You joining the Crew?"<p>

Luke nodded and offered out his hand to the man.

"Luke, Luke Skywalker," replied Luke.

The man nodded, "Wedge, Wedge Antilles you gonna watch my back up there?"

"I sure will I am bringing that Death Star down."

Wedge smiled, "Ok kid I will watch your back for you then."

Just then Luke saw Jan Dodonna flanked by Leia and his father approach the podium.

Luke smiled as Jan Dodonna motioned to a large Holo Projector, "The Firepower that the Death Star carries is greater than the entire Imperial fleet."

One of the Pilots whom Luke realized was a Squad Leader spoke, "Pardon me for asking but what good are snub fighters against that?"

Dodonna smiled, "The Empire doesn't consider a small one Man fighter to be a threat. However analysis of the schematics provided by Princess Leia and some input from Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker has shown that the Death Star does in fact have a weakness. It will not be easy. You will be required to navigate your fighter down a trench and the target port hole is only a meter wide. It is a small exhaust port that is ray shielded so you will have to use Proton Torpedos."

Wedge in anger spoke, "Thats impossible even for a computer."

Anakin then stepped forward, "Its not impossible and Computers can fail Pilot which is why we wont be using them."

"What will we be using then?" asked Wedge skeptically.

"The Force," stated Anakin.

"The requirement of Commander Dreis, Vander and yourselves will be to keep all of the fighters off of our tales and keep the Gunner's fire diversified. My Son and I will make the run with one other wingman and we will not fail," stated Anakin in a firm tone."

Dodonna then spoke, "Command your Ships and may the force be with you. Especially you Master Skywalker," stated Jan.

Anakin nodded as he left the podium.

He got out a custom Comlink head set for the flight and glanced at Luke, "I am not doing the Flight suit and all I am going as I am. I am taking R2 you should have your own droid as well son."

Luke nodded with a smile at his father. At the same time he noticed Pooja rush up to his father, "Anakin please come back to me."

Anakin took Pooja in his arms and gave her a loving kiss as he placed a hand on her belly, "Tell me when were you planning on telling me about the baby?"

Pooja frowned, "You know?"

Anakin nodded, "I saw you throwing up while we were leaving and I noticed that you chose cider instead of champagne the other night. How long have you known?"

"Just a few days I didn't have a test done but I know its there."

Anakin nodded and looked at her with a smile, "You seem to be in the habit of trying to hide your pregnancies."

Pooja smiled, "I just didn't want you to be distracted."

Anakin shook his head, "Everything I do is for you and my children including the one that you are carrying."

Anakin then kissed her passionately. Luke watched the scene with somewhat amusement. Trying to hide a baby from his father that was Force Sensitive would be impossible, he thought.

"I am willing to bet some money that its the girl."

Pooja smiled at him and kissed him before leaving. She watched Anakin head into the hanger with tears in her eyes, "How did Auntie Padme do it?"

At that moment Pooja felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see her mother. "Are you ok baby?"

Pooja nodded, "I am just so worried about Anakin."

Sola nodded as Pooja spoke, "If he dies I will be a single mother with two children."

"Two?" asked Sola.

Pooja nodded, "I-I'm pregnant Mom. I have been suspicious of it for a week and then the other day I had my second case of morning sickness. Anakin can sense the baby too."

Sola nodded, "I am happy for you."

Pooja smiled, "Now I am going to find Jay."

Sola nodded, "He's with Chewbacca."

Pooja nodded and left her mother.

A short time later she found Chewbacca with Jay and took Jay in her arms and gave him a kiss on the forehead. With Jay in her arms and with Chewbacca at her side headed into the command room where she could listen to the status of the Death Star assault.

* * *

><p>Luke sat in the cockpit of his X-Wing fighter as they lifted off. He smiled as they headed into the atmosphere of Yavin IV before entering Space. He looked to his right to see his Father flying at his side and looked to his left to see Han. He heard Anakin speak over the Com, "We will merge with Red Squadron and break away after Vander and his fighters are in the trench in their mock run."<p>

"Understood Father," replied Luke.

Down on Yavin IV Pooja held her mother's hand as she heard a voice on speaker, "Stand by alert, Death Star approaching estimated time till firing range fifteen minutes."

Pooja looked at her mother in horror and then down, clutching Jay. She looked and noticed Leia and Obi-Wan come up to her side giving her reassuring smiles.

Red Leader spoke on his com, "All wings report in."

"Red ten standing by."

"Red, seven standing by."

"Red three standing by. "Stated Biggs Darklighter.

"Red two Standing by." stated Wedge Antilles.

"Red Four standing by." stated Anakin as R2 whistled in on the com.

"Red nine standing by."

"REd eleven standing by."

"Red six standing by."

"Red seven standing by," stated Han.

"Red five Standing by." stated Luke.

"Lock S foils into attack position," stated Red Leader.

Within moments the Squadron of X wings descended upon the massive Death Star.

Luke felt a high amount of turbulence and joltiness as they flew.

"Were passing through the magnetic field switch your deflectors on double front," stated Red Leader.

"Look at the size of that thing," stated Wedge in a mix of awe and horror."

"Cut the chatter Red Two accelerate to attack speed. This is it boys," stated Red leader.

Luke smiled as Anakin spoke, "This is where the fun begins."

"My thoughts exactly," stated Luke.

At the same time they heard Dutch Vander speak over the com, "Red Leader this is Gold Leader. Were starting our attack Run."

"I copy Gold Leader move into position. I am gonna cut across the axis and try and draw their fire."

Within seconds the various fighters were seen flying across the Death Star as the Death Star Turrets erupted.

* * *

><p>On Yavin IV Sola gasped in horror as Luke spoke, "This is Red Five I'm going in."<p>

Sola gasped and clung tightly to Leia and Pooja's hands as she heard explosions over the Com as Luke flew in.

* * *

><p>"Luke are you alright?" asked Biggs.<p>

"I got a little cut but I'm ok. If your listening to this Mom don't worry I will be back soon."

Luke then focused on releasing his firepower on another set of turrets seeing bodies coming out of the open holes of the Death Star where he had fired. He smiled as he fired on wreaking havoc on the Death Star hull.

A short time later he heard a report from base on the Transmitter, "Squad Leaders we've picked up a new group of signals, enemy fighters coming your way."

Luke frowned his scope was negative but he could sense them. At that moment he saw one get on Biggs Darklighter's tail and without hesitation he pursued and attacked, destroying the fighter. At the same time one tailed him only to be obliterated by Han.

Luke smiled and made his second and third kill as he heard Han on the Transmitter, "Hey kid I got three I am outscoring you."

"I got three Han."

Anakin listening to the banter spoke, "I've got you both beat I've got seven I'm on eight."

Luke frowned, "Come on old man thats no fair."

Anakin smiled, "Lets get back to our work. Dreis begin your operation we are heading for the trench."

"Copy Skywalker."

Anakin smiled, "Luke Han this is it were going in!"

Luke smiled and accelerated his X-Wing and entered the trench with Anakin and Han. Ahead of them they could see Gold Squadron under fire from three tie fighters. There was only one fighter left. Anakin spoke, "I'm on the leader Solo take the one on the right Luke the one on the left now!"

Within moments the three Tie Fighters Exploded.

* * *

><p>Death Star:<p>

A young Officer approached General Cassio Tagge whom was in command in Tarkin's absence, "We've penalized their attack sir and there is a danger shall I have your ship standing by?"

Tagge shook his head, "I won't let any man die in my place but I am not stupid or arrogant like Tarkin commence evacuation of all personal that aren't fighting including yourself son and look after my wife and children for me."

Motti whom was at Taggge's side frowned, "Your overestimating them."

Tagge glared at Motti, "After being abducted by the Jedi Three years ago and one whom is in this battle I would think you would understand that you can't underestimate them especially when a Skywalker is involved let alone two of them."

"I am staying," stated Motti in anger.

Tagge shook his head, "Then you will die with me this battle can't be won if they are fighting in it though I will try."

Tagge glanced at the young officer, "Go son right now before its to late after you issue out the orders!"

The Officer nodded and left obediently.

* * *

><p>Garvin Dreis spoke out in the Comlink, "Master Skywalker several Shuttles are leaving the Hanger Bays I am going to make some kills."<p>

"Don't go there the magnetic field is to strong you will be sucked in Dreis."

"I will be fine."

"Stay away that is an order."

Dreis ignored Anakin and flew towards the Hangers and within moments his fighter was pulled into the massive Death Star frame and it exploded as more shuttles left the hanger bays.

Anakin spoke out over the Com, "There are fighters on us Luke you get it done Han and I will cover you."

"Ok Father," replied Luke. Anakin then pulled his fighter into a vertical Climb with Han at his side as he saw laser fire erupting around Luke.

"I lost my R4 unit.

"The Death Star is in clear to fire," Luke at the same time heard over his Transmitter.

* * *

><p>Death Star:<p>

Tagge glanced at Motti, "This will be our last effort fire now!"

"Yes sir!"

"Commence primary ignition."

* * *

><p>Anakin and Han together began to pepper the four fighters that were attacking Luke with laser fire. One of the fighters broke form in panic as two fighters exploded under their fire power and crashed into the last fighter as Han screamed, "YEHOO! Your all clear kid now lets blow this thing and go home!"<p>

Luke reached into the Force in a way that he had never done in his life and released his Proton Torpedos knowing that they were sure to their mark. Together, Han, Anakin and Luke flew out of the trench and away from the Death Star as it exploded behind them into an elaborate and beautiful explosion.

Han spoke over the Com, "Great shot kid that was one in a million!"

Luke had his eyes closed as he heard his Master reaching out to him,

"Remember the Force will be with you always!"

* * *

><p>Yavin IV: Rebel Base:<p>

Luke climbed out of his cockpit and ran down the ladder to see, Pooja with Jay, His mother and Leia running towards him with a massive crowd of Alliance members following.

Sola was the first to approach and she kissed her son on the cheek in delight and hugged him tightly afraid to let him go as the crowd attacked. Leia hugged him in laughter as Pooja followed by various men wanting to shake his hand swarmed him as Han and Anakin ran towards him.

"Hey! Hey kid! you did it."

Luke smiled, "I knew we could."

"I was gonna sit out of the battle let your old man and you get all the credit and take all of the reward."

Sola shook her head, "This was worth more than money Solo."

Han nodded in agreement as Sola wrapped her arms around Luke. Anakin took Pooja in his arms while Leia threw her arms around Han and Chewbacca and they left the hanger. The group then headed out of the hanger bay and away from the chaotic Hanger Bay. The group entered the Council Room where Obi-Wan and Mothma along with Dodonna and several other Alliance leaders were all waiting.

"Luke Skywalker you are a hero and you saved a lot of lives today," stated Dodonna as Obi-Wan approached Luke.

"I am so proud of you my young Padawan you will rise to become a great Jedi Master one day."

Luke smiled and hugged his mentor in gratitude, "All because of your training and the family that I had," said Luke glancing back at Sola and Pooja and noticing that his mother had tears in her eyes.

He turned as she looked at him, "I am so proud of you and so unworthy to be your mother and so small now."

Luke shook his head, "Your my mother and your raised me and I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you and I want you to make sure everyone knows that your my mother and that your the woman that raised me."

Anakin nodded in agreement, "He's right and had it been Padme in your position she would have done the same thing for you Sola and I am certain that she is eternally grateful as I am to you. You did a better job than I could have done. I certainly hope that Jay turns out to be as fine of a young man as Luke."

Sola nodded with a smile at Anakin. She then kissed Luke's cheek and smiled happily at him with eyes glowing with parental pride.

* * *

><p>The next day was a joyous day of celebration following a memorial for all of the fallen pilots and Bail Organa as well as the people of Alderaan. Anakin frowned thinking of how Vander and Dreis had died because of their arrogance it was such a waste, he thought but he pushed the thoughts to his side as Pooja spoke, "You look perfect for the ceremony."<p>

Anakin smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her before giving her a light swat, "The ceremony that you gave me last night was rewarding enough."

Pooja smiled up at Anakin happily before running her fingers through his hair, "Every hero deserves his rewards and I am yours so consider me a reward."

Anakin shook his head, "I am no hero Pooja my son is the hero I am a murderer."

Pooja frowned, "But you have changed because of us."

Anakin nodded, "I love you and I am so grateful that I found you though things didn't start very well for you."

Pooja shook her head and kissed Anakin before leaving the room to wake Jay.

She stopped in her tracks upon entering her bedroom for right above Jay's sleeping form was her Aunt, Padme Amidala.

* * *

><p>Pooja gasped, "Am I seeing a ghost?"<p>

Padme nodded, "You are Pooja I don't have much time but I wanted to thank you for healing Anakin."

"Thank me?"

Padme nodded, "He needed you and continue to heal him. Tell your mom how grateful I am to her for raising Luke and continue to make me proud you are my favorite niece after all."

Pooja looked at Padme in shock, "I felt like I was betraying you when I slept with him."

"He didn't give you a choice and once you created this beautiful boy together things changed and further more he was changed."

Pooja nodded, "Do you regret choosing to die?"

Padme shook her head, "If I could live and at the same time allow you to have this wonderful baby of your own than I would say yes I do. But the truth is that this child is a blessing and he would have never existed without my death and I love him just as I love you."

Pooja looked at Padme in tears, "I am sorry Auntie just know that I miss you."

Padme nodded, "I know you do and I know that everyone does. Just continue with what your doing and tell my Mother that I am highly angry at her for how she has tried to restrain Luke from his destiny and control him and for telling you that you should have terminated Jay. In fact I was turning over in my grave."

Padme then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Anakin was just about to open the door when he gasped in shock, Right before him stood his beloved wife, "Hello Ani."<p>

"Padme? But your dead."

"I am but Qui-Gon has given me time to come back."

Anakin nodded as Padme spoke, "I am so grateful that you have formed a relationship with our son and you will soon bond with our Leia too I have foreseen it."

Anakin nodded in shame, "I am so sorry for Mustafar I deserve to burn for it."

"Your forgiven but I beg you to forgive yourself for Mustafar and for Pooja."

Anakin hung his head in shame at the mention of Pooja. "I am so sorry for our relationship."

"Don't be I wanted it to happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Anakin in shock.

Padme frowned, "Qui-Gon and I knew that if you knew about the child that you created with her that it would change you. We allowed you to sense his presence the moment that he was born so that you would choose to take him. I know you don't love her as you do me Anakin but make sure that you treat her well for the rest of your life."

"I will Padme."

Padme nodded, "Tell Sola how grateful I am to her for Luke and that Darred sends her his love. Also tell Luke and Leia how proud I am of them."

Anakin nodded in tears, "I will angel I love you."

Padme nodded, "Goodbye Ani we will see one another in the netherworld your mother is waiting too and she loves you so much just as I do."

Anakin nodded in tears as Padme vanished from his sight.

* * *

><p>Anakin then wiped his tears away as Pooja entered the room, "Auntie Padme just visited me."<p>

"Me too," replied Anakin.

Pooja nodded, "She told me that she wanted us together."

Anakin nodded, "Thats what she told me too."

Pooja frowned, "I still miss her though."

Anakin nodded as they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

At that moment Sola entered the room noticing tears in the couple's eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"Aunt Padme just visited us."

"Visited you?" asked Sola.

"As a Force Ghost," stated Anakin.

Sola gasped in shock, "I didn't even know that that was possible."

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn allowed it to happen."

"What did she say?"

Pooja spoke first, "She told me how she wanted me and Anakin together and how beautiful Jay was. She told me that Daddy sends you his love and that she is eternally grateful to your for all that you have done with Luke and for raising him. She also told me that when we see Grandma next to inform her that she is very angry with her for telling me to terminate Jay and for trying to control Luke."

Sola was in shock and awe as Anakin wiped away the last tear from his eye.

Pooja smiled at her mom whom was in tears.

"I wish that she would let me see her again."

"I am in the room sister."

Sola turned and saw Padme in the doorway looking at her lovingly.

She felt tears in her eyes as Padme spoke, "Thank you so much for raising Luke Sola as your own. Had it been Ryoo or Pooja I would have done the same for you."

Sola smiled in tears, "Your very welcome Padme are you going to appear before Mom and Dad too?"

Padme shook her head, "I didn't have much time here and I wanted to use it wisely and you three needed to hear from me the most. As for you don't continue to call yourself unworthy to be my sister or Luke's mother. You are very worthy you raised him. You cared for me all of my life you are more than worthy and you are family. Remember that."

Sola nodded as Padme looked past her at Anakin and Pooja. "Take good care of her Ani and if you ever break her heart or break her like you did on the Exactor you will have me haunting you in your dreams."

Anakin nodded, "I love you angel."

Padme nodded, "I love you all to and I will see you when your time comes."

Padme then vanished into the air as the trio broke down in tears together.

* * *

><p>A long time later Anakin walked down the large aisle flanking Luke with Han on the other side as they approached the stage where various Alliance members stood. Pooja and Sola stood with Jay at Obi-Wan's side. Mon Mothma, Leia and Dodonna stood with the medals in their hands. Dodonna first placed a medal on Luke's neck then one on Anakin's and finally last of all one medal on Han's neck.<p>

The trio of heros turned to face the Alliance crowd of personal whom cheered and clapped.

At the same time Anakin smiled for he had just felt the death of Wilhuff Tarkin through the Force whom had no doubt died of his injuries from their encounter on the Death Star.

The group then moved into Celebrations and Anakin took a glass of wine with Han and Luke for the occasion as Dodonna and Mon approached them.

"YOu proved me wrong Skywalker your a fine addition to the Alliance if only we had had your wife too."

Anakin nodded, "I saw her today."

"Saw her?" asked Luke.

Anakin nodded, "She appeared before your mother, Pooja and I through the Force."

"I didn't know that that was possible," stated Mon.

Anakin nodded, "With the Force anything is. I have good news speaking of the Force too."

"Good news?" asked Dodonna.

Anakin nodded, "Thrawn took Tarkin off of the Death Star back at Alderaan because of injuries that he had sustained in our escape. I felt his death right after you placed the medals on our necks."

"Are you sure?" asked Mon.

Anakin nodded, "Absolutely I was around him a lot over the years during my time as Vader there is no doubt that he is dead."

Mon nodded in silence.

At the same time Sola approached Luke with a smile and hugged him, "I am so proud of you son You saved so many lives."

Luke smiled as Mon spoke, "You deserve the credit too Miss Naberrie from what I heard your the woman that raised him."

Sola nodded, "Correct my Husband and I did."

"And your husband?"

Sola frowned, "He was killed by Imperials in an ambush three years ago."

"I am sorry," stated Dodonna.

Sola nodded in silence as She noticed that Anakin had disappeared. "Where did Anakin go?"

"He went to play with Jay," stated Han.

"Play with Jay?"

Luke smiled, "He promised him that he would you know how he is."

Sola nodded, "He is a wonderful father had he and my sister had the chance with you I have no doubt they would have been wonderful."

Luke nodded as Dodonna spoke, "When you first learned that he was your father where you angry?"

Luke nodded, "I told him that I hated him face to face and I swore at him."

"You used the F word to be more precise," stated Sola with a fake angry look.

"With the circumstances though its understandable I can't believe that your fine with him continuing his relationship with your daughter," stated Mon.

Sola glared at Mon, "You know nothing of the situation and my daughter is a grown woman and she loves him and he changed mainly because of her and the child that they created together. I may have been angry at him in the past for extorting her but it is forgiven now. He has made her happy and he has taken care of her."

"But he is so much older."

Sola glared at Mon in anger, "I wouldn't give a dam if he was fifty he is the man that she loves and he is only forty years old. She is twenty five I don't want to discuss this further," stated Sola as she left Mon in anger.

Dodonna glared at Mon, "I was hoping that how you felt about the man would change."

"You didn't see that girl resign from the Senate the day that he took her as his toy. She was so demoralized and broken yet she is stupid enough to love him."

Luke glared at Mon, "Enough I don't want to hear it."

He then headed away from Mon in anger with Han at his side.

* * *

><p>A long time later Luke found himself at a table with his father, Pooja his mother and Han and Chewie along with Obi-Wan and Leia. "So what are your plans for the wedding?" asked Sola.<p>

Pooja was the first to speak, "We are just going to do a small ceremony its all we both want. It will be everyone at this table and maybe we can grab our family on Naboo and have it."

Sola nodded with a smile and Luke glanced at Pooja, "What are your plans for the baby?"

"We will wait until we have it. I know Anakin and I both want a girl."

Luke smiled, "i hope you get your wish then. I am happy for you both."

Anakin smiled, "We never have talked about girls Luke is there any special girl back on Naboo?"

Luke shook his head, "I dated a few times but I really didn't find a girl that was for me. I just haven't met her yet."

Anakin smiled, "You will know when you find her mark my words."

Anakin at the same time glanced at Han and Leia. Though the two had gotten off to a rough start he almost could see a future for the two. Anakin smiled in amusement and glanced down at Jay whom was asleep on his shoulder, "I think we are going to turn in for the night."

Luke nodded and watched as his father and Pooja left the table.

Luke frowned, "How late is it?"

"Its getting late," stated Sola.

Luke nodded, "I think I am going to turn in too."

"And I am with you kid," added Han.

* * *

><p>Sola watched as the table filed out leaving her with only Leia.<p>

She smiled at Leia, "So its just us I guess."

Leia nodded, "So were you and her close?"

Sola nodded, "Yes but she never told me about her and your dad or about being pregnant with you."

Leia frowned, "She told no one."

Sola shook her head, "It was a shock really but your mother was so special Leia and you look so much like her that it gives my old heart so much joy to finally meet you."

Leia nodded as Sola spoke, "I was five when she was born. I still remember looking at her for the first time and thinking of how special she was. I vowed to be a good sister to her at that young age."

Leia nodded as Sola spoke, "We have so many priceless memories together before the days that she became Queen. I remember all of the times that she would wake me up when she was nine or eight begging me to take her swimming at six in the morning during our summer vacation. We would leave the house together giggling and would be out in the water until like noon or even all day. We would swim to this one island in the lake and dry in the sand after swimming for hours and try to guess the names of the birds singing together."

Leia smiled as Sola continued, "She was so mischievous. I remember one time when I woke up to a bucked of water on my head because of her. Or the time that she salted my parents Shurra fruit and peppered it. It made your grandma and grandpa just cough."

Leia smiled enjoying the stories as Sola continued to share memory after memory with her through the night. By the time that it was four hours past Midnight Sola smiled, "We better get some sleep."

Leia nodded, "Thank you for the stories Aunt Sola."

Sola nodded with a smile as she left her niece.

* * *

><p>Luke awoke in the middle of his sleep and found himself wondering outside of the temple and observing the starlit sky as Anakin walked up to him.<p>

"Couldn't sleep?"

Anakin shook his head, "I had a bad dream."

"About what?" asked Luke.

Anakin hesitated before speaking, "I was back on Exactor with Pooja. It was our last night before you rescued her and I awoke feeling her pain and shame in the Force. That was why I let her go. Then I awoke to her sleeping right now in peace without the pain and grief that I once felt. But still it doesn't undue what I did to her."

Luke nodded, "You need to let go of it for my brother's sake and for the sake of the next child that she is carrying."

Anakin nodded, "I know Luke I told you how your mother visited me right?"

Luke nodded as Anakin spoke, "She told me that if I ever hurt Pooja or broke her heart that she would haunt me in her dreams."

Luke smiled, "With the Naberrie determination I wouldn't be surprised. Of Course my worthless weak grandma doesn't have that determination she has the Thule blood."

Anakin shook his head, "She's a coward but it isn't based on her bloodline you know about how her mother was murdered right?"

Luke nodded as Anakin spoke, "Qui-Gon told me what exactly happened Luke and Your Great Grandma died for you. She wouldn't tell Malorum that you were alive or what she knew though he figured it out. With he dying breath she told the Jedi that arrived on scene that he must never tell anyone what he knew."

"So she knew about me?" asked Luke as he stared up at the night sky.

Anakin nodded, "She prepared your mother's body and lied to your Grandma about her she had a lot of courage that is for certain your Grandma is just egotistic and selfish by choice."

Luke nodded in silence, "I wish Pooja wouldn't invite her to the wedding."

Anakin shook his head with a smile at his son.

* * *

><p>Ok I know that it was a long update I had to change the battle of Yavin since Vader is Redeemed during it and as you can see it was an easier battle. With Anakin's redemption the Empire lost a lot of tactical skills and talent. As for Padme and her spirit visiting Anakin and Pooja. It was because of Qui-Gon that it happened and it probably will only happen once. Next chapter will be up at another date I hope you enjoy this please let me know how you liked it.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Coruscant: Imperial Palace:

Emperor Palpatine sat on his throne in anger. The Death Star was destroyed along with Cassio Tagge and millions of personal that didn't make the evacuations on time. He was thankful that Tagge was sensible enough to make the evacuations but he wished that Tagge would have left so that he could have assisted him in hunting Vader.

With Tarkin dead from the wounds Vader had inflicted on him he had certainly lost a lot of talent in one week's time not to mention all of the defections throughout the Imperial ranks because of the destruction of Alderaan.

It was obvious that their plan to instill fear in the people had failed. He looked at Thrawn as he entered the room, "I want you to report to the Executor. Admiral Ozzel will be your first officer. I am giving you General Veers and Captain Firmus Piett then you will assemble the Death Squadron and your goal will be to crush this Rebellion at all costs Thrawn."

"Understood your Majesty," stated Thrawn with a bow.

Palpatine smiled, "I want one of Vader's children to be my apprentice as for the others I will kill them but I need them all to choose from."

"As you wish your Majesty I will make sure that when I return to Coruscant that I bring Vader's head and his offspring."

Palpatine nodded, "I am sending you an assistant she is well trained and skilled in combat and she is Force sensitive. She should be able to hold her own."

At that moment the doors opened and Thrawn watched as a human female in a dark hooded cloak entered the room.

* * *

><p>Yavin IV: One Day Later<p>

The next day Anakin awoke with his arms wrapped around Pooja. He smiled and kissed her as he sat up in their bed. Pooja opened her eyes upon the feeling of her lover's lips, "Anakin are we leaving for Naboo today?"

Anakin nodded, "We are. As for the wedding where do you want to have it?"

"How about the garden at my grandparents house if they don't mind?"

Anakin smiled, "I like that idea a lot Pooja."

Pooja nodded, "I want just us, Han Chewie, Obi-Wan and our family."

Anakin nodded and gave her a kiss, "I love you Pooja."

Pooja smiled, "I love you too Ani," Said Pooja as she hung her head in shame.

Anakin frowned as Pooja hung her head, "Whats bothering you?"

"When I talked to Aunt Padme yesterday I asked her if she had the ability to go back and change the past of she would have chosen to live rather than die."

"What did she say?"

"She said she would have chosen to die because had she lived Jay wouldn't have been created. It just sickens me to think that our son's existence is based on her death partially."

Anakin shook his head, "Padme loves him as she loves you I think that she visited you so that you would know that you haven't betrayed her."

Pooja nodded and ran a hand through Anakin's hair as she sat up, "With these Alliance Missions I want to stay with you as much as possible. I hate us being apart and I hate sleeping alone."

Anakin nodded, "I will do my best Pooja."

Pooja smiled as she slipped on a pair of pants and moved forward to kiss him, "You told me four years ago that I was yours and that I belonged to you and it is true. I am yours and I do belong to you and I always will and I don't ever want to lose you in this war or be apart from you or our love for a long period of time," said Pooja as she ran her hand through Anakin's hair a second time.

Anakin smiled and turned to dress noticing that Pooja was watching him intently with desire in her eyes. Anakin looked at her with a smile, "Didn't last night satisfy you?" Pooja smiled, "Lately I just want more and more of you. Then I also realize just looking at you right now and after nights of our love how lucky I am. I am sure that there are plenty of jealous girls in the Galaxy."

Anakin grinned as he buttoned his tunic on and slipped on his utility belt, "Let them be the only women that have ever been able to have me are Naberrie women and still there are only two that have had the privilege."

"Do you know how many young girls there are that would love to bear your child?"

"It was the fantasy of every young girl during the Clone Wars. Part of why I had Luke destroy the Death Star is I want him to get the attention instead."

Pooja shook her head and gave Anakin a playful swat, "You are so bad."

"And you know that you love it," said Anakin with a smile.

Pooja giggled as the two left their bedroom, "Where is Jay?"

"I think Mom took him for the night."

Anakin nodded, "I am hungry lets go eat."

Pooja smiled, "I think that we got extra hungry after you came back to bed with me."

Anakin nodded, "Luke and I had a good talk together."

Pooja smiled, "Then we had a better time together afterwords."

Anakin smiled and led his fiance into the Cafeteria as Jay came rushing up to his side. Anakin smiled as he walked with Pooja into the Cafeteria. At the same time he noticed Luke waving at him over from his table. Pooja noticing her cousin looked at Anakin with a smile, "Go ahead I will get you your breakfast."

Anakin smiled and headed over to the table noticing Luke, Sola, Leia Han, Chewie Biggs and Wedge all sitting together. "You woke up late."

Anakin nodded, "I didn't sleep that much."

Luke nodded, "Jay was a good boy last night."

"He always is," said Anakin as he looked back at Pooja who was holding his son's hand in the breakfast line.

Anakin then heard Wedge speak, "So Mrs Naberrie your son must have gotten into very little trouble growing up I am guessing."

Sola shook her head, "He kind of calmed down after his brother was born but before that he was a handful."

"Me?" asked Luke.

Sola shook her head, "Remember the day that we told you about who your real parents were?"

"How could I forget?" asked Luke looking over at his father.

Sola smiled, "Before we took you up to the lake house you had taken dad's airspeeder as I recall on a little typical Skywalker Joyride."

Luke at this point was looking innocently at his mother as though he had no recollection, "Oh yeah when I took the landspeeder into the village alone."

Sola shook her head with a chuckle, "No Luke when you took your dad's airspeeder and went joyriding in the air at age nine. You were exceeding the speed limits by fifty miles I am guessing because the Imperials were chasing you. Want to tell your friends the rest?"

Luke frowned, "You can never let me slide can you?"

"You should have gotten a spanking but Darred was the one that said that it was in your blood."

"Wait this sounds pretty serious," said Anakin.

Sola nodded, "At least two Imperial Speeders and all of the personal burned up in the crash that was caused. He went into this Forrest that he knew like the back of his hand and the Imperials had no idea what they were flying into and it was a massive collision. No survivors," stated Sola grimly.

Wedge at this point looked up from his dinner in shock, "You killed them all?"

Luke frowned, "It was an accident but I didn't care back then I was out for Imperial blood even back then."

Wedge nodded and glanced at Anakin, "As Vader you probably have a lot to say on The Imperials I am guessing."

Anakin nodded, "There are good men on both sides of this war Antilles just like every war. I knew many that are now my enemies. I am even disappointed that Tagge had to be killed on the Death Star he was a good soldier."

"But they are all monsters," stated Leia.

Anakin shook his head, "I defected why can't they? I know some that I am going to hate killing and I can only pray that it never comes down to me being the one."

Sola frowned, "I remember there were plenty that were jerks on Naboo. But there were a couple of the younger ones that were fairly pleasant to me."

Anakin nodded, "The Captain on my last ship, Firmus Piett was one such man he has a family and he is no different than me. I certainly hope that he is doing well. His input on family really is part of the reason that I ended up leaving the Empire three years ago."

Sola frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He told me that he would give up everything for his child and so that is just what I did."

At that moment Han spoke, "Looks like some ladies are interested in the men at this table especially you Anakin."

* * *

><p>Anakin looked to his right noticing around six girls all between the ages of nineteen and thirty sitting at the table staring at him intently. At the same time he noticed Pooja approaching the table with his trey. Anakin looked at Leia, "Make room for Jay and watch how jealous they are about to get."<p>

At that moment Pooja came to the table and Anakin took his eyes away from the girls and Took Jay whom was filled with Joy, "Daddy!"

Anakin smiled and kissed Jay's forehead and took Pooja and pulled her into the empty seat that was to his right and placed a hand on her thigh followed by a kiss on her lips.

Anakin then looked over at the table of girls noticing the looks of dismay in their eyes with a smile before looking at Pooja, "The girls over there were taking an interest in me and I thought that I would show them that I am taken."

Pooja nodded, "I am sure that they are jealous."

Luke smiled, "I am thinking that they can take me though."

Sola looked over at the six women at the table with disgust, "They are wearing only tight pants and short undershirts it is obvious that they are all about getting things and I won't have them around you."

Anakin smiled, "The same is for me. We will find you a suitable wife don't worry."

"Who says I have to marry them?"

Anakin shook his head and glared at Luke as Sola spoke, "Just eat your breakfast."

Anakin chuckled, "Are you all packed Sola?"

Sola nodded, "Everyone is. Are you?"

"I sent R2 and 3PO to the Falcon with our bags earlier we can leave after we eat."

Sola smiled, "Good that sounds great."

Pooja smiled, "I can't wait to have the wedding done."

Anakin nodded, "Same here but what I am looking forward to even more though is our new baby," said Anakin as he placed a hand on her stomach, "There is nothing to see or feel yet though."

"I know but I can sense her."

"Her?" asked Pooja.

Anakin looked at her with a smile, "We are having a girl."

Pooja smiled happily, "I can't wait. I love being a mother."

Anakin nodded, "And you're a wonderful mother Pooja."

Pooja smiled as Han stood up, "Are we ready to go?"

Anakin smiled, "We are Captain is Obi-Wan coming?"

"I just got our clearance to leave from Dodonna they are evacuating in the next hour anyways," said Obi-Wan from behind him at that moment

Anakin nodded, "Smart choice lets go try not to sneak up on me like that Old Man."

Obi-Wan chuckled in amusement.

* * *

><p>A short time later the group then headed into the Hanger and boarded the Falcon. Everyone strapped in together as Sola spoke, "What of ship the ship that we came in?"<p>

"I gave it to the Alliance as a gift The Falcon is good enough for us," stated Anakin."

Sola nodded as she strapped into her crash webbing. Han then entered the room, "We are good to go."

Anakin smiled, "Good just no crazy flying with the baby Solo."

"Not to worry Anakin though I doubt that my flying would kill a Skywalker."

Anakin grinned as Jay looked at Han eagerly, "I want crazy flying."

Pooja laughed, "Not today baby your baby sister wouldn't like that."

"Mommy there is a baby in your tummy right now?"

Pooja nodded, "Yes baby she will be here after she grows."

"So I will have another sister?" asked Jay.

Pooja nodded and kissed her son's forehead as the Falcon lifted off. She smiled at Anakin as the ship jolted into Hyperspace.

After the jump into Hyperspace Sola removed her crash webbing and looked at Pooja as everyone unbuckled, "I have my wedding dress in my bedroom and I want you to wear it."

Pooja smiled, "Thank you mom."

Sola nodded and then Pooja looked at Anakin, "I am tired do you think Han would mind if we got some sleep?"

"Go ahead I cleaned out the cabin yesterday."

"With 3PO's help," added Luke causing Anakin to chuckle as he followed Pooja into the small room. The two fell into bed spooned up against the other and soon were sound asleep.

Sola meanwhile looked at her son, "Your father is right we will have to find you a suitable wife sometime Son."

Luke shook his head, "I want to wait until after the war to marry. I don't want to leave a widow behind if something were to happen to me. Or to be apart from my wife constantly and leaving her in danger of Palpatine."

Sola nodded, "I understand and I don't think that you have found her yet anyways."

"I am sure Grandma is going to be trying to arrange a dinner with Palo's daughter once we arrive," stated Luke with a smirk.

"She can go to hell if she tries to bring that Harlot anywhere near you or my grandson I will get out a blaster and chase her away or Have Anakin chase her away."

Luke shook his head in amusement, "I could ask Dad to turn into Darth Vader for a moment that would work."

Sola shook her head, "I have to admit that that would probably do the job."

Luke nodded and looked over at Leia whom had Jay on her lap. He smiled, "How do you like having brothers?"

Leia smiled, "I always wanted siblings and finding out about you and Jay is wonderful. I can't wait for our sister either."

Luke smiled, "I am pretty sure that I can make a bet on what her name will be."

Sola smiled, "She will be named after my Sister I know how Pooja looks up to her Aunt and there is no doubt that that little girl will be named Padme."

Sola nodded, "I remember that Ryoo was pregnant when we left. I really hope that we get to see her child."

Luke nodded, "I am willing to bet that it was a boy."

Sola smiled, "Perhaps, we will just have to see won't we?"

Luke smiled, "We will indeed, I am so happy to be going back home even though it won't be for long."

"After the war what do you think you will do?"

"Take on an Apprentice once my training is complete and help rebuild the Jedi Order most likely," replied Luke.

Sola kissed Luke's cheek, "I am so proud of you and rebuilding the Jedi Order is what you were meant to do."

Luke smiled, "I know that Ben wants to Get rid of the code."

"They should if they hadn't had the dam thing my sister would still be alive."

Luke nodded, "I agree Mom."

Sola then looked over at Jay and Leia, "They are both asleep together in their seat."

Luke smiled and picked up his Jedi Robe and covered his brother and sister with a smile.

* * *

><p>Naboo: One Day Later:<p>

The next day the Millennium Falcon landed on Naboo inside of the hidden hanger of Varykino without incident. The group slipped out of the Hanger and then headed for the Lake house. Leia looked at the beautiful place in shock, "This place is beautiful."

Anakin smiled, "It is this is where your mother and I fell in love. It is also where we shared our first kiss and where we married."

Leia looked at her father in shock, "So there is a lot of history here."

Anakin nodded, "There is it is a very special place Leia and after learning that You and Luke had survived I was able to return here without feeling pain from the way that we parted." Leia nodded and Looked at her Aunt, "Is that Island the one that you and my mom used to swim to?"

Sola nodded, "It sure is. I can even show you the room we shared and everything."

Leia nodded with a smile as she entered the house in awe at the beauty, "Even though this isn't Alderaan I like it a lot. You grew up here Luke?"

Luke smiled, "Every summer I would stay up here on our family trips and then I trained with Ben up here in secret a lot too."

Leia smiled and nodded as the group came outside to where a set of Gondolas were waiting. Sola felt tears in her eyes. "The last time we were here Darred died."

Anakin put his hand on her shoulder affectionately, "I really wish I could have saved him."

Sola nodded as she got into one Gondola with Anakin, Luke Leia and Jay. Han Chewie, Obi-Wan and the Droids filed into the Gondola behind them and together the group traveled down the river.

* * *

><p>A long time later they arrived in Theed and took Taxi's to Sola's house.<p>

The group arrived at the Janren residence and knocked on the door.

Leia then watched as a woman that she guessed to be around thirty opened the door in shock. "Mom? Luke, Pooja your here."

Sola smiled, "Yes Ryoo we are."

"Come in in all of you."

Ryoo then stood aside as Everyone filed in at that moment Luke noticed a small dark haired boy shyly enter the room, "Mommy who are these people?"

Ryoo smiled, "Darred this is your grandma right here, My mommy, Then over here is your Uncle Luke, Your Aunt Pooja and all of their friends."

Darred smiled as Sola looked at her daughter in shock, "You named him after Dad?"

"Of course it was only well deserved," said Ric as he entered the room.

Sola smiled as she sat down on the couch, "you sure have taken care of the place."

Ryoo nodded noticing that Pooja and Anakin were holding hands. She then noticed Jay, "Jay is so cute."

Jay looked a this mom and Dad shyly, "Mommy who is she?"

"This is my sister Jay, your Auntie and your Uncle Ric. They saw you when you were a little baby."

Jay smiled as Ryoo spoke, "So are you and Vader still together."

"He is not Vader anymore and I think you should remember that," stated Pooja in anger.

Ryoo frowned, "But you're still with him?"

"We are getting married and we wanted to know if you would join us. I am going to send mom out to find a Holy Man after I get permission from Grandma and Grandpa to have the wedding in their gardens."

Ryoo glared at Anakin, "If you ever hurt her in this marriage I will come after you and you will die I promise."

Anakin nodded, "I understand but I fear that Luke would beat you to it."

Ryoo frowned and glanced at Luke, "How do you feel about this Luke?"

"I am happy for them. They are a happy couple and he has changed a lot because of Pooja."

Ryoo nodded and looked at Anakin one more time suspiciously, "Ok I will give you a chance. Now should I invite Grandma and Grandpa over?"

Luke nodded, "Something that you should know first."

"What is that?"

asked Ryoo.

"You may have noticed that Leia Organa is in our group."

Ryoo nodded, "I did and I heard about how you destroyed the Death Star and how you rescued her. People have been talking about it all over town and Grandma is in an uproar over your reckless lifestyle."

Luke merely grinned, "She is about to be in more of an uproar when she hears that it is only going to be more reckless."

"Typical Skywalker response," said Obi-Wan from his seat on the couch.

Ryoo shook her head, "Are you really in the mood to fight with Grandma Luke?"

"I'm always in the mood to fight with the old coward."

Ryoo smiled and looked at Leia, "Make sure that you keep your ears open showdowns between Grandma and Luke are always the best Cheap entertainment."

Leia nodded and looked at her father, "Your marrying Pooja and how old are you again?"

"Forty one and Pooja just turned twenty six."

Leia nodded, "That is a pretty large gap."

"Why you asking?"

"Just wondering about something," said Leia. Anakin suspected that there was more but decided to just watch his daughter and see for himself why she was asking about large gaps. Who is she interested in? asked Anakin mentally.

A short time Later Ryoo entered the room, "They are on their way Luke I sure hope that you are ready to fight."

"I am more than ready."

Ryoo shook her head in amusement.

* * *

><p>A long time later Leia looked out the window to see an elderly couple walking up the driveway. "How old are they?"<p>

"Late seventies," stated Sola.

"They look pretty good for that age," remarked Leia.

Sola nodded as she prepared to face her parents.

Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie entered the room and Ruwee looked at his daughter and grandchildren happily as Jobal approached Luke in anger. "I sure am disappointed in you young man. You have been all over the Holonet. You are wanted by the Empire for terrorism and now there is no chance that I can find you a suitable young woman with your record not to mention your Jedi lifestyle. Now it is to late for you to turn back."

Luke glared at his grandmother in anger, "I don't plan on turning back until Palpatine is in hell."

"He is a powerful man Luke and he has Thrawn hunting the entire Galaxy for you and your father now. You need to stop living this way and tell them what you know about the Alliance and save yourself."

Luke glared at his grandmother in rage, "I will not become a cowering traitor like you and there is no way in hell that I will surrender to the Empire like you. You're a disgrace to our family. You are A disgrace to your mother whom died to protect me from the Empire. Above all a disgrace to my dead mother and my Uncle and to every member of your family and every man and woman that has died in this war.

"As far as I am concerned you're as low as the Nemoidians with your pathetic cowardice and I did not come back here to have your lectures on my lifestyle or to hear about how Palpatine is a powerful man or how I need to surrender because I wont," screamed Luke in his grandmother's face, while pointing a finger at his grandmother.

Jobal looked at Luke feeling tears in her eyes as he stormed out of the room.

Jobal then turned to Pooja. At the same time Jay went running out of the room with Han.

"I see that you are still with Anakin. Have you made your child legitimate yet?"

"We want to do that we just wanted your permission for where we are having the wedding."

"Where do you want to have it?" asked Ruwee as he looked at Pooja.

"I was hoping in your gardens and also that we could go without anymore fights between Luke and Grandma."

Ruwee nodded with a frown and glanced at his wife, "You need to stay out of their lives."

"He will never be able to marry Palo's daughter now Ruwee look at how much he lost."

"I lost nothing," said Luke as he entered the room in anger. "Get it in your fucking head, She is a slut and I don't want to be with her and you are not to pick out who my spouse is. I am my own man and I make my own decisions."

Jobal glared at Luke, "You just swore at me."

"Of course I did I am sick of you Grandmother All it is is about being safe or how you can't do this or about how so and so is a powerful man. I am sick of it and I did not come home to argue with you. I am here for two days and I don't want any of this and don't you dare to try inviting some single girl over for dinner either."

Jobal frowned as Anakin spoke, "Sola already told you this and I will tell you as well, I won't have you trying to control my son or choose his wife for him and you would be wise not to press the issue."

Jobal frowned and then looked past Luke at Leia. Anakin frowned as she glanced at Leia.

"The same is for my daughter."

"She is your daughter?" asked Ruwee.

Anakin nodded, "I found out after we left Naboo that Padme and I had twins. They were split up for their own protection."

Ruwee looked Leia over more closely, "She is Padme's daughter Jobal."

Jobal nodded looking her granddaughter over more closely.

"She has already followed her mother's reckless footsteps too. From what I understand you were rescued by your brother from the Death Star and certain death. You are just as reckless and foolish as your parents. You need to have me help you to live a safe life."

"Enough I have heard it all," screamed Luke in anger.

Jobal looked over at her grandson whom glared at her, "I am restraining myself right now. How dare you disrespect my dead mother?"

With that Luke stormed out of the room.

Ruwee frowned and left the room and followed his grandson before glaring at Jobal, "The first thing you can say to your granddaughter whom you just learned about is that she is reckless and foolish like her parents? I am wondering why I was reckless and foolish enough to marry you Jobal and right now I am really wishing that I hadn't," said Ruwee much to everyone's shock as he left the room. Jobal felt tears in her eyes and left the room in pain from her husband's words.

* * *

><p>Ruwee walked out into the backyard where Luke was standing with his back to his grandfather.<p>

"I know that I swore at her."

"I am not mad at you Luke you would be shocked to hear that I just told her that I wished that I had never married her."

Luke turned around and looked at his grandfather angrily, "It is ridiculous here I am back home and all she can talk about is how I am not married or how I am a rebel and how I just killed one million men and broke a dozen Imperial Laws. We have been apart for three years and I can honestly say that I would have been unaffected if I had returned home to find her in the graveyard."

Jobal whom had just heard her grandson speak as she walked outside felt tears in her eyes.

Luke sensing his grandmother's distress spoke, "She heard me."

Ruwee frowned, "When we are angry sometimes we say and do things that we don't mean. Like your father choking your real mother."

Luke nodded as Ruwee spoke, "Your grandma was never overly courageous but she was never this bad Luke. She just got worse after your mother died."

Luke nodded as Ruwee continued, "Your mom never told us about all of the battles that she fought in or about her adventures with your dad on Geonosis we never knew about all of that until after she had died and when Ben told us."

Luke frowned, "She was more secretive than she seemed."

Ruwee nodded, "The day that you were brought here do you remember that?"

Luke nodded, "After sixteen years at the age of nineteen I still remember my Mom kissing my cheeks and saying I am your new mommy. I will never forget her."

Ruwee nodded, "The day that they found out that you were Padme's son we had a huge argument about you. I sided with Jobal as you know I did until the night that you rescued Dorme."

Luke nodded, "After that your grandma pretty much was always arguing about your safety or Pooja's safety especially after finding out about how Padme died. I don't know I think she is just a coward."

Luke nodded, "I am sick of her altogether."

Ruwee nodded as Luke spoke, "I am going into town to the cafe for a drink."

Ruwee frowned, "They will recognize you."

"I doubt that very many of the people will tell though do you?"

"Unlikely now that it is publicly known that you are Padme's son."

"And the Queen's cafe is empty lets go."

Ruwee smiled and together the two headed for a Speeder and headed into town. They arrived at the near deserted Cafe and entered and found seats. The waiter looked at Luke in shock, "Luke your back."

"Cal?"

Cal smiled, "You know we were talking about you yesterday I was hanging out with some of the guys. None of us ever had an idea that Luke Naberrie was a Jedi in training."

Luke grinned, "It was kept secret my name and everything."

Cal grinned, his short red hair to Luke seemed only to brighten the grin, "I won't tell anyone that you're here however once the boss sees you he will say that your drinks are on the house."

Luke smiled, "Thank you my friend."

Cal nodded and left to fill Luke and Ruwee's order.

"Regardless of what your grandma thinks Padme would be proud."

Luke smiled, "I know she would be and she is."

"What do you mean?"

"She visited Mom, Pooja and my Father at Yavin."

"Visited them?"

"As a ghost."

"That is possible?"

Luke nodded, "That isn't all she said she is very angry with Mom right now for her attitude towards Jay and for trying to control me."

Ruwee shook his head, "That sounds like her. Tomorrow she will have to hold her tongue for good though with them marrying."

Luke nodded, "I am happy for them."

"Anakin was a real man to take responsibility for Jay."

Luke nodded, "He was and our relationship has improved too."

Ruwee smiled, "I am glad you two need each other."

At that moment their drinks were brought out and Ruwee smiled, "Shurra smoothies, Have you had any in awhile?"

Luke shook his head, "I kind of feel guilty but during the victory celebration I drank Correllian Ale and Nabuian wine."

Ruwee shook his head, "Already drinking. That is what war does I guess."

Luke nodded, "I don't indulge though."

"Good I would hate for you to turn out like Palo from it."

Luke smiled as Ruwee spoke, "So what was your rescue mission for your sister like? I mean I am shocked to learn that you have a twin and I want to spend some time with her tomorrow."

Luke smiled, "It was fun, Han and I disguised as Stormtroopers and took Chewie as our prisoner. Then we blasted our way through Various Stormtroopers. We went through Trash compactors, swung over shafts. It was an adventure."

Ruwee chuckled as he drank his smoothie, "Flying over shafts? Your sister did that?"

Luke nodded as he finished his drink. Ruwee then spoke, "She is good with a blaster like your mom right?"

"Of course."

"Then lets go to my house I have a gift for her."

Luke nodded and drove to his grandparents house. Ruwee then returned with a dusty box.

He smiled, "I hope she will like them."

"Your giving her mom's blasters?"

Ruwee nodded, "She certainly deserves them."

Luke nodded as he drove towards his mother's house with his grandfather.

* * *

><p>Jobal Naberrie looked at her daughter with a frown, "What do I have to do to get along with him? He is my only grandson and we have never had a relationship."<p>

"Do what Dad has done don't question him for living the way he does."

Jobal frowned as she saw Luke enter the doorway with his Grandfather. Ruwee saw Leia sitting at the dinner table and spoke, "I understand that you are good with a blaster."

Leia smiled, "I don't miss."

"Neither did your mother. These were her blasters during the time that she was Queen and Senator I want you to have them."

Leia looked at the box and opened the lid in shock noticing two small Nabuian Royal blasters, "You want me to have these?"

"I do."

Leia looked at her grandfather in shock, "Thank you I am honored to have Padme Amidala's blasters and also to have my Mother's blasters. I wish I had known her."

Ruwee nodded as he sat down. "So what are the plans for the wedding?"

"Just everyone in the room and a Holy Man," stated Pooja.

Ruwee nodded, "Sounds good we can do that."

At that moment Ryoo entered the room with plates, "We can eat and talk over the wedding."

"Where is Jay?"

asked Luke.

"Playing with little Darred."

Luke nodded, "That little boy sure did earn his name he has dad's dark hair and eyes."

Ryoo nodded in agreement.

A short time later the massive dinning room was filled up as everyone began to eat and talk. Everyone aside from Jobal enjoyed hearing about Luke's adventures and how he destroyed the Death Star. It was a fairly enjoyable dinner and the fight between Luke and Jobal was forgotten for the moment.

* * *

><p>Ok that is it for now I hope you enjoyed this Chapter please let me know. As for who Cal is he is just a childhood friend of Luke's that I created for his life on Naboo. Nothing special he probably won't be seen again. I really enjoy writing the fights between Luke and Jobal I don't know why.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this until next time.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	24. Chapter 24

Ok here is the next Chapter thank you for reading. Enjoy,

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

><p>As dinner progressed everyone asked Luke various questions about the battle and ignored Jobal and her comments about his recklessness. Everyone also enjoyed hearing about Anakin and Pooja as they shared some of their moments as a couple as well as their best times with Jay.<p>

Jobal looked at her only grandson in near tears. She knew that she had done irreparable damage to their relationship with her rigid attitude. She frowned, Her father had been a simple hardworking man in the village that she had grown up in. Her and Ruwee had been married by arrangement and they had been happy together. Ruwee had been many things in his life, Trader, Mountain man and Professor. When they had moved to Theed she had done the best in raising her daughters. When she had sought out Darred as Sola's husband everything had worked put perfectly and Sola and Darred were a perfect match. Padme on the other hand much to her disappointment wouldn't settle for an ordinary life. She had to have what she wanted and she wouldn't hear of marriage and wouldn't allow Jobal to choose a husband. She had ran off and married Anakin Skywalker illegally. In the end her marriage had costed her her life. Now here she was trying to prevent Padme's children from making the choices that had costed her her life and in response they were lashing out at her in anger. She was certain that Luke hated her.

At that moment Anakin who had read Jobal's thoughts spoke, "Padme was meant to do great things. Just as Luke and Leia are. You just don't understand and she is very angry at you right now Mrs Naberrie."

Jobal looked at Anakin in shock, "She is dead."

"There is an afterlife mom, She appeared to us in the form of a spirit," stated Sola.

"What?" asked Jobal.

Pooja then spoke, "She told me that she is very angry at you for your attitude towards Jay and for your futile attempts to control Luke."

"Are you people crazy?" asked Jobal.

"That means that three of us are Grandma because the three of us saw her."

"What did she say about her death?"

"She chose to die and she wouldn't change her ending because if she had it would prevent Jay from existing."

"I would much rather have her than your illegitimate child," screamed Jobal as she left the table.

Sola glared at her mother, "I want you to leave my house right now. I will not have you talking about my grandson like this."

Ruwee nodded and stood up, "I will take her home. I am sorry Sola."

Sola nodded, "I am sorry Daddy."

Ruwee shook his head and took his wife by her arm in anger and dragged her out of the house.

After the couple left Luke spoke, "I can't say that I will miss her the day that she dies though I will miss granddad."

Sola nodded, "You never liked her Luke."

Luke looked at his mother in shock, "What do you mean?"

Sola smiled, "I know you remember only bits and pieces of your adoption."

Luke nodded, "I still remember seeing you and Dad for the first time."

Sola smiled, "And all of the kisses that I gave you right?"

Luke nodded as Sola spoke, "The day that you were brought here and took you to the med center where we learned of who your mother was I invited your grandparents over and when they first saw you you wanted nothing to do with your grandmother."

Luke looked at his mother in shock as Anakin spoke, "Your intuition is better than mine I liked her the first time that I met her."

"We all liked you when we met you Anakin," stated Sola.

Anakin nodded with a smile and then put his arm around Pooja, "I am sorry about your grandmother."

Pooja shook her head, "I don't care anymore."

At the same time Anakin felt a Force tremor.

Luke looked at his father in shock, "Did you feel that?"

Anakin nodded, "Someone is very angry. I just don't know who."

* * *

><p>After arriving home. Jobal chose to ignore her angry husband and headed upstairs to her bedroom at the same time much to her shock she noticed that Padme's bedroom door was open with the lights on.<p>

Wordlessly she walked in and to her shock she saw Padme sitting on the bed facing her in anger.

Jobal spoke in shock and tears, "P-Padme my baby."

Padme looked at her mother coldly, "Don't talk that way I don't even want to know you as my mother right now."

With that the angry spirit stood up in anger, "Your attitude towards my children as well as the way that you are treating Pooja and Jay are unacceptable to me. I am sick of watching it from the Netherworld. Not to mention how you talk about my recklessness. It was I that saved your planet with my quick thinking and recklessness at age fourteen as I recall with the help of my future husband and Master Kenobi.

"It was also my recklessness that helped produce Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Luke is a great man and Leia a great woman. They are destined to do greater things and their greatness will surpass mine and their father's."

Jobal frowned, "But it may cost them their lives I wouldn't want to fight in such a horrible war."

"That is why your name won't ever be remembered. In a thousand years everyone will still remember Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. They will still remember their Great legendary war hero son named Luke Skywalker whom was greater than both of them. They will remember their daughter Leia who was a greater politician than her mother. They will remember Anakin's younger Son Jay Skywalker and his younger daughter who will be named after me. They will remember the Smuggler and Wookiee that fought alongside them heroically as well as Master Kenobi."

Padme then paused and spoke, "But they won't remember the cowering egotistic Jobal Naberrie who is unworthy to be my mother or the Ancestor of these great people that she was in the presence of during her pathetic life. You are nothing but a worthless disgrace Even Grandma is shamed to know you as her daughter and she gave her life for Luke and Leia."

Jobal looked at her daughter's spirit in tears, "Padme please."

"No please, you are to apologize to Luke and to Leia. If you love me you will never again question them for living the way that they live. You will also apologize to Pooja and you know what? I am fine with dying. I love that sweet little Jay and you should try to get to know the little boy. He is very precious and Pooja is my favorite niece."

"Of course she turned out like you."

Padme glared at her mother coldly, "Look at Jay, He is such a sweet little boy. Ask yourself if you can honestly say that he shouldn't exist. If it hadn't been for my death he would have never existed and my death enabled his existence. Dying so that I can allow more life to exist is something that gives me pleasure when I see that sweet little boy. Can you imagine not having him around? He was your first great grandchild."

"But he wasn't legitimate."

"He will be very legitimate tomorrow and I am so angry at you for your treatment of Pooja and Jay that I have no desire to know you anymore. You know something, I always told Anakin about Daddy because he is the one that encouraged me to move forward in my career. He is the one that told me to move forward. You always told me that I was going to ruin my life that I would turn out to be nothing and I lived and died proving you wrong."

Jobal looked at Padme in tears as she continued, "Look at you you egotistic self righteous pig. You condemn Pooja for bearing Jay but she had no choice but to sleep with Anakin four years ago if she hadn't he may have just raped her or killed her. You are so pathetic with your attitude when you involved yourself in the refugee movements during my childhood. You have the nerve to help people while telling a twenty two year old girl to kill her child."

"She should have terminated the pregnancy."

Padme glared at her, "Enough! I have had enough of your attitude, your ego and your lack of love for her is your downfall. Had you been pregnant with me or Sola illegitimately would you have still terminated us?"

Jobal was filled with shame as Padme spoke, "And another thing I don't want you to have anything to do with Palo or his daughter he is not my friend and he proved that when he told my son and sister that he wished that he could have had the privilege of sleeping with me."

"If only you had married him instead of Skywalker..."

"How dare you Say such a thing. He is unfaithful to his wife and he is a scum bag. His daughters are trash and I don't want him around my son or my family. You are a complete disgrace to our family and an embarrassment."

"You are rigid and worthless. I don't even want to call you mother anymore. I have no desire to know you. I married the man that I loved and I bore a pair of heros. They are greater than you and you are nothing at all Jobal Thule Naberrie," with that The angry spirit of Padme Amidala disappeared leaving her heartbroken mother without remorse or regret.

* * *

><p>After eating dinner, Anakin and Pooja cuddled up on the couch to watch the Holonet while Luke headed out in the garden to meditate. He closed his eyes yet opened them and looked to see a beautiful dark haired woman staring at him. He realized to his shock that he was staring at Padme Amidala, his biological mother.<p>

"You look so much like your father son. I am so proud of you."

Luke looked at her in shock, "Mother?"

Padme smiled, "Yes I am your mother by birth though I must say that Sola has been a very good mother to you. I am eternally grateful to her."

Luke breathed in and out in shock, "I am so sorry for what happened Mother perhaps had I not existed..."

Before he could say more Padme moved forward and laid one of her ghostly hands on his shoulder, "Don't ever say that. The moments that I laid eyes on you and your sister as I breathed my last breaths were the most precious moments of my life. I would gladly give my life a thousand times to bring you and Leia into the universe. All I want you to do is move forward my son and continue make me proud and make Sola proud."

Luke felt a tear leave his eye and looked down to see the japor snippet leave his neck. He realized that it was floating between him and his mother, "When you find the right woman for you and not the one that my mother tries to choose and you marry her give this to her and tell her that it was mine and that it will bring her good fortune. You will continue to become one of the greatest men that the Galaxy has ever seen Luke Skywalker just don't let your pride cause your fall and don't build an ego that is like my mother's."

Luke smiled, "I certainly won't mom."

Padme smiled as she looked past Luke, "And my daughter is here as well I was hoping that you would come so I can see you once."

Leia looked at the spirit in shock as she entered the garden, "Y-Your my real mother."

Padme nodded with a smile, "I wanted to speak to you both. You both need it right now Leia."

Leia nodded and spoke, "Mother should I pursue my Force abilities? I-I am afraid of them and what they will do."

"Because of your Father."

Leia nodded as Padme spoke, "If it hadn't been for Palpatine your father would have never turned. He was manipulated and without him he would not have fallen."

Leia nodded as Padme continued, "Don't be afraid to do everything that we have done. Be a mother be a Jedi be everything that you were meant to be."

Leia nodded as she let her mother's words sink into her.

Padme then spoke, "Luke the day that Darred died you called yourself disgusting for being who you are. Leia I know you aren't aware of that."

Leia shook her head as Padme spoke, "The last thing I want you to firmly know is that you are not disgusting. I chose to die the day of your birth neither one of you killed me. The other thing I want you to know is that you are loved not just by me but by your father and by Sola and Obi-Wan. You need to remember that you are very special and important. Also remember when you find someone that you love not to think of what the Public or people around you like your grandmother say.

"If you truly love that person like I did your father Marry that person and don't let class or public differences define who that person is ever. Don't let that person's past condemn a relationship with you. Both of you will choose a spouse with not a clean past. Remember that."

Luke and Leia looked at their mother's spirit in shock as she finished speaking, "Remember that, those words are what I want you to know the most. This is the only time that I will most likely be able to appear before you two but I want you to remember that above everything."

Luke and Leia looked at their mother in near tears as she spoke, "I love you both now make me proud."

She then moved forward and with her ghostly lips kissed Luke's forehead and then moved over to Leia and kissed her forehead before speaking, "Don't let your fear rule you that is how your father fell."

Leia nodded as Padme spoke, "I love you both and I am proud of you now go forward my children and make me proud."

Padme then vanished into the air with an affectionate smile on her face towards her children.

* * *

><p>Kuat Drive Yards: Super Star Destroyer Executor: Imperial Flagship of Death Squadron Task Force: Tasked with hunting down the Rebel Alliance and the Skywalker family:<p>

Captain Firmus Piett scrolled through the duty roster noting that there was a good number of men that he had served with onboard the Exactor. He was disgusted with the Emperor's plans and orders in regards to Vader's family. He had known Vader and he honestly couldn't condemn Vader for his attitude or life.

At that moment a Young Officer approached him, "Yes Lieutenant Janu?"

Janu frowned, "I am only nineteen sir and I have looked up to you for most of my life but between you and I can I share something?"

Piett nodded as Janu spoke, "I have a hard time reading these orders. I mean killing a man, his wife and any children that they have is wrong."

Piett nodded in agreement as an Idea came to his mind, "Here is what I want you to do. I want you to keep yourself distanced from me until the time is right which could be years as well hidden as the Alliance is. You are to talk amongst your fellow officers about this and get their opinions. Those that question these orders you are to gain their trust and when the time is right come back to me."

Janu nodded obediently and left his friend. Piett smiled things might work in his favor. He also knew that the legendary Clone Commander Rex whom was always loyal to Lord Vader was on ship as well. He hoped to gain Rex's trust as well as that of the 501st if they could do that He could get a lot done and he had plans on what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>Naboo: Theed:<p>

Pooja awoke noticing that Anakin still had his arms wrapped around her. She smiled, this was the last time that they had shared a bed together as an unmarried couple. Now she was soon going to be married. She smiled and let Anakin sleep as she got up and headed into the refresher where she showered and dressed. She went and found Jay awake and playing with little Darred. She looked at her mother, "I want to take Jay out for A Shurra smoothie just a mother son thing. Is that ok?"

Sola smiled, "Certainly go ahead Pooja."

Pooja nodded and ate a piece of toast as she led her son out the door feeling grateful that she hadn't experienced any major cases of morning sickness today.

She kissed Jay and smiled, "Are you ready baby?"

"Yes Mommy."

At that moment she noticed Luke in the Garage working on a Swoop bike engine and smiled, "Luke we are going for Smoothies I was just going to take Jay but will you come with me?"

Luke smiled and washed his hands before slipping on his tunic and getting into the speeder, "I certainly will come with my favorite sister and brother."

Pooja giggled, "In a few hours I am going to be your stepmom."

Luke smiled, "I know and I never thought that that would happen in all of my life."

Pooja smiled as Luke drove through the city before stopping at Queen's Cafe.

Luke and Pooja then entered the Cafe and ordered their drinks and with Jay and then sat down.

Upon receiving their smoothies Jay took a big sip and looked at his mom, "Mommy this is really good."

Pooja smiled and looked at Luke, "They sure are Luke and I used to come here all of the time when we were kids."

Jay looked at Luke in shock, "Really?"

Luke nodded, "Back when I lived with your Grandma."

Jay then looked at his brother when he mentioned his Grandma, "Luke how come Grandma's mommy made you mad yesterday?"

Luke frowned not wanting to tell the child everything, "We never have gotten along Jay she doesn't like it that I am a Jedi."

"Because it is dangerous?"

Luke nodded as Jay spoke, "Can I be a Jedi?"

Luke smiled, "You certainly can but it is a hard life."

"I don't care I want to be just like you someday."

Luke smiled at his little brother. Pooja looked at him with a smile, "He certainly is going to be like his brother and daddy."

Luke nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>A long time later Luke and Pooja took Jay out of the Cafe and headed for home together.<p>

As they walked to their speeder Luke held Jay in his arms and together the two got into their speeder and headed for home while Pooja drove.

* * *

><p>A few hours later The Entire Skywalker family along with all of the Naberries and their friends arrived at Ruwee and Jobal's home.<p>

Luke along with Han, Chewie and Ric helped set up for the wedding while Sola and Ryoo and Leia helped Pooja dress.

As Luke finished setting the final touches on the dining table Ruwee approached him, "Your Grandma was visited by an angry soul last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother."

Luke looked at his grandfather in shock, "Really? What time?"

"Right when we got home. Her lights were on and her bedroom door was open. She was furious with her. Your Grandma has hardly had any sleep because of it."

Luke smiled, "Funny, She appeared before Leia and I right after."

Ruwee smiled, "Interesting, Perhaps she wanted to soften her mood."

"She was certainly happy to see us."

Ruwee nodded, "Jobal is really hurt inside because she called her an embarrassment not to mention how I was the one that encouraged her while she tried to hold her down."

Luke smiled, "I can see that. From what my father has told me she only really ever talked of you when it came to talking about her parents. She rarely mentioned Grandma."

Ruwee nodded as Jobal entered the room in tears. "Ruwee I am so hurt by what she told me. She told me that she doesn't want to know me anymore."

Luke glared at his grandma, "What are the reasons?"

Jobal frowned, "The same ones that keep us from getting along."

Luke nodded, "We will never agree on anything Grandma. All I ask is that you get it in your head that I am not going to live the way that you want and that you stop treating Pooja and Jay the way that you do."

Jobal frowned, "You are risking your life fighting in this war Luke. I saw the images of the Death Star. I would not want to fly into battle against that thing nor would I have been able to."

Luke finished straightening out the table cloth as 3PO brought him the table knives that he placed on the tables with a quick touch of the Force before looking at his Grandmother in agitation, "That is why no one will remember your name. That is why you will always be nothing."

Luke then satisfied that his job was done left the table and headed outside to see how everyone else was doing with their assigned tasks.

Jobal looked at Ruwee in tears, "That is exactly what his Mother said."

Ruwee nodded, "Its true. Even if he is killed his name will be remembered. He is a great Man Jobal. You should be proud that he is your grandson I certainly am."

Ruwee then left his wife's side wordlessly.

Luke looked at his Grandfather as he approached him, "So are you going to be the one to give Pooja away?"

Ruwee shook his head, "I told Ric to do the job since he is her brother by marriage. We thought of having you do it but weren't sure if you wanted the job."

Luke shook his head, "I don't not really."

Ruwee smiled, "So everyone in the Alliance knows your name I am guessing."

Luke nodded, "A lot of them know Mom too. In fact there has been a good number of men in the Alliance that I flew with at Yavin that wanted to meet the woman that raised me. You would have been surprised."

Ruwee smiled, "I am proud of you Luke. I am guessing that your mother is too."

Luke smiled, "You are guessing right."

At that moment Ruwee and Luke looked to see Anakin and Obi-Wan emerge from the house clad in a new pair of Jedi Robes as they took their places on the make shift wedding Alter.

Next everyone took their seats and within moments the Holy Man came into view.

Luke watched as Ric escorted Pooja down the aisle and smiled in approval as Pooja and Anakin exchanged their vows.

As Anakin looked down at his beautiful bride a thousand things came to mind as he kissed her. All he had done to her. All that they had been through how much she had healed him and further more how much he owed her.

Once the war was over he would make sure that he devoted his life to her and their children.

Shortly after the ceremony Anakin and Pooja headed for the dining table together to eat.

After eating everyone watched as the newly wed couple departed and headed to Varykino where they would honeymoon for a few days before Luke and everyone else returned.

Rather than Leave Naboo as originally planned Anakin and Obi-Wan had decided that they would try to wait until Pooja's baby was born and then leave right after.

They believed that staying in seclusion at Varykino would be what the Emperor would least expect and that it would buy them time to begin Leia's training as well.

A few hours after the departure of his father and stepmom Luke sat at his grandparent's dining table with his mother and grandfather long after Jay had gone to bed.

Ruwee then spoke, "I remember the first time that your mom brought your father home Luke. You are sitting in the very spot that he sat."

Luke smiled, "Really?"

Ruwee nodded as Sola spoke, "Remember how I asked him if he realized that he was the first boyfriend that Padme had brought home?"

Luke looked at his mother in shock, "You knew?"

Sola smiled, "It was right when it all started and I knew my baby sister a little to well. Your grandparents on the other hand had no idea."

Luke looked at his grandfather with a smile.

Ruwee merely smiled back as Leia entered the room and sat down. Luke then smiled at his twin sister as Ruwee spoke, "You look just like your mother at age nineteen."

Leia smiled, "I do?"

Ruwee nodded, "Though I can tell that you have your father's temper."

Leia nodded with a smile as Sola spoke, "You just so remind me of her, both of you do in different ways."

Luke and Leia exchanged glances as Ruwee spoke, "So what all did she tell you when she appeared before you?"

"To continue to make her proud and she told me not to be afraid to become a Jedi which is why I am going to be trained," stated Leia.

Ruwee smiled, "She is good at calming the fear in one's soul that is for certain but she certainly broke your grandma's old heart."

"To bad," Said Leia coldly causing Luke and Sola to laugh in amusement as the night wore on.

* * *

><p>Super Star Destroyer: Executor:<p>

Grand Admiral Thrawn stood on the Command Bridge of his flagship. His assignment was simple, hunt down the Rebels and the Skywalker's. The Emperor was confident that they would succeed and he had given him some of the finest officers in the fleet along with the Emperor's newly Christened Hand to assist in dealing with the Jedi.

It was only a matter of time before he had them taken care of, He mused with a smile on his blue skin. He turned to Admiral Ozzel, "Set course for Yavin IV we will look at the entire system and go from there."

"As you wish sir," Said Ozzel with a bow.

Thrawn hoped to find a lead on the Rebel's current location. He would also focus on finding the Skywalker's for he was certain that they were with the rest of the Rebel Forces.

* * *

><p>Ok that is it for now. Any guess on the identity of the Imperial Hand?<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Naboo: Four Days later:

Anakin awoke feeling Pooja's warm body sprawled out on top of his.

The love that they had shared in their four days together had almost reminded him of their time on Coruscant together. However this was much different. Now it was real love and Pooja's heart was filled with joy. He smiled at her and kissed her lips as she opened her eyes, "Ani How long will we stay on Naboo For?"

Anakin smiled upon hearing his nickname as he placed a hand on her stomach as she rolled off of him and down to his side, "Until our baby is born. I don't want my pregnant wife on the run with me."

Pooja smiled, "I doubt that they will look here right now."

Anakin nodded with a smile as he kissed his wife. Pooja smiled, "I am so lucky. In fact I think out of all the women alive in the Galaxy that I am the luckiest."

Anakin smiled at her and ran a hand through her hair, "And I am the luckiest man. I have been given a second chance. Something that I don't deserve not to mention all of the children that I have and how I love them."

Pooja nodded, "That is one thing that My Mother likes about you."

"What do you mean?"

"How you don't favor one over the other and how you treat each one the same way."

Anakin nodded, "And it will be the same for our little Padme."

Pooja nodded with a smile, "I can't wait for her to be here."

Anakin smiled, "You are a month along right?"

Pooja nodded, "And I don't want anymore after her. Two is enough for me. Is Four enough for me since you already have Luke and Leia?"

Anakin nodded with a smile. "If for some reason our plans are altered though I always have love for another."

Pooja smiled as he pulled her down close to him, "I am so sorry for how we started out."

Pooja shook her head, "It is all the past and you gave me a beautiful son and now I have a little girl on the way. I can't wait for her."

Anakin smiled and kissed Pooja as she cuddled up against him.

He frowned, "I just wish that your father would have lived to see all of his grandchildren."

Pooja nodded, "Me too at least he saw Jay."

Anakin nodded, "I am glad that he is now legitimate in your grandma's eyes."

Pooja smiled, "She really was so withdrawn last night after the attack that Auntie Padme made."

Anakin nodded, "Whatever Padme said it must have been harsh."

Pooja nodded, "She was real angry at her for trying to control Luke and for telling me that she would rather never have Jay breathing and that she would rather have Padme alive."

Anakin frowned hating the thought of having to choose such a thing himself, "I know what Padme would choose."

Pooja nodded, "I have to say that I wouldn't be able to choose between either myself."

Anakin nodded with a smile at Pooja as his grip around her tightened.

Pooja smiled, "Can we stay like this a bit longer?"

Anakin smiled, "Why not the entire morning?"

Pooja smiled as she ran her fingers through her lover's hair.

* * *

><p>Luke awoke noticing that Jay was snuggled up in his bed. Luke smiled down at his brother as he got out of bed and scooped him up. Jay looked at him as he opened his tired eyes, "Luke I miss Mommy and Daddy."<p>

Luke nodded, "I know you do buddy, but today we are going to get to see them."

"We are?" asked Jay.

Luke nodded with a smile at his brother as he opened the door of his room and walked out with Jay in his arms after dressing. He realized that it was late in the day as he walked down the stairs. He at the same time noticed his grandparents sitting at the dining table.

Ruwee smiled, "No training today?"

Luke shook his head, "I am taking today off. I pretty much am just going to lay low until I get back to Varykino."

Ruwee nodded as Luke sat down. Luke at the same time noticed that his grandmother was holding her tongue for once and that was fine with him.

Ruwee then spoke, "So how long will you stay on Naboo for?"

"Hopefully until the baby is born."

"Do you think you can get off unnoticed?"

"Certainly, I doubt that the Empire knows that we are here."

Ruwee nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>A few hours later well into the Afternoon Luke headed up to Varykino with his twin sister, his brother and mother as well as Han, Chewie and Ben.<p>

WHen the arrived at Varykino it was around an hour and a half past noon and to their amusement they noticed Anakin and Pooja just coming out of their bedroom still in their nightgowns.

Sola smiled, "I am guessing that you slept a lot. Or to be realistic a lot in the day and very little in the night."

Pooja frowned, "Mom don't say anything in front of Jay he his only three for goodness sakes."

Sola shook her head as Jay looked at Luke, "Luke why did they only sleep in the day and not at night?"

Luke glared at his mother, "Look what you just did."

Sola frowned but was grateful when Pooja moved forward and picked up her son, "Mommy is very happy to see you again."

Jay smiled happily in response.

Pooja at the same time noticed a baby blanket and some other baby clothes that Sola had gathered, "I went shopping for you before the wedding. I can't wait for you to have your little girl."

Pooja nodded with a smile at her mother.

Anakin at the same time put his arms around his wife and then looked at Luke, "I am guessing that you have some good sources planted amongst the Imperial Network."

Luke nodded, "Between my Grandfather's friends and Ric's friends I doubt that there is a thing on this planet that we won't know about."

Anakin nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Super Star Destroyer Executor:<p>

"Are you sure that they are on Naboo?"

"The source claims that he saw Amidala's sister for the first time in three years."

At that moment the young Imperial Hand approached Thrawn. Thrawn glanced at her before speaking to Admiral Piett, "Ok then I will have it looked at."

Thrawn then turned to Mara Jade, "You are still very young Jade and I don't want you to take them on whatever you do the same is for the Emperor. I just want you to scout things out and report back to me."

Mara bowed politely, "Yes Sir."

She then left the bridge and headed for an Imperial Shuttle and headed for Naboo.

Firmus Piett then noticed that his time for lunch was now. It also was an opportunity for him to send a warning to Vader.

He would simply just send a Message to the Naberrie Residence. He slipped into the chambers of a fellow Officer whom he knew was loyal to Palpatine and used his comlink to send a message.

* * *

><p>Naboo: Six Hours Later:<p>

"That is the last of it Anakin."

Anakin nodded and looked at Pooja's grandfather, "I am grateful to whoever it was that warned us though I do know that we can take Jade in a fight."

Ruwee nodded, "We are heading down."

At the same time Anakin noticed Jobal look at Luke in near tears, "Luke you should stay."

Luke shook his head, "This is my war Grandma."

Jobal frowned as she left with her husband.

Anakin at the same time felt Pooja's presence and looked at her as she came to his side. "I honestly can say that I will miss Granddad but I won't miss her."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

Luke at the same time came with his last bag of belongings. At the same time Anakin glanced at Luke, "Do you feel that Force Presence?"

"Yes I do."

Anakin nodded, "Mara Jade is here watching us."

Luke frowned, "Do you think that I could take her in a fight?"

"Most likely."

Luke nodded and reached for his lightsaber.

Mara watched from her hiding place as the various family and their friends moved their belongings onto a battered old freighter. At the same time she noticed a lone boy of around three playing with only a protocol droid to look after him. He was no doubt Vader's son.

Deciding to make some use of her scouting trip. She stole out of her hiding place to kidnap the boy.

She hurried towards the boy and grabbed him.

Anakin looked in horror as Mara ran for a Speeder he looked at Luke, "Get in the Falcon I will go after her."

Luke nodded as everyone boarded. He looked to see Pooja in tears of horror as Anakin drove after Jade.

"Don't worry Pooja he'll be alright

Luke ran for the cockpit as Pooja cried out fearfully, "My baby!"

Sola did her best to comfort her distraught daughter as Luke sat in the copilot's seat with Han. "I will focus on his presence you fly."

Han nodded obediently knowing how important the Force was after so many years of being around Luke.

Anakin frowned in dismay, Mara was outrunning him. Her speeder was up to date and his was just an old landspeeder.

He watched as Mara headed for a hidden Imperial Shuttle shuttle at the same time the Falcon came down close to him and dropped its ramp.

He hopped aboard and at the same time he noticed Mara's shuttle lift off.

He hurried to the cockpit where Luke and Han were piloting, "Did she go into Hyperspace?"

Luke nodded, "If the trace is correct the Fleet was on course for us but they stopped."

Anakin nodded, "Of course they did they want us to walk into a trap."

Luke nodded with a frown, "We have no choice dad unless we want to lose him."

Anakin nodded, "I am aware of that. Prepare the ship I am going to focus on his presence."

Luke nodded obediently

* * *

><p>Imperial Shuttle:<p>

Mara looked at the little boy in anger, "Please just take me back to my mommy and daddy I want them."

Mara sneered and ignored the boy and headed for the Holocom and watched as the Emperor appeared before her, "Report Mara?"

"I have Vader's youngest brat I am guessing that he is around three."

The Emperor smiled wickedly, "Good very good kill him!"

"Master?"

Palpatine glared at her, "With him dead his father will be weakened and we will be able to have his brother on our side kill him that is an order."

Mara nodded as the transmission ended.

She got up and took out her lightsaber and headed for the room where Jay was locked up at.

She took out her lightsaber and activated the violet blade.

Jay looked at her fearfully, "Y-You have a lightsaber like my daddy. Lightsabers can hut people daddy says. Are you going to hurt me?"

Mara looked at the innocent boy as she prepared to deliver the fatal blow. But when she prepared to do it her hand wouldn't allow her to. She looked down at the child. She looked at her lightsaber and then her victim in tears. She deactivated the lightsaber and threw it to the ground. She couldn't do it. She could not kill the boy. There just was no way that she could.

She felt more tears stream out of her eyes. Her Master was supposed to be a good man and further more was from what she had been told by him a savior to the Galaxy. But why did so many people want such a wonderful man dead.

Why would such a wonderful man order her to kill an innocent child.

She looked at the Boy who was now cowering in the back corner as more tears came out of her eyes. She noticed tears in his eyes. She moved forward, "Don't worry I won't hurt you come on out."

Jay looked at the redheaded woman and obeyed immediately.

At the same time he noticed her reach out and take his hand. Mara smiled at him, "Its ok."

Jay nodded as Mara left him.

Mar then knelt before her master in shame, "M-Master I can't do it."

"Than a true Sith you can never be."

Palpatine in rage used the Force to send lighting upon his servant, Mara cried out in pain as Palpatine ceased the attack, "If you don't kill him then I will kill you. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes Master."

Palpatine smiled wickedly as the transmission ended.

Mara then headed for the room that Jay was in but once again she didn't have it in her to kill him. She looked down at the fearful boy and realized that she just couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him.

She was weak she knew it but there was something in her being that wouldn't allow her to do it.

She recalled her first mission, She had been ordered to kill a man and his wife and child was well but had let the woman and child go. This was no different, She could never kill a child.

She frowned and took the ship out Of Hyperspace as she began to think of how she would get out of this situation.

She frowned, "I will just take him back to Naboo."

She then headed for Jay's room and spoke, "Come on I am taking you home"

Jay nodded obediently and followed Mara out of the room and towards the Cockpit.

Mara set course for Naboo and then headed back within moments.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Anakin looked at Han in shock, "Back to Naboo They are heading back I can sense it."

Han nodded obediently. As Anakin went to comfort his wife, "Pooja they are heading for Naboo for some reason."

"Why would that happen?"

"I think that Mara doesn't have it in her she is still very young."

"In her for what?" asked Leia.

"To kill the boy," stated Obi-Wan grimly from his seat. Leia nodded uneasily as Luke came into the Cockpit, "We are out of Hyperspace we will be in the atmosphere in moments."

Anakin nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Mara landed her shuttle and took Jay to the Speeder and drove back to the Lake estate.

She looked at the child, "Listen Jay I am going to leave now. Stay with your daddy and watch out for others like me."

Jay nodded fearfully.

Mara then noticed the Millennium Falcon above her head as well as the boarding ramp lowering. She noticed a young boy of around eighteen on the ramp. She recognized him instantly as Luke Skywalker and at his side was Darth Vader.

She watched as he activated his Green lightsaber and force jumped towards her. She activated his lightsaber as he landed and attacked.

Luke attacked in a fury that he had never known. He chopped relentlessly as He drove Mara back. Mara couldn't stand up to him as he continued to push her back. She watched as he pushed her towards A nearby deck that overlooked the beautiful lake as he continued to Chop. Luke was oblivious to his surroundings as he attacked the one woman that had dared to threaten his little brother.

Mara struggled and then to her horror her lightsaber was knocked from her hands and it fell into the victor's hand.

Luke then advanced on her, "What were you going to do kill him?"

Mara trembled in fear as Luke pointed the lightsabers at her throat. A the same time she noticed Vader coming up at his son's side. I am done, she thought.

Anakin looked at her and then spoke, "Luke step aside."

Luke looked at his father for a moment and then obediently nodded.

Anakin then approached Mara, "You didn't have it in you to kill him did you?"

Mara shook her head, "I-I didn't."

Anakin nodded, "In return for giving you mercy I am gonna give you a piece of advice. Don't have anything to do with the Emperor."

"But he has given me everything."

Anakin shook his head, "He took everything from you Mara, You are seventeen and you do not live like a typical seventeen year old because of him. He killed your parents and he stole your life from you."

Mara looked at Vader in shock as he spoke, "He had Darth Maul for an apprentice but he tossed him aside when he had no need for him. Then he had Count Dooku. He was present as I fought Dooku and he told me to kill him. He had no more use for Dooku so he had me kill him. He will do the same to you in the end you are only a tool Mara he has no compassion for you. You deserve much better."

Mara looked at him in shock and horror as he left her. She deserved better? What did he mean by better"

* * *

><p>Anakin then headed back to his heavily relieved wife and kissed his son as he boarded the Falcon. Luke looked at his father in shame, "I almost killed her."<p>

Anakin nodded, "She still has good in her Luke I wouldn't be surprised if she changes. She is young and everything that she has ever believed has just been challenged."

Luke nodded in silence.

Luke then looked at his father as they headed into Hyperspace.

Pooja smiled at him, "I am just grateful that it was a woman. She didn't have it to hurt my baby and I am grateful to her for that."

Luke nodded as he held up Mara's lightsaber, "I took it from her. She won't be having much to threaten us with."

Pooja nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Mara looked fearfully at her surroundings before heading for her Shuttle. She had to disappear. She couldn't be around Palpatine. Not now, She had just had everything she had known challenged. She headed for the bunk in her shuttle and closed her eyes hoping to catch some sleep. She would sleep for two hours and then leave for some planet and disappear.<p>

As she slept she saw a strange man in her dreams in a dark robe, _"Everything that you have believed child has been challenged. Is that not the case?"_

_"Y-Yes who are you?"_

_"Come to Bespin after you ditch your ship and we will talk more. You believed yourself to be doing good in the Galaxy did you not?"_

_Mara nodded, "Y-Yes."_

_"Come to me and I will teach you the real ways of good and you will become a great woman with a real destiny I promise you."_

_"Who are you?"_

"We will talk more when you arrive."

Mara then opened her eyes and headed for the Cockpit and set her course for Tattooine where she would ditch her ship and obtain transportation to Bespin as she was ordered to do.

She would meet this strange dark man and find out what he was exactly there. From what she could tell of the robes he looked to be a Jedi Master but it didn't matter she needed help and she had no one to go to so she would go to him.

* * *

><p>Merrana:<p>

Anakin and Luke arrived on Merrana the next day with their family and friends. Anakin and Pooja both took Jay off to play while Luke and Han got to work on the Falcon. Sola headed for the kitchen with Leia to cook dinner in the meantime.

Leia looked at her Aunt as they cooked, "Aunt Sola do you think that my Dad is right about that girl?"

Sola nodded, "If your father was redeemed why can't she be?"

Leia frowned, "But she almost killed Jay."

"But didn't. Remember that your father killed children before and is he not a different man now?"

Leia nodded as she got to work realizing that her Aunt was right.

Anakin and Pooja smiled at one another in joy as Jay played with them. "Daddy that girl had a lightsaber like you."

"Yes she did."

"She turned it on and held it above my head but she was crying. Why was she crying?"

Anakin frowned and felt grateful that his son had such an innocent mind, "She was sad because of the Emperor and she didn't want to hurt you so she disobeyed the Emperor.

Jay nodded in silence.

Pooja then looked at Anakin in shock, "I wonder if she is on the run now?"

"Most likely. I doubt that we will ever see her again."

Pooja smiled, "If we do I want to thank her for bringing him back to me I was so scared."

Anakin nodded as he kissed his wife.

Luke looked at Han as they worked on the Falcon, "I am so grateful that she couldn't kill Jay."

Han nodded, "I think she is just a kid Luke she looks younger than you."

"She is only seventeen according to my dad."

Han looked at Luke in disgust, "What the hell were your dad and I thinking? That sick old Emperor has kids to his dirty work? What a scum bag!"

Luke nodded as he continued to work on the Falcon with Han.

After working on the Falcon Luke Headed inside with Han and Chewie noticing that Obi-Wan had set the table, he noticed how Pooja was clinging to Jay, no doubt it would be that way for awhile, Luke mused with a smile as he sat down to eat the meal that his mother had prepared.

Anakin looked at Sola, "This is my favorite dinner."

Sola smiled, "I knew that you would like it the first time I served it because it is Luke's."

Anakin smiled and looked over at his son and then at Sola, "Thank you so much for taking him. You did a wonderful job with him."

Sola smiled in response as she looked at her son with love in her eyes.

Luke looked back at her with a smile, "I can't imagine not having you Mom you mean so much to me."

Sola smiled as she ate, It was such a wonderful choice that she had made to buy her son from that wretched slave market so long ago and it had changed her life forever.

Luke smiled a long time later as he finished his dinner, "I am going to crash I am exhausted."

Sola smiled, "Did fighting that girl make you tired?"

Luke shook his head as Anakin spoke, "The anger that you had towards her did no doubt."

Luke nodded, "Goodnight Dad."

Obi-Wan then spoke, "We are going to be training in the morning and your father is starting Leia's training so sleep in."

Luke nodded and left the room and headed for his bedroom where he removed his tunic and boots before falling down on the bed after taking of his pants and closing his eyes in exhaustion as sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p>Any Guesses on the Mystery Jedi? If you are successful in Guessing I will update again this weekend. Thanks for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	26. Chapter 26

Ok the guessing is over for who the Mystery Jedi someone won read below to see if you are the one. Thank you for reading and or reviewing.

* * *

><p>Bespin:Cloud City: One Day Later:<p>

Mara Jade arrived in Cloud City and after selling the ship that she had obtained she reached out in the Force and scanned her surroundings.

She walked through the busy streets of the floating city in a hooded cloak hoping to avoid attention as she continued to use the Force to scan her surroundings.

Eventually she found herself standing in front of a house that had covered windows. It looked as though whoever lived there tried to avoid attention. She hesitated but decided to go ahead and knock on the door. As she approached the door much to her shock it opened for her.

She looked nervously at the dark room that was ahead of her but decided to go ahead and enter. She walked in and soon found herself in a large living room that had very little furniture. At that moment she looked and saw the hooded figure from her dream standing in front of her. "Welcome Mara Jade to my home."

Mara nodded, "I-I have no choice. Who are you?"

"During the days of the Old Republic I was a great Jedi Master. During the Clone Wars a Jedi General. Now A mere renegade. Though The Emperor and Vader both believe me to be dead.

I was betrayed by Vader."

Mara frowned as he spoke, "Do you know why Vader turned to the Dark Side Mara?"

Mara shook her head as the man spoke, "He had nightmares of the death of his first wife, Padme Amidala. He was in love. Something that I wouldn't have understood though I now see that because of what happened to him that the Order needs change."

Mara frowned as the man continued, "I have watched you and him both through the Force for many years. I knew a long time ago that you were meant to be my last student."

Mara looked at the man in shock, "Me?"

The man nodded, "Now as for Vader, He trusted Palpatine just as you have. Palpatine was kind to him from his childhood just as he was to you. He groomed him up for his fall."

Mara frowned as she heard the man continue with his tale, "I sent Anakin to visit Palpatine right after the destruction of General Grevious a decision that I will forever regret. Palpatine revealed to him that he was Darth Sidious and further more that he had the power to save his wife from death."

Mara was in shock, The Emperor had lied to Vader in this Horrible way?

"Anakin came to me and I took three other Jedi Masters to arrest Palpatine. All of them were killed aside from me. When Anakin arrived I had beat the Chancellor."

Mara was in shock as the man told her that he had beat the Emperor, How as that possible?

"He then tricked Anakin into attacking me and Anakin took his Sith Name as I was thrown out the window after losing my hand.

In the end Anakin's wife died from the loss of him all because of how he had turned to the Dark Side."

Mara was in shock, The Emperor had lied to Vader about his wife? What a horrible man she had served.

"He told Vader that in his anger he had killed her. Vader lived for fifteen years as a monster and then he found out about his own son. At the same time he started exploiting young Pooja Naberrie by forcing her to sleep with him and he eventually decided to take her as his concubine."

Mara frowned, "I never heard that."

The man nodded, "THey created a child together the very one that you kidnapped and he changed and became Anakin again because he learned of how his wife really died and he found love for his children and the woman that he had abused who forgave him and became his wife."

Mara hung her head in shame at the thought of how she had just almost ruined so much and had possibly ruined a happy young family that had already been through hell.

She then looked at the Man, "How do you know all of this?"

"The Force young one and visions. The Force has made sure that an old man like me stays in touch with what is going on the same is for Master Yoda though he doesn't know that I am alive."

She then watched as the man removed his hood revealing a dark skin complexion, "My Name is Mace Windu. Some know me as the Korun Master."

Mara was in shock as he spoke, "I am taking you as my last student Mara Jade if it is your desire to learn from me. You will do great things if you join me the training will be hard but once you are done you will be a great Jedi Knight."

Mara dropped to her knees, "I will join you. I did lose my lightsaber though Master."

Mace shook his head, "I know that you did there is no need to worry you will make a new one under my training my young Padawan. Now come you may rest you must be tired from your journey and the hard decisions that you have made. We will start in the morning."

Mara nodded obediently.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Imperial Palace:<p>

Palpatine sat on his throne in dismay, Mara Jade was unaccounted for. He looked at the image of Thrawn that was standing before him, "We traced her shuttle to Tattooine but we lost her after that."

Palpatine nodded, "No need to search further. She will be dealt with eventually she has betrayed me. I want you to continue searching the Galaxy for the Rebels I will send you a suitable replacement eventually."

"Shall we attempt to track the Millennium Falcon?"

Palpatine shook his head, "No need when we find the Rebels we will find them. I know it for a fact. Just focus on finding the Rebel base."

Thrawn nodded and bowed, "As you Wish your Majesty, Grand Admiral Thrawn out."

Palpatine then watched Thrawn's image dematerialize and looked out the window in rage. Mara Jade had betrayed him, How she could have done it was beyond him. He would squeeze the life out of her the day that they met again.

He frowned, He would choose one of his other Hands to take her place onboard of the Executor. He was fairly frustrated with the results of what had happened because of Jade being soft towards a toddler.

* * *

><p>Merrana:<p>

Luke awoke from his sleep and dressed in his muscle shirt and pants before slipping on his boots and utility belt. He walked out the door and headed into the dining room where he noticed that his mother had a glass of water along with some protein pellets.

He ate the pellets and drank the water as Leia came into view dressed in a simple white jumpsuit. Leia ate a few protein pellets and drank her water before speaking, "What will we start with?"

"A run around the lake. Are you ready?"

Leia nodded and followed her brother out the door. She noticed that Luke left his belt on and frowned, "Why not take that off?"

"It is good to be used to running with the weight of your lightsaber and equipment."

Leia nodded in silence.

Luke and Leia both then began to run together and Luke looked at his Sister with admiration, "You certainly are good."

Leia smiled, "I always tried to keep myself physically fit."

Luke grinned as the two continued to run.

* * *

><p>After finishing their run Luke and Leia returned to their home to find Anakin and Obi-Wan waiting patiently for them.<p>

"Are you ready?" asked Anakin.

Luke and Leia nodded. Luke headed towards Obi-Wan while Leia stood with her father.

Anakin pulled out a training lightsaber and a small remote. "WE will begin with teaching you how to deflect blaster fire with a lightsaber. After a month we will start you on constructing your own which is a requirement for any Jedi."

Leia nodded as she activated the blue lightsaber and began to train.

Anakin smiled as he watched his daughter train, "I am impressed you are certainly a natural."

Leia looked at her father in shock as she deflected the fifth laser blast, "I can feel something flowing through me right now."

Anakin nodded, "It is only the beginning."

* * *

><p>Luke meanwhile crossed blades with Obi-Wan with a smile, "You certainly still are good Master."<p>

Obi-Wan smiled as he stroked his grey beard, "I am getting old Luke I am fifty seven."

Luke smiled, "My father is forty one."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "He is still a young man in my eyes. Of course he was only nine when I took him as my Padawan, just like you."

Luke smiled, "I am so glad that my Parents allowed me to train with you."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Your grandparents wren't to thrilled about it. I remember how your grandma wanted to get me out of Varykino right after your little exploit with Dorme. What stopped her?"

"My Grandfather wanted to keep our relationship."

Obi-Wan nodded as he made an attack that Luke easily blocked. "You did good against the Imperial Hand yesterday."

Luke smiled, "She was very easy to fight."

Obi-Wan merely smiled in response, "She has potential I only hope that she meets the right person."

Luke nodded as Obi-Wan spoke, "Your Father and I were talking about her last night after you went to bed we both believe that you and her will meet again."

"When we do I won't be so merciful."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Remember your trainings Luke and she did spare your bother."

Luke nodded in shame as he realized how wrong he had just been, "You are right as always Master."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Have I ever been wrong with you?"

Luke shook his head with a smile.

Luke was grateful to have Ben in his life. He smiled as they crossed blades a second time. How great of a fighter Luke was becoming thanks to Ben and his tedious training with him.

The entire Galaxy now knew who the young Jedi Knight was and he gave all of the Credit to the Force, To the woman who raised him and to his Master.

* * *

><p>A few hours after training the group entered the house to see a large lunch set out for them, "How did you all do?" asked Sola.<p>

"Really well. Leia is latching onto the Force quick like a typical Skywalker."

Sola smiled, "Good I am glad to hear that."

Leia smiled as she sat down, "So you want me to practice before I start building my lightsaber?"

Anakin nodded, "We will start that in a month and you will be fairly skilled by the time that we go back to the Rebel Base. I plan to remain here until the baby is born. Han, Luke and Chewie can handle things for me and leave the planet if necessary and I want you to focus on your training Dodonna is the only one that knows."

Leia nodded, "Ok I can do that."

Anakin smiled in response as the group began to eat. Pooja smiled, "Do you like it?"

Anakin nodded, "Did you cook it?"

Pooja nodded as she sat down beside her husband. Anakin glanced at her, "You know that I don't want you doing to much right now."

"Come on Ani I am only a month along."

Anakin shook his head, "You are carrying my child and so therefore I am going to be concerned more than just a little."

Pooja shook her head, "I am guessing that you will be up late at night with her again too."

Anakin nodded with a smile at Pooja as Jay looked at him, "Daddy when will I get to become a Jedi?"

Anakin smiled at his son for a moment, "Well Jay to be honest I didn't start my training until I was nine and the same is for Luke. I want you to be a kid for awhile before you start training. In a few years I will start you on some simple stuff but I want to wait for you to grow more."

Jay frowned, "I want to learn now Daddy So I can fight the Empire."

Anakin shook his head, "You can't Jay you are to young. There will always be another war. This war is not your war but there will be one for you. I can promise you that."

Jay frowned as Luke put a hand on his shoulder.

Luke at the same time looked at his Brother as Anakin spoke to him mentally through the Force, _"He is your Apprentice I know that you can feel it he will be your padawan."_

Luke looked at his father and nodded in response.

* * *

><p>The next morning Luke awoke to his father tapping on his door. Anakin entered the room and spoke, "Solo has the Falcon running, Dodonna and Mothma want you to go to the Hoth System it is around ten hours from here at point five lightspeed. I want you to determine if a suitable base can be made on it. The Planet is an ice ball but it would be ideal since none visit it."<p>

Luke nodded obediently and headed to the refresher to shower before dressing.

Luke headed out of the room and noticed that Breakfast was waiting for him. He read through the details of the location of the area on Hoth that they were to scout out as he ate. Han spoke, "So kid now we are going to visit an ice ball?"

Luke nodded, "It may be our base Han."

Han grinned, "Why did I ever quit working for Jabba? I mean you are just as dangerous to be around."

Luke grinned, "Have I ever placed a price on your head?"

Han shook his head, "No you most certainly have not and you pay well. That as when you were paying now I am on the Payroll of the Alliance."

Luke grinned, "Thanks to you though a lot has been able to happen."

Han nodded as the two men headed for the Falcon. Neither one noticed that Leia was staring intently at Han as he left.

Anakin looked at his daughter as the Millennium Falcon left, "You like Solo don't you."

Leia felt her face redden as Anakin merely smiled at her, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

He then wordlessly left his daughter who he could tell was in denial. "He is just a dirty ex smuggler and nothing more than a Scruffy Looking Nerfhearder. Of course I don't like him!" she screamed. Anakin shook his head, so like me, He mused.

The day that things get more advanced between them I won't be letting her live it down, Thought Anakin with a smile.

* * *

><p>Hoth: One Day later:<p>

After spending the night in orbit to avoid Having the engines freeze Luke and Han headed down to Hoth and scanned the landscape. They eventually found what appeared to be a Large cave on a hidden area of the endless landscape of ice. They flew into the cave and landed. They then dressed in Winter gear and walked off of the ship and entered the hanger together and looked around. After scanning it and observing the scenery Luke looked at Han and spoke, "This area is perfect, This cave is massive and would make a great hanger and we can just have work done on the rest of the area. We can carve out this ice and make it suitable to live in, put up shield doors and Force knows how long we will be able to hide here for without them knowing."

Han nodded with an agreeing smile, "Lets head back home and submit the report to your father and Kid I sure hope we can find a way to stay warm. I know your dad and stepmom will have an easy time with that but not us."

Luke shook his head, "Han you are so sick."

Han grinned as the two headed back onto the Falcon, Han headed into the Cockpit and looked at Chewbacca, "Come on Chewie lets get this thing going."

Within moments the engines roared to life and the Millennium Falcon left the future location of the Rebel base. They then set course for home grateful to be away from the ice.

* * *

><p>Merrana: nine months later:<p>

Anakin awoke in the night to Pooja speaking, "Anakin its time."

Anakin looked at his wife and immediately dressed before picking her up and taking the diaper bag that they had prepared.

He took his wife and headed for the local Med Center as Pooja began to have contractions.

Nine hours later well into the morning Padme Amidala Skywalker was brought into the universe.

Anakin watched as his daughter appeared realizing that it was his first and only child who's birth he had witnessed. He felt a pang of regret at the thought of how much he had missed with Luke and Leia as well as even Jay.

He took his daughter and kissed her affectionately before approaching Pooja whom was exhausted, "Thank you so much Pooja for this little girl."

Pooja smiled, "Let me see her."

Anakin nodded as Pooja spoke, "Thank you Anakin for giving me another baby you had just as much of a part as me," she stated with a smile.

Anakin nodded and kissed his wife as he held his daughter.

Luke arrived at the Medical Center a few hours with his Mother, along with Leia, Jay and Obi-Wan. The group headed for the Med room and entered to see Pooja and Anakin holding a small bundle.

Anakin headed towards Sola and Luke with a smile and a strong sense of emotion as he spoke, "Meet little Padme."

Sola looked at the small dark haired baby with a smile, She has Our hair I can tell based on the way she looks she looks just like Pooja did as a baby and her great Aunt."

"You remember what she looked like so long ago?" asked Luke in shock.

Sola nodded as she looked at Anakin, "May she be as great as her namesake. I am honored that you named her after my sister."

Anakin smiled in response as Pooja opened her eyes to see who all had arrived. SOla handed Padme to Luke and Luke looked down at his baby sister and then back at his father. "My She is beautiful."

Luke then sat down, "Come here Jay and see your sister."

Jay came forward and looked at Luke, "This is the baby that was inside of Mommy?"

Luke nodded, "Thats right Jay. Say hi to your baby sister Padme."

Jay smiled, "Hello Padme."

Leia then moved forward, "Can I take her?"

Luke nodded as he handed the baby to Leia.

Obi-Wan at the same time looked at Anakin with a smile, "Congragulations Anakin."

Anakin smiled, "Thank you Master. I think she is our last but if I have another he will have to have your name."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Who's idea was it to name her Padme?"

"It was something that we both had in mind," replied Anakin.

Obi-Wan nodded as Leia spoke, "She is so cute, I want a baby now."

Anakin glanced at his daughter and shook his head, "Not until you have a husband."

Leia nodded, "Don't worry I am not like that."

Anakin nodded, "I know you aren't you have to much of me and your mom to be like that."

Leia nodded as she handed Padme to Pooja who took her and began to nurse her.

* * *

><p>A day later the happy couple brought their daughter home and began the long first year that comes with having a newborn child.<p>

The couple took their baby into their bedroom where a crib was waiting and crawled into bed together as they began to sleep.

Padme certainly earned her name that night. She kept her father awake wanting to be held constantly. Anakin at several points had to wake Pooja so that she could nurse the baby. The couple decided that the baby was much more troublesome than Jay after a few days.

They both held their heads up though Anakin hated to think of how much trouble his daughter would give him. Jay already had given him a lot of trouble already and Luke as well in the three years that they had been together.

Anakin awoke the next morning with Pooja and Padme as Obi-Wan looked at him with a triumphant smile. As they sat down to eat Anakin looked at his Master uneasily, "What is so amusing Master?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "You really gave me a lot of grey hair Anakin and your disobedience as I raised you really tested my limits but now you have four Skywalker's to torment you and give you a taste of your own medicine and I can already see that little Padme is a typical Skywalker based on the circles under your eyes."

Anakin shook his head, "When are you going to get married so that you can try parenting?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I am already a Parent you are my son as far as I am concerned."

Anakin smiled, "And you are my Father as far as I am concerned."

Obi-Wan merely smiled at his Former Apprentice as he watched Anakin pick up Padme.

How nice it was to see Skywalker have to suffer the wrath of a little Skywalker.

* * *

><p>Ok Knight Of Holy Light and Laureas you both were right as you can see. Thank you for the reviews I kind of have had this story on the back burner ever since I started Broken Trusts and Broken Spirits but I am still going to finish it.<p>

I will have more up sometime soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	27. Chapter 27

Merrana:Three years Later:

After three years in seclusion on Merrana with Luke, Obi-Wan, Han and Chewie handling things at Echo base while he trained Leia and raised Jay and Padme Anakin was finally preparing to head to Echo Base for the first time in over a year.

In their time on Merrana Anakin and Pooja had enjoyed their marriage and children together. Pooja and Leia had grown fairly close, Leia had grown to be fairly close to Sola and She had also become highly skilled with her lightsaber.

After packing the Falcon Anakin turned to Sola, "Are you sure that you want to stay?"

Sola nodded, "I think it would be better if I managed things here."

Anakin nodded, "Very well we will be back as soon as possible."

Sola nodded and kissed Luke and Leia each on the cheek. She did the same for Pooja before kissing each one of her grandchildren. She then waved goodbye as everyone boarded the Falcon.

Han looked at Chewie and spoke, "Get this thing started up we are leaving Chewie."

"I can see that Cub," Chewie Roared back.

Anakin grinned as he buckled into the crash webbing next to Padme and Jay, "Daddy is it going to be real cold there like grandma said?" asked Padme.

Anakin nodded, "It certainly is my little angel mommy and I will make sure that you are very warm before you leave the falcon."

Padme nodded in silence.

Anakin smiled at his daughter, She had dark hair and she had the eyes of her great aunt, she certainly had earned her name.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. How happy he was to have his children. He certainly didn't deserve his children or Pooja.

Luke glanced at his father as they lifted off, "Obi-Wan says that things on Hoth have been calm but he fears that the Empire will find us soon."

Anakin nodded, "When they do we are taking you to Dagobagh."

"What for?" asked Luke.

"To have your trials with Master Yoda we both have decided that your training is complete."

Luke looked at his father in shock, "Me? I am to be a full fledged Jedi Knight finally?"

Anakin nodded, "You have earned it after twelve years of hard training you are a Knight."

Luke smiled, "It was tough but I am proud to know that my training is complete."

Anakin merely smiled at his son in response.

* * *

><p>Hoth:<p>

Luke looked down at Jay and Little Padme and then back at Pooja, "They certainly look dressed for the environment I can barely see them."

Pooja nodded, "I know but it is necessary with those terrible temperatures."

Luke nodded as the Ramp lowered and took his brother's hand while Leia took little Padme in her arms.

Anakin watched as Pooja put her arms around him. He smiled at her, "When we come here I am so grateful to have you."

Pooja smiled, "Only because of how warm we make the bed. Though I sometimes wonder if you and I only use the cold as an excuse."

Anakin smiled and wrapped his arm around Pooja as they walked into the large hanger and headed into the various inner corridors that were a part of the base

At the same time Anakin caught a bit of normal Han and Leia banter, "You want me to stay with your family in this war Princess because of how you feel about me."

"Yes your a natural leader."

Anakin chuckled as Han spoke. He looked behind noticing Han pointing a finger at her, "Huh? Come on, admit how you feel."

Leia shook her head You are imagining things."

"What are you afraid that I'm gonna leave without a goodbye kiss."

Leia glared at Han, "I would rather kiss a Wookiee."

"I can arrange that," said Han in anger as he walked away before yelling back, "He could use a good kiss."

Anakin and Pooja both bursted into laughter as the now embarrassed Leia glared at them in anger. Jay and Padme were oblivious to what was entertaining the adults as they continued to walk through the base.

* * *

><p>The group eventually came to the entrance to the Conference Room as Dodonna and Mothma approached. Dodonna looked at Little Padme who was in Anakin's arms and smiled, "Who do we have here?"<p>

Anakin smiled, "Meet Padme Amidala Skywalker."

"Padme this is General Dodonna and Chief Mothma."

Little Padme smiled, "Hello General Dodna."

Anakin and Dodonna laughed, as Padme then spoke to Mothma, "Hello Chief Motma."

Mothma smiled as Anakin handed the child to Pooja, "Go ahead and take them to our quarters I won't be long."

Pooja smiled and kissed her husband as they parted.

Anakin entered the Conference room and took his place at the side of Obi-Wan with Leia at his side.

Mon he noticed glared at him in anger, "I certainly hope that you have a good explanation for Padme in the Afterlife for how you used her niece like you have."

Before Anakin could speak Leia spoke in anger, "You have no idea what you are talking about. In fact My Mother's spirit has appeared to myself, Luke, My father and My Stepmom as well as My Aunt and Grandma. She is very happy for them and she wanted them to be together."

Mon looked at Leia and shook her head, "You got to be going mad Princess."

"Don't challenge the Force Mothma," Stated Anakin in anger.

Mon glared at at him as Dodonna spoke, "There is a lot that we don't know Mon leave them be if there are that many witnesses it must have happened."

Luke then spoke from his position, "You remind me Mothma of my Grandmother. She also believed that it was all nonsense but just moments after making that claim she ate her words and she was traumatized by how my angry mother appeared to her."

Mon frowned, "Why was she angry?"

"For trying to control me and condemning Pooja for birthing Jay when she was unmarried."

Mon frowned as Dodonna spoke, "Enough of this bickering we need to behave like a true Alliance."

Anakin nodded as Dodonna spoke, "We have had patrols scanning the systems. I have Ackbar massing the fleet at a hidden location but I would like your input on how long until the Empire discovers us here."

"They won't we are buried in ice," said Mon with a sneer.

Anakin shook his head, "If I know Thrawn and The Emperor they have something planned. In fact it is a wonder that we have gone so long without being found. I am willing to bet that they will have probe droids scanning the entire Galaxy by now."

"There isn't enough for every system though," stated Mon.

Anakin shook his head, "I have had enough of your arrogance Mon and you would be surprised at how many probes they could muster if they wanted to and believe me they are capable."

Mon frowned as Dodonna spoke, "Then what would your advice be?"

"They usually land in what appears to be a meteor hitting the surface of a planet it would be best to disable the Droid on the spot or destroy it but even so its telemetry will be sent back to the Empire. We would have around twelve hours at the most to evacuate before they were on our doorstep."

"Very well Master Skywalker thank you for your input."

Anakin nodded with a smile.

Dodonna then spoke, "Mothma and I are leaving base today to head back to the Fleet in our absence Rieekan will be in charge here we are leaving within the hour."

Anakin nodded as Dodonna spoke, "Do you have a problem with being under Rieekan General?"

Anakin shook his head, "No I like the man and I like serving with him."

Dodonna nodded as he turned to leave and motioned for Mon to follow him.

Luke smiled at his father as they left the Conference room, "I am glad that we are under Rieekan I like the man."

Anakin nodded, "So do I. He certainly is much more reasonable than Mothma."

Anakin then left the room and headed into the hallway of the base. At the same time he saw Han approach him, "I have the adjustments to the Falcon complete as ordered."

Anakin nodded, "Good keep our stuff onboard and be ready to leave at a moments notice. Your responsibility will be my wife and children."

Han nodded, "As you wish sir."

Anakin then spoke, "Tomorrow I want you and Luke to go out on patrol."

"Yes sir!"

Anakin then left Solo and headed off to find Pooja and the children.

* * *

><p>Deep in Space:<p>

Thousands of Probes were launched from Imperial Star Destroyers. Each with its own designated planet to investigate. Thousands were launched to search the Galaxy with hopes of finding the Rebels. It had taken a year to muster up the amount of probes that were launched now all that the Empire had to do was search through the Data that the probes gathered.

* * *

><p>Hoth: One Day Later:<p>

Luke looked through his Binoculars as he watched several Meteors hit the icy surface of Hoth."

Luke then got out his Comlink, "Echo seven to echo six. Han old buddy do you read me?"

"Loud and clear kid. Anything to report."

"I finished my circle and I don't see anything."

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space prison sensors are in place I am going back."

Luke nodded, "Right, there is A meteor that hit the ground aways I am going to check it out."

"Meet me there kid remember what your dad said."

Luke nodded and at the same time noticed His Tauntaun begin to grow nervous. "Steady girl do you smells something?"

At that moment the Force whispered Luke a warning and he Force jumped off of his mount as A massive Wampa attacked his Tauntaun killing her instantly. He swiftly activated his lightsaber and attacked the Wampa and beheaded it.

Luke then collected some equipment from his mount and began the hike towards the sight of the Meteor landing.

When he arrived he noticed Han looking at him with concern, "WHere is your Tauntaun?"

"She was killed by one of those dammed Wampas."

Han nodded, "I got here a moment ago something certainly did land and it was metal I collected some images for Anakin lets go we can double up on mine."

Luke nodded and together the two friends headed back to Echo Base.

* * *

><p>A few hours Later Luke and Han arrived at the base where Anakin was waiting. Han then approached Anakin, "We examined the sight where a few meteors hit the ground. Take a look at this."<p>

Anakin looked through the Holoimages and through the data before turing, "I gotta find Rieekan."

Luke then headed for his bedroom and removed his outfit and took a hot shower before pouring a cup of Caf. At the same time he heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Pooja standing in the doorway with Jay and Padme.

"Mind if we come in?"

"Not at all."

Pooja then spoke, "Anakin left to talk to Rieekan do you know what is going on?"

Luke nodded, "We've been here for a day and I now suspect that the Empire know that we are here."

Pooja nodded with a frown.

Anakin approached Rieekan grimly. Rieekan looked up from his Datapad as Anakin spoke, "They are here."

Rieekan frowned, "What do you mean?"

"This report indicates that a Probe droid is on the planet. My son was unable to locate it. Its only a matter of time before they know."

Rieekan looked at the report and then at Anakin in gratitude, "I am grateful we have one who knows Imperial technology so well. We better start the evacuation."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

Anakin then turned and headed towards Luke's chambers. He entered and was not surprised to see Pooja and the children present, "Hi Daddy," exclaimed Jay and Padme in unison.

Anakin smiled and then looked at Luke grimly, "Start packing we will probably have to fight tomorrow and most likely leave."

Luke nodded as Rieekan entered the room, "There is something coming up on radar that I want you to hear."

Anakin nodded and followed Rieekan into the Command Center where Leia, Obi-Wan, Han, Chewie and 3PO were gathered.

"Listen to this it is very faint, It is metal and 3PO says it isn't an Alliance Code."

Anakin listened as Han spoke, "It doesn't sound friendly whatever it is."

"It is our Probe Droid."

Han nodded, "Chewie and I can take care of it."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Is there a way to stop it Anakin?"

Anakin shook his head, "No Master it probably has already transmitted our location back to Thrawn more than likely."

Obi-Wan frowned but nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Han Solo looked up from his position in the trench at the large Probe Droid. Chewie at the same time came into sight and roared. The droid then began to fire upon Chewie and Han took out his blaster and fired upon it twice and within moments it exploded.<p>

Han then spoke into his comlink, "It is gone whatever it is."

* * *

><p>Leia frowned from the Control room, "What was it?"<p>

"A droid of some kind didn't hit it very hard must have had some kind of self destruct."

Anakin frowned, "There is no doubt they have that built onto them."

"So it is an Imperial Probe droid," stated Leia grimly.

"It is a sure thing that the Empire knows that we are here," stated Han.

Rieekan then spoke, "We better start the evacuation."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Deep in space:<p>

Various Star Destroyers moved around in Formation. At the center of the Formation stood the Mighty Executor, Darth Vader's would be Flagship had he not been redeemed.

Within The Executor Stood Grand Admiral Thrawn, his White uniform reflecting on the viewports along with his piercing red eyes and blue skin.

Elsewhere in the ship First officer Admiral Kendal Ozzel walked through the the ship alongside General Maximilian Veers, The Commander of All ground forces.

At that moment Ozzel heard a voice, "Admiral!"

Ozzel then turned and walked towards Captain Firmus Piett, "Yes Captain?"

"I think we have something sir the report is known in fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth System it is the best lead that we've had."

Piett hated having to take part in the hunt For Vader and at this moment was despising the fact that he was going to have to argue with Ozzel.

"We have thousands of Probe Droids searching the Galaxy. I want proof not leads," stated Ozzel in anger.

"There is indications of life forms."

Ozzel glared at Piett in anger as Thrawn came stalking towards the group.

"But sir the Hoth System is supposed to be devoid of Human life Forms."

At that moment Thrawn's imposing form appeared between the two arguing officers, "You found something?" asked Thrawn.

"Yes sir," replied Piett.

Thrawn looked at the screen as Conviction came upon him, "That is it the Rebels are there."

Ozzel frowned, "Sir there are so many uncharted settlements it could be smugglers it could be..."

"That is the system and I am sure that the Skywalker's are with them set your course for the Hoth System."

Thrawn then turned to Veers, "General Veers prepare your men."

Veers nodded with a bow before turning to Ozzel, "Admiral."

Ozzel nodded and glared at Piett uneasily as Piett looked on with a smile.

A few hours after he left for Lunch Piett found Lieutenant Janu in the Officer's bar and sat down, "How many are on our side?"

Janu smiled, "The Entire 501st."

Piett smiled, "Perfect in the event of a ground assault I have convinced Veers to take the entire 302nd if all goes well we will have only the 501st on ship."

Janu nodded, "The only problem is some of the 501st officers and Commanders don't favor our plan."

Piett nodded and pulled out a Datapad, "This is our next step of the plan these are all of what we have to deal with."

Janu nodded obediently before leaving his friend, No one will have noticed the two officers together nor cared. The two men had met very little over the last four years while on ship so no one would be suspicious and so far everything had worked out perfectly.

* * *

><p>Hoth:<p>

Anakin watched as Leia briefed several Alliance Pilots on their jobs for escorting Transports. He smiled as Obi-Wan approached him, "I am heading for Dagobagh now I will be seeing you there."

Anakin nodded with a smile, "Sounds good Master."

Obi-Wan smiled in response.

Three hours later, within the Command Center A radar Officer spoke to General Carlist Rieekan, "General there is a fleet of Star Destroyers coming out of Hyperspace."

Rieekan then turned to Princess Leia, "We've got to hold them until All Transports are away."

Anakin then spoke, "My son has Rogue Squadron ready. I will lead them once they land."

"How long do you think we can hold them?"

"We are going against Veers and I know him fairly well. I think I can hold him with what I got for a few hours. But it is the Snowspeeders that will hold him. Once we lose them we are done. I already told the boys to use their harpoons and tow cabals we will hold them back for as long as we can."

Rieekan nodded as Anakin hugged his daughter before turning to Han, "Your responsibility is my wife and children Solo not the battle, Understood?"

Han nodded with a smile, "I understand sir."

Anakin then wordlessly left Han and Leia.

* * *

><p>Super Star Destroyer Executor:<p>

Thrawn stood in his ready room as Veers entered, "What is it General?"

"Sir the fleet has moved out of lightspeed. Com scan has detected a shield coming from the sixth planet of the Hoth System. The shield is strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

Thrawn felt anger and spoke, "The Rebels are alerted to our presence, Admiral Ozzel Came out of lightspeed to close to the system."

"He felt surprise was wiser..."

Thrawn cut Veers off, "Because of him a lot of men are going to die. General prepare your men for a surface attack."

Veers nodded, "Yes Sir."

Thrawn then stormed towards the Command Bridge as Ozzel spoke, "Sir the Fleet is out of lightspeed and we are preparing..."

"You have failed me for the last time Ozzel a lot of men are going to die because of your stupidity."

"Sir?" asked Ozzel.

"I am demoting you immediately to Captain. After the campaign The Emperor will decide if you live or not."

Thrawn then turned to Piett, "You are in command now Admiral Piett."

"Thank you Sir I won't fail you."

"Good deploy the fleet so that nothing gets out of the system."

Piett nodded and smiled as Thrawn turned his back to him, He had a lot more influence now in this campaign. He knew it would do a lot for him and his plans now.

Ozzel meanwhile looked at Piett hatefully.

* * *

><p>Hoth:<p>

Anakin kissed Pooja goodbye before hugging each of his children and giving Leia a hug. He turned to Luke with a smile, "Are you ready son?"

Luke nodded and headed for his speeder where his gunner, Dack was seated, "You feeling alright sir?"

"Just fine Dack how about you?"

"Right now I feel like I can take on the whole Empire myself."

"I know what you mean," replied Luke as they prepared to fly.

Anakin got into his craft noticing that Biggs Darklighter was his Gunner, "You ready kid?"

Biggs smiled, "I don't know to many that get to fly with the legendary Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin smiled, "Be sure to be ready on my command we are going to take as many down as possible. Each walker is about fifty troops and they are the advance force the landing will be slowed with the more we destroy."

"Understood sir."

* * *

><p>R2-D2 was placed in the socket of Anakin's X-Wing fighter, alongside him was Luke's X-Wing being prepared with an R4 Unit. After 3PO spoke to R2 he left to join Leia, "Where is mistress Pooja?"<p>

"She took the children onto the Falcon so she doesn't have to worry about it when we run."

"Oh of course," replied 3PO.

* * *

><p>In the entrenchments of the Alliance defenses one of the officers took out his binoculars and immediately spotted An Imperial Walker and informed the base of his sighting.<p>

The walkers were soon in sight and began to fire upon the entrenchments that were powerless against walkers as Imperial troops came up behind them.

Anakin then spoke through his comlink, "Echo Seven were on our way."

The Speeders were soon seen flying towards the Battle as Luke spoke, "Alright boys keep tight now."

Dack then spoke, "Luke we have a malfunction back here I am not set."

"Steady Dack."

"Rouge three come in with me."

Anakin at the same time spoke, "Hobbie you cover me."

"I am right with you sir."

Anakin and Biggs then moved aggressively behind a walker and released a cabal before wrapping it around the legs. They released it as Luke noticing the situation came flying over and fired upon the Downed Walker before heading for the next Walker. "Dack are you ready?"

"Ready now!"

AT that moment Dack screamed and Luke breathed in with a sigh as he felt Dack's death before speaking over his Com, "Rouge Three."

"Copy Rogue Leader."

"Wedge I lost my Gunner you'll have to take this shot I'll cover for you."

Within moments Luke and Wedge flew through the crossfire as they fired upon a nearby Walker. Wedge smiled, "Good shot Jansen."

Luke smiled and within moments The Walker felt down and it was fired upon and destroyed.

Wedge smiled from his cockpit, "Ooh that got him."

"I see it Wedge good work," replied Luke.

* * *

><p>Within the Command Center Rieekan Looked at Leia grimly, "I don't think that we can protect two transports at a time."<p>

Leia nodded as the base shook from various explosions, "Its risky but we can't hold out much longer we have no choice."

Rieekan nodded with a frown.

Anakin smiled as he used his last Cabal to down another AT-AT.

He smiled as it exploded another set of casualties for the Empire. He was making this a hard victory for the Empire to win that was for certain.

Luke meanwhile led Rogue two against a Walker but unfortunately the Speeder was destroyed. Luke at the same time had his speeder hit and spoke, "Dad! I've been hit!"

Luke's speeder crashed in the direct path of a walker. Luke climbed out and reached back to where Dack's corpse was and took out a Grappling Cabal and Jumped out of the Fighter before taking the Cabal and soon elevating up to the belly of the Walker. He quickly cut a hole into it and threw an activated flare into it know that the small explosion was all that he needed. He forced Jumped from the Walker and looked up as the head exploded and the smoking walker toppled over.

Luke smiled and got up and headed off towards the back of the lines.

Anakin meanwhile watched as the Walker that Veers was commanding fired upon the Main Power Generator.

Anakin watched it explode and instantly knew that Veers was smiling.

He then spoke into his Comlink, "Alright boys lets pull back we have done a good job. If you see anything Imperial as you head back to your fighters destroy it."

"Copy Rogue leader."

Anakin smiled and spoke to Biggs, "Was it a good experience?"

Biggs smiled, "It was sir."

Anakin grinned as they flew back in retreat.

He somehow sensed that this battle was going to work out in their favor in the long run.

* * *

><p>Back at the Command Center Han entered it to see Leia, "Come on your father wants us out of here now!"<p>

Leia turned to the remaining staff, "Send the evacuation Code signal and get to your transports."

Leia then turned and ran with Han as 3PO spoke, "Wait for me."

As they ran A nearby hallway caved in and Han covered Leia before motioning for Leia and 3PO to follow them as the speakers through the base spoke, "Imperial troops have entered base. Imperials troops have entered!"

Leia at the same time felt various dark yet weaker Force Presences, no doubt the Hands and Inquisitors that the Emperor had recruited to deal with her and her family.

Her and Han ran as 3PO yelled at them, "Stop wait, Stop!"

C3PO was almost abandoned as Han and Leia closed the door to the hanger, "How typical."

At that moment the door opened and Han grabbed the golden droid in irritation, "Come on."

He then ran towards the ram and spoke, "Hurry up Goldenrod or your gonna be a permanent resident."

"Wait! Stop!" yelled 3PO as he stepped onto the ramp as it was raising.

Han yelled out to Leia, "Hows this?"

Leia shook her head as Pooja entered the room, "I have them in crash webbing Captain and I will stay in the back with the kids."

Han nodded as Pooja left and began to start the ship up.

Han looked out the viewport and into the hanger as several Stormtroopers in winter gear opened and activated a hidden blaster and began to vaporize the troops as they flew off.

* * *

><p>Thrawn entered the Hanger just as the Falcon flew out of the Hanger in anger as he looked at the corpses before him. He then looked around the Hanger before looking at one of the Squad Commanders, "I don't care about anything else aside from that ship."<p>

"Understood sir."

* * *

><p>Luke walked through the snow as he saw the Falcon race into the atmosphere of Hoth with a smile.<p>

Luke noticed his Father hopping into his ship as R2 took the ship and prepared it for Take off. Within moments Father and son were off planet and heading for Dagobagh.

"I am sure glad that they made it out."

"Me too," replied Anakin.

Luke smiled, "We fought them hard didn't we?"

"It certainly was an expensive victory that is the best way to fight when you can't win."

Luke nodded in agreement, "So Once Yoda deems me ready I will be a Jedi Knight?"

"That is correct son, Now lets head for Dagobagh."

Luke nodded and took his fighter into Hyperspace alongside his father's.

* * *

><p>Ok that is it for now I will be working on more later. I will post more sometime. Thank you for reading and reviewing.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	28. Chapter 28

OK there is a lot that I didn't put in. In terms of the pursuing of the Falcon and all but we all know what happened there I am pretty sure. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Super Star Destroyer Executor:<p>

Grand Admiral Thrawn Watched as Piett approached him, "Yes Admiral?"

"Our ships have sighted the Millennium Falcon sir but it has entered an Astroid field and we cannot risk..."

"Send in Tie Bombers and flush them out!"

"Yes sir!"

Piett left with a frown, Obviously his hope of stalling Thrawn wouldn't work as he had hoped.

It wasn't like he had expected it to work out now he would have to follow through with his original plan.

Piett looked at Lieutenant Janu as he approached him, "So I am guessing that I should prepare everyone for our plan sir?"

Piett nodded, "Do it kid I can handle my first Officer but your job will be to deal with things in terms of the troops and all."

"Its taken care of," stated Janu with a smile.

Piett nodded, "I already have several units assigned for the event of us ending up on a planet. I got Veers drunk last night and altered the Garrisons that he had ready for anything that will happen."

Janu looked at the Datapad and smiled, "Perfect."

Piett nodded, "Auto tune that Comlink frequency into everyone's helmets and into their comlinks."

"Yes sir!"

Piett smiled as he approached the Command bridge. At the same time he noticed Captain Ozzel Approach him, "There is some evidence that we damaged their hyperdrive before they entered that astroid field."

"Of course we did otherwise they would be gone now it is an easy thing to figure out Captain. Hell my wife could figure that out easily."

Ozzel Glared at the younger man hatefully in response.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Leia worked on the Falcon as Han entered the room. Leia glared at him, "Don't get so nervous sweetheart."

"Would you please stop calling me that."

Han in response rubbed her hands as she spoke, "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"My hands are dirty."

"My hands are dirty to what are you afraid of?"

"Afraid."

Han smiled and moved forward and kissed Leia.

Just as they kissed at that moment C-3PO had to come in and interrupted them as they awkwardly were forced to Part with the kiss, figures, Thought Han.

Han then left the room with Leia behind him. Pooja looked up at him uneasily from where she sat with Jay and Padme, "How are things?"

Han frowned, "I am hoping that we can make it out if we can avoid blaster fire we should be ok."

Pooja nodded, "I managed to scrounge around and make something for all of you go ahead and head into the pantry and eat."

Han smiled, "Thank you Pooja."

Pooja smiled in response. Han then headed into the room where a set of simple sandwiches were sitting. He took one as he noticed Chewie take one.

"How are we on food Pal?"

"_If we ration it we should have enough for a few weeks."_

"Ok make it so. Cut my portions and yours focus on feeding the kids and the women."

_"Ok. Are we going to make the run soon?"_

"Yeah we certainly are I just want to be insured that we are good to go."

Chewie nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Dagobagh:<p>

Luke stepped out of his cockpit and looked around him at the swamp that surrounded him. At the same time he noticed his father and R2 emerge from their fighter and looked over at the small ship that Obi-Wan had taken.

"This Yoda certainly knows how to choose good planets to live on Dad."

Anakin smiled at Luke and shook his head, "He was smart to hide here. The Emperor has searched for him for years but never has been able to find him."

Luke nodded with a smile, "I really wish he had been able to kill him."

Anakin nodded, "I should have just let Master Windu take him that is the truth."

Luke nodded in agreement.

Anakin then led Luke to an area where Obi-Wan stood alongside a small little green creature that Luke swore looked like some kind of fairytale creature. Luke found himself almost smiling, His father had told him about Yoda and so had Obi-Wan but neither had described Yoda to be this small looking or weird looking.

Yoda then hobbled towards Anakin and quickly took his gimmer stick and smacked it against his shin. Anakin looked down at Yoda as Yoda took his gimmer stick and let loose another hard smack, "Warned you I did what your fear of loss would do. Now look at us. The Last of the Jedi We are."

"I know Master, I-I am sorry."

Yoda let loose a smack on his chest, "Let the fear of loss cloud your judgement again you must not if remain a Jedi you are going to."

"I-I am Master."

"Hmmm A second chance you will receive."

Yoda then walked towards Luke, "Young Luke watched you for many years I have and ready you are for me to label you as a Knight but first A series of Trials go through you must."

Luke nodded, "I am ready I am not afraid."

Yoda looked at Luke grimly, "You will be, You will be."

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

After chasing a Mynock off of his ship Han Solo realized that he was in the belly of a Space Slug. He hurried into the Cockpit while Leia was yelling at him about the Empire still waiting for them. His response was, "I have no time to discuss this with a committee."

"I am not a Committee!" screamed Leia in anger as Pooja looked on. Pooja looked at Padme and Jay, "Stay here."

She then got up and ran to the cockpit as she saw what looked like a massive ring of teeth closing in front of her. Leia spoke, "The Cave is collapsing."

"Its no cave," stated Han as he accelerated the ship's engines. Pooja looked out the viewport in horror to see a massive head snapping its teeth at the ship.

"What was that?"

Han shook his head, "Space Slug."

"I-I though those were only wise tales."

Han shook his head, "Once in awhile you will find one."

Leia frowned, "You aren't surprised?"

Han shook his head, "I've spent all of my life around spacers Princess I doubt that your father would be anymore unsurprised than me."

Leia nodded, "Now what will we do? Head out?"

Han smiled, "Yes we will. For certain."

Leia smiled yet her smile faded as she heard blasterfire outside of the ship. She looked at Pooja, "Better make sure that they are strapped in."

Pooja nodded as 3PO spoke, "Thank goodness we are coming out of the astroid field.

At the same time Han heard a blast that shook the Falcon and he made an attempt to make the jump to Hyperspace.

Leia frowned as it died. Han in response looked at the Star Destroyer that was directly ahead of them.

"Reroute all power to the forward shields."

Leia frowned, "Your going to attack them?"

C3PO then spoke, "Sir the approximate chance of surviving a direct attack on an Imperial Star Destroyer is Approximately..."

"Shut up!" yelled Leia.

Han then took the ship And went flying over the Star Destroyer and smiling, "Good this will work."

Leia watched in shock as he came up directly behind the Executor before settling on a part of the surface where he released his landing claws.

Leia frowned, "What are we doing?"

Han smiled in response, "We will wait here for now."

Leia nodded in silence as the door opened to reveal Pooja with the children.

Pooja looked at the sight before her in shock, "Don't ask," stated Han with a smile.

* * *

><p>Star Destroyer Executor:<p>

Thrawn Approached Piett in anger, "We lost them again?"

"Yes sir Needa told me that they just disappeared."

Thrawn nodded, "No matter I have some people coming that will do the job better. Let me tell you that it isn't your fault Piett that you are the only man in my Fleet besides Veers that has a brain."

Piett nodded, "You say some people?"

Thrawn nodded, "Bounty Hunters there are about a half dozen or so coming."

Piett nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Dagobagh:<p>

After hours of training with Yoda in the Swampy jungles of Dagobagh and doing various Exercises Yoda had one task remaining for young Luke. Anakin frowned knowing what the task entailed.

At the same time Luke felt a dark tremor, "There is something out there. I feel cold."

Yoda nodded as Luke went for his weapons belt.

"Leave your weapons you will not need them."

Luke shook his head and buckled on the belt before slipping into the cave. Anakin smiled, Thank the Force Sola isn't here she would be horrified.

Luke entered the cave and much to his shock felt more darkness and looked ahead of him to see something fairly familiar, The legendary Darth Vader robes wit the feral yellow eyes staring at him. Luke activated his lightsaber and dueled the illusion before beheading him. As he looked down at the severed head he realized to his shock and horror that he was looking at his own face. Something that gave him a shiver as he left the cave.

As he came out Yoda was waiting for him and spoke, "Kneel."

Luke nodded as Yoda spoke, "Jedi Luke Skywalker fully trained you are. A great Jedi you have become. Faced the Dark Side in the Cave of Darkness and won you did. A Jedi you are."

Luke nodded and at the same time felt a dark vision hit him of A city in the clouds. He soon realized that he was looking at Bespin, the place where his mother had bought him in Cloud City.

Anakin then spoke, "I feel it too son."

Yoda looked at the two men and spoke, "Go to Bespin you must. Take Luke's Starfighter I will and go to find your Mother in Law on Merrana. Safe she is not once Found your family is Anakin. Obi-Wan go with Young Anakin and Luke to Bespin you must. Arrive there after I collect Lady Naberrie I will."

Anakin nodded, "We have a spare ship hidden on Merrana, Have Luke's X-Wing follow you to Bespin."

Yoda's ears twitched in response, "Very well meet you at Bespin we will."

Anakin then looked at Luke and Obi-Wan as Yoda took Luke's X-Wing, "Luke you will go ahead of us with R2 take your robes and be prepared for battle."

Luke nodded as Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, "Our Hyperdrive is slower but we will be right behind him."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

"Captain Solo this time you have gone to far," stated C-3PO

_"Be Quiet,_" roared Chewbacca."

"No Chewbacca I will not be quiet. Why doesn't anyone listen to me? Surrender is a perfect alternative the Empire may be gracious enough..."

At that moment the annoyed Leia shut C-3PO off and turned to Han who smiled, "Thank you."

"I have no idea what my father was thinking when he created him."

Han smiled in response as he looked out the window, "The fleet's beginning to break up."

Leia nodded, "What are we gonna do?"

"Standard Imperial procedure is to dump all of the space junk before they go into Hyperspace and then we just float away."

"With the rest of the Garbage?"

Han nodded as Leia spoke, "Then what?"

"Then we have to find a safe port somewhere."

"Where are we?"

"The Anoat System."

"Anoat System? There isn't much there."

Han looked through his computer and then spoke, "Well this is interesting Lando."

"Lando System?"

"Lando's not a system he's a man. Gambler scoundrel you'll like him."

"Wonderful," said Leia.

Han nodded, "Bespin is pretty far but I think we can make it."

"A mining Colony? Isn't this where My Aunt found Luke so long ago?"

Han nodded, "Lando conned somebody out of it many years ago."

At that moment Han felt the Falcon shake and smiled, "Get ready to release the cabals Chewie."

At that moment Han spoke, "Detach!"

Within moments Leia looked out the viewport as the Falcon drifted in a mix of debris into space as the Massive Executor moved away.

Han then took the ship and headed towards Bespin.

No one noticed a ship hidden within the debris field. Bounty Hunter Boba Fett was tracking them and little did they know what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Bespin Cloud City: One Day Later:<p>

Leia walked off of the boarding ramp alongside Han, Chewie, Pooja and 3PO with Jay and little Padme standing at their mother's side.

At the same time 3PO spoke, "Oh no one to meet us."

"I don't like it," stated Leia.

Han looked at Leia in exasperation, "Look what would you like?"

At that moment the doors hissed open and Leia watched as a dark skinned man in an elegant cape walked out followed by several other men that appeared to be security guards.

Leia frowned something didn't seem right about this man.

She watched as the man approached Han and faced him, "You double crossing no good swindler. You've got a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled."

Han stood looking at Lando uneasily as Lano hit him on the chest before hugging him, "How you doing you old Pirate? Its so good to see you."

3PO then looked at Leia as the security guards left, "Well he seems very friendly."

Leia exchanged a glance with Pooja who appeared to have her mindset as she spoke, "Yes Very friendly."

Lando then approached Leia, "Well now what have we here?"

Leia smiled, "Leia."

Lando nodded as he put his lips to her hand, "Welcome Leia I am Lando Calrissian I am the administrator of this facility."

Lando then looked to see Pooja and at the same time noticed the two kids at her side, "And you?"

"Pooja and I am Leia's mom."

Lando frowned as Han spoke, "By Marriage."

Lando nodded in shock, "What did you do Han? How did a pirate like you end up with these lovely young ladies?"

"Leia is our best friend's sister and Pooja is his stepmom nothing more."

Lando nodded as he led everyone out towards their waiting Hotel room.

Lando then after showing everyone to the waiting hotel room headed off promising to return soon. At the same time no one noticed 3PO disappear into a room that was filled with waiting stormtroopers where he was blasted into pieces after hearing the sound of an R2 unit and wondering if it was R2.

Lando after heading away from the room headed to his office where Grand Admiral Thrawn was seated, "Listen I am helping you enough but there is a woman with two children. Can't we leave them out of this?"

Thrawn shook his head, "The children are ours as well."

"What of them?"

Thrawn looked at Calrissian coldly. "Don't question me."

Lando nodded as he left he room though he knew what the fate of the children was. "This is wrong. I just can't do it. This is just..."

At that that moment his words trailed off as he was grabbed by two stormtroopers and shoved into a room where two Imperial Officers were waiting. Lando looked at the men around him in shock and horror. He wondered what was going on.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Cloud City:<p>

Mara Jade stood inside of the house that had been her home for almost four years. At the same time she turned to see her Master enter the room, "Do you feel it Master?"

Mace nodded, "What are they?"

"They are inquisitors around fourteen of them at least they are Force adapt dark siders that serve the Emperor."

Mace nodded, "And the other presences that you sense?"

"One of them is the Skywalker boy that I kidnapped."

"Very good Mara. Prepare for battle dress in your robes we are going to be fighting soon and two Jedi utilizing Vaapad will be impossible for them to match."

Mara nodded as Mace continued, "I have taught you all that I can in the last three years Mara you are a Jedi Knight now. However I will say that you are my greatest student."

"Me?" asked Mara in shock.

Mace nodded with a smile at his Apprentice.

Han frowned as he returned to the apartment that him and Leia,Chewie, Pooja and the kids had been put up in by Lando, "The ships almost finished."

"The sooner the better. Something is wrong here No one knows anything about 3PO he has been gone for far to long."

"Relax," said Han, "I am sure that he is fine."

At that moment the door opened to reveal Chewbacca who came in with a box that the dismembered body of 3PO was inside of. Leia looked on in shock, "What happened?"

"_I found him in a junk pile,"_ replied Chewbacca.

"You found him in a junk pile?" asked Han in shock.

Chewbacca nodded as Leia spoke, "Chewie do you think that you can repair him?"

Chewbacca nodded as Pooja entered the room wearing a burgundy dress that matched Leia's . She had Jay and Padme at her side in nice clothes as the doors opened revealing Lando Calrissian.

"I am sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"

Han shook his head, "Nothing really."

Lando nodded as he looked at Pooja and Leia, "You two certainly look beautiful you certainly belong with us in the clouds."

"Thank you," replied Leia.

Lando then spotted 3PO on the table, "Having trouble with your droid?"

"No its fine," stated Leia.

Lando nodded as Leia left the room he stood and stared at the Droid. The Imperials no doubt.

At the same time something caught his eye, A metal cylinder. He picked it up and examined it. A lightsaber? One of them was a Jedi? He frowned and tucked the lightsaber into his cape and then at the same time pulled out his comlink and spoke to an unseen voice, "There is a Lightsaber among them."

"I don't know who it could possibly be the children are to young. Just keep it and do as I told you."

"Understood, My men already know the signal."

"Good because it is going to be sooner than we planned,"

"Understood sir."

Lando then walked out to where his waiting guests were and began to escort them towards the dining room. "So we don't fall under the jurisdiction of the Empire."

"So you are part of the Mining Guild?" asked Leia

"No not exactly but our operation is small enough to avoid attention which is good because our costumers are anxious to avoid tracking attention."

"Aren't you afraid that the Empire is going to find out about this operation and shut you down?" asked Han.

"That is always a concern but things are developing in terms of insurance. I've just made a deal with the Empire that will keep them out of here for good."

At that moment the door opened and Leia looked in horror to see Grand Admiral Thrawn seated at the head of the table. Han went for his blaster but at the same time Stormtroopers came out at them at all sides. Han also noticed Bounty Hunter Boba Fett standing at Thrawn's side.

Lando then spoke, "I had no choice they arrived right before you did. I'm sorry."

Han looked at Lando in anger as he dropped his blaster. "I'm sorry too."

Chewbacca then roared a curse at Lando as the group entered the room where the Chiss Admiral was waiting.

* * *

><p>Luke sensed waves of fear radiating off of his sisters and younger brother as he flew into the gases of Bespin. He accelerated the X-Wing fighter knowing that they were in grave danger. The ship still wasn't going fast enough for him and it frustrated him.<p>

R2 then whistled some beeps and Luke looked at the communication screen and spoke, "No 3PO is with them."

Han looked at Grand Admiral Thrawn as he was tortured, Thrawn smiled, "Tell me about the rebel base."

"I will tell you nothing."

Thrawn glared at him before turning to an inquisitor, "Things working as well as planned?"

"Yes Sir!"

Thrawn smiled coldly, "Go ahead and take your team to the landing platform."

"Understood sir!"

Thrawn then glared at a pair of Stormtroopers, "Take him away."

Thrawn then turned to Admiral Firmus Piett, "Did you take care of the Hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon? Did you pay Fett?"

"Yes sir, he just left!"

"Good now go and take care of Skywalker's wife and kids the rest can go to the ship."

Piett nodded with a bow. As he left the room he looked at Lando, "Do you have the weapons Calrissian?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good."

Piett then pulled out his Comlink and pressed a button, "This Is to Janu and the rest of the Men, Prepare to begin the take over of Executor in fifteen minutes. I repeat Fifteen minutes."

Piett then looked at Lando, "Follow Me."

"There are a lot of Stormtroopers on the Ship how are you getting them off?"

"I ordered Janu to preform a Drill most of the Stormtroopers that we don't trust along with the personal will head into the Hanger Bays. We will decompress them and they will pose little threat floating in space. As for Thrawn and the Others. Leave them to me."

"The Inquisitors?"

"Leave them to me."

Lando nodded as he led Piett towards the room where Han and the others were being held.

* * *

><p>Mace Windu and Mara Jade hid in the hallways of the Mining Facility as Fourteen dark robed Inquisitors ran past them.<p>

After counting seven men Mace looked at Mara and nodded.

Within Moments Mara activated her Blue Lightsaber while Mace activated his Purple lightsaber and the two jumped out of their hiding places as the shocked inquisitors activated their lightsabers.

The Leader glared at them. "Six of you stay here and take care of them. The rest of you go with me to take care of Skywalker.

Mara and Mace smiled at One another as they began to duel the six Inquisitors. Within Moments Mara sliced down Two of the dark agents as Mace outmatched her with four.

Mace then looked at her, "We will Go after the others and assist Skywalker. Then we will deal with Thrawn."

Mara nodded obediently.

* * *

><p>Leia knelt down at Han's side as he spoke, "I feel terrible."<p>

Jay then spoke, "Han did the bad men hurt you? I heard you screaming."

Han looked at Jay and smiled, "I'm alright kid."

At that moment the door opened to reveal Lando in the company of An Imperial Officer and several Stormtroopers.

"Get out of here Lando."

"Shut up and listen."

At that moment Leia noticed The Imperial Officer step forward, "Allow me to introduce myself, My Name is Admiral Firmus Piett."

Leia frowned, Piett she had heard her father mention him.

Piett then spoke, "Thrawn has ordered us to execute Vader's youngest Children under the Emperor's Orders."

Pooja immediately clutched her children as tears came to her eyes, "No No No."

Piett shook his head, "I assure you ma'am that there is no way in hell that I am going to allow this to happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Leia.

Lando then spoke, "I threw my lot in with him. I was hoping to help you in the long run. I just couldn't because of risking the lives of the people in the city."

Piett then looked at Han, "Can you fight Solo?"

"Preferably not but I can try."

Piett looked at Lando who took out a blaster and gave it to Han. Lando then pulled out a lightsaber, "Who's is this?"

"Its mine," stated Leia.

Piett smiled, "Your a Jedi?"

"I was trained by Lord Vader I am his apprentice."

Piett nodded , "Good we will need you."

Leia nodded as she noticed four Imperial Officers enter the room, "Sir there are six bodies in the hallway they are some of the inquisitors."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

Leia noticed two of the officers were women of around eighteen. One with Blond hair and the other with Brown and two young men of around eighteen with brown hair.

Piett nodded, "Very well I will take care of Thrawn."

He then gestured to Pooja and her children. "Get this woman and her children somewhere safe. Protect her even if it costs you your lives."

One of the young Officers boldly spoke, "It is much more noble than killing them."

Piett nodded as he motioned to Pooja who took Jay and Padme by the hand and headed towards the Imperial Officers. Han then struggled to get up as Piett looked at the Stormtroopers. At the same time he heard footsteps and noticed the Officers return, "Prepare, Thrawn is coming."

Piett turned to his Stormtroopers, "We will blast him."

The men nodded and removed their helmets as Lando spoke into his Comlink, "Beware Lobot, All Troops with no helmets or Hats are friends."

At the same time Leia noticed Piett remove his hat.

He then approached the doorway as Thrawn approached.

Piett then pulled out his blaster and prepared to make a kill. He looked over at Pooja, "Stay in here until he is dead. Cover their eyes when you come out."

He then looked at the gown of Leia's on the throne noticing that Leia had indeed been placed in the white bodysuit as he had requested. He took a part of it and tore it into two strips and threw them to Pooja, "I am a Parent and I can imagine that you wouldn't want them to see anything either."

Pooja nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Grand Admiral Thrawn looked at Firmus Piett as he entered the Hallway leaving the room behind him, "Did you take care of them?"<p>

Piett shook his head, "Killing a Man's wife and two children let alone a Man who faithfully served his Emperor is wrong."

"He betrayed us."

"Only because he was betrayed First. I am sorry Thrawn I have honestly respected you as a Commander but you have left me with no other choice."

At that moment Thrawn looked behind him to see a phalanx of around twelve Stormtroopers with blasters aimed at him. He looked and noticed Piett holding his own blaster, "Traitors!" he yelled. At that very moment they all opened fire and Thrawn dropped to the ground dead. Piett looked at the Stormtroopers, "Well done remove Your helmets and continue with the operation."

Piett hated the fact that he just had to kill Thrawn like he had but it was the right thing and he knew it just by looking at the Skywalker children.

* * *

><p>Luke had just removed his flight suit when he looked to to see eleven men wielding Red lightsabers and coming right at him. He knew he was outnumbered but he would still fight.<p>

He quickly activated his green lightsaber and Force Jumped into the Air after sending six of them away in a powerful Force Push. At the same time out of nowhere he felt a familiar Force Presence and as he engaged the inquisitors and looked to see a familiar redheaded woman wielding a blue lightsaber joining the fight Alongside him. He also noticed a dark skinned man with a purple lightsaber. Luke quickly cut down around three inquisitors as the Woman and Man killed another three. He then Force jumped to her side realizing that he was being rescued by none other than Mara Jade. The two moved in concert with the mysterious Jedi Master protecting the other as they fought on against the inquisitors.

He was grateful that the Inquisitors force abilities were inept as he beheaded his fourth victim He noticed that Mara had also just killed her fourth at the same time he noticed The Dark Skinned man fighting the remaining three men realizing why he had had such an easy time in the fight as he watched the man fight.

He noticed the Man Kick one agent as he dived under a slash and brought his blade into the gut of one of the men. The man sliced off another head and Luke then realized that he was witnessing a lightsaber dueling technique that he had never seen before.

The man moved onto the last inquisitor and spoke, "Surrender son."

"I can take you Jedi I am the best of all of them."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Y-You resemble Mace Windu be he is dead."

"So The Emperor thought. I am good at disappearing I have been here for nearly eighteen years. Now surrender."

"You have to be in your seventies and I am in my prime old man."

Mace smiled and made his attack and within moments the Arrogant Inquisitor dropped to the ground headless.

Mace smiled, "Not much of a fight were they?" He then turned to Luke with a smile, "Luke Skywalker you look just like your Father."

Luke nodded, "Y-You are really Mace Windu?"

Mace nodded as he reached out a gloved hand and shook Luke's hand, "You know about me?"

LUke nodded, "He has told me about how much he regrets turning on you."

Mace frowned at the memory, "We will talk about it after we rescue your family.

Luke nodded as he ran with Windu and Mara at his side.

As they honed in on Luke's presence they noticed several Stormtroopers without helmets carrying a blue skinned corpse that Luke realized to his shock was Thrawn. One of the Stromtroopers then spoke before Luke raised his weapon, "Go into the other Room Skywalker your family is fine. Do not worry about them."

Luke looked at the man in shock but merely motioned For Mace and Mara to follow him.

* * *

><p>Super Star Destroyer Executor:<p>

Janu looked at Captain Ozzel with a frown and pulled out his blaster. Ozzel turned and looked at Janu in shock as he fired.

Among the control rooms. Men began to fire upon their comrades. The bridge was a blood bath.

General Veers was looking over reports from Hoth in his office when the doors opened and Stormtroopers swarmed in. He quickly pulled out his blaster and fired upon them as he was shot to death.

Throughout the Ship from the Engineering rooms to the Medical bays men were killed because of the fact that they were faithful to the Emperor.

All of The Hanger Bays were decompressed as Stormtroopers and Personal that were loyal To Palpatine were sent floating out into space after being ordered into the Hanger Bays for what they believed to be deployment to Cloud City.

Officers in the Cafeteria were shot by men that were loyal to Anakin Skywalker throught the Ship there were killings.

Janu stood on the bridge and then looked at a loyal young officer, "Clean up the bodies take them and shoot them out into space. Clean everything up."

"Yes sir!"

Janu then pulled out his comlink and spoke, "Admiral the ship is ours."

"Casualties?"

"Veers took down several with him but otherwise none really sir."

"Good be ready for my arrival. When I return"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>Bespin:<p>

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in shock as he felt the death of Maximilian Veers, "Master."

"Y-Yes Anakin?"

"I just felt the death of General Maximilian Veers."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in shock, "Are you sure?"

At the same time he reached out with the Force and frowned, "I feel it too there is death all around us."

Anakin nodded, "We will find out when we land but it is big it isn't just Solo or Leia's doing or Luke's.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Bespin: Cloud City:<p>

Luke looked to See, Han and Leia in the company of a wealthy looking man as well as an Imperial Officer with no cap. The Imperial Officer Approached Luke, "You must be Luke Skywalker."

Luke nodded in shock as the man offered out his ship, "Admiral Firmus Piett Commander of the Executor and former Imperial Officer."

"Former?"

Leia then spoke, "They mutinied."

"What?"

Piett then spoke, "I served alongside your father Skywalker. Many of the men on the Executor did. The Entire 501st did and we are loyal to you and your father. We will join you in your fight against Palpatine."

Luke nodded sensing Piett's sincerity. At the same time he looked to see his father entering the room with Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked at Firmus in shock, "Piett?"

Piett nodded with a smile, "After hearing about the Emperor's plans to kill your family I led a mutiny The Executor is under my command."

Anakin nodded, "Thank you Admiral."

At the same time he was overtaken in shock at who else was in the room, "Master Windu? But your dead."

Mace smiled, "I was lucky when I was thrown from the window and I landed on stable ground with my feet. You however lost a lot because you didn't listen to me."

Anakin fell to his knees, "I failed you."

Mace nodded, "You lost Padme, Sixteen years with your son and nineteen years with your daughter because of this and a lot of lives were lost in general because of you."

Anakin nodded in shame.

"I- I am sorry."

Mace nodded and offered out his right Hand Anakin took it as Mace smiled, "We both have a lot more in common now."

Anakin looked down at the two joined Mechanical hands and nodded in agreement.

Piett then spoke, "Will your Alliance have us? I mean we will need more men now that our ship is undermanned."

Anakin nodded, "I believe that we can handle it with what you got but If they don't accept you I will and I will leave the Alliance."

"So will I," stated Leia.

"And Chewie and I," stated Han.

"And Ben and I," added Luke.

Anakin smiled, "Then they are left with no choice now do they?"

Luke smiled in response.

* * *

><p>Ok I know some of you may wonder why I cut so much out of the Astroid field scenes and all. But the truth is that this story is supposed to be centered around Luke and Vader after all. I think we know what happened in the Astroid field and all so it is easy to figure out. I hope that you liked this Chapter. I spent a lot of time on it. There will be about four more chapters before I finish up this story and writing this story has been very enjoyable for me. Once I finish it I will continue with Broken Trust and Broken Spirits before I begin a new fanfic. I know that the deaths of Thrawn and the others were quite cold but Piett did what he had to do. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will have more up sometime.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	29. Chapter 29

As the group continued with their introductions, Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and spoke, "This war is going to end much sooner than anticipated I believe."

Anakin nodded as Piett spoke, "I also know the location of the construction of the second Death Star."

"We have been looking for that for years," stated Anakin.

Piett smiled, "If we move quickly we could have it destroyed."

"Good we will do it soon then."

Piett nodded.

Anakin then turned to Mara, "So how has your apprenticeship to Mace Windu been?"

Mara smiled, "Challenging but I feel much better now. Thank you for telling me to leave the Emperor leaving him was the best thing that I ever did."

Anakin smiled, "I can say a similar thing."

Anakin then moved towards Pooja and took her in his arms and kissed her, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes thanks to Piett and Lando."

Anakin nodded and turned to Piett and Lando, "You both have my thanks for saving them."

Piett and Lando nodded as Anakin bent over and hugged Padme and Jay and kissed each one on the cheek.

Piett then spoke, "So shall we board the Executor immediately sir?"

Anakin shook his head, "My Mother in Law is due to arrive soon and also what have you done about your family? I mean the Emperor will be after them."

"I have everyone's family on a regional transport that is due for arrival tomorrow."

"Good we will have them board the ship with us."

"Very good sir, I am going to return to the ship to see about preparations, I will send my first officer Lieutenant Janu who I am promoting to Captain in place of Ozzel."

"Ozzel was an Admiral."

Piett smiled, "He was demoted by Thrawn for his little blunder at Hoth when he allowed you to detect us."

Anakin smiled in response, "Very well, go ahead and see to the ship."

"I am preparing rooms for you and your family."

"Thank you Admiral."

Piett then turned to Lando, "And will you join us Calrissian?"

Lando nodded, "I am a pilot I am sure that I can be of some use."

Piett smiled in response as Anakin spoke, "Were you the one that warned us on Naboo a few years ago?"

Piett nodded with a smile as he walked off followed by a squad of Stormtroopers.

Anakin then spoke, "Have the men paint blue stripes over their armor like the 501st that I served with in the Clone Wars that way the Alliance will know that they are friends."

"Yes sir!"

Anakin then turned to Pooja and hugged her tightly, "Thank the Force that you are alright."

Pooja smiled and kissed him in response.

Anakin at the same time turned to Lando, "I am guessing that you have rooms ready for us."

Lando nodded, "I certainly do and I have a meeting room for you and the Jedi to discuss things."

Anakin nodded as Luke spoke, "Get rid of the bodies out by the west Landing Platform."

Lando nodded as Anakin noticed Chewbacca carrying out 3PO's half put together body. HE smiled, "I will finish the job Chewie."

Chewbacca nodded as Anakin took the droid.

Luke in the meantime slipped off into the hallways for a walk. At the same time he felt a familiar presence at his side and turned to See Mara's green eyes staring at him. For the first time he was noticing just how attractive she was with her flame red hair and her beautiful green eyes and face. He smiled, "I guess we are on the same side now."

Mara smiled, "I guess so. Mind if I join you?"

Luke smiled, "Not at all."

Mara then spoke, "So you grew up on Naboo right?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah I was adopted by my Aunt when I was three but to me she is my mother."

Mara looked at Luke questionably, "YOu mean

you weren't with her in the beginning?"

Luke shook his head, "I was placed on Tattooine originally and then my Aunt and Uncle on Tattooine were killed by pirates when I was three. I was then taken and sold into slavery and about a week later my Mom found me in a slave market in this very city and she bought me because she wanted me to be her son."

"She didn't know who you were?"

Luke shook his head, "She didn't learn until she took me in for DNA testing the day of our arrival and then Ben came that day and told her everything."

Mara nodded as she looked at Luke finding herself attracted to his muscular form. "I can imagine that it was shocking for her to learn that you were her nephew."

Luke smiled, "It was and it gave her a lot of joy."

"I bet your grandparents were pretty happy."

"They were but I never got along with my Grandmother."

"Really?"

Luke nodded, "She never accepted the fact that I wouldn't settle down on Naboo and allow her to choose a wife for me."

Mara smiled, "No interest in marrying?"

Luke grinned, "Not to one of her stuffy choices."

Mara nodded as the two of them approached a local bar. Luke turned to her, "Want to have a drink on me?"

Mara smiled, "That sounds good."

Luke nodded and together the two of them headed into the bar and had a glass of Correlian Ale.

Just as they finished their drinks Luke's comlink beeped and he answered, "Yes Dad?"

"Your mom is going to be on the east side platform in fifteen minutes."

"Ok I will head on over."

Luke then paid the Bartender and looked at Mara, "You can come. Master Yoda is with them."

Mara smiled, "I get to meet the legendary Yoda?"

Luke nodded as the two of them walked towards the landing platform. Mara watched as a middle aged woman walked off of the ship followed by a small green creature that she guessed to be Yoda.

The woman ran for Luke, "Luke thank the Force that you are alright. Yoda told me everything when he came for me yesterday," Stated Sola.

Luke smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. Sola smiled, "Now here we are in the place that I found you after so long."

Luke smiled in response and at the same time Sola eyed Mara, "Who is this Luke?"

"This Is Mara Jade she joined me in the fight She has been in hiding here with the legendary Mace Windu for the last few years training."

"Alive Master Windu is?" asked Yoda in shock.

Luke nodded, "Yes Master follow me."

Yoda nodded as Chewbacca came out towards the landing platform eager to see his old friend.

Chewbacca ran for Yoda roaring in delight, "Good it is to see you too Old friend."

Chewbacca then picked Yoda up and placed him on his shoulder where Yoda gladly perched himself.

The group then headed into a large room where a banquet had been set up.

Yoda crawled off of Chewbacca and stood on the table as Everyone took their seats.

Lando then presented everyone with large meals before sitting down.

Anakin then spoke, "So as you may have heard the Executor has pledged their allegiance to me."

Sola looked at Anakin in shock, "Completely?"

Anakin nodded, "There are still good men left in the Galaxy. The entire ship decided that they wanted to join me instead of the Emperor. Everyone that was loyal to the Emperor was killed just an hour ago."

"What of Thrawn?"

"Him too," stated Anakin.

Obi-Wan then spoke, "You know what Mon's attitude will be towards them Anakin."

Anakin nodded, "In that case I am leaving the Alliance and so will everyone else."

"If Dodonna sees that happen they will threaten her with being voted out," stated Leia.

Anakin nodded, "I know and it may have to happen. Now as for our plans Obi-Wan and I have decided to send Luke and Mara on a mission."

"Us?" asked Luke.

Anakin nodded, "There is the Death Star above Endor it is only a frame right now though it will be operational in one year. Executor is due to send a technical Crew to the Forest moon tomorrow. YOu and Mara will stow away and blow up the shield generator and then return here."

Luke nodded, "I understand."

Anakin smiled, "So get in bed early tonight."

Luke smiled, "Its where the fun begins."

Anakin shook his head in amusement, "You sound just like I did at age twenty two."

Luke smiled in response.

Luke then after eating got up and looked at his mom, "I am guessing that you would like to take a walk with me."

Sola nodded and together the two took an air taxi into the city and to the nearby streets that were not far from where Sola had found Luke.

* * *

><p>Sola smiled, "I was thirty five when I was here last. Walking along this area when a Man told me that he hoped that I was armed and I told him that I was."<p>

Luke smiled he had heard the story many times but now here he was walking with his mother down the very street. The group approached what appeared to be an abandoned building.

Sola looked ahead of her as memories came to mind.

* * *

><p><em>She was about to turn to leave when something caught her eye, A bright blond haired boy clad in chains and in tears of fear. She looked at the boy with his wavy blond hair and sun tanned skin and blue eyes. His eyes reminded her of Anakin Skywalker. She approached the boy and spoke, "What is your name?"<em>

_"L-Luke," said the boy in horror. Sola frowned, an innocent child condemned to a life of abuse. Not if she had anything to say about it._

_Sola cringed as the Seller approached her, She loved this boy at first sight She had never had a brother nor a son something she had always wanted both of. She looked at the boy a second time, she wanted this boy. She wanted to take him home and give him love and happiness she wanted a son and she would take this little boy as her own. She looked at the seller in disgust, "How much do you want for this cute little boy?"_

_"Two thousand and he's yours. Once you break him over the years he will serve you well. They are better when you start them young." Sola cringed in disgust, "Very well I'll take him."_

_"Ok an extra five hundred for the transmitter though and the procedure. That way he won't run from you ever." Sola shook her head in disgust she no longer could bite her tongue, "My son will have no such barbaric act committed against him! He is my son not my slave and he will love me so much when I am through with him that he won't leave my home until he is twenty five!" Sola screamed in rage. The seller backed up a few steps in shock at Sola's outburst and nodded and took the money and released the chains on Luke. Sola took a look at the boy that was now her son and then back at the man whom handed her some paperwork that she swiftly took. She took the bill of sale for her new son in disgust and left the Slave Market carrying her son in her arms._

_At the same time Memories Came to Luke's mind. Memories that were nineteen years old._

_Luke watched as the nice lady that was carrying him kissed his cheek. He had remembered the bad men telling him he was a slave now. A word he had never heard at that young age. It meant that he belonged to someone. All words he didn't understand he remembered wondering what it meant as visions from the Force came flowing through him, didn't his toys at home belong to him? Was that what he was like now? A Toy? He watched as the nice lady looked down at him._

_Sola looked at the boy and spoke, "Your safe now Luke."_

_"Aren't I something else now?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The bad men t-that used g-guns on my aunt and uncle they told me that I was a s-slave now and they were dead and no one was going to save me or love me ever again." Sola shook her head in disgust, "No Luke you aren't a slave now. Do you have a mommy?" asked Sola hoping that the answer was no._

_"Just an Aunt and Uncle but the bad men shot them and they weren't moving." Sola cringed at the thought of what this boy had seen at his age. "Well Luke I love you and care about you and I am your new mommy. Do you understand?" Luke looked at her as she kissed him a second time, " I-I never had a mommy." Sola nodded, "You will live with me now." She smiled as the boy fell asleep in her arms as she took an Air Taxi to her hotel. She would have to explain all of this to Darred but she knew he would be reasonable. Though Darred had never complained or wined. Little did she know the boy she had bought was in fact her nephew, Padme's child._

_After paying the taxi she carried Luke with her into her Hotel Room and into the refresher. She stripped off his clothes and gave him a bath determined not to have a single trace of his experience in the slave trade left on him. After bathing him she looked at him noticing he was tired. She took him and placed him in her bed after kissing his cheek for what she guessed was the thirtieth time. But she couldn't stop. This boy was all her's now. He was her son. What was more, she loved him like her own children. She smiled and sat down to watch him sleep. She felt so much love flowing through her and so much happiness. She hadn't been so happy since when Padme was alive. Now here she was with this little orphan that was now her son. She didn't care who gave birth to him or who his parents were. Or even if he was the product of Rape or of a one night stand. Little Luke was her son and how she loved the little blond boy. She smiled, Maybe Luke would even help her parents. They had never been the same since Padme's death neither. Perhaps this boy would heal her heartbroken family and in return they would heal him and give him the love and happiness that he deserved._

* * *

><p>Luke and Sola then looked at one another as their flashbacks ended. Luke breathed in deeply as Sola wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared and helpless. Then you came. It was so fast. It was like having an angel come and take me out from a nightmare. You took me not knowing anything only wanting me."<p>

Sola nodded as she kissed his cheek, "That was one of the best days of my life finding you. You are so much to me," She stated as she kissed him, "You may be Padme's son by birth but Regardlessly you will always be my son Luke remember that. I love you like I do Ryoo and Pooja."

Luke smiled, "Never think that I don't see you as my mother, I know that Padme is my Mother but you are the only mother that I ever will know."

Sola felt tears in her eyes as she looked back at the abandoned building that used to be a slave market feeling sickened at the thought of how many lives had been destroyed in this very place. At the same time Luke felt the darkness and evil as thousands of innocent people were sold in these very walls and their lives stolen forever.

Sola smiled at her son and together the two of them returned to a nearby Speeder and headed back to Lando's facility.

Luke then smiled, "Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight Luke I am glad that we got to go there together."

"Me too Mom I love you."

"I love you too."

Luke then entered his bedroom and laid down on his bed knowing that he would awake early.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Imperial Palace:<p>

Palpatine was in shock at what he was feeling through the Force, He had felt Thrawn's death along with the death's of all fourteen of his inquisitors. What had happened? How could they have all been killed so easily? All he knew was that something was certainly up. He just didn't know what was going on. He realized that Thrawn may have failed him. Palpatine then looked at one of his aides, "Get me in contact with the Executor. I want to know what exactly is going on."

"Yes your Majesty."

A short time later the Aide returned, "Your Majesty Admiral Piett is ready to speak to you."

Palpatine nodded and watched as an image of Piett materialized before him, "Yes Admiral what is the situation?"

"Your Majesty Thrawn had everything planned out perfectly but Skywalker somehow knew."

"How is that?"

"We were setting a trap on Cloud City for them but the Skywalker's ambushed the inquisitors and killed them all. After that Thrawn was attacked by the Baron Administrator and killed. I barely escaped with only around ten men altogether."

"And The Executor?"

"We are in pursuit of the Millennium Falcon."

"Very well I am sending Some Royal Guard and some inquisitors as well as four of my hands You will have them in a few days."

"Thank you your highness."

Palpatine smiled as the transmission ended, Something was odd about Piett, He couldn't sense him in the Force yet Piett seemed fairly sincere.

* * *

><p>Super Star Destroyer Executor:<p>

Piett smiled at Janu, "I think the Ysalamiri idea was excellent. Where did you find him?"

"In Thrawn's quarters sir."

"Good very good," Said Piett with a smile, "WE will use it for now on."

"Understood sir."

Piett then smiled, "The Skywalker's will be onboard tomorrow, "Are their quarters ready?"

"Yes sir and I will be piloting the technical shuttle, "Good very good."

* * *

><p>Bespin: Cloud City:<p>

Luke awoke and showered and dressed before hearing a knock on the door and looking to see Mara Jade in the doorway. He looked at the tight leather bodysuit that she was in feeling attracted her her form once again. He realized that he was starting not to care about her appearance but he was starting to love her almost as though it was love at first sight. Little did he know that Mara had the same feelings. "Are you ready?"

Luke nodded, "Do you have the Charges?"

Mara nodded and Luke followed her out the door before closing the door. The group then headed out to the landing platform where a young Imperial officer was waiting, "I am Captain Janu and your escort for the mission."

Luke nodded, "Your responsibility is just to get us off planet once the thing is destroyed understood?"

"Yes sir no problem."

Luke smiled, "Very well keep your men on ship once we have the job done. I don't want them in the crossfire we will take care of the bunker and all."

Janu nodded as the group boarded the Imperial Shuttle. He showed Luke and Mara to a small room with two bunks, "Catch some sleep if you want it will be at least six hours before we are there."

"Sounds good," stated Luke

* * *

><p>Endor: Seven hours Later:<p>

Luke and Mara snuck through the Forest as they approached the nearby Door to the bunker. Luke smiled as he noticed the Imperial Scouts that were a distance away from their speeder bikes and standing by the doorway, "We can take them."

Mara smiled and pulled out her lightsaber. Together the two of them attacked the scouts and sliced through all six of them effortlessly before turning to the door. Together Luke and Mara sliced through the door and came running in. Luke smiled at Mara and together the two of them attacked and fought side by side as they cut through various Imperial personal and made their way into the control room. Upon entering the control room they cut through the remaining yet shocked Imperial Officers before setting out several Charges and activating them. Mara then turned to LUke, "They won't know what hit them."

Luke nodded and together the two of them ran out of the control room and headed for the front entrance knowing that the Imperials were waiting for them to return from where they had first entered.

Just as they were about to approach the door a squad of Stormtroopers came into sight with guns, "Freeze!"

Luke looked at Mara with a smile and within moments the two of them began to slice into the Stormtroopers. Luke smiled as he looked down at the dismembered corpses, "So much for that idea."

Mara nodded and looked over to see two Imperial Officers approaching. Luke summoned a blaster to his hand and shot each one in the forehead and then looked at Mara, "Their uniforms."

Mara nodded in agreement.

Together Luke and Mara slipped on the two Imperial uniforms and walked out among the Imperial troops together noticing that no one recognized them as they arrived at the waiting Shuttle. Captain Janu smiled as they approached, "Should we leave?"

Luke nodded, "Certainly so."

Within moments Luke and Mara boarded the ship and removed their uniforms as the shuttle lifted off. Behind them they heard a large explosion and Luke smiled as Janu entered the room with a smile, "They were going to have an entire legion here in another month."

Luke grinned, "So much for that. Where is my Father waiting at?"

"They will be in the system in another hour we are to board and then he wants you to join in the attack on the Death Star."

"Understood, Did they collect all of your families?"

"Yes they arrived an hour before you left and were all whisked away to the ship. Your family is also onboard."

Luke nodded as Mara looked at him with a smile as Janu left. Mara moved forward into his space and spoke, "That was fun wasn't it?"

Luke nodded feeling an urge to kiss Mara. To His shock Mara moved closer and within moments their lips met.

Mara smiled at him and then a second time Luke moved forward and kissed her.

"I-I never have met anyone like you Skywalker."

Luke smiled, "The same is for me. My Mother said she never found my wife on Naboo but maybe I found her in the war."

Mara looked at Luke and wrapped her arms around him, "I was starting to be drawn to you yesterday in Cloud City."

Luke nodded, "Same for me."

He then wrapped his arm around her and the young couple then smiled at one another. Mara then spoke, "I never had a family or anything."

Luke smiled, "If you end up with me you will be in one hell of a family aside from my grandmother."

Mara smiled in response as she kissed Luke again.

* * *

><p>Super Star Destroyer Executor:<p>

Anakin watched as his son walked off of the Imperial Shuttle with Mara at his side, "Things are perfect son. I have your fighter ready for you we are just gonna take our X-Wings alongside our tie fighters and swarm them."

"What of the one Star Destroyer in the system?"

"That will be easy to deal with."

Luke nodded as he noticed Han and Lando heading for the Falcon.

"We are in need of an extra gunner I don't think the Princess wants to join us."

Anakin smiled as Mara stepped forward, "I will join you." Han looked at Luke who nodded immediately.

Firmus Piett stood on the Command Bridge of the Executor alongside General Kenobi and Master Windu. Alongside them stood Yoda who was in a floating Chair that the Engineers of the Executor had made for him. He looked further down and noticed Pooja Naberrie Skywalker standing alongside her mother and step daughter with each of her children at her side.

* * *

><p>Anakin meanwhile sat in his cockpit as he spoke, "Luke, Solo are we ready?"<p>

"Yes sir!"

"Good our target is the Command Bridge all pilots be advised that they are likely at Red Alert so be ready for Fighter or Evasive Maneuvers."

"Copy General Skywalker."

Anakin smiled, "Follow my lead boys."

Within moments the Squadron of around a hundred tie fighter approached the lone Star Destroyer. They attacked as a mere thirty Tie Fighters were mustered to fight against them. Anakin easily blasted five Starfighters while he noticed that Luke had also scored an even set of kills. He smiled and released his proton Torpedos on the bridge deflector shield Generator.

"Outdo that Son."

"Watch me Old Man."

"Do you hear that R2 he is calling me an old man."

"VEEPBEEEP"

"Yeah I know that I am forty four and almost forty five but I have like no grey in my hair."

"BeepVEEP."

"You know what he is doing?"

Anakin then looked in shock as two Proton torpedos penetrated the viewports of the Command bridge and within moments the star destroyer began to fall towards the surface of Endor.

Anakin shook his head, "You are just to much son."

Anakin then activated his Comlink, "Admiral Be ready to raise hell the Star Destroyer is gone."

"Did you destroy it sir?"

"I was going to but my son stole the kill from me."

"You were talking to R2."

"And you were calling me old."

Anakin heard Piett laugh at the banter that was on the other side of the Comlink in amusement.

* * *

><p>Death Star:<p>

Moff Jerjerrod looked in horror ahead of him at the Executor as it released a torrent of Long range Turbolaser fire from its powerful cannons. He realized to his shock that his death was imminent. He only wondered what was going on and why the Executor had turned on him.

* * *

><p>Executor:<p>

Luke hopped out of his cockpit and was quickly hugged by Sola and Leia as Jay and Padme swarmed over to him. Then Mara came running to him and the two embraced.

Anakin observed the two and noticed that Sola seemed just as shocked as he did.

She looked at Anakin. "What is with them?"

"I think that the two of them have it for each other."

Sola nodded, "In that case I am going to get to know her to determine if she is for him."

"At least you aren't Jobal I already know what she would be saying."

Sola laughed, "Imagine her in the same room with her it is going to be something to watch."

Anakin nodded with a grin.

* * *

><p>Luke looked at Mara and sat at her side as they ate dinner together alone in the Executor's Cafeteria. After eating Mara looked at Luke after looking at the wrist Chrono, "What should we do now?"<p>

"We can go back to my room and watch the Holonet."

Mara nodded eagerly.

The couple then headed into Luke's quarters and laid down on his bed as he turned on the Holonet.

After watching the Holonet for a few hours Mara looked at Luke with a smile, "It is getting late."

Luke nodded as he looked at the clock, "Indeed it is twenty hundred."

Mara nodded as she felt his hands running through her hair.

Luke stopped realizing that he had just crossed the line but Mara moved closer, "Don't stop."

Luke looked at Mara in shock as she moved forward and kissed him, "I want you Luke. I know that we hardly know each other but I have had no one and I want to be yours."

Luke nodded as he looked down at the girl wondering what his mother would say in the morning.

He nodded and turned off the lights and Mara kissed him a second time.

Anakin awoke the next morning and Took Jay and Padme out of the room deciding to leave Pooja to sleep. He entered the nearby officer's lounge and noticed Sola drinking a cup of tea with Han and Leia. He got himself a cup of Caf and sat down as Sola spoke, "Pooja is sleeping?"

Anakin nodded, "I like to give her rest."

Sola nodded, "No sign of Luke at all yet either."

"I saw him last night with Red," Stated Han.

"Did you?" asked Anakin.

Han nodded as Lando who had just entered the room spoke, "Yeah they both went into his quarters together I was walking by when I saw them enter. I don't think that she left either."

Sola's face reddened as Anakin looked at Lando, "Are you certain?"

"Absolutely."

"I will be having a talk with that boy then," stated Sola.

Anakin shook his head, "I think we should leave it alone for now."

Obi-Wan who had been overhearing the conversation nodded in agreement, "Me too but if it becomes corrupting to them we will have to do something."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Luke awoke with Mara's head resting on his chest. He looked at her with a smile as her eyes opened. He kissed her and she smiled, "Last night was amazing."<p>

Luke nodded as she scooted closer to him. He smiled, "I just hope that I don't get in to much trouble."

Mara smiled and kissed him as he began to play with her hair. "I know we have only known one another for a few days but I feel like for some reason that we are meant to be."

Luke nodded, "I feel the same way Mara."

Mara smiled and reached forward and touched the Japor Snippet, "What's this?"

Luke smiled, "It was my birth mother's my father carved it for her when he was nine. She wore it everyday now I wear it."

Mara nodded and kissed Luke again as she cuddled up with him. She looked at Luke affectionately. She had given every bit of herself to him last night and the same was for him. She only regretted that she had compromised his upbringing.

* * *

><p>An hour later Luke and Mara emerged from their room freshly showered and dressed.<p>

As they left hand in hand they entered the Officer's lounge where two breakfast plates were waiting. The two sat down together and Mara watched them noticing how calm Luke seemed in the presence of this young girl. Perhaps she wouldn't be so bad after all.

Luke looked at his mother noticing that she was watching Mara.

After eating Luke left the room to meet with his father.

Sola meanwhile sat down with Mara. Mara looked at Sola in shame, "I am guessing that you know."

Sola nodded, "I am not going to judge you Mara because you have never had family to keep you in check or to teach you right and wrong. The only right and wrong you have had is Master Windu's lessons."

Mara nodded, "That is about right."

"I will take it upon myself to teach you."

"Me?"

Sola smiled, "Yes I will teach you a little bit about what it means to be a woman."

Mara smiled at Sola as she sat down, "First off I want you to be honest. Who's idea was last night?"

Mara hung her head in shame, "I-I initiated it."

Sola nodded not overly surprised. She looked at Mara, "And you are moving in with him?"

Mara nodded, "It doesn't make you to mad does it?"

Sola shook her head, "Just please make sure that you two truly love each other."

"How do I know?"

"How do you feel around him?"

"I-I can't describe it. It is this feeling that I have never felt around anyone. It is like I just can't get enough of him in my sight and the way he holds me makes me feel..."

Sola held up her hand, "It is a fast love something that runs in my son's blood from his real father down. I need to know no more."

Mara nodded in silence.

Luke walked alongside his father as they entered the Conference room, "I know that you may be angry at me."

Anakin shook his head, "After what happened between Pooja and I that pretty much took away my right to judge. Did you initiate it?"

"No."

Anakin nodded, "That still shows me that you are a better than me son."

Luke nodded as they entered the Conference room. Inside stood, Admiral Piett, Master Yoda, Master Windu, Obi-Wan, Han, Chewie, Lando and Leia.

Anakin took his place at the table with Luke at his side. "What are the reports?"

"We contacted the Alliance and they wish to meet us above Naboo for negotiations."

"Why not come from Sullust?"

"I don't know from what I know the Nabuian Garrison has been overthrown by the Royal Forces and the Gungans."

"In that case we need to get there before more Imperials arrive. Set course and take us there immediately!" stated Anakin.

Piett nodded and left the room.

Luke then left his father and went off to find Mara and to his shock found her in his room with Sola.

"I was just moving in."

Luke nodded and kissed her, "I love you Mara."

"I love you too Luke."

Sola then spoke, "What is the report? I can see that we are in Hyperspace.

"We are en route to Naboo. The Imperial Garrison was weak so the Gungans and the Queen banded together and wiped them out. We are to relieve the blockade and assist the Queen in whatever way necessary."

"So we will be fighting then," stated Mara.

Luke nodded with a smile.

He looked at Mara realizing the amount of love that he had for her in just two days, Was it this way for his father and real mother? He didn't know but he knew one thing, Mara was for him and he was for her. He could feel them bonding and he knew that they were meant to be and he was grateful that his mother was getting along with her.

Luke looked at his mother and spoke, "I can't wait to see Grandma's reaction when she meets Mara."

Sola shook her head, "Once again she had no part in choosing your girl just as she was unable to choose your career."

Luke smiled in response as he kissed Mara, Sola smiled, "I am happy for you both."

Luke then watched his mother leave as he laid down on his bed. Mara laid down with him, "I hope I don't cause to much of a stir in your family on Naboo."

Luke shook his head, "I don't care what my grandma says and the same is for you ignore her. If my mother is ok with it than that means that all is good."

Mara smiled in response as she felt Luke wrap his arm around her.

* * *

><p>Luke takes after both of his parents as you can see. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Anyone want to see another fight between Luke and Jobal when he arrives on Naboo? This time it will be over his lover haha. I get a kick out of writing fights between the two of them. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will post another chapter in a few days.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	30. Chapter 30

Here is another Chapter, I am wrapping this story up. I think that there will only be another few chapters at the most then I will devote all of my time to Broken Spirits and Broken Trust.

* * *

><p>Anakin watched as Luke and Mara came walking onto the bridge holding hands, Young love he mused.<p>

Luke stopped in front of him and spoke, "We revert in an hour right?"

Anakin nodded, "Correct son and then we will head down to the surface. Han is just going to drop us off in Theed and then come back up here."

Luke smiled, "That sounds good."

Anakin nodded, "Good I want you to make sure to just have your weapons and all."

"Shall I have Mara too?"

Anakin looked at the young redhead with a smile, "You are coming with us?"

Mara nodded eagerly.

"Just be ready for a fight because there will be one between Luke and his grandma there isn't a time that I haven't seen them fight. I will say though that the fights can be entertaining."

"That is what Sola said."

Anakin smiled, "She can't get off of finding him a suitable wife for some reason."

"I hope that I will meet those qualifications."

Luke smiled, "Just make sure that you are wearing that Red nightgown that you bought on Bespin when she faces you and that your hair is undone and you will get one."

Anakin shook his head, "You are horrible and I do not want to know the details of how those things happened."

Luke smiled, "Not interested?"

"I have never been one for lewd details."

Luke smiled in response, "So what are your orders for once we revert?"

"I want you to lead the fighters."

"As you wish."

Anakin smiled, "There is also a possibility of Royal fighters joining the force."

"If so there will be few the Empire only allows a certain amount."

Anakin nodded, "Either way we have four Star Destroyers in the system so we jam their signals you make a run through all four of them destroying what you can and then we come in and finish them. Simple as that."

* * *

><p>Luke nodded and left the bridge with Mara at his side. He headed into the room that he now shared with Mara and Mara watched him intently as he dressed in his flight suit, "When you get back I will be all yours tonight."<p>

Luke smiled in response, "We may be spending the night on the surface after the battle."

Mara smiled in response.

Luke then dressed in his flight suit and when he turned around noticed Mara in a similar black flight suit.

"Your Father said that I could take your X-Wing since you are taking his."

Luke smiled,"So you will be my wing woman I should say," said Luke with a grin.

Mara nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Executor: Above Naboo:<p>

A long time Later Luke entered the Hanger Bay with Mara at his side. He noticed Han, Lando, Chewie and Leia heading for the Falcon and smiled, "I am guessing that my sister will be gunning for this battle."

Mara nodded, "Its going to be fun I think."

Luke smiled, "You enjoy a good fight too?"

Mara nodded as Luke spoke, "No wonder we are falling in love."

With that He moved forward and kissed Mara as she headed for her fighter. Luke noticed R2 in his fighter and smiled as he got in, "Are we ready R2?"

"VEEPBEEEPBEEEP."

Luke smiled, "Good we're going then."

Luke then hopped into his Cockpit as Mara followed him and together the two of them prepared their ships for take off.

Anakin looked out from the Command bridge of the Executor as Piett approached him, "They are refusing to stand down sir."

"As expected. Have they detected us yet?"

"No sir."

Anakin nodded, "Very well Have Luke take the squadron and focus on the nearest Star Destroyer it is remote from the others and a good distance from the Atmosphere. If it is attacked they will be drawn to its aide and then we can slip in behind them from where we are hidden behind this moon and release everything that we've got."

"Very good sir."

* * *

><p>Luke sat in the cockpit of his X-Wing as Mara flew at his side. He then spoke, "All fighters follow me. We are aiming for their bridge deflector shield. Make a full swarm they still haven't detected us."<p>

"Copy General," stated one Imperial Squad Leader.

Within Moments the Squadron of Starfighters came swarming down upon the unsuspecting Star Destroyer.

Luke smiled as Mara released her Proton torpedos and as she did so fired upon the bridge deflector and smiled as it exploded.

He then spoke into the comlink, "All fighters follow me we are going into the atmosphere of Naboo they won't detect us accelerate to full speed."

Within moments the Fighters all followed their commander as they flew into the atmosphere of Naboo before Luke spoke, "With me Prepare to head out we are going to make our run for the next three. I will take the first one. Only focus on their shields. Executor can handle the rest."

"Copy Sir."

Luke then spoke, "Han take your concussion missiles and go for the second Ship."

"Understood kid."

Luke smiled as he saw the Star Destroyer in sight at the same time he noticed a Large squadron Of Fighters approaching. He then spoke, "Mara cover me I can reach the shields."

"I have you Luke."

Within Moments Luke released his Torpedos on the lead Star destroyer as he vaporized two Tie Fighters that came into his path. He smiled as he saw the shield Generator explode. At the same time he noticed the Millennium Falcon flying through the destruction with ease as it destroyed another Shield Generator. Luke smiled as he noticed all three crippled Star Destroyers moving away from Naboo. At the same time he noticed three Fighters on Mara's tale. He moved to intercept as one hit her. Mara spoke, "Luke I am taking it to the surface I have no choice."

"I will be going down with you. Millennium Falcon do you copy?"

Luke fired a few shots destroying one fighter as he shot the second. The third fighter realizing that he was being tailed maneuvered in vain as Luke fired upon him and destroyed him.

"Copy Kid."

"Han Take command of the men I have to go down to the surface with Mara."

"Got it!"

* * *

><p>Anakin frowned as the first Star Destroyer was destroyed he then looked over at Obi-Wan, "He just abandoned his men."<p>

"Anakin be easy you would have done the same for Padme or Pooja and Han is perfectly capable."

Anakin nodded realizing that his Master was right.

He smiled as he noticed Solo leading back all of the remaining fighters as the remaining Star Destroyers came into range.

"Will their impact be safe for the planet Piett?"

"Yes sir certainly."

"Very well put everything you've got on them."

Within moments the Turbolasers of the Executor erupted and a large flow of laser fire streaked across the dark depths of space as they hit the three crippled Star Destroyers.

Anakin smiled as they exploded.

"Good we are taken care of."

"Yes sir, shall we establish communication with the Queen?"

Anakin shook his head, "Wait until the Royal Fleet arrives they are expecting us."

Piett nodded in silence.

Anakin then turned to See Sola standing on the Command Bridge, "Is he ok? Please tell me so."

Anakin reached out in the Force feeling his son's presence before looking back at Sola, "Yes he is fine."

"Thank the Force. I don't know what would happen to me if I lost him."

Anakin smiled, "He truly is your son you act like he is your own."

"I hope it doesn't anger you that I think that way Anakin."

"Not at all. I am unworthy to be his father and you did a fine job raising him while I was tearing the Galaxy apart that he is no fighting for. You did a finer job than I would have done."

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Mara emerged from her crippled fighter that had landed within a large clearing that appeared to be in the center of some forrest. At the same time she noticed Luke landing his fighter not far from her. She saw Luke and his droid emerge from their ship and smiled as Luke removed his flightsuit. She approached him, "We aren't going back up?"

Luke shook his head, "We are several miles from my house which is on the other side of Theed but my Grandparents live only like a mile away we will stay there for the night."

Mara nodded as she removed her Flight suit.

"Is your R2 unit functional?"

Mara nodded as the droid whistled.

Luke spoke, "R5 I want you to take my fighter back to the ship along with what I place in the cockpit. Inform my father that I am staying with my grandparents."

The droid whistled in response as Mara followed Luke. Together hand in hand with R2 following the couple approached a nearby road and Luke walked with Mara feeling joy in having the woman that he loved on his homeworld with him.

The couple walked together as Mara enjoyed the fresh air of Naboo.

She looked at Luke and spoke, "Is it always like this?"

Luke nodded, "I love it here."

"Me too after the war is this where you will live?"

"Maybe when I am not helping with the Jedi Order."

"I would like to be a part of that future if you really love me."

Luke looked at Mara and smiled, "I do and I hope that our relationship turns into something bigger."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to spend all of my days with you Mara. I know that we have been only together for a few days but I feel like you are the one."

Mara smiled as Luke kissed her.

A short time later after easily walking the mile to his Grandparents Luke Looked at Mara and spoke, "Now don't take my Grandma's crap personally she never likes anything I do so I doubt that she will like You."

Mara nodded as she felt Luke's arm wrap around her before his hand came resting on her waist.

He approached the door and rang the doorbell.

Within moments the door hissed open and he looked to see his grandmother in the doorway in shock, "Luke?"

Luke smiled, "Hello Grandma, Is Granddad home?"

Jobal nodded noticing with unease how Luke had his hand wrapped around the redheaded girl that was in his company.

"By the way this is Mara, she's my girlfriend."

Jobal nodded as she studied Mara throughly noticing that she was in a sleeveless shirt with black tight stretch pants and hardened boots along with a lightsaber hanging on her hip not to mention various other weapons that made her visibly cringe. She wordlessly led Luke in before glaring at him, "You and her stay out of the living room. I have some of the ladies over and the last thing they need to see is you and her."

Luke smiled, "We will be seen a lot. This planet is no longer under Imperial Control."

"There is a blockade in the system. It is only a matter of time before they invade."

Luke and Mara grinned, "We took care of the blockade the system is ours."

Luke then wordlessly left his grandmother and dragged Mara through the house as they approached the back door and walked into the gardens. He smiled as he looked ahead of him to see his grandfather working in the garden.

"Granddad!"

Ruwee looked up from his work as he to his shock saw Luke approaching him with a young redheaded girl in his arms.

He smiled, "Luke? How did you get through the blockade?"

Luke smiled, "We wiped them out. We had some problems with our fighters and were forced to put them down in that meadow that we used to picnic in. I though that maybe you could put us up for the night."

Ruwee smiled, "For certain, Who is the lovely young lady on your arm?"

Luke smiled, "This Is Mara Jade, She is my girlfriend and a fellow Jedi."

Ruwee nodded, "I bet your grandma will love that. One of you will have to take the couch though unless you take Padme's room Luke but I think it would disappoint your Grandma."

Luke shook his head, "We will both be fine in my mother's old room."

Ruwee nodded with a frown as he noticed how Luke's hands were placed on his girlfriend. No doubt the two of them had already gone all the way. He wouldn't question it though he knew that Jobal would once she found out.

Luke smiled as he led Mara into the room that they would share. Mara looked at the bed with a smile, "The bed is perfect it can fit us both."

Luke smiled, "It is only like a double it was the one that my mother used before she left here to marry."

Mara smiled as Luke kissed her.

An hour later Luke and Mara arrived in the dining room to see that Ruwee and Jobal had a fine dinner for Luke and Mara. The couple sat down together as Jobal spoke, "So Mara what world are you from?"

Mara frowned, "To be honest I don't know. I don't even know who my Parents were or anything."

Jobal Visibly Luke could see was angered by the statement. Ruwee then spoke, "How did you and Luke meet?"

Mara looked at Luke as he spoke, "She was the assassin that came here four years ago for us. I was going to kill her but my Father made me spare her and he said a few things to her and she went on the run right after that."

"She is a killer?" asked Jobal in horror.

Mara hung her head in shame as Luke sneered, "I have killed far more men than she has and she was taken by Jedi Master Mace Windu and trained as a Jedi for the last four years on Bespin."

Ruwee gasped in shock, "The Legendary Mace Windu?"

Mara smiled, "He wasn't an easy teacher either."

"I can imagine."

Luke smiled at her and then spoke, "I was ambushed on Bespin not long ago and her and Mace joined the attack and helped me fight off the Imperials. Then a day ago we did a mission together."

Ruwee nodded as he noticed the love that the young girl had for his grandson. This girl certainly seemed to be good for him.

After eating Mara sensing that Luke needed time alone spoke, "I can clear the dishes while you talk to them."

Luke nodded as he reached out to her through the Force, "Be sure to be listening through the door."

Mara smiled in response as she took the dishes and left.

Jobal then looked at Luke, "What are you thinking?"

"I love her."

Jobal frowned, "She is of no class. She is probably a wedlock child or Force knows what. Her parents were probably mere Peasants. What is it with you and Padme?"

"What do you mean?"

"Neither one of you can marry your own kind. She married a Jedi who was a former slave illegally now you are marrying an assassin who looks like a prostitute."

"Go to hell! I will not hear you talking this way to me about her ever again. You are an embarrassment. You know that one of the pieces of advice that my dead mother gave me the night that her spirit came to you?"

Jobal was silent as she thought back to that dreadful night. Luke then spoke, "She told me not to ever worry about what others thought or said. If I loved that person and that person was for me to take her."

Jobal was about to speak when Ruwee spoke, "Dear that is enough. Had you been a peasant or former slave I would have married you regardlessly. I don't want this anymore. Leave Luke and the girl alone."

Luke smiled at his grandfather noticing that He was trying to side with him.

Luke glared at his grandmother in anger, "A long time ago I gave up on ever caring about what you thought or said about me. I do not care at all. Just leave me alone."

"I want you to have a more suitable young woman."

"She is suitable! I will not have you picking out some stuffy rich brat who is the granddaughter of some old friend that you owe a favor to. Leave me alone!" screamed Luke.

Luke then entered the kitchen as Mara finished up with the dishes. He kissed her and smiled. His smile faded slowly as he noticed her hanging her head in shame. He took her chin and made her look into his eyes, "What's wrong baby?"

"I am sorry about them."

"My Grandfather is fine and don't mind her no one listens to her anymore."

Mara nodded as Luke spoke, "Are you ready to retire to our room?"

"I am not tired."

Luke smiled seductively, "Who says that we have to sleep?"

Mara's face blushed and immediately after Luke told Ruwee goodnight she nearly ran with him towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Luke awoke the next morning spooned up with Mara. He looked down at her remembering the night before and the love that they had shared with a smile as he looked down at her. At the same time he looked at his wrist Chrono in shock, It was 0900 hours. He frowned, his grandma would be waking him for breakfast. He wordlessly got up and slipped on his shorts before slipping on his pants. At the same time he heard his door opened and looked ahead of him to see Jobal who was in shock and horror at the sight of Luke dressing and Mara's bare shoulders that she could see were peaking out from the bed covers. She noticed various red marks all over Luke as he slipped on his undershirt and walked out of the room. She glared at him, "What are you do think you are doing young man? She is a harlot."<p>

Luke glared at his grandmother in anger and pointed a finger at her, "Don't ask me about me and her. We are together and in love. What we do is our business."

"You aren't married to her and you are sleeping with her."

Luke glared at her, "I am in the middle of a war. I am not perfect. That is all that you have ever wanted Grandma. You have always wanted me to be a perfect golden child. You always wanted me to be some simple man on this planet that has no name and isn't known by anybody. "

Jobal frowned as Luke continued, "All you wanted was that and for me to marry a woman that you chose for me. The truth is I make my own decisions. I don't want to hear from you about it."

Jobal glared at Luke, "You are just as defiant as your mother was."

Luke smiled, "As I recall you wanted her to start a family when she was my age. She didn't and when she did she died. Tell me Grandma is what angers you the most the fact that I live my way just like she did? Does it anger you that I won't let you control me? Are you just ashamed because My Mother was everything that you couldn't be and it gave you some need to try to tame me?"

"I only wanted you to be safe and provided for."

"I am."

"With the wealth that you have from her you have no need to be living in this war."

"Neither do some of the other Alliance Leaders and I will not back down."

Jobal glared at him as he walked past her she followed him downstairs in anger. "You honestly expect me to tolerate all of this and the harlot upstairs?"

Luke nodded, "We never have gotten along and I honestly do not care what you think or say about me. I am who I am and I will always be everything that you are not. In fact you are nothing to me. You mean nothing. I don't care at all what you think or say. I don't want your opinions or insight on how I live my life or who I choose as my wife. My mother's insight is enough for me."

"Don't tell me that Sola approves of that Harlot."

Luke smiled in response, "She certainly does and if you call my girlfriend a harlot again I will use the Force to shatter every piece of your expensive Alderanni pottery along with the dam cabinet from Kashyyyk!" screamed Luke as he raised his hand and used the Force to shatter a nearby water glass before storming off.

Jobal glared at her grandson in shock as he left her.

Mara awoke after noticing that Luke's warm body was no longer wrapped around her and hearing Luke yelling outside of the room. She got up and dressed before leaving the room.

She looked at Luke noticing how red his face was. "What is that all about?"

"She opened the room to tell me that breakfast was ready and noticed the fact that your clothes were scattered around the room and that your bare shoulders were visible."

Mara hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry."

Luke shook his head, "Don't be. I'm not and I love you more than you will ever know. I want us to continue to be together."

Mara smiled as Luke kissed her.

The couple then entered the dining room as Ruwee spoke, "I apologize Mara for my wife's pathetic ego and her attitude because if you truly love my only grandson and if you make him happy than that is enough for me."

Mara smiled, "Thank you Mr Naberrie."

Ruwee smiled as Mara sat down.

As the group began to eat Ruwee spoke, "Jobal every time you see him a fight breaks out. I am tired of it."

"If only he would listen."

"He won't and you will have no relationship with him as long as you think this way. I know that you have never approved of how he lived. I will admit that at First I was fairly skeptical and against him becoming a Jedi but now I look and notice that had he not been trained a lot of what is happening wouldn't have happened.

"Even Anakin's redemption wouldn't have occurred without Luke's training. Pooja would probably still be Darth Vader's personal sex slave on some Star Destroyer night after night and we would have never seen Jay had it not been for him freeing her."

Luke smiled, "Remember that he let her go in the end though."

Ruwee smiled in response.

Jobal looked at her husband in silence as Luke's comlink ringed, Luke answered it, "Yeah?"

"Luke I want you at the Royal Palace in two hours. The Alliance is coming for our meeting."

"Ok bring some robes for Mara and I to change into."

"No problem. Have you had a shower from the battle? Or should I not be asking?"

Luke and Mara smiled in response, "Just leave it at we both are clean."

"Ok Son and are you and your grandmother getting along?"

"No."

"Some things never change I can see. Alright I will see you in a couple of hours, Skywalker out!"

Luke looked at Mara with a smile, "Are you ready to prepare for the meeting?"

Mara nodded eagerly. Luke then looked at his Grandfather, "Think you could maybe please give us a ride to the Palace?"

Ruwee smiled, "Certainly. I was going to town for something anyways."

Luke nodded with a smile at his grandfather. Jobal scoffed, "I am guessing that you will be off to battle soon."

Luke smiled, "I will and until then I will probably stay at the Lake House."

"With Mara?"

"Yes of course."

"I shouldn't be asking since I already know about how she seduced you."

"Enough!" screamed Ruwee in anger.

Jobal looked at her husband in shock as he pounded his fist on the table.

Luke was even shocked. He had never in his life seen his grandfather scream like he had just done. Jobal looked at her husband in tears and rushed off to her room.

Ruwee looked at Luke and then Mara, "I am sorry."

Luke nodded, "I know I don't hold it against you."

Ruwee nodded with a smile at his grandson as he stood up.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Luke and Mara entered the Royal Palace together alongside Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace and Yoda as well as Admiral Piett, Han, Leia Chewie and Lando.<p>

The group entered the conference Room where Queen Kylantha stood and on the other side stood the Alliance Leaders. Luke noticed, Jan Dodonna, Admiral Ackbar, Crix Medine, Mon Mothma and General Rieekan.

Mon then spoke, "What are we here to discuss Skywalker?"

Anakin frowned, "We have new allies, The entire crew of the Executor has mutinied against the Empire. They executed Thrawn and the other leaders along with half of their crew. They wish to join the Alliance. Admiral Piett here is their leader."

Mon shook her head, "The answer is absolutely no."

Anakin nodded, "I somehow knew that that would be your answer. Since that is the case I am leaving the Alliance and I am not alone."

Mon glared, "What do you mean?"

"Luke and Leia will leave. The same is for Solo and the Wookiee they are loyal to my son. Obi-Wan will also leave."

As Anakin spoke Ackbar and Dodonna exchanged glances before speaking, "You didn't even allow us to vote on this Mon."

At the same time Queen Kylantha spoke, "The Son of our Former Queen is among those on the Executor and I can assure you that I speak for my people when I say that we will support them."

"The rouges will also be leaving most likely. They are our finest Squadron but they are commanded by the Skywalker's," added Rieekan.

General Medine then spoke, "I was an Imperial and I joined your ranks. There are many more like me in the Alliance. Why can't they join?"

"We can't trust them," stated Mon in anger.

Dodonna then spoke, "You may consider yourself leader Mon but you need our loyalty to keep this Alliance and also there is no way that we can defeat the Sith without the Jedi and the Jedi are with Skywalker."

Mon frowned as Dodonna spoke, "All in favor of voting Chief Mon Mothma out of the Alliance raise their hand and Voters may also include the Skywalker's and General Kenobi and Princess Leia since you haven't left officially yet."

Mon looked at Dodonna in shock and disbelief before looking around her at the hands that were raised.

* * *

><p>Ok I left a cliffhanger I know. I won't leave you hanging to long. What do you think is going to happen? Thank you for reading and reviewing. Another Chapter of Broken Trust and Broken Spirits should be posted in another hour too.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	31. Chapter 31

Here is the end of my Cliffhanger by the way Thank you Knight Of Holy Light for your suggestions in the last chapter for the Luke/Jobal fight forgive me for not mentioning you. Your reviews have been very amazing for both of my Fanfics. Thank you also to everyone else that has read or reviewed and to all who reviewed the last chapter I would like to thank, Knight of Holy Light, Master Esso Antos, DVNIKKI Jedi Angel 001, last but not least Laureas . You guys have been the best for both of my current in progress Fanfics and I just wanted to acknowledge all of you. This Chapter is dedicated to all of you guys. Thank you for accepting a new guy on this website.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

><p>Mon looked around the table in shock and disbelief. Yes of course she expected the Princess and all of the Skywalker's to raise their hands and even Solo as well. Not only them but General Kenobi Had his hand raised and the same was for Jan Dodonna a Man that she thought to be her friend. Also Crix Medine and Ackbar. Ackbar, The Mon Calmari Admiral who she had worked alongside for years not to mention Carlist Rieekan who also had his hand raised.<p>

Dodonna then spoke, "The vote was unanimous you are out Mon I am sorry."

Mon glared at them, "I started this. I have been here far longer than anyone at this table. Do you not realize how much I have sacrificed?" screamed Mon.

Dodonna nodded, "I know how much you have sacrificed but this is unreasonable and there is no way that we can defeat the Sith without the Jedi. We have to have them to win this war. Therefore the War can not be Mon Mothma's war. You left me with no other choice."

Mon glared at Dodonna, "There are people still loyal to me that will leave with me."

"That may be but there are very few. We will provide you with your own ship however you will be expected to be out of this system within seven hours."

Mon glared at him and nodded in response.

She then turned and left the room in anger.

Leia then spoke, "What will we do for a leader now?"

Anakin then spoke, "I nominate General Dodonna."

Dodonna shook his head, "I am not doing it alone. I would like to have Master Yoda and I lead together."

Yoda nodded, "Accept your proposal I do General."

Dodonna nodded and then turned to Piett, "And Admiral Welcome to the Alliance."

Piett smiled and politely bowed, "Thank you General."

Anakin then spoke, "I also would like to station Rogue Squadron onboard the Executor since we will be leading the attack on Coruscant."

"Very well Anakin your request will be granted its gonna take us at least a month however to have our forces fully massed and grouped for the campaign."

Anakin nodded, "Then we will wait. It will take the Empire that time to mass a fleet capable of massing a fleet that will attack this system with us. We will prepare our men and train them."

Kylantha then spoke, "You may send men down to the town squares in the Theed and the surrounding cities to take signups for recruits."

Dodonna smiled, "Thank you Your highness."

Kylantha nodded, "For the time being you General are welcome to spend the night in the Palace."

Dodonna bowed, "We are fairly grateful to you for your hospitality."

Queen Kylantha nodded and looked at Luke, "I want you to deliver a speech to the people in a few days it will inspire more to join. Would you be up for that Skywalker?"

Luke shrugged, "I can try. They will be nothing like my Mother's. She was a much greater person than I am."

Kylantha nodded, "Very well Skywalker. We will make preparations. Until then I will give you some rest. I can imagine after fighting that battle that you could use it."

Luke bowed, "Thank you your highness."

Kylantha nodded as Luke took Mara's hand and left the room.

Luke looked at Mara with a smile as they left the Palace. He found his mother waiting for him alongside Pooja with Jay and Padme. He smiled as she approached him and kissed his cheek. She then spoke, "I am guessing that you and grandma argued."

Luke nodded in anger, "She called Mara a harlot."

Sola looked at Mara and then at Luke, "What?"

Luke nodded as she spoke, "Did she apologize."

"Hell no and all she could talk about is how she was probably a wedlock child or some peasant girl and how she was a killer and how she would find me a more suitable wife."

Sola looked at Mara and then back at Pooja before looking at Luke, "We can never have a peaceful family dinner."

"What do you mean?" asked Luke.

"Do you really think that I am going to hold my tongue tonight and let her disrespect my son's girlfriend?"

Luke shook his head, "Unlikely."

Sola smiled in response.

"What else was it she said about me?" asked Mara.

Luke frowned, "Oh she knew how you seduced me."

Mara hung her head in shame, "T-that is kind of true though."

Luke shook his head, "Last night was different. I have no room to talk."

"The nerve of her. She needs to leave your personal things alone."

Luke smiled at his mother.

He then turned to Mara, "Be ready she is gong to be fighting with her tonight."

Mara smiled, "Will it be as amusing as the way that you yelled at her today?"

"I think I am better at it. I have had more practice," stated Sola.

Luke nodded, "If only Dad had been here he would have loved to join this."

Sola nodded, "I was wondering if we could go visit his grave today."

"Why not go right now?"

Sola smiled, "What about Anakin and Pooja?"

"They are taking Leia and the kids into town I think. Lets go."

Sola nodded with a smile.

Mara then spoke, "Darred was your adopted father right?"

Luke nodded, "He was my father until he was killed."

"I remember when it happened The Emperor was pretty angry about the brutality that was used that night. I remember hearing him screaming at his aide and telling him to kill the officers for the failure."

Luke nodded, "It would look pretty bad for him to be hassling the family of his former Queen that is for certain."

Mara smiled in response as she got into the speeder with Luke and Sola.

She drove with Luke and Sola into town where they bought two sets of flowers before heading to the Naberrie Mausoleum. Luke and Sola paused in front of Darred's grave as Sola laid down a bundle of flowers, "You were the most loving companion that a woman could have in this life Darred. You gave me two beautiful daughters not to mention Luke who you were a father too. For that I am eternally grateful."

Luke smiled, "He treated me like his own just like you did."

"That is what you were to us Luke," stated Sola as she got up.

Luke nodded as he looked down at the remaining bundle of flowers, "What are these for?"

"For Padme. Her Mausoleum is next door I want to leave these for her."

Luke nodded and followed his Mother out of the room with Mara flanking him.

Sola looked at the young couple with a smile, "Love is a beautiful thing for such a lovely young couple like the two of you."

Luke smiled, "I only wish I didn't have to defend it in front of my overly sensitive Grandma who insists that there is a more suitable woman that she can find for me."

"She always thought that she chose Darred for me but the truth is that we were dating in secret for like a year before we married."

Luke laughed, "She never knew?"

"Dad found out many years later but I never told her. Though I might be telling her tonight."

"You already have an argument planned out?" asked Mara in shock.

Sola nodded with a smile, "I certainly do."

Her smile slowly faded as they entered the mausoleum that contained the body of her beloved sister, Padme who her granddaughter was named after.

Mara looked around her at all of the images and spoke, "Luke your mother was beautiful."

Luke smiled, "Yes she was indeed."

Sola then spoke, "Many of the girls at school would ask me why I loved my little sister or if I was jealous of her for being prettier but I never was. I honestly will say that it probably is because the guys gave up on asking her out once she became Queen and all. Then she was buried in her makeup for several years."

Luke nodded as they approached the grave. Luke then knelt down at the grave and spoke, "I took your advice Mother. I don't care what anyone thinks or says, I have found my soulmate much to the disappointment of Grandma."

Sola smiled as Luke got up, "She is very proud of you. Always remember that son."

Luke nodded as he hugged his mother before turning to Mara and kissing her. Sola then spoke, "I am very happy for both of you. You two look wonderful together."

"You don't think that we are to hasty?" asked Luke.

Sola shook her head, "You are Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala's son of course you will fall in love fast."

Luke nodded as Mara spoke, "What was the hardest thing about raising him?"

Sola thought for a moment before speaking, "Probably all of the times when he was young that he would take the airspeeder out and go off flying and trying to get Imperials to chase him. I remember one time when he was nine that he got like three Imperial Speeders to collide while they were chasing him and there were no survivors."

Mara smiled, "Sounds pretty bad."

"I don't remember that I only remember how good of a driver I was at the lake house during the summer."

"You mean that time that you took your Grandfather's Landspeeeder and took it up to a few hundred miles per hour. It almost burned out the engine and you almost crashed."

Mara smiled enjoying the Look on Luke's face.

Sola then spoke, "I feel like lightening up the mood. Enough graves and grief lets go to Queen's Cafe and get those Shurra smoothies that we used to always get."

Luke smiled, "That really sounds good right now Mom."

Sola nodded as Mara spoke, "A Shurra Smoothie?"

Sola smiled, "The best in the Galaxy my dear and during my pregnancies they were my best friend and the same was for Pooja. That along with Ice cream and Crackers."

Mara nodded as she got into the back seat of the speeder as Luke drove.

* * *

><p>A short time later Luke parked the speeder on the curb that was near the Cafe and together with his Mother and Mara they walked into the Cafe.<p>

Luke noticed around three elderly women sitting at a table outside together in fancy dresses. One spoke, "Sola is that you?"

Sola paused in front of one of the women, "Mrs Karrbie?"

Karrbie nodded, "So it is true that your son Luke is really Padme's son then? At least that is what I have heard."

Sola nodded, "He may be her son biologically but to me he is my son."

The old woman nodded, "I am very impressed with his exploits. All of us are. We were just at your Mom's yesterday and were talking about it. She doesn't seem to like it."

Luke then spoke, "Don't be surprised she never liked the way that I lived my life."

"But you are a Jedi."

"She doesn't like it. She wanted me to stay on Naboo and be a simple in quotes save man with a wife and career of her choosing. That didn't work out to well. In fact I was at the house yesterday and she didn't want me to come into your sight because of the stir that it would cause."

"What?"

Luke nodded, "We have not ever had a relationship because she doesn't like anything I do, Not my life as A Jedi, Not my girlfriend but in truth I don't care."

Mrs Karrbie frowned, "It sounds like there is a lot that I don't know."

"You probably would think less of her if I told you everything."

"I beg your pardon young Luke but I already am."

Luke looked at his mother, "Do you mind mom?"

"You are a grown man son you may saw whatever you want."

Luke then spoke, "I am guessing that you know who my biological father is."

All three women nodded as Luke spoke, "As you know he is also the father of Pooja's children."

"She is always ranting about how the children are illegitimate."

Luke sneered, "They married almost four years ago. However when I first rescued Pooja around the time that she was pregnant with Jay she wanted her to have an abortion so that it would be easier for her to find a suitable husband."

"What?" asked the three elderly women in anger.

Luke nodded, "She wanted me to Marry Palo Reliaz's daughter."

"His daughter's are Harlots."

Luke nodded in anger, "I know that and that is what she called my girlfriend yesterday. Not to mention that she accused her of seducing her."

Mrs Karrbe thumped her cane in anger, "She is five years younger than me. All of these ladies here are younger than me but I am going to be having a talk with her. She sounds as slimy as King Veruna. Though he was much worse and he got what he deserved."

Luke nodded, "There was way more to that then what the people thought."

"What do you mean?" asked one of the other old ladies at the table who Luke didn't recognize.

"He was assassinated by Hego Damask who killed him personally."

"Of course Damask always was meddling with our affairs," stated Mrs Karrbe.

"Damask and Palpatine is where it all started because Damask was known to a few as Darth Plagueis," stated Mara.

One of the older women looked at Mara in shock, "Damask was a Sith Lord?"

"And Palpatine's Master," added Luke.

Luke then smiled at the old ladies, "I will see you later have a nice day."

The three women nodded as the young Jedi hero walked past them.

Sola then looked at Luke with a smile as they entered the Cafe, "As you can see not all of your Grandmother's friends are stuffy dirt bags. Those three are the only ones that I like though I doubt that they will be friends with her after hearing all of that from you."

Luke smiled, "It is fine with me. Let her hang out with the cowering scum like herself."

Sola shook her head as she took a seat with Luke and Mara.

"You two are such a lovely couple I certainly hope that you become mine Mara."

Mara smiled at Sola in response, "I love this family of yours aside from well..."

"I know I have a hard time too."

"I have never had a family before but if I end up with you I would be perfectly happy."

Sola smiled in response.

A short time later Luke noticed his friend Cal bring out the smoothies. Luke smiled, "Good to see you again."

Cal nodded, "Who is this lovely lady?"

"This is my girl Mara."

Cal nodded, "Pleased to meet you Mara. I have known Luke for many years and if you ended up with him you are certainly lucky because almost every girl in school waned him."

Mara smiled slyly in response.

Cal then looked at Luke, "I heard that they are taking recruits for the Alliance."

"That is correct."

"I am gonna join."

"Good we can use more men."

"I know that the Typho brothers are gonna join too."

Luke smiled, "Good they are good gunmen we will need them."

Cal nodded as he left Luke's table.

Luke then looked at Mara as she began to drink the smoothie. He smiled, "Good?"

"The best one that I have ever had."

Luke nodded and kissed her with a smile.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Imperial Palace:<p>

Palpatine looked at his aide in shock, "So you found Thrawn's body on Bespin you say?"

"Yes sir and Captain Needa has managed to recover a lot of other corpses that were just floating in space. Among them we found Veers and Ozzel along with Various Stormtroopers and officers not to mention some technicians and even Medics."

Palpatine nodded in anger, "I want you to go to Axxilla and find Admiral Piett's wife and children. I want them killed tell the men to do whatever they want as long as it is good. I want to make him watch."

"As you wish your Majesty."

Palpatine then smiled wickedly as his aid left him.

There was no doubt that Piett had betrayed him and the fact that the Star Destroyers above Naboo hadn't been heard from were only further proof of the fact.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Anakin looked at Piett as his younger son and Daughter played alongside his Children, "They certainly get along well. Both of your daughters are really well behaved."

Piett smiled, "Thank you sir. I am grateful that they are so well behaved. It isn't enjoyable to have spoiled children with no discipline."

Anakin nodded, "I wonder where Luke is."

"I heard that him and Mom went to the Cemetery to visit my Dad's grave," stated Pooja.

Anakin nodded, "I would like to visit your Aunt's."

"Me too and take some flowers."

Anakin smiled, "We will do that tomorrow."

Pooja nodded as she headed after Jay who had just Force jumped onto one of the pieces of climbing equipment.

"He certainly is a show off at age six," Stated Piett."

"Don't even mention it Admiral I deal with it not only with him..."

"But his brother based on Endor right?"

Anakin nodded, "I don't even want to know what it will be like once he is twenty because I will be pretty old and he will have every right to call me old man by then."

Piett smiled in amusement.

"He seems like a good boy though."

"He is they both are and their sisters too but they have the Skywalker stubbornness which can be both good and bad."

Anakin nodded, "Our wives seem to get along."

Piett nodded, "Kim is an easy woman to get along with."

Anakin smiled, "The same is for Pooja."

The two men then got off of their bench and headed off to play with their children.

After enjoying their smoothies together Luke and Mara along with Sola left the Cafe together as Sola spoke, "I wonder where they all are."

Luke reached out in the Force before looking at his mother, "They are at the park that you used to always take me to. I can sense them."

Sola nodded with a smile as she got into the speeder with Luke. Together with Mara they drove through the town and a short time later they stopped at a nearby playground.

At the same time Luke noticed Anakin and Pooja approaching with Leia and Jay and Padme who were dirty from playing, "Are we going to your house?" asked Anakin.

Sola nodded, "We will get them cleaned up and we will have to deal with my mother again."

"Are you just gonna kick her out?"

"If she calls Mara a Harlot again I most certainly will."

Anakin smiled in response before looking at his son. "We will meet you at the house then."

Luke nodded obediently.

* * *

><p>A short time Later Luke arrived at the home that he had grown up in and looked back at Mara, "This is it this is where I grew up."<p>

Mara looked at the house with a smile, "It's beautiful."

Sola smiled, "Wait till you see the inside."

At that moment Luke saw Ryoo, Ric and Little Darred come running out to see them.

"Welcome home Luke," stated Ryoo as she hugged her brother before hugging her mother. Luke took Ric's hand and tousled Jay's hair before looking back at Ryoo, "Meet my girlfriend Mara."

Ryoo smiled in response, "Is she staying with us too?"

Luke nodded.

Ryoo frowned as Sola walked off with Mara following her.

Ryoo then whispered to Luke, "I heard that one guy is staying with Your grandparents. What of her though? I mean we only have enough rooms for the regular gang that you bring."

Luke smiled, "Don't worry Ryoo, There is enough room in my bed and room for her."

Ryoo frowned, "You are sleeping with her?"

Luke frowned, Ryoo had always been the most moral one though Pooja would have waited until Marriage had it not been for his Father.

He frowned, "Look it doesn't matter I am not perfect."

"I am guessing that this is why Grandma told me that she was a Harlot."

Luke nodded, "She saw us this morning."

Ryoo shook her head, "I can imagine that she was furious."

Luke nodded as he thought of the argument that had followed.

He looked at Ryoo and spoke, "Listen I am kind of tired is it ok if I take a nap?"

Ryoo smiled, "Certainly. I can imagine that you did a lot of sleeping last night."

"Hey!"

Ryoo grinned, "I am just saying."

Luke shook his head and soon noticed Mara at his side. He smiled and took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

Mara smiled, "I want a nap too."

Luke nodded as he removed his tunic and his boots. He kicked off his pants and at the same time noticed that Mara had done the same. Together the couple laid down and spooned up together and closed their eyes.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Imperial Palace:<p>

Palpatine looked at his aide in rage, "Gone you Say?"

"Y-Yes Your Majesty they got tickets to Bespin they left only a few days ago."

Palpatine reached out in the force and the windows around him shattered. "You had it all planned out didn't you Piett? I placed you on Thrawn's ship because of your brilliance and in response I get stabbed in the back. You will lose in the end along with your Jedi Allies," Palpatine screamed in rage.

* * *

><p>Naboo:<p>

Luke awoke with Mara still spooned up against him as he heard a knock on the door, "Yes Mom"

"Dinner will be served in twenty minutes."

"Ok Mom we will be down."

Luke then felt the thigh of Mara's that his hand was resting on move as she opened her eyes, "What was that about?"

"Dinner."

Mara smiled and turned around and playfully climbed on top of Luke and then moved down to kiss his lips. Luke smiled at her as she got up, "Maybe tonight we can do more. I think we will be better rested."

Luke smiled and playfully pinched Mara's thigh, "I like the sound of that."

Mara smiled as she slipped on her pants. She noticed Luke slipping on his and followed him out of the room as they headed off for the family dinner.

Sola watched as the young couple came down the stairs hand in hand with a smile. At the same time she noticed her mother who had arrived looking on in anger, "I can't believe that you approve of that..."

"Don't say it or I will ask you to leave Mother."

Jobal looked at Sola in shock, "You should know that he is sleeping with her."

"I know all about it and you owe her an apology for calling her a Harlot."

Jobal glared at Her daughter in shock, "I have had enough of this."

"You have the nerve to try to tell Luke that he has chosen a no good wife when you would have chosen Padme a husband that would have used her as a toy and would have been incapable of loving her."

"I chose Darred for you."

"No you didn't you only think that you did. Darred and I had secretly been dating for a year well before our marriage was arranged. You never chose anyone get it in your head."

Jobal looked at her daughter in shock, "What?"

Sola smiled, "Shouldn't surprise you. I mean Padme had a secret Marriage that you didn't know about until the day that I brought Luke home."

Jobal glared at her daughter in shock before speaking, "I can't believe that you condone this relationship."

At the same time Jobal looked to See Han and Leia enter the room hand in hand.

"Don't tell me that she is with your smuggler friend. What the hell have you done to this family Luke? You have disgraced us."

"The only disgrace is you. Leave me alone. I am sick of you and your treatment of me and your attitude towards me for living the way that I do. Han is my best friend and I look forward to having him as my brother in law. You can go to hell."

Jobal felt tears in her eyes at Luke's words as Ruwee entered the room.

"This is it Jobal."

"What do you mean Ruwee?"

"If you try to tamper with Luke or Leia's lives or try to draw a wedge between Luke and Mara or Leia and Han I will be through with you."

"What do you mean Ruwee?"

"We may have been married for sixty years but it is still never to late for a divorce."

With that Ruwee stormed out of the room as Jobal looked at him in tears.

* * *

><p>That evening everyone sat down for dinner and everyone spoke and talked except for Jobal who was still traumatized by her husband's outburst as well as Sola and Luke's outbursts. She even had tears on her face at the table. She noticed Luke pull out a chair for Mara as they sat down and noticed Han doing the same for Leia.<p>

She couldn't understand why they lived the way that they did. Fighting in the middle of a horrible war that was taking countless lives. Maybe Luke was right maybe she really was nothing and he was in fact something great. Even her friends at the tea party the day before had made her look stupid as they talked about exploits of his that she had never even known about. It made her feel out of touch.

"So who is going to be in this strike team to destroy the Emperor?" asked Ruwee.

"Myself and my Father as well as Master Windu and Ben."

Ruwee nodded with a smile as Mara spoke, "Not me or Leia?"

Luke shook his head, "Should something happen to us your responsibility will be Jay and Padme they are the future of the Jedi order."

"Understood," replied Mara.

After eating Luke took Mara and together the young couple headed out to the garden where they enjoyed a walk together. Luke noticed Lando in the Garden, "Sorry that you have to stay with my grandparents."

Lando smiled, "Your grandfather is nice enough."

Luke nodded with a smile, "I know right?"

Lando smiled, "Want me to tell him that story of your little fight on Bespin with her in the room?"

"Please do," stated Luke.

Lando grinned.

Luke then continued to walk with Mara letting his love for her flow through him as he kissed her lips. "We are just gonna lay low for a month Mara and I want that entire month to be with you."

Mara smiled as he kissed her. She felt his hands running up and down her sides, "Shall we go to bed Luke?"

Luke smiled as he ran his hand up her again, "Yes Mara I would love that."

Mara smiled in response as Luke picked her up. He then walked into the house with her still in his arms as he carried her up the stairs ignoring the scornful look that his grandmother was giving him as he passed her.

Ruwee looked at little Padme and then back at Anakin, "She certainly earned her name. She looks just like my little girl at her age."

Anakin smiled as Ruwee spoke, "Thank you for honoring her like this. Who's idea was it?"

Anakin smiled, "We both had it in mind to be honest."

Ruwee nodded as he looked at his great granddaughter with a smile. His smile faded as Jobal entered the room.

Jobal frowned as Padme moved away from her, "Daddy I am gonna go find mommy."

"Ok baby."

Anakin then kissed his daughter as she left the room.

Jobal frowned, "None of your children like me for some reason."

"It is all you Jobal," stated Ruwee in anger."

"You should know that your boy took her to his room and he was carrying her."

"Her name is Mara and what Luke does is not my business he is a grown man," stated Anakin as he left the room and found Pooja in the kitchen. He smiled and kissed her as he ran his hands down her sides. Pooja smiled at him seductively as she felt another kiss, "Are you ready to retire?"

Pooja nodded, "Mom, Leia and Ryoo can handle it. Mom is taking Padme and Jay in her bed."

Anakin smiled in response, "I have some things in mind."

Pooja smiled and kissed Anakin before following him out of the kitchen.

Han looked at Leia as she loaded the last of the dishes in the Dishwashing unit, "Seems like Luke is a little occupied at night these days."

Leia shook her head, "I know he is."

_"They are mating Cub you shouldn't make jokes out of it its rude,"_ Han turned To Chewbacca, "Since when do I have to have good manners around my best friend?"

Sola laughed, "Ok that is enough, 3PO can finish."

"Yeah I wish that Anakin had left him without his legs."

Sola smiled, "Then just make Chewie carry him all of the time?"

Han nodded as Sola followed him out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone sat down to socialize.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I only have a few more chapters to write then I will focus on Broken Trust and Broken Spirits. What can you see coming out of Luke and Mara's behavior?<p>

That may not be the last Luke/Jobal fight just so you know thank you for reading everyone.


	32. Chapter 32

Ok a Shorter update but a good one hopefully. I am going to spend more time with the next couple of Updates so enjoy.

* * *

><p>One Month Later:<p>

Luke awoke with a sleeping Mara cuddled up with him after one of their common nights of love making. He looked down at her with a smile. In the one month that they had been together on Naboo they had grown fairly close and their relationship had been something that had involved a lot of late nights. He smiled at her grateful that he had found her. He decided that he would let her sleep and got up and slipped on his clothes before leaving the room to begin his run through the town.

After his run he headed to the training room and sparred for an hour with his father before coming out and noticing his Mother still reading a book, "Is Mara still asleep?" he asked in shock.

Sola nodded, "How much sleeping did you do last night?

Luke's face reddened as Sola spoke, "Never mind I am just enjoying seeing you squirm go on with your father I know that you have to evaluate the progress of the Alliance for the battle."

Luke nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek before leaving with his father.

A short time later Sola was walking towards her bedroom when she heard the sound of what sounded like gagging from the nearby refresher. She opened it to see Mara squatting down at the toilet as she threw up.

"Are you alright Mara?"

Mara got up and nodded, "I haven't told Luke but for the last two days I just haven't held anything down. I have been craving weird things like tons of crackers and Shurra fruit."

"Thats where it all went," Stated Sola with a smile.

Mara nodded, "I have no idea whats wrong. Its like I'm sick and then I get better for awhile before getting sick again."

Sola nodded, "Mara I have never gotten to privy with you and Luke. It is none of my business how often you two make love or whatever but If I may ask have you taken any precautions?"

Mara's face reddened, "Y-You mean birth control?"

Sola nodded as Mara looked at her in horror, "N-No we have been together too since Endor."

"I know Mara. I will tell you what I have been like a mother to you for the last month. So how about you get dressed and I will take you into town for a pregnancy test?"

Mara nodded, "Ok. D-Do you think that Luke will be angry at me?"

Sola frowned, "I don't know Mara. If he truly loves you I don't think so. We will just have to see."

Mara nodded in response.

* * *

><p>A short time later Sola drove with Mara into town to the Med Center.<p>

Sola ordered the pregnancy test and paid the Medics and within moments a test was done on Mara.

A few moments later Ella Janre, The Doctor who had tended to Luke when he had first been adopted by Sola entered the room, "So Miss Jade it turns out that you are about four weeks pregnant, Congragulations."

Mara felt tears in her eyes as Sola hugged her. Sola then looked at Ella, "I trust you Ella, So I will tell you that Luke is the Father."

Ella smiled, "He will make a fine father. I can already see it."

Sola nodded as Ella left. Sola then looked at Mara, "What now Sola?"

"How about we go to the Palace and find Luke and you can tell him?"

"H-He won't be mad?"

Sola shook her head and kissed Mara's cheek, "Come on Mara."

Mara nodded and together the two women left the Medical Center as Sola looked back, "Ironic, that is the very room that Luke was examined in when I first adopted him and learned that he was Padme's baby."

Mara nodded, "You aren't mad at me?"

Sola shook her head, "No not at all."

"What do you think Luke will do?"

"If I know him he will probably have you married within the week."

"But he is leaving for the battle in a few days. Oh thank the Force."

Sola frowned, "What Mara?"

"I-If he doesn't come back I will have his baby as a symbol of our time and our love together."

She then hung her head in shame, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it sound that way."

Sola smiled, "That is what Luke and Leia are to Anakin since Padme is dead. Don't worry, I understand. I am a widow after all Mara but that won't happen to you."

Mara nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Luke stood inside of the conference room in the Palace amongst the other commanders of the Alliance. Among the Commanders were, General Dodonna, General Rieekan, General Medine, Admiral Ackbar, Admiral Piett, Along with Master's Yoda and Windu. Luke also noticed his Master and Father as well as Han and Leia and even Lando.<p>

"The Idea is to dispose of their fleet and then begin the assault while we go for the Emperor," Anakin had just said when Luke sensed the presence of Mara nearby. Anakin looked at Luke, "Go on you are a part of my strike team for dealing with the Emperor anyways."

Luke nodded and left the room and walked outside to where Mara was standing. She had a look of horror on her face as he ran to her hand hugged her, "What is wrong Mara?"

"L-Luke Do you love me?"

Luke frowned, "Of course I do. I know what we have been doing doesn't show it like it should but I do love you."

Mara nodded as she looked at Luke in shame, "I-I'm pregnant with your child."

"My child? We are having a child?" asked Luke.

Mara nodded as Luke wrapped his arms around her and hugged her before giving her a kiss. "Thats wonderful."

"Your not mad?"

Luke shook his head, "This is the happiest moment of my life."

Mara looked at Luke in tears as he kissed her.

No one noticed the Ghostly image of Padme Amidala watching the young lovers with a smile of pride and joy for her young son and his lover.

Luke looked down at Mara with a smile, "How far along are you?"

Mara smiled, "About a month."

Luke nodded as he placed a hand on her stomach. He then looked his beloved in the eyes, "We need to get married soon."

"For the baby?"

"Not just the baby but for us. I don't want a bunch of gossip because of you. Are you willing to become my wife Mara?"

Mara smiled at Luke as tears came to her eyes, "You want me for life?"

Luke nodded as he brushed a hand down her cheek, "Will you marry me?"

Mara smiled, "Y-Yes I will."

Luke nodded and sealed her lips with a tender kiss. He then remembered something and after breaking his bond with Mara reached down his shirt and a moment Later revealed his Mother's Japor Snippet. He pulled it up over his head and then approached Mara, "This was my mother's My real Mother's. It was carved by my father for her when they were children over thirty years ago. She wore it everyday for the rest of her life and died holding it. It was meant to be buried with her but my grandfather chose to take it in memory of her and he gave it to me when I was fifteen as we sat together in her bedroom. Will you accept it?"

Mara looked at Luke in tears, "I-I'm honored."

Luke smiled, "When her spirit appeared to me three years ago she told me to give it to you the day that I knew that you were the one. You are the one."

He then took The Japor Snippet and placed it on Mara's neck before he kissed her again. This kiss lasted longer and it would have seemed as if they were inseparable to anyone that would be watching at the very moment.

After breaking the kiss Luke turned and noticed his Father approaching. Anakin paused, "Something that you two wish to share?"

Luke nodded, "Mara is pregnant."

Anakin smiled, "So you are both going to be new parents?"

Luke nodded, "You are happy?"

Anakin smiled, "I think being parents will help you both to mature a little bit and maybe in quotes tame you as you said your grandmother has tried to do to you all of your life."

Luke smiled in response before bursting into laughter along with his father.

Anakin then spoke, "Mind if we celebrate it together?"

Luke smiled, "I was hoping that Pooja and the kids would join us for lunch and Obi-Wan and Master Windu."

At that moment Anakin looked to see Sola entering the room, "And Sola?"

"Of course."

Anakin smiled as Sola spoke, "Tomorrow we are going shopping for a wedding dress for Mara."

"When do you want to have the wedding?" asked Anakin.

"Everyone we want to be present is on the planet so we will just have it in two days time," stated Mara.

Anakin smiled, "Sounds good. The battle has been put off for a week anyways."

"What?" asked Luke in shock.

Anakin nodded, "We still have more people coming in from other worlds so we are delaying it since we need all of the help that we can get."

Luke nodded with a smile. Luke then noticed Master Windu and Obi-Wan approaching, "Care to join us for lunch?"

Mace and Obi-Wan smiled in response and nodded.

A short time later, Luke and Mara arrived at a local restaraunt in the city with Anakin and Pooja along with Jay and Padme as well as Sola, Ryoo, little Darred and Ric and Han, Leia and Chewie.

After everyone had sat down Luke spoke, "We invited you for a couple of reasons."

"Lets hear them," stated Obi-Wan.

"First off Mara is pregnant and we are getting Married."

Obi-Wan looked at the couple in shock before looking at Mace who had come to love Mara as his daughter. Mace smiled, "Good thing you have some of your mother's traits because I can't think of a better man for her thanks to that."

Luke smiled in response.

"So what are your plans for the wedding?" asked Sola.

"We are just going to invite everyone at this table to the Lake Estate along with the Pietts and All of the Rebel Alliance Council and Of course Granddad."

"Not Grandma?" asked Leia with a playful smile.

"If she comes she is welcome as long as she forever hold her peace when the time comes for opposition of our union."

The table roared into laughter at that very moment as Sola spoke, "I am going to their house for dinner tonight. Do you mind if I tell them Luke?"

"Not at all. Mara and I are going out for the night so they are all yours."

Sola smiled at her son, "I may bring Leia over too because she is good at arguing."

"Comes by it honestly," stated Anakin.

"From both Parents," added Obi-Wan.

Anakin smiled in response as Mace spoke, "He has your ability to pull dreadful pranks from what I have heard."

Anakin frowned as Obi-Wan spoke, "Luke has done a lot of similar things that you have done."

"Like what Master?"

"Remember the time that you took all of the chairs out of the Council Chambers?"

Anakin looked at his Master in shock, "What?"

"I knew about it. You can't hide everything from your Master my Former Padawan," stated Obi-Wan with a smile.

Sola then looked at Luke and Mara, "We will go shopping tomorrow for your wedding dress Mara, Just Me, Pooja, Ryoo and Leia."

"Grandma's not invited?" asked Luke.

Sola shook her head, "Neither are you. You can keep your hands off for a little while. If you had then you wouldn't have her in this predicament of being stuck in our family," stated Sola with a smile.

Mara smiled at Sola's joke, "I don't mind I have never had a family."

"There will be times when you will wish that you didn't have one with my Son and the rest of us."

Mara smiled in response.

* * *

><p>After lunch Luke and Mara headed home together and went to their room to change into swimwear before leaving for a swim at a nearby swimming hole that was outside of the city.<p>

Anakin meanwhile looked at Pooja, "What do you want to do tonight?"

Pooja smiled, "I was thinking that we could go out with Ryoo and Ric. Han and Leia have already agreed to watch Darred and Jay and Padme."

Anakin smiled, "That sounds good. I am in for it."

Pooja nodded with a smile as Ryoo and Rick approached, "Where do you want to go for dinner?" asked Ryoo.

Anakin smiled, "After a month I will have to say that I trust you in terms of good food and what is good to eat."

Ryoo smiled and then looked at Ric who nodded, "We can go to that nice place that overlooks the river."

Pooja smiled, "You mean the place that Mom and Dad used to go to?"

Ryoo nodded as a memory came to Anakin's mind, "I know what you mean. Padme and I used to go there whenever we came here together."

Ryoo's face grew firm, "If it brings back to much of the past..."

"No don't worry about it. I need to face the past. I forever will suffer the consequences of what I did in the Chancellor's office and losing her is my punishment and I only lost what I didn't deserve."

Ryoo nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Luke looked at Mara with a smile as they entered the beautiful Restaurant in Theed that overlooked the river that ran through the town.<p>

Luke smiled at Mara who spoke, "It is beautiful here."

Luke nodded, "I know it is. I have credits so don't worry."

"I am guessing that it is expensive here."

"It is but My Mom told me that she used to come here with my dad all of the time before he was killed."

"You mean Darred right?"

Luke nodded, "He was as much of a father to me as my real father has been."

"They all treated you like their own didn't they?"

Luke nodded with a smile as the waiter approached. He appeared to be a man in his fifties who Luke could tell was fairly professional. No doubt the Man recognized him as the famous General Skywalker but the man was so professional that he didn't acknowledge the fact that he recognized him.

As Luke pulled out his seat and sat Mara down The Waiter spoke, "General Skywalker mind of I share something with you?"

Luke smiled, "Certainly."

"Your parents and I mean your real parents used to dine here together during the Clone Wars."

Luke smiled, "Thank you for telling me."

The waiter nodded, "They were fine people Your father I understand has remarried perhaps he is the same again."

Luke nodded as the waiter left him and Mara to collect some drinks and appetizers .

Mara looked at Luke with a smile, "This place is perfect Luke."

Luke smiled, "I agree it certainly is."

Mara smiled, "So your parents were young lovers just like us and they used to spend time here when they could?"

Luke nodded, "Yes that is correct."

Mara smiled, "I am glad that we are here together Luke. I love you and I am so glad that you aren't angry at me."

"For being pregnant with my child?"

Mara nodded, "I was afraid that you would be angry at me or that maybe you never loved me in the beginning."

"Because you never knew love?"

Mara nodded, "I have Loved you but I just wondered if it was true or not."

Luke smiled, "Now you know."

Mara nodded as a tear came into her eye.

* * *

><p>Across the rom Anakin, Ric, Ryoo and Pooja entered the room as he looked across the room with a frown, "We better not crash their date."<p>

"What do you want to do Ani?" asked Pooja.

Anakin smiled as the waiter approached them, "Are you grouped with your Son General Skywalker?" Anakin shook his head, "No give us a table that is as far away from them as Possible had I known that they were here I would have gone elsewhere they want space tonight."

The waiter nodded and led the two couples off to the other side of the Restaurant.

After sitting down The Waiter took an order before leaving.

Anakin then spoke, "So Ric how has recruiting been?"

Ric smiled, "Pretty good. More and more men have signed up. Naboo you know is a peaceful world but a lot of the rebellious teens and youth are the ones signing up. A few old timers like yourself wanting to fight for the son of their former Queen."

Anakin smiled, "I'm an old timer now?"

"Your almost forty five Anakin," stated Pooja with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

Anakin shook his head, "And you my love will be going onto thirty."

"It has already been eight years since you two got together?" asked Ryoo.

Anakin nodded hanging his head in shame, "Really though it wasn't anything to talk about until Jay's birth."

Ryoo nodded knowing that Anakin hated to be reminded of all that he had done to Pooja.

Pooja however only clasped his hand in assurance of telling him that it was ok.

He smiled as several drinks were brought out. He smiled, "One advantage with having a pregnant daughter in law is that she can be our designated driver for now on."

Ric grinned, "Certainly, "Who is driving us home tonight?"

"I think we can handle it," stated Anakin with a smile.

"If you are driving we can," Stated Pooja.

Anakin nodded, "This will be my only glass anyways."

Pooja smiled, She was grateful that Anakin rarely drank but controlled himself when he did. Even in the six weeks when he was Vader he had never been overly aggressive in terms of drinking.

* * *

><p>Sola Naberrie Looked at her parents after finishing dinner, "So we have a lot to discuss tonight."<p>

Ruwee smiled as Lando who had been staying with the Naberrie's for a month spoke, "If you would like I could do the dishes and give you some space."

Ruwee nodded, "Thank you Lando."

Lando nodded as he collected the plates and left the room.

Sola then spoke after Lando Left, "So it is in regards to my son."

"What about him? I mean he has no respect for me. Luke is more likely to stab me with his lightsaber than he is to listen to me."

Sola glared at her mother, "He has a good reason to have his attitude."

Jobal frowned as Sola spoke, "He is getting married in two days at the lake house."

"To who? That Harlot? I could have chosen him a much more suitable young woman."

Ruwee glared at his wife, "He is in love with her so that is what is going to happen."

Jobal glared at her husband as Sola continued, "She is pregnant further more."

"What?" asked Jobal in rage.

Sola smiled, "She is one month along."

"And you approve?" asked Jobal.

Sola nodded, "And I do not give a dam what you think or say and if you agree to come to your only grandson's wedding you are not to disrupt it. Do you understand?"

Jobal glared at her Daughter, "I don't really want to be a part of this or have it occur on my property. I don't want her on my property."

Ruwee then spoke, "The house is in the Naberrie name and as long as I am breathing she is allowed to be in the house Jobal and weather or not you are going to be at the Wedding I will be you should just accept it. He is our only grandson. Or just be miserable because you never got along with him and you never made his choices for him. He is a great man."

Jobal frowned, "He has done nothing but risk his life and live a life of recklessness. I don't understand it and I never will."

Ruwee glared at his wife as Sola spoke, "That is why nobody will remember your name."

Jobal looked at her daughter, "That is what Padme said to me when her spirit visited me."

"She also asked you to leave Luke alone. Respect her wishes," Stated Sola as She stood up. Ruwee then spoke, "I have the trust and the family property in your name Sola. In the event that I die everything is yours because I fear how my wife would treat her family if she had the rights to deny them."

Sola nodded as she left her Parents after kissing her father's cheek.

* * *

><p>Han looked at Leia with a smile, "Watching these kids has been an adventure."<p>

At that moment water poured down his head and Han looked behind him to see Jay and Padme giggling alongside Darred after dropping a cup of water down his head. At the same time Leia felt Jay draw on the Force and before she knew it more water was pouring down her head. She looked down at her brother in shock, "Jay!"

"I love you Leia."

Leia shook her head and moved forward and picked up her brother, "You are going to pay now."

She then began to tickle him as Han grabbed Darred and began to tickle him. At the same time Chewbacca began to tickle little Padme.

No one noticed Two young lovers enter the house happily together after a long date.

Han didn't notice that they had the children up way past their bedtime either.

* * *

><p>Luke and Mara headed for their bedroom and Luke smiled at her as he kissed her. "I can't wait for our wedding."<p>

Mara smiled in response.

Luke then ran a hand through Mara's red hair, "I love you so much Mara."

"You really want this baby Luke?"

"Of course..."

"I mean if not I could just get an apartment or something and you could come whenever you want."

Luke shook his head, "No Mara you are mine you sealed your fate today," Stated Luke as he sealed her lips.

Mara looked at him with a smile, "Further more I love you. DO you not love me?"

"More than you know," said Mara as tears came to her eyes. "I can't believe that you really love me."

Luke smiled and kissed her realizing that he was most likely dealing with Pregnancy hormones.

* * *

><p>Yes the final fight will be here soon. I just decided to do this Chapter and throw it in. The final fight shall be sooner or later between The Skywalker's and Palpatine. Thank you for reading and Reviewing. I am glad that you guys have enjoyed this story I am almost disappointed that it is almost at the end.<p>

-Fallen Jedi 79


	33. Chapter 33

The Next Morning Mara awoke with Luke's warm body wrapped around hers. She looked at Luke as she opened her eyes. Tomorrow they would be joined as husband and wife. She couldn't wait for the moment that they married. Luke was her soulmate and she knew that she could never love another not that she had had the chance. In her time as An Imperial Assassin it had all revolved around relationships. Only knowing how to kill. By the time that she was seventeen she still had never had a boyfriend or a single kiss. After she went to live with Master Windu she had never had the chance to find anyone and she had only focused on training. She was twenty years old now and she now knew that the only man that he could ever love was Luke.

She watched as Luke's eyes opened and smiled as he moved forward and kissed her, "How did you sleep?"

Mara smiled and moved forward and kissed Luke, "Really well when I did."

Luke smiled at her as he placed a hand on her bare belly, "I can't wait for our baby."

Mara smiled and then felt Luke's hand on the Japor Snippet, "I am so glad that you have this now."

Mara smiled, "You really love me, I just can't get over it."

Luke frowned, "Because you have never known love?"

Mara nodded, "What will we tell our child when he or she asks how we met?"

Luke laughed, "Oh you know I met your Mommy when she kidnapped Uncle Jay and I tried to kill her and your grandfather had to stop me."

Mara nodded as she got up and noticed Luke getting up as well. "I am glad that you listened to me."

"Me too If I hadn't I wouldn't have ever been able to enjoy you," stated Luke with a laugh.

Mara smiled in response as she slipped on a pair of pants and a shirt, "I am going with your mom shopping today Luke. What are you going to do?"

Luke smiled, "Probably go out with Han, Chewie and all of the other fellows. You know today is my last day as an unmarried man but I am not looking at another woman."

Mara put on a face of fake anger, "If any girl comes near you I will feed her to a Nexu piece by piece along with you."

Luke smiled at Mara, "I won't be doing that."

Mara giggled as she felt Luke's hand wrap around her and touch her waist.

Luke smiled and together the young couple headed out of the room and down the stairs.

Luke's smile slowly faded as they entered the dinning room where he noticed Jobal at the table along with his Mother and Grandfather who he didn't mind.

Luke spoke, "Grandfather I didn't know that you were here."

Ruwee smiled, "I understand that you have a baby on the way."

Luke nodded noticing his Grandmother scoff in anger.

He pulled out a chair for Mara as Ruwee opened a box, "I dug this out of my garage this morning it is all pretty well preserved."

Ruwee then held up a baby blanket along with a few rattles and a small baby toy.

"They were your mother's. I mean Padme when I say so too."

Luke smiled as he took the blanket in his hand, "Its beautiful. Thank you."

Ruwee nodded, "It should go to Padme's first grand baby."

Luke nodded as he looked down at the blanket before looking back at Mara, "I hope we have a girl because if we are it will go perfect with her."

Mara smiled, "Can you tell?"

Luke smiled and moved forward and placed his hand on her belly and reached out into the Force before opening his eyes with a bright smile, "Its a girl!"

Mara looked at Luke with a smile as he kissed her.

Jobal having been biting her tongue long enough spoke, "How can you tell just by touching her?"

Luke glared at his grandmother, "I reached out into the Force and focused on our daughter's force presence and that is how I found out."

"Force presence?" asked Jobal.

"Mara and I are both Force Sensitive and I am the son of the Chosen One so of course our child is Force Sensitive."

Jobal frowned in silence before speaking, "Don't tell me that your child is going to be a Jedi."

Luke smiled as Mara spoke, "If that is what she wants than she will be a Jedi She is a Skywalker so there is no doubt in my mind that she will be. If she wants to be something else which I highly doubt then we will still love her regardless of what she chooses."

Jobal frowned as Ruwee spoke, "Spoken like a true Parent."

"Thanks to that attitude our daughter is dead."

Luke glared at his grandmother, "You just are to stupid to get it aren't you? It is thanks to Palpatine and the Sith that my Real mother is dead. It has nothing to do with the fact that she had a free spirit that my grandfather encouraged her to have."

Jobal snorted in response as Luke sat down with Mara. Mara smiled at Luke and ran a hand through his blond hair.

Luke smiled and placed a hand on her thigh as 3PO entered the room with two plates of dinner, "Here you are Master Luke."

Luke smiled, "Thank you 3PO.

As the droid left Luke noticed his father and Pooja enter the room followed by Jay and Padme.

Luke looked at his Father and Pooja with a smile, It was obvious what they had done the night before.

Anakin glanced at him, "You have no room to stare. Look at your hair and at Mara first."

Luke's face reddened as Jobal looked at Luke and Mara in horror while Sola merely smiled as she sat down.

"Sola you still allow this behavior to continue?"

Sola merely threw her hands in the air, "What can I say Mother? He is a grown man and they are marrying tomorrow. Mind your own business."

Jobal looked at Luke and Mara in shock as Ruwee spoke, "Dear I don't recall your grandmother or my grandmother prying at us when we were their age and we were the very same way especially around the time that Sola was conceived. Leave them alone."

Jobal looked at her husband with a frown but nodded in response realizing that she had just lost yet another argument.

Sola then spoke, "Leia is going to come with us today Mara and we are going to buy your dress."

Mara smiled, "Thank you for helping Sola."

Sola nodded, "You are my daughter now as far as I am concerned. Remember that."

Mara nodded as Anakin spoke, "As for you son. Do I even have to ask what you have planned today?"

Luke shook his head, "Han and I are gonna be in the bar with the Rogues tonight that is for certain."

"Rouges?" asked Jobal in shock at the title.

"The boys in our fighter squadron The Rogue Squadron, The Finest Pilots in the Alliance."

Jobal frowned, "Your fighter Squadron?"

Anakin nodded, "Luke is the Leader and I helped create it and I have led them plenty of times."

Luke smiled, "I was thinking of having Wedge lead them in the fight since Han going to be our pilot. Lando is leading all of the Squadrons."

Anakin nodded, "I like the sound of that. You know that a lot of those boys are not going to come out alive right?"

Luke hung his head in shame, "I know it is part of why I am gonna spend the evening with them."

"Did you invite them all to the wedding tomorrow?"

"Yes along with all of the Alliance Council so give them an invitation today."

Anakin smiled in response, "It will be done son."

Mara then spoke, "Master Windu is going to have the honor of giving me away."

Anakin smiled, "And Best Man?"

"That will be Han."

Anakin nodded with a smile.

Leia at the same time spoke, "I can't wait to see you two married."

Luke nodded, "I think that you and Han have something to share this morning," stated Luke as Han entered the room.

Han and Leia's faces Reddened as Anakin spoke, "Go ahead Han and I had this talk while Luke and Mara were on the Endor Mission."

Leia nodded, "Han asked me to marry him."

Jobal gasped in horror, "And I said yes."

"Leia how could you? I mean he..."

"That will be enough Grandma he is the man that my Sister loves and regardless of his past he is hers and he will love her far more than one of your pathetic suitors would and further more he is my best friend!" Yelled Luke in rage as he stood out of his chair.

"I couldn't ask for anything more perfect than my sister being married to my best friend either," stated Luke.

Jobal frowned and closed her mouth as Anakin spoke, "I think this calls for a celebration dinner."

"How about after Luke and Mara's honeymoon?" asked Leia.

"We are going straight to battle the day after that."

"Then how about after we come home?"

asked Han

Anakin nodded, "Sounds good however you better make sure that you and Leia have a dinner with Pooja and I sometime this week."

Han nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>After eating Breakfast, Mara left to go shopping with Ryoo, Pooja, Sola and Leia.<p>

Mara was shocked at how the four women treated her. It was almost as though she was already family to them. They treated her as one of their own and much to her shock she was taken to shop after shop until they found the perfect dress. They took her and together they tried on several wedding dresses. Mara spoke, "How much will this one cost though?"

"Luke is paying for it and we have the bride's maid dresses for us."

Mara nodded feeling tears of joy in her eyes, "Thank you so much."

Sola smiled in response and kissed Mara's cheek.

After the shopping spree Sola spoke, "Now as for you, I have a container of Shurra Ice Cream and chocolate Ice for you. We will go home now and enjoy a pregnant woman's delights. Something that everyone aside from Leia already knows about."

Mara smiled in response as she hopped into the speeder with the women who she now realized were her family.

* * *

><p>Luke meanwhile headed with Han, Chewie and Lando for a nearby Cantina that was in Theed.<p>

He entered to see Wedge, Biggs, Hobbie, Tycho, Wes Jansen and other pilots that he had served with for years in the war. He smiled, "How are we doing boys?"

The men cheered in response as Luke spoke to the Bartender, "Get them their drinks on me."

"Very well General Skywalker."

Throughout the night the pilots sang and played Sabacc with their Commander and friend. Han, Luke, Wedge, Biggs and Chewie played at one table together until Midnight. By Zero One hundred the men had returned to their beds for the night.

Luke headed home after washing out his alcohol breath and crawled into bed with Mara. He was glad that he had only had two drinks and the same was for Han and Chewie as well as Lando The Rest of Rogue Squadron Luke was guessing were going to be fainting at Varykino the next day after having the Alcohol that was going to be served at the wedding.

* * *

><p>Luke awoke the next morning and Looked at Mara with a smile, "Are you ready?"<p>

Mara nodded eagerly, "I am going up with your mom in a few hours you and your Dad are going up early to help set up."

Luke nodded with a smile.

Varykino: A few hours Later:

The wedding was a beautiful affair. There were rows of seats set up for everyone. The Rogues filed in in full uniform along with all of the Alliance Generals and Officers Han wore a new pair of trousers and a new shirt and vest. He had his boots and blaster polished. Chewbacca had taken a long bath for the occasion. Leia, Pooja and Ryoo all wore matching bride's maid dresses. Luke stood on the Alter where his biological parents had married twenty five years before alongside his father and Han and the Holy Man.

He noticed that both of his grandparents had arrived for the wedding which surprised him since he had expected his grandmother to refuse to be a part of it.

Luke then looked as everyone fell silent as she came into view, His love, His destiny. The mother of his child his beloved. He looked at Mace Windu who calmly escorted Mara down the aisle with a smile. Something he had never seen on the Jedi Master. He watched as Mace came to the Alter. Mara looked at Luke with a smile of love as the Holy Man read them off their vows. Luke noticed his Grandmother swallowing and struggling not to say anything while his mother was crying in tears. He noticed that even Ryoo and Pooja who had considered him their younger brother were shedding tears. He looked at his Wife and as they shared their passionate kiss as husband and wife Luke noticed something as the kiss was broken. Beyond Mara stood an Image of his Mother on the Lake, his real mother, Padme Amidala who was looking at him with a smile before vanishing into thin air.

The wedding Ceremony was then concluded and together the newly wed couple left to mingle with their friends as the reception began.

Luke and Mara approached Mace Windu and Luke took his hand as Mara spoke, "Thank you for giving me away Master."

Mace smiled, "My pleasure Mara may the two of you have a many happy years as husband and wife."

Mara smiled as Anakin who had just joined the group spoke, "You should try getting Married Master."

Mace shook his head, "Marriage is for the young Skywalker. I am almost seventy six."

"You look good. I had no idea that you were that old," stated Mara.

Mace smiled in response as Obi-Wan and Yoda joined the group, "Be ready you must for what will come soon Luke."

Luke nodded, "Once we have Palpatine taken care of. I wish to take time off and stay on Naboo with Mara until our baby is born."

"A reasonable request that is. Grant it we will."

Luke nodded with a smile.

Luke then looked at his father, "I saw mom watching the procession as it concluded from the Lake she appeared there."

Anakin nodded, "I sensed her. She is very happy for you."

Luke nodded as Anakin spoke, "I was thinking of how much I deserved to lose her in the long run while we were up there together. Don't make the mistakes I made son."

Luke nodded as his father left him.

Luke noticed his Mother approach him in tears, "Son I can't believe it. I have eaten my words."

"What do you mean Mom?"

"I told the slave seller that I would have you in my home until you were twenty five but you are only twenty two."

Luke smiled, "I don't think you expected me to find her that soon."

Sola smiled and kissed his cheek before turning to Mara, "Take good care of him."

Mara smiled, "I will."

Sola in response moved forward and kissed her daughter in law on the cheek.

Sola smiled, So much had come out of the choice she had made on Bespin nearly nineteen years ago. Though it had costed two innocent lives for her to have Luke as her son. She in a way felt selfishly glad that it happened otherwise she would not have had him. Nineteen years ago she had been grief stricken and lovesick so she had unknowingly bought a three year old child slave as her son without knowing that he was her dead sister's child and once she had found out her love for him had only flourished and grown.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him even tighter, "I am so proud of you my son."

Luke smiled, "Thank you Mom."

Sola smiled and kissed his cheek as Pooja approached them with Jay and Padme.

Luke looked down at his little brother and sister with a smile and picked each one up and gave them a kiss noticing Mara do the same thing. Mara held onto Jay extra tight, "Thank the Force that I didn't have it in me so long ago."

Pooja nodded, "If you had Luke would have, Never mind."

Mara nodded, "I know and I would never know the feeling of being a mother because of Palpatine."

Pooja nodded, "You have babysat for me and Anakin a lot over the last month. I owe you and I will be helping you when the baby comes."

Mara smiled and hugged the woman who ironically was now her mother in law. The family dynamics were certainly odd in the Skywalker Family with Luke being Legally adopted yet having only one living adoptive parent and a biological Father who was married to a woman that was only seven years older than Luke. Pooja in fact by adoption was Luke's sister making her also Mara's sister in law.

Luke however had told Mara to consider Pooja her mother in law since she was married to Anakin but also to consider Sola her mother in law.

After a few hours together Luke and Mara watched as the last of their wedding guests left and looked at one another happily. "We have about five days together Luke," stated Mara.

Luke nodded, "I already know how we will use them."

"Lets hear."

"One of the things we will probably do I think you already know about. As for the others we will swim. Water is good for the baby and the baby should know the waters that her daddy and grandma have swam in for all of their lives."

Mara smiled and kissed her husband passionately.

* * *

><p>Six Days Later:<p>

After five days together on their honeymoon Luke and Mara returned to Theed together both feeling even more bonded after all of the passionate time that they had had together as husband and wife. Both felt more strengthened from their love and Force bond. Luke smiled at Mara as they approacehed their home. She looked at him eagerly as they kissed, "We had a wonderful time together."

Luke nodded as he looked at his wife, "I love you Mara."

Mara nodded, "Luke please be careful."

Luke nodded and kissed his wife as he entered the house where he saw his father waiting, "I am heading to the Falcon. Go ahead and say farewell to your grandparents and to Ryoo."

Luke nodded as he walked past his father and into the family living room where he saw Ruwee, Jobal and Sola gathered along with Ryoo, Pooja and Ric as well as all of the children. He went for his mother and kissed her cheek before hugging her, "Mom are you sure that you want to join us on the Executor?"

Sola nodded and Luke noticed Pooja herding Padme and Jay towards the Door, "We will see you onboard son."

Luke nodded with a smile.

Luke then turned to Ryoo who eagerly hugged and kissed him, "You have been a wonderful brother and cousin Luke," stated Ryoo.

Luke nodded with a smile, "And the same is for you Ryoo as a Sister."

Luke then turned to Ric, "You have been a great brother in Law Luke."

"The same is for you Ric," stated Luke as he embraced Ric before tousling Darred's hair and then turning to Ruwee who spoke, "I am very proud of you. I am unworthy to call you my grandson. You are a great man and you shame me just as Padme did."

Luke smiled in response, "Thank you Grandfather for understanding why I made the choices that I made."

As Luke turned to Leave Jobal spoke, "Luke you don't have to go."

Luke shook his head, "I do. I have been fighting this war for four years Grandma and I am going to finish it and what I am about to set out to do I have been training to do for my entire life. This is my destiny. I am setting off on what will be the most dangerous mission that I have ever fought. I can only ask one thing."

Jobal frowned deciding that she didn't want her grandson who was to stubborn to die with bad blood between her and him, "Name it."

"If I don't come back promise me that you will treat Mara and my child like they deserve."

Jobal nodded as Luke took Mara's hand and headed out to the speeder where Pooja, Jay, Padme, and Sola were waiting, "How you talked him into this I don't know," stated Luke.

"It took salting his food extra and threatening to kick him out of my bed," stated Pooja with a smile.

Luke nodded, "I don't want to know anymore."

"I made a fair deal with him," stated Pooja.

Luke nodded as he got into the speeder.

* * *

><p>Executor: En route to Coruscant:<p>

Luke stood on the Command Bridge of the Executor watching as the Stars passed by the viewports. At the same time he sensed his father standing by his side. He turned and looked at him, "Something on your mind Father?"

Anakin nodded, "If I don't make it back promise me that you will look after Pooja and the children."

"I promise Father."

Anakin smiled, "We will win Son I know that much."

Luke nodded as he looked out the viewport. "Yoda is on Home One, Correct?"

Anakin nodded, "Lando will lead the rogues. I am going to have Han and Chewie act as our get away pilots and you, Mace, Obi-Wan, Leia and I will engage the Emperor."

Luke nodded with a smile at his father.

Anakin then moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Amazing that we get along now. Remember when we first met?"

"Right in my mother's tomb when I told you that I hated you."

Anakin nodded as Luke spoke, "Having trouble sleeping?"

Anakin nodded, "Nightmares of what I did to Pooja during our time on Coruscant. How she can love me after all of that is beyond me."

Luke smiled, "Maybe she loves your body."

Anakin looked at his son in shock, "Perverse now are we?"

"While you and Leia were training a few weeks ago, MOm, Ryoo and Pooja along with Mara had a girls chat time and I walked by as Pooja was describing how amazing you are in bed and the way that you make her feel."

Anakin shook her head, "Seriously? And Sola took part of this endeavor?"

"She did."

Anakin shook his head, "Did Mara say anything about you?"

Luke smiled, "She did, Ryoo of all of them asked her how I was."

"Ryoo got perverse now did she?"

Luke nodded with a smile at that moment the Father son Conversation was interrupted by a familiar droid talking.

"R2-D2 there is no way that I would be of use without my legs."

"BEEEPVEEEP."

"Have Chewbacca lug me around all of the time? I think that Chewbacca would tear me apart He doesn't seem to like me sometimes."

"VEEPBEEPBEEP."

"I am not annoying how can you say such a thing you useless scrap pile. I mean I am programmed to understand humans you are just a dirty mechanic."

"VEEPBEEP."

"How dare you," said 3PO as he kicked R2 before walking off. Anakin looked at his son with a smile, "Those two get ridiculous sometimes."

Luke nodded as Anakin spoke, "During the War I would be home with your mother and I would bring R2 to our apartment and we would hardly sleep at night and we would sometimes have our sleep cut short by a similar argument."

Luke smiled in response hating to think of his biological parents in such a predicament.

"Father Did I tell you what we are naming our little girl?"

"No do tell me."

Luke pulled his father close and whispered into his hear. Anakin smiled in response as Luke moved away.

Father and Son then stared out the viewports of the Exactor knowing that they were en route to Coruscant where they would fight to destroy the Sith.

* * *

><p>Ok now Knight of Holy Light as for your question about Ben Skywalker. Because of the fact that Luke and Mara met early in this AU doesn't mean that he is born early. It will basically mean that they will have another child besides Ben. This Story will be a stand alone but if I was to do a sequel yes Ben would exist. I can say that he would exist in his original time frame as in Cannon.<p>

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	34. Chapter 34

OK this is it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. All of you guys have been fairly encouraging. Now I have completed my third Fanfic. I hope that you enjoy the Ending.

Thank you again. After I finish Broken Trust and Broken Spirits another may be posted.

Thank you again for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79

* * *

><p>Super Star Destroyer Executor: Above Coruscant: Two Days Later:<p>

Luke stood on the bridge of the Executor as the ship dropped out of Hyperspace above Naboo. He looked out the viewport and saw Various Starfighters, X-Wing's, Y-Wing's, B-Wing's and A-Wings along with Yellow Tie Fighters that had been repainted in honor of Anakin's old Starfighter from the Clone Wars so that friend from foe could be recognized. He smiled as He heard Lando on the comlink. "Admiral Piett, Admiral Ackbar we are in position all fighters are accounted for."

Luke smiled as he heard Ackbar speak, "Proceed with the countdown all fighters prepare to engage."

Piett then spoke, "Shields are ready all weapons are charged."

Luke then turned to see his mother and Mara standing behind him. He hugged Mara and kissed her passionately, "I love you Mara."

Mara looked at Luke in tears, "I love you too Luke. Please come back to me."

Luke smiled, "I will my love. I promise you that I will."

Luke then turned to his mother, "Mom you took me as your own. I am eternally grateful that you raised me. I make sure that every man that serves under my command knows the woman that raised me. You are the only mother that I have ever known and I couldn't have asked for a better mother."

With that Luke embraced Sola who was in tears, "No mother could have asked for a finer son Luke remember that."

Luke smiled in response.

Luke looked over to his right and noticed his father embracing Pooja, "No matter what happens make sure that our children grow up knowing that the Galaxy was freed because of today."

"I will Ani," stated Pooja with a smile.

Anakin then kissed her passionately, "I hurt you, I exploited you and in return you gave me love that healed my darkened and tormented soul. You gave me peace and two more beautiful children. For that I am eternally grateful."

Pooja smiled, "You gave me two wonderful Children Anakin and you have given me everything since our relationship started. For that I am eternally grateful."

Anakin smiled and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too Anakin."

Anakin then knelt down and kissed Jay's forehead. "Take care of your mom little Man and make me proud."

Jay smiled as his father hugged him, "Ok Daddy."

Anakin then turned to little Padme and kissed her cheek, "I love you little angel Make sure that you always remember that."

Padme smiled, "Ok daddy."

Anakin then turned noticing Han and Leia hugging Sola and saying their goodbyes. Anakin looked at Han with a frown, "I hate pulling you into this Solo."

Han smiled, "No worries Pal Luke is like my Brother and you have been like a father to me. I am honored to be a part of today."

Anakin nodded in response.

Anakin then turned to Piett, "You know what to do."

"I do indeed sir I am ready."

Anakin nodded and spoke, "You have the bridge."

"Yes Sir!"

Anakin then looked at Luke, "Are you ready son?"

Luke nodded, "I am Father."

Anakin nodded before turning to Obi-Wan and Mace, "You both are going to remain onboard right?"

Obi-Wan and Mace nodded and Anakin turned to Luke, "Are you ready son?"

Luke smiled in response.

Together father and son then headed towards the Turbolift followed by Han, Chewie and Leia.

Anakin at the last minute had decided that the smaller that their strike team was the better. Anakin approached the Millennium Falcon with a smile and looked back at his wife and daughter in law as well as his mother in law before walking aboard the ramp with Luke at his side.

* * *

><p>Space Above Coruscant:<p>

Lando Calrissian sat inside of the cockpit of his Y-Wing and spoke, "Fighters coming in."

At the same time one of the pilots spoke, "There's to many of them."

Lando nodded, "Accelerate to attack speed prepare to engage them and draw the fire away from the cruisers."

"Copy Gold Leader," stated Wedge over the Comlink.

At the same time Lando noticed A tie that had just started to tail him vaporize after being destroyed by his wingman, Biggs Darklighter. He looked and noticed about ten Star Destroyers that were in the path of him and Coruscant at the same time he noticed the Millennium Falcon approaching the fray and spoke, "The Package is on its way boys pull in and assist."

"Copy Gold Leader," replied Biggs Darklighter.

Lando at the same time noticed the Executor's tie Fighters as well as all of the Royal Nabuian fighters from Naboo joining the battle.

"We sure are in the middle of it now," stated Lando.

* * *

><p>Millennium Falcon:<p>

Luke smiled as he destroyed his fourth Tie Fighter. Leia at the same time destroyed another.

Luke smiled, His Father's piloting as well as Han's was supreme. Now they had cover support from their squadron as they headed towards Coruscant.

They were about to end the war and Luke could feel the end of the war drawing near.

* * *

><p>Space above Coruscant:<p>

Biggs Darklighter looked at the Three Star Destroyers that stood between the Falcon and Coruscant. THey were in a diagonal formation one above the other. The Top one was already under heavy fire but it still was holding however a straight head on collision with the bridge would change everything.

He spoke into his Comlink System, "Gold Leader Tell the Skywalker's goodbye for me and that I'm sorry. Rogue Squadron it has been my honor to fight alongside you."

"Darklighter what are you doing?" asked Lando.

"What needs to be done."

Biggs then severed his transmission and activated his Proton Torpedos and made his run.

As the Turbolaser fire passed his ship effortlessly he fired his Proton torpedos successfully destroying the Bridge Deflector shield as he flew his X-Wing Fighter head on into the Command Bridge of the crippled Star Destroyer.

The Bridge exploded and the Star Destroyer made a nose dive thanks to the gravity influence of Coruscant and crashed into the Star Destroyer below it. The Star Destroyer below it then crashed into the star Destroyer at the bottom of the foundation.

Millennium Falcon:

Anakin, Han and Chewie looked out of the viewport in shock at what they had witnessed, "Biggs was so brave. Let us honor his sacrifice," stated Anakin as he looked at Han.

Han nodded and Together the two seasoned pilots took the Falcon and headed into the planet's atmosphere.

Super Star Destroyer Executor:

Captain Janu approached Piett and spoke, "We are in attack position now sir."

"Good, the lead Star Destroyer that the rest of the fleet is focusing on will be our target concentrate our firepower on it."

"Yes sir!"

Piett then smiled as the awesome firepower of the Executor erupted and then a short time later saw various Explosions as the Star Destroyer Exploded.

He then looked at Janu, "Aim for the Command Bridges if we cause enough Damage it will make the job easier for our Fighters."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

Anakin looked at Han with a smile as the Falcon Landed at the landing pad just outside of the Imperial Palace, "You and Chewie remain here. Be ready to get us out of here after the deed is done."

"Understood Anakin."

Anakin then turned and looked at Luke and Leia, "Are you two ready?"

The twins nodded as they clutched their lightsabers. Together the Three Skywalker's headed into the Emperor's Palace and prepared to destroy Sidious.

Space Above Coruscant:

Lando took his fighter into a barrel dive as Wedge Antilles pulled in behind him with Red Two and Red Three and took out the three Tie Fighters that were on his tail. He then looked ahead of him at the Command Bridge of the Star Destroyer that they were approaching.

"Wedge do you have a set of Torpedos?"

"Yes Sir."

"Fire them I will aim for the viewports once you hit the bridge shield. I have a pair of concussion missiles that will work for the whole thing."

"Copy Gold leader firing now."

Lando nodded and within moments he saw the bridge deflector shield explode and immediately released his Missiles and watched as the Bridge exploded. He smiled as he pulled away from the Crippled Star Destroyer as the Turbo Laser fire from the Executor finished it off.

The Three Remaining Star Destroyers Lando Immediately noticed were under a horrific barrage of Turbo laser fire that the Executor was unleashing. At the same time he noticed Home One and the rest of the Alliance ships add their firepower to the storm of firepower.

He knew what was coming and spoke over the Com, "Pull out boys hunt down whatever fighters there are and then return to your ships our job is done," stated Lando.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Imperial Palace:<p>

Anakin, Luke and Leia looked to see around twelve Royal guards approaching. Together the three Jedi activated their lightsabers and engaged the Guards in combat. Anakin smiled as Leia cut through four guards effortlessly while Luke did the same. He followed suite and as the three of them stood over the dismembered corpses Leia spoke, "There are four more. I've got them."

Anakin smiled as Leia used the Force and sent them flying against the wall. Anakin then looked at Luke and Leia, "Here we are."

Leia nodded as the doors of the throne room opened. She had met the Emperor a few times during the Senate and had hated him. Right now she was glad that he was soon going to be dead.

Luke looked at his father with a smile, "This is it I have been waiting for this moment for my entire life."

Anakin smiled, "Me too Son. Even as Vader I wanted to kill him but after my Apprentice became a Jedi I lost the motivation until I learned about you."

Luke nodded as they approached the Throne.

Luke heard a sadistic sounding voice speak, "Welcome home Lord Vader. I see you bring the twins that your slut bore before her death. I hear that you have taken her niece as well. Which one is better?"

Anakin realizing that the Emperor was trying to anger him ignored him as Luke and Leia took their positions around his throne as the Emperor turned the throne around to face them. Leia feeling hatred spoke, "You are going to pay for insulting my dead Mother right now."

"No Leia."

Leia ignored her father and made a full on rush on the Emperor only to have a storm of Force lightning consume her as she was forced to the ground. Anakin then looked at Luke, "Its just you and me son Remember what Obi-Wan taught you."

Luke nodded and raised his lightsaber and intercepted a fork of lighting as Palpatine in frustration activated his lightsaber and began to advance upon the two Jedi Knights.

Luke smiled as he blocked Palpatine's attack before beginning a series of attacks on the Emperor who was struggling to fend off Father and son.

Blades danced in the Throne Room, One Red, One Green and One Blue. It was a fight between light and dark. It was a fight that would determine the Galaxy and all three men knew it.

The two Jedi fought relentlessly as Palpatine back peddled. Palpatine looked at Anakin and used the Force and sent him flying across the room hoping to have a chance to save himself. Luke meanwhile continued his relentless assault on the aged Sith Master. Luke smiled as he forced Palpatine down against his desk. Palpatine realizing that his doom was spelling near raised a hand and released a storm of Force lightning upon Luke as he brought his lightsaber into Luke's right arm just below the elbow severing his arm. Luke collapsed to his knees in pain as Palpatine stood above him. "It is a shame you would have made a fine apprentice."

Luke smiled despite the pain.

* * *

><p>Super Star Destroyer Executor:<p>

Mara screamed in horror, "Luke is in danger. He is hurt. The Emperor is on him."

Sola in response hugged her daughter in law as Pooja came to the side of the two women in horror. She hoped that her Anakin was ok and that her cousins were safe. She trembled in horror as she hugged Mara.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: Imperial Palace:<p>

Palpatine raised his lightsaber to behead Luke. Anakin was recovering but wouldn't make it in time. However little did The Sith Master notice that Luke's left hand had called his lightsaber to his left hand. Luke called upon the Force for strength for his weakened body and prepared as Palpatine made his slice. He fell to the floor on his back and with his left hand brought his ignited lightsaber up in his last effort and successfully stabbing one of Palpatine's legs. Palpatine looked at the young Jedi in shock

At the same time Palpatine looked in horror to see the Chosen One approaching.

He couldn't hold off against him. He summoned his power and prepared to send a storm of lighting upon Skywalker only to feel a hard Force Push.

Anakin didn't have time to run to his wounded son as He ran towards the Emperor and plunged his lightsaber into his throat, "It is over Old Man."

He then ran for Luke as he heard a horrific explosion behind him. It was a Force Blast.

At the same time he noticed Leia hobbling towards Luke in horror, "Is he alright?"

Anakin nodded, "I told you to wait and go with us together. You could have died."

Leia frowned, "I am sorry..."

"No sorry not being able to control your emotions like that is what got me to the Dark Side."

Anakin then picked up Luke while using the Force to pick up his son's lightsaber. "Take his lightsaber. Now follow me!"

Leia nodded as they ran out of the Throne Room where the Emperor's corpse now was laying.

Anakin then ran to the Millennium Falcon with Luke in his arms and Leia following. Luke looked at his father, "Did we get him?"

"Yes we did son. Thanks to your last strike we got him."

Luke smiled as he passed out in agony.

Anakin ran aboard the Falcon with Stormtroopers behind him. He noticed the belly gun of the Falcon erupting with a storm of firepower as he ran for the nearby table. Anakin and Leia had no time to strap in as Chewie lifted them off. As they entered the atmosphere Han came out of the Turret with a smile "How are we doing?"

His smile faded when he saw Luke's missing arm, "What happened?"

"Palpatine broke us up and he played dirty and sent a storm of lighting upon Luke before taking off his arm."

Han nodded, "Take him to my quarters I will contact Executor."

"Thank you Solo."

* * *

><p>Executor:<p>

Mara stood on the bridge fearfully with Sola and Pooja at her side hugging her.

She heard Han's voice over the comlink, "The Emperor is dead. Have a medical team ready. Luke is injured."

"Copy General Solo we will be ready," replied Piett.

"I have to be with him. I just have to be," stated Mara.

Sola nodded and looked at Obi-Wan, "Are you coming too Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan nodded and followed Sola and Mara as Pooja joined him at his side.

A short time later the group stood in the hanger bay as the ramp lowered. Anakin came running off first with Luke in his arms. He ran straight for the Medical team and placed his son on the Gurney. Sola held her hand up to her mouth in horror as tears came to her eyes upon seeing her son's missing arm. She ran to him. "What happened to my son?"

Anakin frowned, "He was just about to finish Palpatine when the old man released a storm of lighting on him and sliced his arm off. Then The old man tried to take his head but he managed to get his lightsaber into his left hand and he stabbed his leg as I finished him."

Sola frowned, "Where were you and Leia during all of this?"

"I was getting back on my feet and Leia was recovering from a heavy lighting blast."

Sola nodded as she followed Mara and Anakin to the Med Bay.

Pooja meanwhile ran for Anakin. "Thank the Force Anakin. You are alright."

Anakin looked at Pooja with a smile and kissed her. "I wouldn't leave you ever my love."

Pooja looked at Anakin and kissed him with a passionate look in her chestnut eyes that gave him flashbacks of Padme.

Luke meanwhile laid on the Gurney as he was taken into the Med Center and sedated.

Mara stayed at his side ignoring the droids and medics that hovered over him as they replaced his arm.

Anakin smiled as he watched, "At least his arm looks real."

Sola nodded, "Why don't you get yours replaced?"

Anakin smiled, "I just like having this one because I am so used to it."

Sola nodded in silence as she looked at her son. She walked up to him as he opened his eyes, "I am proud of you Luke Skywalker."

Luke nodded with a smile at his mother, "Thank you Mom."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine it just hurts."

Sola shook her head as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Luke spoke, "I will be sure to make sure that Grandma sees the new arm."

Sola smiled despite the situation, "You are so bad."

Luke nodded, "I know."

Mara meanwhile kissed him, "Thank the Force Luke. I want our baby girl to know her daddy."

Luke smiled, "I am not going anywhere Mara weather you like it or not you won't be getting rid of me."

Mara smiled in response.

* * *

><p>The Next day against Doctor's orders Luke left the Med Bay and headed to the Command Bridge of the Executor with Mara in his arms. Together the young couple approached Anakin who stood alongside Piett.<p>

"What is going on?" asked Luke.

Anakin smiled, "A lot, The planet just surrendered. Coruscant is ours."

Luke nodded, "Can I join you when we go down?"

Anakin nodded, "I just had Master Windu and Obi-Wan take the 501st down and collect up all of the major officials that were on the planet we are good to go now."

"Where will we stay? On Ship?"

Anakin nodded as Pooja who had just walked onto the bridge spoke, "Is your Palace still unoccupied after all of this time Anakin?"

Anakin nodded, "We can stay there. We will have plenty of rooms for the children and for our family."

Anakin frowned, "But last time we were there together..."

"We created our beautiful son," finished Pooja. "Don't think about it in any other way that is all the past."

Anakin looked at Pooja in shame, "I raped you, I slapped you, There are millions of more terrible words that I could use to describe what I did to you."

Pooja shook her head as she moved forward and kissed him, "It is all the past Anakin."

Anakin nodded as her lips sealed his. He kissed her a second time in shame, "I am so sorry."

Pooja smiled and kissed him, "It is the past Anakin."

Anakin nodded as he took Pooja in his arms.

* * *

><p>Coruscant:<p>

Luke walked with his hand holding Mara's as he followed his father and Pooja off of the ship. Jay came up to him and touched his mechanical arm, "Luke you have an arm like Dad's now."

Luke nodded, "Thats right I fought a Sith and got hurt but don't worry I am ok."

Jay smiled in response and without another thought leaped off leaving Luke with Mara as Han and Leia came up at their side. Luke looked at them with a smile, "When is your wedding?"

Han smiled, "We were wondering if we should put it off until the baby is born," stated Han.

Mara shook her head, "Just do it next month. I still won't be very big and I can hide it easily I am sure."

Leia smiled, "Luke will you be offended if we use the Lake Retreat?"

Luke shook his head, "Not at all. That place belongs to you as much as it does to me."

Leia smiled in response, "Grandma is pretty fed up with both of us."

"Its because we are to much like our biological mother."

Leia nodded with a smile, "I wish we had known her."

"Me too," replied Luke.

Leia frowned, "I am sorry about your arm. If I had listened to Father maybe..."

"Don't blame yourself Leia. I mean it is only an arm and now I have a family tradition for my children to break that I have followed starting with Father."

Leia shook her head in amusement.

After a day of touring Coruscant Anakin headed for his Palace that he had had men search and secure. It had been untouched in his seven year absence no doubt nobody wanted to live in the former home of Darth Vader.

Anakin showed Luke and Mara to a room below his chamber and showed Sola to a room and she took Jay and Padme with her for the night. He then showed Han, Leia and Chewie to their rooms before taking Pooja and heading for his old Chambers.

Anakin felt shock as he entered the chambers. The Last time he had been here he had been Darth Vader.

He entered his bedroom in shock noticing an unmade bed.

Pooja was in shock as well, "These are the sheets from back then when we..."

Anakin nodded and moved forward. He quickly ripped the sheets off. "I don't want to see these ever again!"

Pooja nodded in silence and took the Sheets and pushed them under the bed where she also noticed a torn nightgown that she recognized as her own from one of the nights during her captivity in the Palace so long ago.

She watched as Anakin returned with a fresh set of sheets. He frowned, "Can you really sleep here? I mean I took everything from you in this very bed."

Pooja nodded as she began to help Anakin make the bed, "That is the past Anakin and I am yours and we are happy together."

At that Moment Pooja noticed that Anakin's eyes weren't on her but were on the refresher.

"That day, I told you that you were mine and that you belonged to me after slapping you. I was so wrong Pooja I exploited you. You only submitted out of fear. How could I? I was a monster."

Pooja looked at Anakin and moved forward and kissed him, "You changed for me though. You gave me two wonderful children and all of the love in your being and in return I healed you. I Love you Anakin Skywalker."

With that Pooja kissed him before pulling him away from the refresher door and towards the bed. She smiled at him as she ran a hair, "Lets just sleep and forget about it."

Anakin frowned but nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Luke and Mara laid in bed together. Luke's hand on her stomach as they watched A holonet interview with General Rieekan and General Medine whom both were answering the media's questions. Luke smiled when the Journalist came to the question about why Mothma was kicked out of the Alliance and how Medine responded by saying that there would have been no victory if it wasn't for her being voted out.<p>

Luke looked at Mara with a smile, "That is enough for now. Are you ready for me to shut it off?"

Mara nodded with a smile as Luke shut the Holonet off. Luke then ran his fingers through Mara's hair as he shut the lights off and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Luke awoke the next morning and looked down at Mara and kissed her forehead. He then got up and left her to sleep as he headed for his Father's chambers after dressing. He took the Elevator to his Father's chambers and when he arrived noticed his father sitting on the couch with his head hanging in shame.<p>

"Is something wrong Father?"

Anakin nodded, "This is the very place where everything between Pooja and I started but she wasn't willing. She only went along because she was afraid son. I can't believe that she still loves me."

"You are a great father and husband of course she does," stated Luke as he placed his right arm on his father's shoulder.

Anakin nodded and spoke, "Dodonna and Garn Bel Iblis are taking care of things on the planet with Piett and will be building a New Republic. I want to go back to Naboo with Pooja and the kids before we start working on Rebuilding the Jedi Order."

Luke nodded, "Mon Mothma is bashing us in the media along with the entire Alliance so the Holonet is getting privy as to why she was kicked out of the Alliance. Mara and I watched Rieekan and Medine's interview last night."

Anakin smiled, "Really? What did they say?"

"You could tell that Medine especially was pretty angered by the mention of her. Basically they told them that if we hadn't kicked her out that we would have not been able to win the war. Then I got a message today saying that when Ben and I go on air with Mom that we are to tell them what happened if they ask."

Anakin smiled, "Good for you son the Poster boy just like your old man."

Luke shook his head, "I hear that they are gonna be making Holofilms about us."

"Of course we made history yesterday Son."

Luke nodded with a smile as he looked at his father, "Things have changed so much Father. We were enemies when my journey first started Father but now look at us."

Anakin nodded with a smile, "I am so proud of you. You are a far better man than I am."

Luke smiled in response

* * *

><p>Naboo: Eight Months Later:<p>

Sola Naberrie entered the hospital room with a bundle of flowers and a baby toy. She was a grandmother again. Luke was now officially a new father. She entered the hospital room to see Luke sitting next to Mara who was laying in her hospital bed. Luke had a small baby in his arms.

"Come and see her mom."

Sola smiled and looked at the beautiful redheaded, green eyed infant, "She looks just like her mother."

Luke smiled enjoying what he was about to tell his mother about his baby girl, "She is for you."

Sola looked at Luke in shock, "What do you mean?"

Luke smiled, "Shall I be the one Mara?"

Mara nodded as Luke spoke, "Sola Naberrie Skywalker is her name."

Sola looked at Luke in shock as tears came to her eyes, "Y-You named her after me?"

Luke smiled, "I don't know any other Sola's. Do you?"

Sola looked down at little Sola and then back at Luke, "Thank you Luke."

Luke smiled, "It was well deserved mom. There was no way that I wasn't going to name her after the only mother that I ever knew."

Sola looked at her son as he kissed her forehead, "And you are the only mother that I will ever know Mom remember that."

Sola nodded as she heard a knock on the door Luke smiled and took little Sola in his arms and opened the door to see a swarm of family. He saw his father with Pooja and behind his father he saw Ryoo and Ric along with Han and Leia with Chewbacca and behind them he saw his grandparents. He smiled as they entered the room noticing Jay, Padme and Darred following and Last of all came Master Windu, Ben and Yoda.

Luke then began to show little Sola to each of the family. Anakin smiled, "I can't believe that I am a grandfather now."

Luke smiled and looked at Pooja, "And you too Pooja at age thirty."

Pooja smiled, "I am going to be the coolest."

"I hope that you will be able to top Grandma Sola."

Pooja giggled as Leia spoke, "What is her name?"

"I named her Sola Naberrie Skywalker."

Leia smiled noticing the tears on her aunt's eyes and realizing why she had been crying. Luke then hugged his mother and headed for Mara's side where he kissed Mara on the lips as she took little Padme in her arms. Together the young couple looked down at their child with adoration as their family looked on.

Sola then spoke, "I was honored to raise you Luke you truly are a great man and the son of great people. You are truly my Son of Destiny."

Luke smiled and Kissed his mother's forehead before looking down at little Sola, "Did you hear what your Grandma said?"

Little Sola blinked in response as Luke looked at Mara and kissed her one last time before looking back at the rest of his family.

* * *

><p>Ok that is it. This story has truly been and adventure for me to write. I hope that you enjoyed it. That is it for now.<p> 


End file.
